When the tides turn
by jilnachtaugen
Summary: In 1739, the Shayee, known for their tricolored hair and their knowledge of the ocean, were massacred. Twelve years later, the only survivor, rescued and raised by the Kaiba family, finally returns to the sea, hoping to remember something. Clashing with pirates, however, was never part of the plan but might just bring Yugi the answers she is looking for. Pirate!AU Fem!Yugi x Atem
1. The call of the sea

**Hello everyone! My YGO fever doesn't seem to have passed so here goes! Inspired as you've probably guessed by Pirates of the Caribbean. I love pirates AU and so I thought I'd make my own.**

* * *

 _July 7th, 1739_

 _Everything burns around me. The screams have died already. I need air but all I managed to get to my lungs is the thick smoke that spreads along with the flames. Coughing tears through my throat, choking me and tears of pain and fear escape my eyes._

 _Mama. Papa. Where are you? I need you. It burns. It hurts. Please. Someone please. Help me._

 _Then, two arms wrap around me, lifting me into the air. But I don't know these arms. There too thin to be papa's. Too rough to be mama's. I don't know them, but I don't fight back. I can't move. My back and my arms hurt too much, like the flesh has molten off of my bones. The person carrying me moves quickly, until we're out of the smoke and we see the village burning to ashes. It's blurry. I don't understand what happened but I know. I know nothing will ever be the same. The boy pants heavily as we stare at the flames._

 _"I got you. You're safe now," he says, panting and filled with anger. The arms squeeze me tighter. "I swear. I won't let anything happen to you, ever. I swear on my life!"_

* * *

May 29th, 1751

I finally open my eyes to gaze at the sea. The crystal blue waves of the Jamaican sea are crashing on the sand of the beach gently as the wind blows gently on my face. I like watching the ocean. It doesn't make the bad memories go away but it keeps me serene. I was so young when it happened. I don't remember much but the images of the fire are always so vivid. It's all I remember now. Everything else; my parent's faces, the village itself… It's all so foggy. The more I try to remember, the more blurry it gets. I sighed when I feel that pinch in my heart.

'It shouldn't be possible to forget things so important.'

Suddenly, Mahaad paws at the ground impatiently, pulling me out of my trance. I smile and pat the neck of my little bay horse.

"I know, I know. Sorry to keep you waiting."

As if he can understand me, he shakes his head and neighs. I know what he wants but I have to be sure no one is around first. I scan the beach and the sea; no fisherman or boats in sight. I glance at the road that goes along the sand. Clear. I can't help but grin and bring my hands to my head to remove my head scarf and free my hair. Who knows how long I have before someone shows up? I better hurry. I put my scarf in my pocket before readjusting my reins and kicking Mahaad to a trot that almost immediately turns to a gallop. He may be small but he's fast. So fast that the wind he creates with his speed makes my thick mass of hair fly. Nothing feels better than this. We gallop like this until we reach one end of the beach. There I stop him and take out the strange toy Moki lend me this morning. He bought it from a Polish sailor a few days ago. It's nice craftsmanship. It's made of nicely polished wood and has the shape of a triangle corner. It's apparently used for hunting birds. I wonder if my people used tools like this.

'No, Yugi, no. No more thinking about that.' I tell myself as I refocus on the wooden object. 'Time for testing.'

Mahaad doesn't even wait for my command and starts galloping in the opposite direction at full speed. Tying my reins in a knot, I let them go and raise a hand to calculate my trajectory. Now! I throw it as hard as I can. It spins and flies through the air ahead. I keep my eye on it and hold my breath in anticipation. Finally, it curves around, over the water and comes back at me from behind. I reach back and catch it but it scrapes my hand in the process. Ouch. Hurts more than I thought it would. But at least I managed to catch it and I got the hang of it pretty quickly.

"Wo-oh," I tell Mahaad, pulling on the reins. "You can slow down now, boy."

He slows down to a canter but no less. I let him run around a bit more. I know he's going to be locked up for a while without me to take him out. After throwing it around a couple more times, I put the boomerang back in my saddle bag. Closing my eyes, I let Mahaad lead me around however he pleases. I feel the sea wind in my hair. This is one of the only moments I can let it loose.

'God help me if Seto finds me out.'

He forbids me from showing my hair to anyone. I always have to wear wigs when we got out in public. No other human being in the world has tricolor hair like the Shayee. Mine is mostly purplish black mixed with some magenta, and golden streaks here and there. It is said that in the past, the Shayee were considered demons because of their hair. In truth, we were harmless. At least that's what I want to believe. Twelve years ago, when the massacre happened, I was only four. And aside from the flames, there's not much I can remember. If it weren't for Seto and the Kaiba family, I wouldn't be here today. There's no one I can ask questions to. I can't tell people who I am. That is my curse as the last living Shayee.

Suddenly, Mahaad abruptly comes to a halt and I nearly fall off. The bell of Domino's port town rings in the distance and a jolt of discomfort shoots through my spine. I curse myself for being so allergic to keeping a watch with me. I kick my horse to a quick canter and as he dashes onto the trail leading back to town, I stuff my hair back under my head scarf.

'Please let me be back before him, please let me be back before him…' I silently pray as I pick up my reins and urge Mahaad.

Seto Kaiba's anger is like a threatening thunderstorm. It hovers ominously over your head and you never know if the lightening is going to strike or not. I have only been on the receiving hand once, but it wasn't a pleasant experience. Oh and curse my luck, I still have to bathe and change too! Maybe Moki can buy some time if he's home. By the time we reach Domino, the town bell rings the half hour. I take a shortcut through the market place, nearly running into every stand I cross. Thank Mahaad's agility, we never cause too much damage. But we're quite infamous in that spot.

"Watch it, boy!" shouts old Tom, the shoemaker. "How many times've I told ye to keep yer damn horse away from here, ya lil' rascal?"

"Sorry!" I apologize without stopping. "I-It won't happen again."

I promise that every time, and I mean it every time, but every time, I'm late! All the merchants are used to see me go by. Not having much of a figure and am quite short, I'm often mistaken for a boy. That is the point after all, though I have become sort of a troublemaker for the merchants. Finally, we reach the stables at the back of the Kaiba mansion on the hill that dominates Domino. I usually take care of Mahaad myself, but this time, I gratefully leave him in Hobson's care. The old stable hand never asks questions but I'm certain he always knows what I'm up to. I thank him and quickly run up the stairs. I get to my room and shut the door behind me.

"Lady Yugi!"

I jump and whip around to find Maria, the chambermaid, hands on her hips glaring at me. It appears she's been waiting for me.

"I didn't mean to be this late, I'm so sorry…" I begin.

"No time for excuses," interrupts the woman. "I've prepared a bath and clothes for you. Hurry and get out of these atrocities before the Master gets here. Hurry now!"

I don't discuss and run to the bathroom where I discard my sailor clothes and get into the rose perfumed, warm water. I quickly wash my skin, especially my feet. I can handle having to wear corsets and tight dresses and hairdos, but shoes are my one curse. I'm barefoot as often as I can. The downside is that now, I have to scrub, scrub, scrub to the point that the dirty skin comes off. Still, I carefully avoid doing the same to the skin on my back and arms. Glancing at the mirror behind me, I look at the old burn scars. They take up a large part of my back and upper arms. At this point, it's clear that they are never going to fade. More images of the fire flashes in my mind and I slap both my hands on my cheek to chase them. As if on cue, Maria comes back in after having taken my clothes away. She then proceeds to dump a bucket of cold water on my head.

"Aah! Cold," I say, shivering.

"Oh hush," she growls before mercilessly brushing my thick and awfully tangled hair. "If you didn't want to rush, you should not have been late. Honestly, must I have to remind you that whenever you disobey the master, I also get in trouble."

"I'm really sorry," I say, gritting my teeth as every brush stroke threatens to rip off my skull. "Wait, you didn't throw away my clothes, did you?"

"I most certainly would, if I was sure it would keep you from taking off like this. You need to remember that you are the ward of the Kaiba family, Lady Yugi. You have to start acting as such, especially now that you are at a marrying age."

I sigh quietly. Maria has been taking care of me ever since I got here. She's like a big sister and lectures like those always await me whenever I return from my little trips. I know she means well but I can't ever imagine myself as a proper wife. Ever since I was brought here as a child, I've received the same education as a noble lady. I've been taught how to read and write, to dance, to ride (like a proper lady, of course), to conduct myself in social gatherings, to walk in fancy shoes and tight dresses… I can do all of these things without effort now. But ever since the death of the previous head of the family, Baron Gozaburo Kaiba, I've barely gone out at all. If the former baron had a reason to keep me here and teach me all of this, I'm not sure Seto shared the same opinion. I can't remember the last time he allowed me to go out by myself.

"What have you done to your hair?" asks Maria, pulling sharply on a big knot. "I thought I told you to keep it attached whenever you go out riding."

"Sorry," I apologize again, "but it's not like anyone is going to see it. I always wear a wig when I go out in public."

"It doesn't matter. If you don't take care of your hair properly, it'll become impossible to untangle and you'll have to cut it all off. Besides, Masters Seto and Mokuba see your hair everyday."

"Tangled or not," I mutter.

Ignoring my comment, she then proceeds to wash my hair with an orange scented perfume. The smell is nice but I still prefer the smell of the sea wind. It's more familiar. Once done, she helps me get dry my hair and then lets me get dressed in a simple (corset free, thank heaven) dark blue dress and white slippers. I let my hair loose to let them finish drying properly and step out on the balcony of my room.

The view is great from here. I can see all of Domino including the port and most of all, the ocean in the horizon. Tomorrow is the day. I'll finally be able to sail it. It's been so long since I've been on a ship. I smile to myself just thinking about it. I don't know why the sea calls out to me this much. It's like a song only I can hear. Maybe because the Shayee used to live of the sea? Legend has it they were the first to conquer the oceans. No one sailed or fished better than them. The door of my room opens and Maria returns.

"The master would like to see you," she says very seriously.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I suppose you are about to find out. He is waiting for you in the music room."

Without adding anything, I make my way down the hall and the marble stairs. As I get closer, I hear the piano playing throughout the first floor. It's beautiful, without so much as one mistake. Yet I have trouble swallowing. Seto plays this particular melody whenever he's impatient or irritated. _Calm down Yugi. He might just be preoccupied by his work. It wouldn't be the first time_. I stop in front of the door and listen to him play for a bit, waiting for the music to slow down a little. I take a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

The music room is entirely white. The seats, the tea table, the curtains, the carpets, everything is pure white with golden decorative motives. The four large windows let in the sunlight making it shine brightly. It usually gives an air of freshness to this room. Only, a certain someone's irritation was causing the atmosphere to be heavy and uncomfortable. Seto doesn't lift his eyes off the piano or stop playing when I enter. I stand there like a stick, waiting for him to finish. Once Seto Kaiba started something, he never stopped until the very end. He has taken off his long navy bluecoat and tricorn, leaving him in his white shirt, waistcoat, cravat and pants. If it wasn't for his brown boots, he'd matched the room completely. I notice the bags under his eyes. Finally, he stops and stares at me.

"Welcome back," I say, awkwardly avoiding his gaze. "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful," he replied dryly.

He stands up and walks over to me. He's well over six feet tall but for some reason, he feels much taller to me. Being as short as I am doesn't help. I can't look away force myself to smile. He doesn't say anything but I know his eyes can see right through me. After a moment, he grabs a lock of my hair.

"Since when do you bathe in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I uh… I-It was really hot today…"

He doesn't let me answer and brings the lock to his face to smell it. I stiffen and hold my breath but he straightens up quickly. Only this time, his eyes are throwing daggers at me.

"Orange blossom with a hint of sea salt. Strange combination. The problem with thick hair like yours is that it's really difficult to completely wash away a smell once it's been imbued with it." He lets go and crossed his arms on his chest. "Tell me, should I fire Maria for trying to help you hide this from me?"

"She wasn't trying to help me hide it," I say. "She'd never lie to you. She just wanted me to be properly dressed for when you got back."

"And that just told me you were out riding on the beach again. Damn it, Yugi!"

"There was no one there. And I had my headscarf on, I promise."

"The entire time?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me, and the pause I take betrays me. "I knew it."

I give up. I don't understand why I still try to hide things from him. He knows me better than anyone and somehow I still thought I could fool him. _Brilliant Yugi_. I sighed, defeated.

"You won't let me go out without you and you've been gone two weeks. I can't stay locked up in here all the time. I need to breath Seto. I need to go out without hiding, if only an hour a day."

"So you've been doing this every day in my absence." Why does everything I say dig my own grave? My plea doesn't faze him one bit. "I'm seriously reconsidering letting you come with me tomorrow."

A jolt of panic strikes me and I grab him by the arms.

"No! You can't! You said when I turned sixteen you'd let me go on missions with you. You promised!"

"And you promised to behave yourself until then," he snaps back, pulling his arm free. "Now that I know I can't trust you, I don't exactly feel like taking you along."

"But…"

"Enough. Go back to your room and stay there until I say so. Try sneaking out again, and I'll take Mahaad from you."

I don't get anytime to reply, he walks past me and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The sun slowly sets and the view from my balcony is as breathtaking as ever, but all I see is the distance between me and the ocean. Maria brought me something to eat but my stomach is so tight, I can't swallow anything. My toes tap incessantly on the ground. The urge to take Mahaad and embark on the first boat I see hasn't left me since my talk with Seto. If I'd just been patient or at least more careful… Tomorrow was supposed to be the day. I can still feel it. The call of the sea, making my heart throb and pulling me towards the water. I've heard it ever since I was first brought here. At first going to the beach when no one was around was enough. But the older I get and the stronger the call becomes. It's been screaming in my ears for almost a year now. Sneaking out as much as I can to the port or the beach isn't enough anymore. Maybe the anticipation plays a part in this. I must go back. I just have to. Or I'll go mad.

'What am I supposed to do now? I can't wait another year for Seto to calm down…'

My planning gets abruptly interrupted when my door slams open and Mokuba barges in, not yet changed out of his school uniform.

"Yugi, are you there?"

"Out here, Moki," I call out.

Maybe he'll keep the thoughts away. The black-haired twelve-year-old steps out onto the balcony, and find me, sitting on the ground and laying against the wall.

"What are you doing down there?" he asks, sitting next to me. "It's not very ladylike to sit on the ground."

"You sound like Maria. I was just watching the sunset," I lie. "Did you want something?"

"Did you try it out? Well, did you?"

His eyes sparkle with excitement as I try to remember what he's talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"The boomerang, silly! I lent it to you, remember? Does it really curve in the air like the merchant said?"

"Oh, yes. I does. It's very impressive," I say. "No matter where you throw it, it always comes back to you."

I realize how much that sentence applies to me. A few years ago, there was a point when I asked Seto to tell me about the Shayee. He told me it didn't matter and that it was best to forget. I tried but no matter how much foggier my memories got, the sea never stopped calling out to me. To me, it's proof enough that I have to see for myself.

"You have got to be so excited about tomorrow! I'm so jealous. I still have to wait two years for Seto to let me go on a mission with him."

I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out and something bitter pinches my heart. A small hand lands on my forehead.

"Are you sick? You don't look well," says Mokuba. "Is everything alright? Did something happen with Seto?"

Lying to Mokuba is as useless as lying to Seto. The intuition of these brothers is uncanny and runs in the blood.

"He found me out," I say, sighing. "He's not letting me go with him."

"What? But you've been waiting for so long! No, I don't believe it. He must've said that to scare you. He promised…"

"It's my fault. I should've known better than to go behind his back."

The youngest Kaiba heir makes a face before rising back up. "I'm going to speak with Seto, you wait here."

"That won't be necessary."

The deep voice makes the both of us nearly jump out of our skins. Seto is right here, standing in the middle of my room. He has that same cold look in his eyes as he did earlier. As I get back on my feet, Mokuba approaches his brother.

"Yugi's been waiting a whole year for this. She's been really patient."

"My decision is not up for discussion, Mokuba. You are supposed to be in bed right now."

"But Seto, it's not fair…" insisted the youngest Kaiba.

"I said what I said. Go, now."

The subject is clearly off the table. Seto never goes back on a decision. That little glimmer of hope I had that Mokuba could convince his brother is now dead. My little ally throws me a sad look before heading out. The instant he's out, Seto turns to me.

"Follow me."

I do what he says reluctantly following him the now candle lit hallway. What does he want now? We head down to the first floor in complete silence. The message is pretty clear. What more does he want? Maybe tell me that from now on, I'll be monitored all day. Or that he's decided to take drastic measures and sell Mahaad. That last thought is the scariest. My little Arabian has been my constant companion for over two years now. He is my only freedom, or at least the illusion of it. If that is what this is about, then I'm ready to beg and cry. I silently pray that it's not that, while Seto leads me down to the underground floor. The sparring room? Why are we here at this hour? Of course no one is here, but the chandeliers are filled with lit candles. The large room is empty, aside from the set of practice swords mounted on an iron shelf in the back.

"Seto, why are we here?"

He ignores me and walks towards the shelf and grabs two swords before coming back to me and handing me one. I throw him a surprised look.

"You want to train now? I'm wearing a dress and I'm barefoot."

His expression doesn't change. "Your point?"

In other words, I don't have a choice. I sigh and grab the blunt blade. The Kaiba motto is 'ready for anything'. He'd have me fence in my nightgown if he really wanted to. When the previous baron was still alive, my upbringing was the same as any girl raised in a noble household. After he died, Seto decided to add fencing and swordsmanship to my schedule. Though I thought it strange, I enjoyed it so I never questioned why he was making me do it. I only understood later, when he started making me wear wigs and hide my hair whenever we went out that he was trying to prepare me for anything. As he always is. It's been a while since we've practiced together. Mostly due to the fact that Seto is overworked in this period of time. Sea transport and escort companies need to be on the clock during the summer. The young baron takes a few steps back and salutes, as one does before dueling. I mirror his movement.

"Why are we practicing now?"

"Because I say so," he replies.

He moves so fast I barely have time to step to the side. Seto is as good a swordsman as he is a shot. If I didn't half expect it, he'd have hit me, but I've practiced with him enough to know how he moves. No wasted opportunity. He doesn't give me time to breath and attacks again. I counter, pushing his blade out of the way and aim for his chest. As quick as ever he blocks, and pushes me back so strongly I almost tumble back. I regain balance just in time to duck and avoid near decapitation by practice sword.

"Your movements are sloppy."

"You try fencing wearing a dress," I say, frowning.

We circle around, both waiting for the other to make a move. He's testing me; I see it in his eyes. He's waiting for me to strike, but my dress will impede whatever attack I'll throw. So I stand my ground and wait for him to come to me. A semi-smirk appears on his face for a moment, telling me he's read my mind again. I brace myself and he's on me again. We exchange strikes for a while. Mostly he attacks and I counter. Being my size, all I can do not to get stepped on by average sized adversaries and giants like Seto is to be quick on my feet and wait for an opening. Which would be much easier if it weren't for this cursed dress and Seto's perfectly shielded stance. Even when I do spot an opening, he has no trouble countering.

'Keeping this up is only going to tire me out,'. I already don't want this match to go on any longer than it has to. 'I might as well use my trump card.'

I attack, he counters and pushes me back. I take a few extra step back and wait for him to come at me again. When he does, I switch hands and aim for his shoulder. Unfortunately, he steps to the side, grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him while his blunt blade slides on my throat. I stare in awe, still stunned by his lightening quick reflexes.

"Wow," I let out.

"While I encouraged you to use your ambidextrousness to your advantage, you should know better than to use a simple trick like that against someone who's been training you for the past six years. Or any experienced swordsman. I know you're smarter than that."

And he's scolding me now. My irritation grows. I'm not in the mood to fence or receive a lecture but since I know I'm to blame for this, I can't say anything. I look down at the ground as the little voice in my head tells me to be done with this.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What do you want Seto? You didn't bring me here just to give me a lesson."

There's a long pause, and I wonder if I didn't just step on his last nerve.

"I've realized something," he begins as he goes to the shelf to put back his sword. "No matter what I say to you, the moment I'll be gone, you'll be going behind my back again. Like you have this entire year, I presume."

All my muscles tense up and my stomach ties in a knot. "W-What's your conclusion?"

He comes back to face me, arms crossed on his chest. "Explain it to me. I can't get a grasp on this obsession of yours, and this is tiring. So talk."

I look up. He still has that intense expression but it's not cold. I sense a genuine need to know and I suddenly feel a wave of guilt inside.

"Twelve years ago, you saved my life," I begin, not sure where I'm heading. "Your family took me in. You've raised me to live in your world. But you also taught me how to use a sword, you hide me from everyone, you never let me take risks. I think you already know; I don't really belong in your world, Seto."

"What world do you belong to then? The Shayee are dead, Yugi," he says as bluntly as ever. "All you're going to find is a pile of ashes."

"I don't know. If it can help me remember some things, maybe I'll have some answers."

"Like it or not, you've become a rarity. Anyone curious enough would pay a fortune to have you."

"Going by your logic, I should just stay locked up here for the rest of my life." I take a breath before I finally let go of my secret. "You're going to think this is ridiculous but it's calling me."

"What is?"

"The ocean. I don't know how else to describe it. I can't wait anymore Seto. I need to see for myself. And if you are right, if there's nothing but ashes… then maybe that'll be enough for me."

I'm incapable of reading the look he gives me so I continue. "When I try to remember, all I see are the flames and all I hear are the screams. I can't even remember the faces of my parents, or if I had siblings or what my home looked like. I just want to remember something. Anything."

"The past is dead weight that you drag behind you," he mercilessly states. "If that's what it takes to make you realize that, then I guess I have no choice. Otherwise, you will end up doing something stupid."

My eyes widen in surprise and I feel a smile stretch out across my face. "Do you mean…"

He raises a hand to tell me to be quiet and interrupts me. "Three conditions. Firstly, you're going as Mokuba. That means you will be dressed as a boy and will keep your headscarf and tricorn on at all times. I don't want to see a strand of red out of place. Clear?"

I nod so hard, my neck hurts. But I'm too happy. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Focus, Yugi," he says, snapping his fingers. "Secondly, you'll be sharing my quarters. That is non-negotiable. No one will know you're a woman, I won't take any chance of someone finding out."

At the moment, there is nothing that can make me say no to anything. I can feel myself shake in happiness as the realization slowly sets in. It seems I'm still awake and this is reality.

"Lastly, stay close to me. Always. I want to know where you are at all times. If you break any of those conditions, I guarantee this is the last time you'll set foot on a ship in your entire life. Understood?"

I can't hold still anymore and wrap my arms around his waist, embracing him as hard as I possibly can. That's when the tears decide to fall out of my eyes.

"Thank you, Seto. Thank you so much." I repeat as my tears wet his shirt. "Thank you."

"I need an answer, Yugi."

"I promise," I say.

I expect him to tell me how unladylike and invasive what I'm doing is, but instead, I feel a hand on the back of my head. It's pleasantly surprising. For all the harsh words and strict conduct, Seto is far more gentle than Moki when it comes to holding me. It's no habit of his, but he never puts his hand on my back for fear of touching my burn marks, even though they've stopped aching a long time ago. And I'm reminded of the first words he spoke to me.

 _"I got you. You're safe now. I swear. I won't let anything happen to you, ever. I swear on my life!"_

'I won't make you regret it, Seto. I promise. I owe you that much.'

* * *

 **What could go wrong? *insert evil laugh here***

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Unexpected current

**Hey I'm already back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Close your mouth. This isn't your first time seeing a ship."

I do what Seto tells me, but I apparently lost my blinking ability since stepping out of the carriage and unto the docks. I've seen it before from afar. It's hard to miss since I can see a good share of the port from my balcony. But this is the first time I see it up close and it is gigantic. Fifty meter long four-decker with three masts and a lineup of fifty canons on each side, the Blue Eyes is even more magnificent that I thought. Most of all, it's on this ship that I'm returning. I was so excited that I barely slept last night and I can't even feel the exhaustion now. I'm far too happy.

"Don't just stand there gawking like that," says Seto, "We're embarking."

"Yes, sorry."

I follow Seto down the docks. He's impeccably dressed as usual. He could be mistaken for an navy officer with his golden-buttoned long black coat and hat. I remember Moki's face when he learned that I was going as him and saw me wearing his clothes. To my dismay, they fit me perfectly. Maria was shocked too and she spent half an hour braiding my hair so that it wouldn't get too tangled under the head scarf. She also insisted that I bind my chest just in case and I didn't argue. This is the price I've agreed to pay. I intend to follow up on my end of the bargain.

"The hat, Yugi," mutters Seto, glancing at me.

It's hot so I've been carrying my tricorn by hand but again, I do what he says. Around us, sailors are hurrying, carrying and rolling last minute supplies onto the ship. As we approach the embarking spot, a bearded man in his late forties, as professionally dressed as Seto, approaches us.

"Baron Kaiba," he welcomes, saluting. "Pleasure seeing you again, my Lord."

"Captain Leichter," replies the young noble with a sign of the head. "Where are we on schedule?"

"We'll need twenty more minutes for the men to get ready. Then we'll be ready to depart whenever you wish, my Lord."

"Good." He steps to the side to bring the attention to me. "This is my younger brother. He'll be coming with us."

"Ah, yes. Young Lord Mokuba." The man leans towards me and addresses me as he would a twelve year old. "I hear it's your first time out to sea. What is your first impression of Blue Eyes, young Lord?"

"I think it's amazing!" I reply with the enthusiasm I assume Moki would have. "There are so many canons and the masts are gigantic!"

"She's a beauty, ain't she? Worth everything your brother paid to have her made," says the Captain, looking up. He's clearly proud of his ship. "I assure you, she'll make your first journey one to remember. Prepare to be surprised."

"Aye, Captain!" I say, saluting him.

He laughs before saluting Seto again and heading back on the ship. The latter gives me an unreadable look and I tense up.

"Too much?" I ask.

"Too good. For a moment, I really thought you were Mokuba. It's unsettling."

This is the closest I'll get to a compliment, so I smile. I follow him onto the upper deck of the ship. The moving yet stable ground under my feet feels so familiar. How I wish Seto would let me be barefoot to feel the movement of the water. And take off the waistcoat so I can breath in the ocean scent. And the tricorn and the head scarf, so the wind would play with my hair. I fight the urge to ask and look around. It's so spacious, it's amazing to think that something so big could float. A strange feeling of undeserved pride comes over me and I smile, thinking of the first conquerers of the sea. Somehow, I know that without them, mankind would never have made this magnificent boat.

"Mokuba," calls out Seto from afar and it takes a moment to realize that he is calling me. "Come on."

I glance one more time at the water before following him into our quarters under the poop deck where are stuff are waiting for us. I'm surprised it's this fancy. It appears to be a living merged with an office and a bedroom. There's one large bed in a corner, a working desk in the other, a large table in the middle and a red leather armchair. In another corner, there's also a mirror and a sink to wash up. The curtains, carpets and tapestry are all of the finest making. Comfort certainly won't be an issue. Then I find myself processing the fact that there's a single bed.

"Um, Seto?" I call out as I feel my cheeks slightly heating up.

"Relax," he says, without even turning around to look at me as he looks through a file at his desk. "you take the bed. I'll sleep in the armchair."

"But you're still exhausted from your last mission," I insist. "You should take it. Besides, I'm half your size, that armchair is practically a bed for me."

"Don't argue with me," he nearly snaps. "Besides, I nap more than I actually sleep on missions."

I give up. I am never going to win this. I feel sorry for him; I can't imagine anything better than sleeping on the sea. He's never proclaimed an outright distaste for sailing, so I think it might be the work and not the sailing itself that keeps him awake.

"Can you tell me where we're going this time?" I ask, to change the subject.

"We're heading south to Kingtown with two more escort ships. We'll arrive there early tomorrow morning," he explaines while looking through more papers. "From there, we'll escort a transporter up north to Welligton on Guanava Island. The whole journey should take about six days if we don't have any delays."

"Such as?"

"Storms, onboard incidents, sickness outbreak…"

"What about pirates?"

"The reason we're escorting transport ships is to keep the scum away."

True, it was a silly question. The Kaiba transport security business has never lost a cargo since Seto came up with the protection strategies when he was fourteen. Even then he was helping his father. He's not yet twenty and he already rules the business with an iron fist. I don't think he will ever cease to amaze me. Still, I'm glad he confirmed how confident he was about it.

"Will we pass anywhere near Shayee?" I ask, hesitantly.

The island has the same name as the people who lived there. It's unclear which was named first. Seto puts down his papers before turning to me.

"It's south-west of our final destination and quite a bit off course. If we're on schedule, then I'll allow a detour."

I smile at him. "Thank you again, Seto. I'll never say it enough."

He stares back at me with that same blank look I've never been able to read. Then he moves towards the window and kneels down to open his trunk. After looking through it, he pulls out a small dagger in a leather sheath. He takes it out and shows it to me, flipping it in his agile hand. It's apparent that it's brand new. The blade is thin but in the right hands, I'm certain it could make a useful tool or a deadly weapon, depending on the need. He steps closer and hands it to me. I admire the freshly sharpened blade.

"I was going to give it to Mokuba when he turned fourteen, but I still have time to make him another one."

"You're giving it to me? Why?"

"Ready for anything," he states, reciting the family motto.

"Wouldn't you rather give me an actual sword, then? You have been training me for six years…"

"This is far less conspicuous. I don't expect anything to happen, but you never know. Keep it with you at all times. If you want to thank me, then keep yourself out of trouble."

Even for him, I find it a little extreme. But I say nothing and put the blade back in it's sheath before placing it my waistcoat's inner pocket. If it helps calm him down a bit, then I don't mind keeping it. The one thing I do have more trouble with than expected is sleeping in the same room as him. It'll take some getting used to. I'm sure that after six days, I won't even think about it anymore. Hopefully.

"I have to speak with the Captain. You stay here until we depart. If you must go out, then make sure to stay on the upper decks at least until we reach open waters."

"Aye, big brother," I reply in my Mokuba voice.

"Stop that," he growls before heading towards the door.

He closes the door behind him and I take this opportunity to take off my tricorn and headscarf. I once stated that shoes were my curse. Second to that are hairdos. Maria braided my hair into a crown around my head so tightly that it hurts when I take out the pins and ties. After a few minutes of wrestling with my thick mane, I finally let it loose and along with a satisfied breath.

'Sorry for ruining your work, Maria.'

I lay down on my back on the bed to fully enjoy the freedom of my hair. This is unreal. I'm finally going back. I may not get to go to the island this time, but if this mission goes well, I'm sure Seto will let me come with him again. A thousand questions swarm my mind. Why were the Shayee the first sea conquerors? Why is my hair like this? How many were we back on that small island? I know the sea has something for me. Something I can learn. Something to help me rest a little. And I can't wait to find it. I take another deep breath before getting back up. I tie my hair in a simple ponytail before stuffing it under my headscarf. I make my way out after grabbing my tricorn. On the deck, some sailors are working the ropes or in small groups talking to each other. The ones that catch my eye though, are the men working on the masts, getting the sails attached and ready. They seem to be walking on the wooden posts with the balance of cats. Oh, how I wish I could be in the crow's nest for the departure.

'I'd only hinder the sailors,' I think, to reason myself. 'And Seto would kill me.'

Suddenly, the sound of a strident whistle makes me and all the people around look up at the quarter deck where Captain Leichter is.

"Attention, men!" he shouts with a booming voice, making sure the entire crew hear's him. "Prepare for departure! We raise the anchor in three minutes!"

The instant the captain gave the order, everyone started moving. To each his job, wether it's casting off the ropes, securing the canons, making sure the sails were properly fastened or making sure no merchandise is out of place. Everyone is moving accordingly to how the Blue Eyes demands it.

"Amazing," I mutter.

"Hey! Out of the way, boy!" snaps a sailor passing buy, seemingly bringing another piece of merchandise to the lower decks.

I don't even have time to apologize that he's already gone. I move to a corner where I'm not in anyone's way and I can observe. The captain blows in his whistle again. And suddenly, the Blue Eyes moves. I don't know why but I close my eyes. Feeling myself be taken away with the boat is an unbelievably familiar feeling. A little bitter as well, but mostly is confirms that I need to go out there.

It takes a while for the ship to move out of the harbor and I take the opportunity to look at Domino. More specifically, at the Kaiba mansion at the top of the hill. Though I've never really felt like I belonged here, I like the port town. I like the people here. It may not be my home, but it's a place dear to me. Finally, the Blue Eyes leaves the harbor and we enter the open sea. The water extends all around the ship and again, I lose my blinking ability. It glitters like a diamond with the sun reflecting on it and the salt can almost be tasted in the air as the wind blows.

'This is what I remember.'

I open my eyes again and realize how much quieter it's gotten. Most of the sailors were probably resting or working in the lower decks and only a few remained up here. I look up again to see if someone occupies the crow's nest but my eyes land on something else. On the main top of the mainmast, a cat is casually walking. I blink to make sure I'm not dreaming. No, there is indeed a cat. The animal digs its claws into the giant wooden post and lets itself slide down until it's back down on the main deck. I crouch down and call out to him. Surprisingly, he comes to me right away. Usually cats are a lot more suspicious when you call them. He seems happy to have someone pay attention to him and licks my hand like a puppy.

"You're a strange one, aren't you? How did you sneak onboard? We won't be back for a while you know."

"Don't ye worry your head, lad. This fella's right where he's gotta be."

In front of me is a tanned man almost as tall as Seto only much more muscular. He is bare-foot, wearing classic sailor clothes and carrying a folded rope on his shoulder. He smiles at me before grabbing the cat by the fur.

"Meet Rex. He's a full fledged member of the crew. Seems to like ye, hey. That's a good sign. Means ye won't bring bad luck with ye."

"Oh, that's good. Is he the ship's mascot?" I ask.

"Oh he's more than that, lad. He's the one who keeps those bloody rats outta the food storage. At least that's what he's supposed to do. But this rascal thinks he's a bird. Always gotta go get him up there."

The fact that they've given him a dog's name only adds to how peculiar this cat is. The tall man puts the cat on his shoulders before extends his free hand towards me.

"Name's Maiko," he introduced. "Carpenter of the Bleu Eyes, at yer service. Please to meet ye."

I shake his hand smiling at the sympathetic giant. "Mokuba Kaiba. Likewise."

"That's right. The Captain told us the baron was bringing his lil' brother. First time on a ship, lad?"

"Aye, Sir." It's not a complete lie since I have no memories of the last time.

"None of that, lad. Call me Maiko. How d'ye like to see the lower decks? It's pretty quiet right now, so it's yer best chance."

"Can I really? I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Aye. Follow me. It's not trouble, since I've got to bring the rascal back to the food storage."

"Thank you, Mr Maiko."

It's a little embarrassing, thinking that I'm just as excited as the twelve-year old would be at visiting the majestic ship. But since I'm posing, I might as well enjoy it as much as I could so I follow Maiko down to the lower decks.

* * *

The day has gone by much faster than I expected. Thanks to Maiko, I now can name every part of the ship and have a basic understanding of hierarchy onboard. Everything is quiet now that the sun has gone down. Aside from the few sailors still keeping watch on the upper decks, everyone else is sleeping. I myself start feeling the exhaustion from the day. But I can't help but look at the sky. The stars are so much more brilliant when you're out at sea. Maybe because of the lack of light. The nearly full moon shines brightly enough to make the islands in the distance visible. Sitting on the edge of the Bleu Eyes, I impatiently swing my legs above the water.

'If only time would go faster…'

"Are you trying to fall in?" says a voice behind me and before I can turn around, a hand grabs the back of my shirt to pull me back inside the ship. I find myself face to face with a glaring Seto.

"I can't keep my eye on you round the clock, so avoid doing stupid things like that. Have you no clue how hard it is to fish out someone in the night?"

The water is calm but I keep from making that comment. "How was your day? I barely saw you."

"Busy."

He leans on the edge and rubs his face with one hand. Clearly he doesn't want to elaborate and he's tired.

"You should go to sleep," I say.

"I'll go after you're changed and in bed," he replies. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was looking at the stars. You never told me how much more gorgeous the sky was from the sea."

"My work doesn't usually involve star gazing, Yugi. And avoid that sort of statement when you're supposed to be acting like a boy."

"It's fine, there's no one around."

He snorts but keeps his eyes on the water. He doesn't appear to be looking at anything in particular. Just lost in thought.

"You're going to be disappointed, you know," he states after a moment. "There's nothing left."

Seto is a smart man. Much smarter than anyone else I've ever encountered. Because of that intelligence, his predictions and calculations are unparalleled, wether applied to the domain of business or not. Anyone would come to the same conclusion as him. No one really knew what happened that night. Only that pirates attacked and massacred everyone. If the Kaiba hadn't been spending their vacation in a nearby port town, Seto would've never found me in time. But I can't help that feeling that there is still something left. The one thing that keeps me connected to my ancestors. Before I can answer, however, the baron straightens up and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"What will you do once you see it?" he asks.

The thought that there isn't anything is just unfathomable for me.

"That… can't be. I know there's something."

"No you don't. You're just getting your hopes up. It's only going to hurt that much more when you realize it."

His bluntness is something I'm used to. My belief is solely based on a gut feeling. Nonetheless, I believe it and I find pointless to argue with him. He understands that quickly.

"No matter the case, when you finally come to your senses, you know who to come to."

I pause a moment before smiling. "Aren't you tired of me yet? I've been imposing on your family for twelve years already. Do you plan on doing it until I marry off?"

"You're my ward. When you marry off is for me to decide, and until then, you're under my care," he spits back, unamused by my comment. "Would you just go to bed so I can?"

"Aye, Sir."

I return to our quarters. While changing into my nightgown, I sense that bitter feeling pinch my heart. It's the fear that Seto may be right. _No. There is something. There has to._ I'm about to get into bed, but pause. Then, I grab one of the covers and roll myself into a tight cocoon on the armchair. As predicted, the leather is comfortable. There are meaner ways to get back at him for irritating me, but I at least know this will annoy him.

* * *

"Hurry up men, we leave in fifteen minutes!"

The words aren't clear to me but Captain Leichter's booming voice followed by the strident whistle sound brings me out of my sleep and I rise up so fast my head spins. The sun is already high in the sky and Seto is already gone. We must've arrived in Kingtown hours ago!

'How long was I sleeping for?'

Jumping off the armchair, I quickly wash my face and get dressed. Headscarf secured, I grab my hat and rush out. Just like yesterday, the sailors are moving quickly. I spot Mr Maiko fixing an attach on the main mast.

"Mr Maiko!" I call out. "Good morning. Have you seen my brother?"

"Top of the morning to ye, lad! Yeah, I see him on the docks."

"Thank you!"

I get off the Bleu Eyes and find Seto speaking with someone who seems to be another captain, judging from how he's dressed. Next to them is a gigantic ship, three times the size of Bleu Eyes. It takes a few moments for me to take in all of it. Painted in black letters on its side, it says Golden Whale. _That must be the merchant ship we're escorting._ And I thought Blue Eyes was big. Sailing on this must be incredible.

My admiration distracts me so that I realize too late that I'm too close to the edge. My foot slips and I start falling, gasping in surprise. But then a hand closes on my wrist and pulls me back on the docks and I slam face first into someone's chest. I look up and find myself staring into beautiful ruby colored eyes.

"Careful there. Don't you know it's bad luck to fall in before ships about to depart?"

The one who saved me is young man with tanned skin, about Seto's age, carrying a heavy sac above his shoulder with his free hand. He wears a white shirt and brown breeches, like most of the sailors of the Blue Eyes. His hair is hidden under a red Monmouth cap. But there's something about these eyes…

"Lost your tongue?" he asks, smiling as he lets go of me.

"Um, no, sorry," I say taking a step back. "Thank you."

He salutes with a slight bow of the head, before heading towards the Golden Whale. I watch him as he boards, until Seto calls me, snapping me out of my daze. I jog to join him and the captain of the carrier.

 _"_ Would you look who's finally awake?" says Seto, when I approach.

"Good morning to you too. How was the bed?"

He ignores my question, grabs my hat from my hands and puts it on my head. "Go back. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Already?" I say, disappointed. "I really wanted to visit the merchant ship."

"If I may, Lord Kaiba," said the man who was most certainly the captain of the Golden Whale. "We have one more stop in another hour, don't we? Your brother could make the trip with us there and return to the Blue Eyes while we pick up the rest of the merchandise."

The young baron doesn't reply and eyes me with a suspicious glare, waiting for me to say something.

"You will literally be escorting me," I say.

The point is to protect the merchant ship. And to be frank, I am not a twelve year old. I can watch myself. What's the worst that could happen? Finally, after a long moment of staring back and forth at each other, he sighs.

"Fine. Don't hinder the crew and no whining when I take you back. Agreed?"

I present him a hand, like Moki would, and we shake on it. Captain Leichter whistles again and Seto checks his pocket watch. He throws me one last look before heading back towards the Bleu Eyes. The Golden Whale's captain introduces himself as Frank Nezbitt, as we head towards the upper deck.

"I've been working for the Kaiba family for over twenty years," he explains. "Do you intend to get in the business as well, young Lord?"

"For sure," I reply, knowing well how the youngest Kaiba feels about the whole thing. "Seto says I have to be fourteen before I can start working for him but just wait and see! I'll be his right hand man in no time."

The captain laughs. "That's the spirit! Seeing young lads like you ready to take on the world is refreshing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare the crew for departure. The main deck is going to be busy but do feel free to visit the lower decks while we leave the harbor."

"Thank you, Captain!"

I salute, keeping my Mokuba persona up, before heading down to the lower decks. The moment I reach the bottom of the wooden stairs, I hear the captain shout orders for departure. He's right, there's barely anyone down there, aside from a few sailors napping. The first lower deck seems to be the sailor's sleeping area, with lots of mattresses on the floor and hammocks hanging from the ceiling. I go down another level and find the gun deck, where all the canons and weapons are kept. A level under that are the kitchen, the carpenter's lodge and infirmary area… All much larger than on the Blue Eyes. Unsurprising, seeing the difference in size. The Blue Eyes is an escort ship while the Golden Whale is a carrier.

"Oh that's right," I whisper to myself. "We must've joined up with the White Wing and the Three Heads."

The triplet battleships are Seto's iron-clad defense against pirates. No rogue ship has ever gotten past them, and none was trying anymore. I've always wanted to see the three at sea together. It must be quite a sight. _I'll go after I see the last deck_.

"Oi, matey!" calls out a voice. "Is this yours?"

A sailor, a cook judging by the apron around his waste, by the stairs calls out to me, holding up something. I go to him and take a closer look. It's the boomerang Moki lend me yesterday. Did I have that on me? I'm sure I gave it back.

"Thank you, Sir," I say.

"No trouble. I found it in the storage while getting some food. Careful not to loose it again."

The storage room? On the last deck? I'm sure I haven't set foot there yet. _No that can't be right._ I wait for the sailor to go back to his kitchen to head down. It's divided in two; one side for the merchandise, and another for the food and water for the crew. Walking on my tip toes, I enter the latter and listen carefully until I hear the distinct sound of someone biting into an apple. _Impossible_. I make my way behind the apple barrels and on the other side, sitting on the ground, munching loudly is a certain black-haired twelve year old.

"Mokuba?!"

He screams when he sees me. "Aaah! Yugi? Gosh, you scared me! I forgot you were dressed like that."

"What in the world are you doing here?" I ask, bewildered. "How are you here?"

Avoiding my eyes and nervously scratching the back of his head, he takes his time answering. "I uh… I followed you and Seto yesterday. I didn't plan on embarking at the last second but… I couldn't help it. I hid in the infirmary."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "But why are you on the Golden Whale?"

"When we arrived this morning, I snuck out to stretch my legs. When I wanted to get back, Seto was coming out of the Blue Eyes. I couldn't get back without him seeing me. So I got on this one instead."

I crouch down in front of him. "Moki, I'm supposed to be you right now. What would you have done if someone had found you? You'd have been considered a liar and a stowaway. Who knows what they would've done with you?"

His cheeks turned red and he looked down fiddling with his fingers. "I don't know. I saw you two go and I guess I got jealous…I didn't really think it through. When I realized how stupid it was, we'd already left."

Letting out a heavy sigh, I let myself fall on my backside. I can only imagine how Seto is going to react to that. There is no way to hide this. I won't tempt the devil by betraying the trust Seto placed in me.

"Are you angry?" asks the youngest Kaiba.

I'm not really in a position to lecture him, having myself gone behind Seto's back a bunch of times. But I can't encourage this either. "Well, you're here, there's no changing that. I'm not sure what I can tell you but Seto will be furious."

"You're going to tell him?"

"He's going to find out either way when we get back to Domino. Maria and Roland must be scared out of their wits looking for you. Do you really want to spend the next five days hiding in the food storage eating nothing but apples?"

"…"

He doesn't answer and stares at his shoes. He knows it's too late for regrets but he's still a kid, and the idea of getting punished is terrifying. I get back up and extend a hand.

"Come on. We have another hour before we need to tell him. Let's go enjoy the ride at least."

With a hesitant smile he grabs my hand. But the instant I pull him up to his feet, a bell rings loudly incessantly and we can hear hundreds of feet running from the upper decks. There are screams too but they're not clear.

"What's going on?" asks Mokuba.

My heart then freezes in my chest. At that same moment when I remember what Mr Maiko told me about the alarm bell on a ship, the voices become more distinct. And they all scream the same thing.

"Pirates!"

* * *

 **Nothing to worry about huh? Fate just loves screwing Seto Kaiba over. Or maybe that's just me. Anyways, we're finally about to get a little action!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. First wave

**Ahoy, mateys! Hope ye're all doin' great! Let's get a first glance at our pirates, shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pirates? How on earth was that possible? We've only just left! Even if they were waiting to ambush the convoy right outside the harbor, they'd have been seen by the coast watch.

"Please tell me you didn't hear pirates too…" said Mokuba.

I climb up on a barrel to look out through one of the portholes. In the distance, I can see of of the triplet battleships, the White Wing I believe, much further than it's supposed to be, heading straight towards another ship. That rogue ship has a black flag floating at the top of the mainmast. I can't see much clearer but I don't have to to know there's a skull on it too.

"What do you see?" asks Mokuba.

"The pirate ship is far away and the White Wing is pursuing."

I frown. Something is not right. There's so much movement up there that the whole ship trembles under the footsteps and shouts coming from the upper decks. The enemy ship has been spotted far away and one of the protectors is already on it's way to block it. So why is the ship in such a panic when the Blue Eyes and Three Heads are supposed to be keeping guard?

'Unless for some reason, the Golden Whale is left wide open.'

Jumping off the barrel I rush to the other side of the room and climb up wooden cases to look at the other side. My heart freezes in my chest when I see the Blue Eyes as far from the Golden Whale as the White Wing is. I can't see the Three-Heads and the Blue Eyes is headed towards another rogue ship in the distance.

"Bait," I mutter. "Lure the defense away to make an opening."

An organized attack? That's impossible. Pirates don't strategize like this, they always pick easy targets such as lone merchant or travel ships. Not to mention they're far too reckless to agree to an alliance with not one but two other crews. Seto was clear about that; pirates do not share. What is going on? Wait. Assuming there's a third rogue ship to get the Three-Heads away as well, wouldn't that mean there'd be a fourth ship to attack the Whale? But if that was the case, why would Seto leave the carrier defenseless?

A scream then rings in our ears followed by the sound of something falling in the water. I look out the porthole and my eyes widen in shock. Captain Nesbitt emerges from the water, his head bleeding heavily. One by one, sailors are falling in, and clearly not willingly. Some are wounded. It hits me. They're already onboard. Brainstorming of how is a waste of time. I grab Mokuba's hand and pull him behind me into the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"We have to get off this ship now!" I tell him. "When we get to the main deck, don't think about it. Just run and jump, alright? We're still close to the coast, we can swim there. Understood?"

He doesn't reply but I sense his hand squeeze mine as the realization sinks in. My heart beats in my chest like it never has, so much that it hurts. This was to supposed to be my return to the sea, my quest to my heritage. Now only my life matters. It takes forever for us to reach the stairs and when we do make it up to the higher level, a painful scream reaches our ears.

"Is that all the famous Kaiba company's got for seamen? Pathetic. Come on, men! The armory is ours!"

I come to halt and Mokuba slams in my back. Too late. Our way out is blocked.

"W-What now?" asks the panicking boy.

They're blocking our way. If we try to go up, they'll kill us. We can't get out. Hide. We need to hide. Whipping around, I race back down to the lowest deck and back to the food storage. They're bound to be more interested by the merchandise rather than the food, at least at first. That reasoning is the best I can come up with. I look around frantically searching for a hiding spot. Those few seconds seem like an eternity, before I finally push Mokuba behind the large pile of stacked up wheat bags. In a wooden case there, are extra burlap bags which judging from the smell were used to carry potatoes.

"Get down," I order as I grab the largest one.

He does as I say and I cover us with the large canvas. Now that I've finally stopped moving, I can feel my heart still trying to escape my chest and pounding in my head stronger than ever. Every part of me is shaking. What now? If we try to get out, they'll kill us. _There's nothing I can do. There's nothing I can do!_

I glance at Mokuba. He's not shaking but looking into nothingness, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Shock still paralyzed him. It doesn't even look like he's breathing.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" he mutters but not to me. "Old Tom says stowaways bring bad luck to ships… If I hadn't come here, this wouldn't have… would it?"

The voice is monotone but tears then drip down his cheeks and sobs shake him. I want to reassure him. I do. Nothing breaks more my heart than seeing one of my two dearest people like this. My voice doesn't come out and my own teeth start to shatter. I can't move. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. But when his sobs become louder, I bite my lip before wrapping my arms around him. I hold him against me as much to choke the noise as to calm him down.

"It's not your fault. But we can't let them find us." Curse my shaking voice! "We have to wait and be quiet. That's all we can do right now. We have to be quiet, Moki."

The noise then becomes a strange gurgle as the boy desperately tries to quiet himself down. When he does, I loosen my hold on him. I'm not certain which of us is shaking the most now. Then, eyes still filled with tears, with a cracking voice, I hear those words of hope.

"He'll find us, right?"

He says nothing more and only tries to choke his own fear. Brave child.

"Seto will find us," I whisper, rubbing his back.

He'd have to first chase away the three rogue ships and then come back. But knowing Baron Seto Kaiba, if anyone can do this in record time it's him. There's nothing else I can do other than keep us out of sight until then. The footsteps and shouts are still making a ruckus up there. They're closer now that they've found the armory. It's only a matter of time before they come down there.

'I don't understand. How did they embark on the Whale? If there had been four ships, there's no way Seto wouldn't have noticed them. He'd have gotten suspicious at the second one. So either that fourth ship was small enough to sneak up on the Whale unnoticed… or there wasn't one. That makes even less sense.'

Neither of us dares to talk anymore. I close my eyes to listen to the noises. There are no more sounds of metal hitting against metal or gunshots anymore. What I hear now are not just cheers however. There's still a lot of moving around and unclear orders being shouted. Most of the Whale's crew has to be dead, captured or, most likely, overboard. A shiver of fear travels down my spine and I clench Moki's shirt. That fear is familiar. I've been scared like this before. Time goes by for what feels like an eternity. Suddenly, much closer footsteps reach our ears, approaching fast.

"Aha!" says a voice from the entrance. "Finally! Food! I'm starvin'. Come on, get in on this."

"Yeah, I don't think so," replies another one. "I like havin' me head on me shoulders. That Captain'll have us whipped if we take anythin' more than our share."

"Do what ye want, ye lily-livered wimp. I'm hungry, I'm eatin'. I ain't scared o' the bastard."

The familiar sound of someone biting into an apple rings. He's near the barrels. Good, that's in the opposite corner. I'm guessing the other one is at the entrance.

"You really have a death wish. Take it from an ol' jack. That Captain ain't no softy. Nor's his quartermaster."

"Well, well, well," suddenly said a new, deep voice. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?"

Slow and loud footsteps enter the room, adding to the already ominous atmosphere. Both Moki and I hold our breath.

"Mr Bakura!" exclaimed the first one. "It's not what ye think, Sir…"

"What I think is that you stuff your faces while we still need to get this huge ass ship to its destination and that you're already picking at the tribute. Am I wrong so far?"

The way this guy speaks is much more proper than the two others. Seto says it's not unusual for pirate leaders to have some sort of education. It usually grants them higher status. There was a moment of silence.

"Apologies, Sir," mumbled the first one. "T'won't happen again…"

"Indeed not."

A gunshot rings. I jump but thankfully, bring my hands to my and Mokuba's mouths before either of us can scream and give us away. We stare at each other and his terror struck eyes beg me for reassurance. But still, there's nothing I can do other than keep us quiet. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor is followed by a plea.

"Hey, I didn't do nothin'," said the second one, defensively. "I swear on me mother's head!"

"Shut up. The only reason I'm not shooting you right now, is because we're already low on ABs. Get back to work. If I find you slacking again, I'll feed you to the sharks myself."

"A-Aye, Sir."

The sailor hurries away and I hear the only man left sigh. "What the bloody hell was that idiot thinking? Crews don't mix. Well, at least it's almost over. Better clean up before the rats get in."

There were more footsteps followed by a brief pause and then the sound of something being dragged across the floor. I wait for the sound to die away to breath normally and remove my hands.

"Did you hear?" whispers Mokuba. "They're moving the ship! If we get too far from the coast, we won't be able to make it back swimming."

Curses! Everything is just getting worse. If we miss this opportunity, we'll have to wait until they reached another coast and get there. Who knows how long that would take? The longer it did, the further from Seto we'll be and who knows how far from home.

"Wait," I said. "This is a transporter. There has to be smaller boats to carry merchandise to and from land when ports are to small to let it anchor there."

"But they're either kept at the very front of the ship or attached to the sides," he replied, deploying his knowledge of ships. "How are we going to get there without them noticing?"

Excellent question. The only thing I can think of is waiting for nightfall. But that's too long! Who knows how far we'll be from the coast by then? Besides, we won't be able to see a thing in the night. But when else could we sneak by without getting noticed… Someone on the upper decks shouts something about needing more people to handle something. More footsteps and shouts follow.

"Right now…" I mutter. "That man from earlier said something about not having enough ABs. Those are sailors, isn't that right?"

The boy nods. "It means Able-Bodied Seamen."

They've tossed overboard the crew of the Whale. They probably don't have enough men and are experiencing trouble navigating it. That's why they're so much shouting and movement. They have to get this ship somewhere to get back on their own. If it's one of the three ships back there, then they didn't think this plan through. Engaging each of Seto's triplet battle ships one-on-one is no easy task. In fact, they don't stand a chance. If they're expecting one of the three rogue ships to come get them, that won't work. Too risky. No, they'd have a fourth ship waiting for them somewhere. That's much smarter. But whoever orchestrated that plan, was using the three other ships as bait. Now that is pirate work.

'Think Yugi,' I tell myself.

"What do you mean 'right now?" asks Mokuba. "You want to just run across the main deck hoping we're not caught? That's not going to work."

"No. We have to blend in."

"How?"

I look at our clothes. The advantage is that I can pass as a boy. But our clothes are far too clean and rich looking. Especially his. He's wearing his school uniform. Reaching inside my waistcoat, I grab the dagger Seto gave me and proceed to cut off all the decorative golden buttons from the sleeves of my white shirt before rolling them up to my elbows. I then get rid of my shoes and stockings. Too fancy. After that, I shred the bottom half of my breeches.

"You're not seriously going to…"

"I can't think of anything else." I grab my hat and begin cutting off every decorative stitch off, effectively ruining it. "First, I'm going to do some reconnaissance and find where the boats are. You stay here."

His eyes widen in panic. "What? Yugi, no! That's too dangerous. What if they catch you?"

"What choice do we have?" I nearly shout.

He throws me a confused look as we both realize just how scared I truly am. My hand clutching the dagger is shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's an awful idea. But it's just the only one I can think of.

"Then I'm coming with you," he insists.

"You can't, we'd be far too suspicious. Just wait here for me, stay hidden. I promise, I'll be back in less than an hour. Deal?"

My smile is forced and I'm sure he can tell. But if it can reassure him only a little bit then it's worth it. After a few seconds, he nods. After a moment of reflexion, I hand him the dagger. If something does happen to me, then I'd rather give him a fighting chance.

"I'll be back," I say, crushing him against me one more time. "I promise."

Standing up on my shaking legs, I put my now ruined tricorn on my head after passing my head on my headscarf to make sure it covered everything. I instruct Mokuba to stay hidden under the burlap bag until I come find him and carefully make my way to the staircase. Of my breath or heartbeat, I'm not certain which is the loudest. To me, both are echoing throughout the ship and I fear they'll give me away. I close my eyes and take a deeper breath. Seto would say to obstruct everything else from the objective.

'I'm not trying to hide. I'm trying to blend in.'

One more deep breath and I walk up the stairs as I normally would, while working on my sailor posture. Slouching, letting my arms swing, walking fast… I reach the third lower deck. The eating, kitchen and infirmary area. It's quiet. It seems no one is there. I keep moving and get up on the gun deck. There, on the other hand, are some of them. A small group of men admiring the canons and weaponry.

"Would'ye look at these beauties?" said a bearded man, crouching next to a canon. "Captain Arcana'll definitely ask those for his share. Bout time ours got an upgrade."

"I ain't too sure bout that," replied the other. "The Captain o' the Millennium said everythin' was gonna be split equally. We might get a fourth of all of it. T'was the deal."

"Aye. The man be a real persuasive demon. Hell, I ain't gonna be surprised if he was the devil himself. But our Captain be a real buccaneer. If he wants somethin', he gets it or else."

"Ain't that right?"

The men's raw, unbridled laughter makes me feel naked. I suddenly regret not having Seto's dagger. Then I remember that this is also the armory deck. There has to be knives there. With a little luck, I might get my hand on a loaded pistol. _Blend in, don't hide._ I step into the room, keeping my eyes on the door that leads to the weaponry and walk as confidently and naturally as I can.

"Oi, lad!"

I freeze. Curses. I turn to them, but keep my head down. The one speaking to me is the bearded man.

"Where d'ye think ye're goin'? Ye're not thinkin' of takin' anythin', are ye? Ya'll be made to walk the plank if ye do."

"I-I need a knife," I reply making my voice as deep as I can.

"Arn't ye listenin'? Everythin' here's part o' the tribute. None gets to touch till all the crews are back together. We're here to make sure of that."

All the crews? He must mean when all the four ships will have meet up. It really was an alliance. What did it take for four different crews to agree to work together? Makes me wonder; why are the pirates here seem to be a mix from different crews? I force the analytical thoughts away and get back on the subject at hand.

"But I really need a knife," I say. "The quartermaster told me to work the ropes on the mast. He'll have me whipped if I take too long…"

As expected, they say nothing and stare at each other. It seems the quartermaster is a real terror amongst all the men on this ship. They whisper at each other before one of them sighs, takes a knife out of his boot and tosses it at me. I catch what seems like a rusty but solid blade. Much less elegant than the one Seto gave me. But something I could use none the less.

"Ain't ye a sorry sprog? Ain't even got a knife of yer own."

They laugh again and I bite my lips to keep myself from thanking him and nod instead before hurrying out. Once out, I lean on the wall and let out the heavy breath I've been holding in. That was too close. But I can't stop here. I put the knife in my waistcoat and go up the first lower deck. It's empty. No wonder, if the quartermaster is having everyone work to compensate for the lack of sailors. No one gets to rest. Perfect. The more occupied they are, the less they'll pay attention to me. Still, the prospect of walking in the middle a pirate crew is about as tempting as going for a swim in the middle of shark infested waters.

'Focus. Find the boats, find a way to get one in the water, get back to Moki.'

With that self-encouragement, I walk up the last flight of stairs to the main deck. The sunlight burns bright and the moment my foot makes contact with the hot wood, I flinch. Taking my shoes off was not such a brilliant idea after all. But it was better than being given away by them. I'll just have to grit my teeth and deal with it.

As expected, most of them are here, working to make the ship sail. The scene is strangely familiar. It's just like when the Bleu Eyes departed. Everyone moves, to each his job… In a way, even a pirate crew has to be organized to function properly.

'Don't get in the way. No one will notice you.'

A glance at the poop deck tells me no one is overseeing the whole process. Not enough men, all hands needed. This is the only time I'll get this chance. I move towards the front of the ship, matching the pacing of the people around me. Despite the lack of men, they'd managed to already get out of sight from the escort ships. However, the coast was still very much in sight. Which was good for us.

"Get a move on, you scurvy dogs! This ship won't move itself! You call yourselves seamen? Will somebody get those bloody canons attached properly?"

On a shroud leading up to the main mast, rings the voice from earlier. The man —whom I can only see from the back— has long shaggy white hair and wears a long black coat over his clothes. I turn my back to him quickly and keep walking. What have they called him in the food storage? Mr Bakura? No doubt he is the designated quartermaster.

'Forget him. Focus Yugi.'

Finally, I spot the boats. Four of them, laid down on their sides at the very front of the ship. But as I get closer I realize that they're not as small as they look. It'll take all of my strength and Moki's to even hope to move it. Not to mention, there is no way to do this without bringing attention to ourselves. I silently curse before remembering what Moki said about sometimes carriers having boats attached to their sides. Glancing over the edge, I indeed find one. All I have to do is cut the rope and it'll land on the water. A wave of relief comes over me and I sigh. Now all we have to do is find the best opportunity. I look at the coast again. The Whale really is sailing alongside it. No doubt on its way to the rendezvous.

'If they keep on this course, then waiting for nightfall might not be a bad idea…'

"I swear, does everyone on this bloody ship have a death wish?"

Whipping around, I find myself face to face with the quartermaster and my heart nearly stops. His eyes are throwing daggers at me. He seems young. Maybe as young as Seto even. But that hardly matters. This is the man who shot someone dead without a second thought not an hour ago!

"Let me make this very clear for you, powder monkey; I don't care if you're a bloody brat. The punishment's the same for slacking. From which damn crew are you anyways? I don't remember agreeing to having useless sprogs onboard for this."

"I uh…" What am I supposed to answer to that?

"Slacker and thick-headed. You're from Arcana's crew, aren't you? It's a miracle you all aren't dead from sheer stupidity already." His eyebrows came closer together and he suddenly started looking me up and down. "Where were you affected during the operation?"

His hand goes up to his belt, where I can see a sword and a pistol. My insides freeze. If I can't answer that correctly, I'm as good as dead.

"Oi! Quartermaster!" suddenly shouts a voice from the other side of the deck. "Ye'll want to see this. We've got ourselves a rat!"

Without so much as throwing another glance at me, the quartermaster quickly makes his way towards the main deck. I take a breath of relief but it only lasts until another familiar voice reaches my ears.

"Let go off me, pirate scum!"

A group of men are gathered in front of the entrance to the lower decks. One of them, a shirtless tall black man, is holding Mokuba by the arms while the boy struggles with all his might. Everything freezes around me and without even realizing, I'm running across the Whale. I pass the quartermaster before he can get there, and before I know it, the knife is in my hands and I shove the blade inside the shirtless man's arm.

"Arg!" he lets out, letting go off Mokuba.

But at that exact moment, I realize my mistake. The scream earns the attention of everyone in sight and movement on the deck seems to stop completely. Grabbing Mokuba by the arm and retreat to the edge of the ship, clenching my bloody knife. My eyes dart from one pirate to another as they stare at us. They clearly don't see us as a threat. In their eyes, we're just two boys.

"I knew it," says the quartermaster, his voice dripping with murder intent.

Every part of me is shaking, even my insides. What should we do? Jump in now and hope to make it to shore? They'd have no trouble shooting us from the ship. What do we do? What do I do?!

"Sorry lads," says the white-haired man, reaching for his pistol. "This is as far as you go."

We're going to die. The thought rings through my head like an alarm bell. Dropping my knife, I whip around and wrap my arms around Moki's head before…

POW!

* * *

 **Oh boy! Who wants to guess where that bullet ended? Sorry if this chapter was a bit expositional. I promise good stuff's coming up!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. In the net

**Ahoy, me hearties! Time to go face to face with our fearsome and mysterious captain who orchestrated such a detailed attack, and find out where that bullet ended up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The gunshot rings in my ears. But no pain follows. Did he miss? Do I not feel the pain for some reason? Still, I do not move or open my eyes and keep a firm hold on Mokuba.

"Hold your fire, quartermaster!" orders a voice far away.

Forcing my eyes open, I dare to take a peek. The people around, including the quartermaster, all have their attention on the quarter deck. Indeed, standing on the banister, a man lowers a pistol pointed at the sky. The sun behind him makes it impossible to discern him clearly until he jumps down on the main deck. Immediately, the men make a way for him. This has to be the captain. It doesn't seem to matter from which crew. It's abundantly clear that everyone here wouldn't dare cross him. As he gets closer, his features get clearer.

'It can't be…'

There's no doubt about it. This is the tan man with the ruby eyes that kept me from falling from the docks this morning. Only he'd discarded the Monmouth cap, letting his thick, spiky black hair free. Also now he's wearing a short-sleeved, long red coat over his clothes and has a sword and a pair of pistols at his belt. Each step he gets closer, the strange pressure coming over me makes my body heavier and heavier. Finally he stops next to the quartermaster and eyes us from head to toe.

"We don't have time to deal with stowaways," growls the quartermaster. "We've got enough trouble on our hands as it is."

The already heavy atmosphere suddenly intensifies with what I can only describe as murder intent. The tan man looks like he's about to rip out the quartermaster's insides and strangle him with them.

"You're being wasteful, Bakura. There's nothing I hate more than waste. Besides, I doubt even the devil himself would forgive shooting a woman in the back." A smirk stretches out across his face when he looks back at me. "Wouldn't you agree?"

A shiver of discomfort travels down my spine and swallowing my spit takes more effort than it should. How does he know? No one's ever been able to see through my disguise, to my regret. But now of all times? All eyes were on us again, me specifically.

"That's a lass?" says one, eyes wide with surprise.

I suddenly feel like I've been stripped of all my clothes. Another jolt of panic makes me pick up the knife I've dropped. The quartermaster just as quickly, moves to raise his pistol again but the captain stops him.

"That won't help you," he says, clearly amused by my pointless actions.

My hand hurts from clutching the knife so hard. He's right. I know he is. But what else can I do? I say nothing. I look around to find something, anything that could help us right now. There's nothing and we're trapped like rats. Suddenly, the tan man makes his way towards us with a tranquil pace. I fight my stepping back reflex and stand my ground. He stops two steps away, that smug smirk still decorating his face.

"Why don't you hand that to me before you hurt yourself?" he says, extending a hand.

That's about as much tension as my nerves can take. In a movement of panic, I slice the rusty blade through the air, missing his face by an inch when he steps back just enough to avoid it. He's fast. I don't have time to readjust my stance and strike again. His hand closes on my wrist and next thing I know, two fingers hit my throat. In a mere instant, the airway to my lungs is cut off and my head spins uncontrollably. Bringing a hand to my throat, I fall on my knees.

'I can't breath…'

"Sorry, love. I really don't have time to deal with you at the moment."

Something metal-made —probably my own knife— collides with my temple, throwing me to the ground. The pain quickly fades along with my consciousness. Mokuba's voice rings in my ears but darkness takes me.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi!" The voice gets closer and closer, piercing through the darkness that surrounds me. "Come on! Please, wake up! Yugi!"

I open my eyes and blink a few times. Above me, Mokuba smiles in relief.

"Thank goodness, you're alright."

My memory catches up to me and I spring up, my heart pounding in my chest. Both of us have our hands bond by ropes behind our backs.

"Are you alright?" I ask, looking to see if he has any injuries. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, they just tied us up and locked us in here." I follow his gaze towards the large cage around us. A cell? "I think this is where the mutineers get locked up."

So we're still on the Whale? My mind races. What do we do now? Not only did we get caught, the captain —and most likely the man who orchestrated the attack— knows I'm a girl. Panic strikes me and I turn to the twelve year old.

"Moki, do I still have my headscarf?"

He nods and I sigh in relief. "But your tricorn fell off when that guy knocked you out. Yugi, what do we do now?"

Good question. There isn't any porthole in this cell to see outside. And it's unnaturally dark. Please, please make it so that we're still near the coast. Futilely, I pull on my bondage. It's no use. It's so tight I can barely move my wrists.

"I don't suppose you still have Seto's knife?"

He shakes his head looking down. "Are we… going to die?"

I open my mouth to shout 'no' but nothing comes out and I end up gritting my teeth. Our situation cannot get much worse. The quartermaster was ready to get rid of us without a second thought. What does that captain want with us? The most likely thing is that he noticed Mokuba's clothes and can tell he's from a wealthy family. But they have their tribute after all, they have no use for hostages. Pirates don't bargain, they steal. The ruby eyes come to mind again. What is it about this man? If I'm right and he's the one who organized this attack, then I have no idea what to expect of him. One thing for sure, he is no regular pirate.

'He must've studied the route and investigated the Kaiba Company for weeks if not months to pull off a scheme like that. That's how enemy militaries operate, not pirates. And why choose to go after the Kaiba company? There's the most well protected. Pirates are known to pray on easy targets. Something's not right. It's like this was a specific hunt.'

"Moki," I say, while glancing around to make sure no one can hear us. "They're probably going to ask us questions. Whatever happens, do not tell them who…"

Footsteps and whispers approaching quickly interrupted us and soon enough, two men appear in our line of sight.

"Ye filthy liar," said one. "Yer just tryin' to find a reason to make me slack with ye."

"Nay, hearty. The captain himself said one o' the rats was actually a woman. Trust me, the man's got eyes. Besides, we got here, didn't we? Nobody's slacking."

Two pirates approach our cell and there isn't nearly enough distance between us and them. One of them is tall and bald with an impressive collection of tattoos while the shorter one has a young beard and curly black hair. Needless to say, the way they eye us makes me feel like a bird being watched by a cat. The bald one snorts upon seeing me.

"Ye call this a woman? That's barely a lass! She looks like a boy."

"I ain't difficult, like ye." replies the shorter one, practically drooling. "Oi, lass. Why don't ye come a bit closer? Don't be shy. What's yer name?"

I say nothing and scoot over to the wall, as far as possible from them as the short one tries to reach for me. I look away, trying to shun them as best I can. But every part of me is shaking again. What I wouldn't give to have a sword right now.

"Come on, there ain't no need to be like that," continues the curly-haired man as he crouches down. "Promise I don't bite. Why don't ye show us what yer hair looks like. What color ye think she be, mate?"

"Hmm, I'd say brunette, I would," said the other one, joining in. "She's got the skin of one. Tan easy don't ye?"

"Oh, I like brunettes."

The short man licks his lips. Everything he says makes my stomach turn. I wish Seto was here. Why is this happening to us? I jump when the tall one kicks the cage.

"Oi, we're talkin' to ye. Least ye could do is talk back."

"At ease, hearty. Look at her. She's all shaky. Bet ye t'is the closest she's ever been to a real man. I'll show ye more if ye come closer, sweets."

The comments make the blood rush to my face. Tears sting my eyes, and it takes everything I have to keep them in. Just go away, already!

"Leave her alone, pirate scum!" suddenly shouts Mokuba. "Or you'll have me to answer to!"

Surprise and fear strike me at the same time. The boy stands on his feet throwing a defiant look at the two pirates. I recognize Seto in his eyes. He's realized fear's not helping, so he replaced it with anger. But that's the worst idea possible. As predicted, their attention turns to him and irritation marks their faces.

"Got somethin' to say, half-pint?" says the curly-haired one, clearly annoyed.

"What kind of man picks on a defenseless girl like that? You're nothing but disgusting dogs!"

"Moki, don't…"

Too late. The tall one reaches into the cell and grabs him by the collar, pulling him off the ground.

"Ain't ye got a big mouth, brat? Ain't yer mama teach ye any manners?"

"Look who's talking!" shouts back the boy, struggling to get free. "Keep your filthy hands off me, you bastard!"

"I think ye need a lesson, boy."

My eyes widen in horror when his free hand rises to his belt to grab a knife handle. I spring up and kick his arm as hard as I can, crushing his wrist against one of the metal bars. He screams in pain, letting go. Mokuba is free, but before I can move away, a hand closes on my ankle, and I hit the floor.

"Got ye," sings the curly-haired one.

"I really am going to kill every single one of you, scurvy dogs, before your ships get here, aren't I?"

All of us freeze and an imposing silence falls on the room. Standing at the entrance, with two more men behind him is the quartermaster. I pull my ankle free from the distracted pirate's hold.

"Q-Quartermaster!" he mumbles, too frightened to care. "We ain't slackin'! We got the ship to destination, that we did Sir…"

Without bothering to answer, the man called Bakura closes the distance between them, grabs him by the hair and mercilessly, slices his throat open with a dagger. A horrible gurgle escapes the pirate's mouth as he chokes on his own blood. I want to look away but can't detach my eyes from the bloody spectacle. I swallow back the vomit coming up in my throat.

"This is why mixing crews is a bad idea. Can't follow one damn order correctly. Undisciplined bastards. You!" he calls out to the second one, still holding his sprained wrist.

"A-Aye, Sir."

"Get out of my sight and find something useful to do before I bury you alive," threatens the white-haired man, putting his knife away. "And take that with you."

The tall man picks up the now dead body and hurries out, leaving a trail of blood on his path. The quartermaster sigh before taking a key out of his coat pocket and inserting it into the cell's door. He eyes us for a moment, that same murderous glare as before in his eyes. The message is clear. _Give me trouble, and you're next_.

"Bring them," he orders the two people behind him.

The first one to step in is bare-chested and has short pointy brown hair. He can't be older than Seto. He makes a surprised face when he sees us. "Those are the stowaways? They ain't much. What does the captain want with them?"

"Stop wasting time, Taylor."

"Alright, alright." He grabs Mokuba by the arm and throws him over his shoulder. "I'll take the brat. Jack, you grab the lass."

"Hey, put me down!" protests the boy.

"Settle down, tiger," says the relatively calm pirate. "If you don't, the captain'll have you walk the plank."

The second man is taller. Much taller than the man from before. Probably taller than Seto. He has long blond hair held in a ponytail and a blank expression on his face. He says nothing and just pulls me up to my feet before dragging me along. With Bakura leading the way, the pirates lead us into the hallway of what I recognize as the second lowest deck. The quartermaster still rants to himself as we walk. There's a lot of movement. Sailors seem to be transporting merchandise from the lowest deck to the main one.

'They're splitting the tribute.'

"Out of the way, scrubs!" shouts Bakura.

Everyone around stops moving and make a way to the staircase. They stare and whisper. Thieves and murderers are staring and whispering about us. The shivers just keep on coming at the thought. They take us out on the main deck and I realize why everything seemed so dark. The Golden Whale is in a giant, round shaped cave, and the light comes in only through a large opening on the edge. The same opening leading back to sea I presume. My heart throbs.

'We're still on the coast.'

The giant pirate yanking on my arm pulls me out of my daze. They've brought us at the foot of the mainmast —probably to get us out of the way of all the movement— and push us against it.

"Sit," orders the quartermaster looking at me dead in the eyes.

Finding I don't obey fast enough, the giant presses on my shoulder until I lower myself to the ground. The one named Taylor puts Moki down next to me.

"If you two value your lives, you'll stay put," warns Bakura before turning to the two others. "Watch them."

With that, he makes his way towards the quarter deck. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Mokuba and I glance at each other but neither of us dares to say anything. Curses. We're on the coast, this is our best chance of running. But we have to free ourselves first. If only there was something sharp around… Then I notice that the pirates are separating the tribute in two.

'That's odd. Aren't there four crews?'

I look over at the water. There's a ship there, slightly smaller than the Blue Eyes. It's name is Millennium. That must be the fourth ship.

"Hey," calls out Taylor. Every muscle in me tenses, in fear of him having the same thought as the two from before. But he only frowns at me and says; "Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head. The captain ain't so merciful as to let you run without punishment."

As if on cue, Bakura returns at that exact moment followed by the Captain. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. To make matters worse, I can feel my stomach tightening even more. But for now, the two seem focused on their conversation as they approach.

"Really, Bakura? How many does that make? Six?"

"Five." The tension between them alone could kill someone. "Don't give me that look. The consequence for disobeying orders is death. We agreed on that. It can't be helped if Arcana's men are all undisciplined morons. A wench onboard is all it takes for them to start thinking with their cocks."

The captain glares at the quartermaster before sighing and finally turning to us. When our eyes meet, again, I can't look away even though there's nothing I want more. An eternity goes by before a smirk finally creeps up on his face.

"How was the nap?"

I bite my lips together and don't answer. There's no need to talk to him. The more information we give him, the more he'll have to use against us. And I still have that uneasy feeling about why they chose to attack Seto's company.

"Now that you have my undivided attention, I suggest you don't waste it for your own sakes." He's still smiling but that sounds bloody threatening. "Let's start with the easy questions. Who are you?"

I still don't answer, and look away. Slowly, prying eyes are starting to stare and gather around. The Captain snickers in amusement.

"Silent treatment, eh? Alright. Let me explain something to you. The only reason you're still breathing is because you may have some worth. If you have none or if it's useless to me, I have no reason to keep either of you. But I'm sure there are plenty of gents here who'd just love to have their hands on you, love."

The way he calls me 'love' leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Seto always says that a pirate's first weapon is intimidation. I know this man's words are true, especially with what happened earlier. Still, I ignore the snickering around us, and keep my mouth shut.

"You have guts, I'll give you that." He turns to Mokuba. "How about you, lad?"

"I have nothing to say to you, pirate scum!" snaps back the boy.

Fear strikes me again but the captain whistles in admiration. "Big mouth for a half-pint."

"You won't get away with this! If you do anything to us, my brother will make you pay dearly!"

"Moki!" I say, to stop him but he's too engaged in a staring contest with the pirate to listen.

The smirk on the captain's face doesn't fade one bit. "And who might this fearsome brother of yours be?"

"He's the strongest man in all of the Caribbean," assures the twelve-year old, proud as a lion. "He's Set…"

"MOKI, SHUT UP!"

My heart gallops in my chest. Finally I have his attention. As well as everyone else's. But all I need is for him to read my frightened eyes. There is no telling what these people will do if they learn we are from the Kaiba family. Ordinary pirates would kill us instantly. Them? Him? I think it could be even worse than that. He seems to understand. His expression falls apart and he regains his frightened face from before.

'I'm so sorry. But we can only rely on ourselves,' I think, hoping the youngest Kaiba can guess it.

"And she talks."

The satisfaction in the captain's voice tells me that that was exactly what he wanted all along. Suddenly, he's crouching in front of me, inches away from my face and a strong hand grips my chin, forcing me to look at those ruby eyes again.

"Bakura," he calls out, never looking away from me. "For every unanswered question, I want you to break one of the boy's fingers."

"No! Please don't!"

The tears I've been holding in all of this time finally burst out as the quartermaster cuts off the ropes binding Moki's wrists together. But the hand gripping my chin prevents me from looking at anything other than the captain of the Millennium.

"Let's try this again, love." He's not smiling anymore. "Who are you?"

* * *

 **O.O Oh dear! How are we going to get out of this one? What does Atem mean by worth? Before anyone asks; yes, Atem's hair is black. No, it's not a mistake.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Gamble on the deck

**Ahoy me hearties! A thousand apologies for the tardiness. this, here, writer seems to have lost her way in the tides of inspiration. Fear not though, I have found me way!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's try this again, love. Who are you?"

When he smiled before, he seemed dangerous. Now that that smirk is gone, I feel like just breathing wrong can get me killed. His eyes peer into mine, making each of my muscles feel numb. His hand holding my face burns my skin. His grip on my jaw is so tight, I'm afraid the bone will snap. It hurts. And it's nothing compared to what he can do. That much, I am certain of. I try glancing at Mokuba, currently restrained by the quartermaster.

"I won't ask again," says the captain. I must've been quiet for too long. "Bakura…"

"Yugi!" I shout in desperation. "I'm…I'm Yugi."

Thank God that's enough to get his attention back.

"Yugi. That's half a name," he replies mercilessly.

"I have no other name!" That's a lie. But it might as well be the truth. I haven't spoken my last name in forever. Twelve years actually. "I-I'm just Yugi."

He just stares at me for a few seconds, and I have no clue how to read that face. Finally, after an eternity, that smirk of his returns and his hand loosens a bit.

"Alright," he says, his thumb rubbing against my jaw. "And him?"

"Mokuba…" My voice dies in my throat. I can't tell him that he's a noble and even less that he's a Kaiba, but it's obvious enough with his clothes that he's from an easy background. Wait. His clothes… "Von Schroeder."

"What was that?"

"He's Mokuba… von Schroeder."

"Oi, isn't that the name of that rich noble family in Kingtown?" asks the pointy-haired pirate to Bakura.

"Aye, but they aren't noble," replies the quartermaster. "They're plenty rich and influential though. Sell european fabric all over the Caribbean."

The more they talk, the more I'm amazed. These pirates… they know so much. Too much in fact. But how? What kind of murderous thief cares about where his tribute came from? The captain of the Millennium finally lets go of me and stands back up to face Mokuba.

"You're Siegfried von Schroeder's brother?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I hold my breath. If he knows more than that, then…

"They're my cousins," mumbles the twelve-year old.

Moki's shaking. I can see his lips trembling from here. But the way he looks at the captain reminds me so much of Seto. The boy is as quick witted and sharp as his brother. And that might just be what will save our lives. That was an excellent choice of answer. He's managed to justify the way he's dressed and distance himself from a direct relation with wealthy people. My relief doesn't last long though. The captain turns to me again, arms crossed on his chest.

"Tell me something, 'just Yugi'. What does a crossdressing sixteen year old nameless girl doing hiding on a merchant ship with a fake lordling?"

How on earth did he get all of that information by just asking for our names? First he's the first person ever to see through my disguise and now he knows my age too. I was right. This man is no ordinary pirate. He's miles apart from all the others.

"How do you know…"

"I ask the questions. You answer them. It's apparent that you two know each other fairly well."

"H-He snuck onboard and I went looking for him." No point lying about that. Getting too far from the truth will only cause us to get mixed up in our own lies. "The boat left before I could find him and we got stuck here."

"How do you two relate?"

"I'm… his family's ward."

I want to hit myself at every bit of information that comes out of my mouth. It's like handing over a blade to someone who's trying to kill you. I only now notice that a small crowd of pirates has gathered around us. Their mutters become louder as they look at us. What now? Whatever they're planning to do to us, it can't be good. We have to escape a soon as possible. The captain then clicks his tongue a couple of times while looking back and forth between the both of us.

"A rich child and a midget lady. Not what I'd call the best catch."

"That's why you should've let me shoot them the first time," retorted the quartermaster. "Just give them to another crew and be done with it."

The moment he says that, a hundred pair of eyes are on me and I feel sick. I'm not a fool, I know what'll happen if they decide to give me away like a piece of meat to a pack of wolves. This is bad. Really, really bad.

"You know what makes a crew work?" asks the captain to the both of us, with a serious face this time. "When everyone has a purpose. Meaning you're either useful, worth enough by simply existing or at least, entertaining. Can either of you work any part of a ship?"

"…"

"Thought so. The boy could make a decent powder monkey, I suppose, but I've no particular need for you. And pardon me, but to put it mildly, you're… far too dull. Selling you is the best thing I can think of."

"You can't…"

"I can do anything I please, love. It's one of the many perks of being a gentleman of fortune."

"You wouldn't be talking to her like that if she had a sword!"

All eyes turned to the boy who is glaring daggers at the tan man.

"What's that half-pint?"

"My brother taught her swordsmanship himself. There's no way she'd lose to scum like you in a fair fight! You're just a coward!"

The captain's face suddenly darkens and his smile widens. "Is that so? You've been taught by your guardians to fight? Why is that?"

Good question. I don't even know that. Seto was adamant about me and Moki being able to protect ourselves. Another measure to hide who I am too. In any case, the pirate doesn't press the matter. Instead, he grabs my shirt and I gasp when he brusquely pulls me up to my feet.

"Alright, you have my attention. Why don't you show me?"

He's interested now. For our survival, that's a good thing. But what then? If I fight him and win, there's no way we'd escape the other pirates. But now thanks to Moki, I have a bargaining chip. A meager one, though.

"W-Why would I fight you?"

A heavy silence follows my words and my breath seems to be the loudest noise around. I clench my fists to minimize the shaking and force myself to look at him in the eyes. Mutters go around again but I ignore them. Only he needs to hear me. He looks at me surprised.

"Gutsy of you to refuse the one who holds your life in his hand. Do you not wish for a chance to entertain me and prolong your time under my protection? Or is it the prospect of being killed that frightens you?"

"It won't change anything," I say, slowly to avoid stuttering (and fail). "E-Even if I fight you and win, it'll change nothing. We'll still be at the mercy of you, pirates. Why would I fight you if it changes nothing to our fate?"

It's getting so hot that my face is on fire and my throat feels drier than sand. Yet, simultaneously, cold shivers shake me all over but I forbid myself from looking away. His smile returns. He knows what I'm getting at. No going back now that I've opened my mouth.

"If I win, you'll let us go, unharmed."

"Are you bargaining with me, girl?"

His voice seems to have become deeper. 'Girl'. Not 'love' anymore. The simple change in appellation makes the godawful pressure on my shoulders double in weight. Either I've angered him and dug my own grave or he's trying to intimidate me. I bite the inside of my lip, hoping that the pain will help keep the fear at bay if only a little. I can't go back now. All or nothing. In a game where you've already lost, it's the only thing to do. Something drips from my forehead down the side of my face.

"Yes, I am."

Almost as soon as the words leave my mouth, he starts laughing. A loud, clear laugh that fills the whole cavern and makes me hold my breath in anticipation. At this point, I have no idea what to expect of him.

"Cheeky," he says, crossing his arms on his chest. "I can't decide if you're quick witted or stupid. That wasn't a bad try. However, don't you think I have the best bargaining chip right here?"

With a sign of the head he points towards Mokuba. It's true. If he threatens to hurt him, then I have no choice but to do what he says. My heart nearly stops when he takes a small knife out of the leather wrist brace of his left hand and points it at Moki's throat.

"I could just threaten to cut off his limbs and you'd bend to my will instantly."

It hits me. The game. That's what this man likes. He's waiting to see what I'd do when I'm cornered. Otherwise, he'd have just threatened Moki from the start, like he did when he was questioning me. With blind faith, I throw my last chip. _Please God, let this work._

"Then you're a coward running from a fight."

This time, the mutters going around are loud and I feel shocked and murderous glares on me. There's a collective outrage being spread which is just what I need. Another thing Seto has taught me —unbeknownst to himself— is that pride is an easy target of men.

"You little wench…" begins the quartermaster.

He stops when the captain chuckles again. This time however, there's a fire burning in the tan man's eyes. Wether from excitement or anger, I can't tell.

"So what you're saying now, is that I have no choice but to fight you and comply to your demands," he states.

In two steps, he closes the distance between us, and grabs my upper arm and makes me turn my back to him. Panic shakes me and I brace for a shock. Is this it? Is he going to kill me? But just as quickly, he releases me and I realize that my hands are free. Pieces of rope fall to my feet and I rub my aching wrist to get the blood flowing again.

"I accept your challenge and your terms. If you beat me, I'll release you and the boy, without a scratch. I'll even escort you to the nearest port-town. However, if I win…" With a swift and slow movement, he unsheathes his sword and points the tip at my throat. "I'll take your arm."

The threat sinks in, and my insides tighten so much that I want to vomit again. I've gotten myself into this foolish gamble. It still remains the only thing I can do. So I also have no choice but to accept his term. One arm… compared to Moki's life, it's nothing.

"I-I accept," I say, as more sweat drops drip down my face.

He then addresses the pirates around. "Clear the quarterdeck, scrubs!"

Immediately, the pirates come down from the second highest deck on the ship. The captain walks up the wooden stairs and I follow him up. The quartermaster, along with Jack and Taylor follow us up with Mokuba.

"Bakura," calls out the tan man. "Give her your cutlass."

The white-haired man rolls his eyes, clearly displeased at the idea. But he unsheathes his weapon and walks up to me to hand it over without adding anything more than a deadly glare. The weapon feels weird. It's old, rusty and feels slightly heavier than what I'm used to fencing with. The most disturbing however, is the aura. I feel disgusted by it. I can almost smell the iron from all the blood this weapon has spilled. Nevertheless, for this fight, the fight that I have to win no matter what, this is my blade. I clench my hand on the handle and tests out it's flexibility. It's perfectly balanced, despite it's aged appearance. An old but good sword.

"As I am the challenged," says the captain, getting my attention, "I shall make up the rules."

I immediately stare at him with mistrust.

"First, we'll fight only with swords. No guns, no knives. Second, the first person to let go of their sword loses." Simple enough, straightforward. "Third, dealing death is also an acceptable way to win."

I flinch. That means that if I kill him, his men will have to follow up on his promise. But it also means that I can die, and leave Moki alone at the hands of these people.

"Fear not. I have no intention whatsoever of killing you." Somehow, that's even worse. "Bakura will give the signal."

Now I get it… So this is an invitation for me to try to kill him. He's overconfident and underestimating me. With that, he gets on guard, blade raised. He has no particular stance. In fact, he looks too relaxed. This can be either very good or very bad for me. I glance one last time at Mokuba who's watching from the sidelines with the other pirates. He's looking at me with eyes filled with apprehension and seriousness.

"Paratus sum!" he shouts at me.

Paratus sum. Ready for anything. The family motto. Yes. That's what I have to remember. Everything Seto spent years teaching me. It has to pay off now or never. I face the captain. He's still smiling, and his eyes have that intense stare that could still make me look away.

 _"No enemy is invincible."_ Says the Seto of my memories. _"Remember; appear invincible and remind your opponent that he's mortal. If he's mortal, you can kill him."_

For someone like Seto, filled with confidence to the eyebrows, it's easy to look down on and impress an opponent. I take a breath, wipe the sweat off and raise my sword to my face, placing my left hand behind my back. I salute. It amuses him.

"How proper. I'm guessing your teacher has some relation to the navy."

Again, not wrong. Seto, has gone to military school. But now's not the time to try and figure out how exactly he can read my mind. He's dangerous but he's just a man. I need to humanize him. So I can win. So I can free Moki and myself. He steps to the side and I mimic his movement. We circle around each other, like wolves ready to fight. I decide to risk a question

"You know my name. What's yours?"

To my surprise, he doesn't hesitate to answer. "Atem Sennen, captain of the Millennium, at your service."

He bows in a mocking fashion, making the other pirates watching laugh. I ignore them. Atem. He's Atem. He's human. He's mortal. I have a chance. I can win. I can't lose. I'm not aloud to lose. The quartermaster fires his gun. We close close the distance between us. I deviate a blow aimed at my head and one meant to run me through. His attacks are quick and precise, but nothing I'm not used to. What surprises me, is the lack of strength.

'He's much shorter than Seto. Shorter than most men here, actually. Was I expecting a monstrous strength because of his overwhelming aura? Either way, I can't win by just evading.'

I deviate another strike and taking the opening, aim to slash his torso. He evades with a swift jump back.

"Not bad, love, not bad. You have the basics down. Let's try and pick up the pace, shall we?"

Next thing I know, the tip of his sword is darting for my face. I move but not quick enough, and when I readjust my stance, I feel something warm and thick leak on my cheek. A jolt of realization strikes me. Before was a warm up. I don't even get the time to breath, he's already on me again, lowering himself to slice his blade across my stomach. I jump back, nearly tumbling but when I think I have my footing back, he's practically kneeling on the ground, swinging his weapon to attack my feet. I jump again, practically bringing my knees to my torso to avoid the attack. I barely land and have to block another series of strikes to my shoulder, head and neck. My back then hits the edge of the Whale. I've been pushed this far back already? If it weren't for me being used to Seto's devilish training, I'd be dead just now. Because of my size, he's privileged teaching me dodging and evading over anything else. That just saved my life. Here he comes!

This time, he raises his blade and brings it down towards my head. I raise mine and block it. I have to use both hands and lean on the edge to keep him from pushing me to the ground. His eyes are still burning with that same strange fire.

"The boy wasn't lying. You've got reflexes, love. Any less, and you'd have died. You're footwork is especially commendable. But how long can you keep up? You won't be get anywhere by just dodging."

My heart is pounding so hard that it hurts, and loud panting escapes my mouth. What a fool I've been. I should've listened to my first instinct. His strength might be average but speed is his real advantage. And I thought Seto was fast. At this point, my gamble feels like the stupidest decision I could've made. Did I ever stand a chance against this monster? He puts more pressure on his blade and brings his face so close, I can feel his breath on my mine.

"I've seen enough. Why not give up now? It's a lot less work and the result will be the same."

New sweat drops stream down my face and then my eyes meet Moki's on the other side of the quarterdeck. Now that the attention is away from him, the brave front has fallen. He's so scared. As scared as me. Just imagining him at the hands of these men… that prospect is the most terrifying thing.

"Tell me, how much do you think he'll be worth on the market of the sweet trade?"

His words make me bite my lower lip and a new wave of angry energy courses through me. Simultaneously, Seto's words ring in my head.

 _"When you fight for your life, when nothing else matters, forget about being fair. There's no such thing as a fair fight. Do whatever it takes to keep yourself alive."_

"Go to hell…" I mutter back to the pirate.

Twisting my wrist, shifting my blade's angle so that his own slips down it. With pure spontaneity, I grab his collar with my free hand and slam my forehead into the middle of his face. He brings a hand to his face as the blood drips down and tumbles back a few steps, leaving himself wide open.

'Now!'

I raise the cutlass, aiming straight for his neck… then pain. Pain shoots through my right arm, spreading to my shoulder and the rest of my body in mere instant. I freeze, unable to grasp what is happening. Slowly, I look down to find that the pirate's blade has gone through my upper arm like butter. How… I had the perfect opening. Why… How did…When…

"Sorry, love. Too slow."

Mercilessly, he rips the sharp piece of metal out. The pain intensifies a hundredfold. A scream tears through my throat and I find myself on my knees, staring at my limb, quickly being covered in red. I try to cover the wound with my free hand, but the thick liquid escaped through my fingers.

"Yugi!"

Mokuba's voice sounds so distant. It hurts. It hurts so bad that it burns. Images of a bright fire come to mind. No. No. Not again. Not this again. Breathing becomes harder and my throat is on fire. For the first time in years, my scars hurt. Tears mix with the set dripping down my face. The captain admires his handy work, while blood drips down his nose, coloring even his teeth. He licks it and shivers travel down my spine.

"Cursing and underhanded tactics? You'd make a better pirate mistress than a lord's wife, wouldn't you say? Nevertheless, this is my victory." His voice is distant too. The tip of his blade then comes up to caress my throat. "Drop it."

Drop it? Drop what? I follow his eyes and my own widen. My right hand is still clenching the cutlass. It's shaking and I can't feel it. But it's there, holding on.

"I…haven't lost?'

He speaks again, but I can't make out what he's saying. I haven't lost. I haven't lost yet.

"This duel only ends with one of us surrendering or dying," says Atem. "There's no other way."

Slowly, I unclench my hand from the handle, moving one finger at the time. The lack of blood can be felt.

"Yes, there is," I say.

With whatever strength is left in my right arm, I toss the cutlass into my left hand. I move his blade out of the way, and pushing myself up, thrust my weapon towards his side. His eyes widen in shock and he moves, but not fast enough. The blade bites into his side, through his clothes and immediately after, the red of his coat darkens around that area. It worked! I shift my stance and face him again, my right arm spilling red at every movement.

For the first time, the captain has an air of surprise about him, as he holds his wounded side. He just stares at it then me. I should attack while he's like that. But I take a step and my vision blurs. The blood leaking from my arm is still flowing abundantly, at an alarming speed. My legs start shaking and I fight to stay up. It's the pain. The pain is growing.

'Come Yugi, you have to focus. For Moki. For Seto. Stay strong, come on!'

"We're done here."

Next thing I know, the pirate is right in front of me. He seizes my wrist and twists it until I let go of my weapon. Just like that, it's over. I've lost. No. That can't be. Not after all of that. Atem lets go off my wrist and I find myself on my knees again, trembling in pain and shock.

"You're full of surprises," he says, as if the wound I've inflicted on him is but a scratch. "I never expected you to get up after that wound. Or be ambidextrous for that matter. I changed my mind, you're far from dull, Yugi."

"Yugi!"

Mokuba, who the pirates seem to have neglected to watch, runs to my side and grabs my arm. He immediately removed his jacket and presses it against the wounds to stop the bleeding. I look at him, tears of shame and fear escaping my eyes.

"I'm so sorry…"

The look he throws back to me is a helpless one and he seems like he's about to cry to. But he then grits his teeth and turns to the captain.

"Y-You don't want her to die, right?" He tells the tan man, with as much confidence as he can muster up. "You need to clean her wound. I-If not, it'll get infected and it could spread all sorts of disease to all of you."

A hand closes on his hair and to my horror, the quartermaster pulls him away from me. He cries out in pain. "You entitled little bastard, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Wait," says the captain. "How would you go about a wound like hers?"

The way he spoke was just like when he bargained with me. It's a test. A way to get information.

"Alcohol to disinfect the wound and apply pressure to stop the bleeding," recites Moki as if he's reciting a manual. This is part of the things Seto had made him learn. "If the pressure doesn't work, use gunpowder and light it to make it scar."

The captain smiles, seemingly satisfied. "You may have some worth after all, lad. Let him go, Bakura."

With that, he reaches into his coat and pulls out a round metal flask. After opening it, he grabs my arm and pours the content on my wound. Immediately, it burns like my arm is on fire again, so much that each of my muscle tenses up. I clench my teeth and it takes all my will not to scream. But I can't keep strangled winces from escaping me. The sting remains even after he's emptied the flask. The captain then tells Moki to bandage me up with a cloth he hands him.

"What about you?" asks the quartermaster. "You waiting to bleed to death, you moron?"

"Aye, captain. T'bleeds a lot…" adds Jack.

"It's only a graze, I can manage."

That sentence alone makes me want to cry again. What now? I've wasted my only bargaining chip on a one-sided duel and we were still at the mercy of those pirates.

'Seto,' I think, 'I'm sorry. I'm useless.'

"Defeat tastes bitter, doesn't it?" says the pirate, while Moki bandages me up. "Consider yourself lucky. You've caught my interest."

"Why are you healing me if you're going to cut my arm off?" I ask, looking away.

"I said I'd take your arm. I am taking it. Along with everything attached to it."

Confusion comes over me. I don't understand this man. Should I be grateful that he spared my arm, or should I brace for what is coming next? No matter the case, Moki and I are still alive and mostly in one piece. And if we want it to stay that way, we're going to have to be smart about it. Mokuba's medical knowledge is what caught their attention. Seto always says that what pirates lack the most are real medics on their crews. Me? As long as the Captain finds me interesting, I'll have some worth too.

'This is insane. What are we to do?'

A chuckle makes me look up. Atem. is looking right at me, with that 'I-can-read-your-mind' stare from before. It's official. I've never met a man as terrifying as the one in front of me.

"You're welcomed to try anything you want. Just be prepared for consequences."

"Laugh while you can, pirate," says Mokuba, putting up his brave front shield. "My brother will find us and he'll make you pay."

"Moki…" I warn.

But the captain only seems amused by the threat. "Speaking of, love, why is it that you've been taught swordsmanship? It's quite unusual. The only reason I can think that a woman be taught this in a rich family, is to be sure she can protect herself in any situation. What are your guardians protecting?"

By the heavens above, who is this person? I'm starting to consider the fact that he can actually read into my mind.

"I-I don't know," I say, looking away.

"Seems you haven't quite learned yet. Lying to me is just one of the things that'll end in punishment."

He extends a hand towards my head and reflexively, I move to avoid it, but not before he grips my headscarf. It stays in in his hand while my hair falls out.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Worth

**Ahoy, mateys! Hope ye're all doin' better than lil' ol' me, which is currently stuck in bed with a mighty fever!**

 **Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kingtown port-town**

As he makes his way through the royal navy headquarters with a quick and furious stride, the young baron's head is filled with the memory of what happened not hours ago. How did this happen? How the hell did this happen? He took his eyes off her not even an hour and pirates of all things showed up. His perfect shield was ridiculed by a cheap bait strategy. Since when do pirate crews make alliances? Nonsense!

Not soon enough for his taste, he arrives in front of the white and golden double door, leading to the office of the man controlling the largest navy fleet in the Caribbean waters. Also, he's in charge of securing trade routes. But the two soldiers guarding the door blocked his path.

"Sir," says one, "what business do you have with Admiral Pegasus?"

"My business is my own," he snaps back, "and if you don't move out of my way right now, I'll make sure you'll be guarding this door for the rest of your career, soldier."

"I'm sorry, Sir. But unless the admiral is expecting you, we cannot let you through."

Brave soldier. Unwavering in his duties. Trustworthy and definitely wasted on guard duty. But he has no time to waste. Not on them.

"There has been a large scale attack from multiple pirate ships not far from this very town four hours is an emergency that must be addressed immediately. If you care at all about the grand scale of things, you will open that door. Tell him it's from Baron Kaiba."

The two guards look at each other hesitantly, before the first one moves his musket out of the way and turns around to knock on the large door.

"Enter," replies a muffled voice.

"Pardon the intrusion, Admiral!" the soldier says loudly before pushing the door open.

Seto follows him into the luxurious room, filled to the ceiling with golden decorations, rare paintings, priceless furniture and Italian antiquities. The large windows let in bright sunlight, making everything glow. For sharing about an equal amount of wealth, Pegasus definitely loves to show it off more wether at work or at home. But right now, all of this was nothing. The one-eyed man sitting at the desk at the center of the room, doesn't look up from the paper he's writing on.

"This better be important, I am quite busy. What is it?"

"My lord, Baron Kaiba has an urgent message to relay."

Pegasus' hand freezes in the air and finally, he meets eye with him. The admiral's face lights up and a half smile makes it's way across it. With a sign of the hand, he orders the soldier to leave and waits until the door closes behind him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Lord Seto Kaiba in person. I never thought I'd see the day. I know your aversion to rubbing elbows with the navy, but would it kill you to attend a few social gatherings? I believe the last time you went was with your father three or four years ago. In any case, it's been far too long."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Pegasus. I'm here on business."

A chuckle escaped the one-eyed man's mouth. "Naturally. What is it I can do for you, young master?"

He's calling him that to irritate him. It's one of the things this pompous bastard is good at. Seto takes a breath. He can't lose it now. Despite how much he hates this man, right now, there's no one else who can provide more assistance.

"My escort ships were attacked and my cargo ship was taken by pirates."

Pegasus raises an eyebrow, surprised. "Really? Your iron clad defense was taken down by a measly pirate ship? How so?"

"Three of them. And I suspect a fourth one was involved."

"Go on."

"It happened not even ten miles off the coast, Kingtown was still in sight. Three rogue ships showed up to lure my battleships away from the Golden Whale."

"I'm surprised you haven't seen the fourth ship. Was it that small?"

"It wasn't there, but there were definitely pirates already onboard the Whale. They tossed the crew overboard and took it away while we were occupied."

Leaning back in his chair, Pegasus finally makes an interested face. He grabs his chin. "So you're saying that this was a pre-planned attack. For pirates that far too clever. Besides, there is no chance four crews would've agreed to work together just like that."

"There has been espionage beforehand too," continues the baron. "They had to know which cargo ship the Kaiba Company was escorting and register themselves as sailors for the Whale. At least half of the crew had to be pirates."

"Oh, dear. This is troublesome. I'll have to have this look into immediately. I suppose you won't might providing the registration documents of the Golden Whale's crew. I'll also need to inspect your hiring officers from your Kingtown branch…"

"Who cares about that?" snaps Seto, finally on his last nerve. "We can get to that later. First you need to find that cargo ship. It's your only priority!"

The admiral stared at him, surprised. Seto Kaiba? Losing his composure like this? How intriguing. How interesting.

"Whatever is the matter, Kaiba? I always knew you were a bit on your high horse, but suddenly ordering me around? Have you forgotten I don't work for you?"

"This is your job, Pegasus, so do it and find my ship."

"I don't understand. Even though the entire cargo plus the ship itself cost a fortune, it's but a mere trinket for everything you have. You could've simply left a report to the navy." Again, his face brightens with understanding and a smirk replaces the half smile. "Unless there was something on that boat worth even more than all of that combined."

The glare he threw him was murderous. That perceptive bastard. This is why he hates working with him. Prying is unfortunately the admiral's greatest bad habit. "That's none of your business. Just find my ship."

"Very well, I will. After I get a clear idea of how this operation was carried out and who's responsible for it."

After a second of utter shock, the baron slammed his large hands on the navy man's desk. "You must be joking…"

"Not in the least. I'll do this the way procedure dictates it. It's only foolish to throw yourself in a blind search even if you know these waters by heart. Unless, you're withholding something that could interest me, then I could be inclined to do things your way."

He's mocking him clearly. It hits the young baron that Pegasus is always the same. Unusual things, strange things, rare things, excite him. Nothing gets more to him than the prospect of getting his hands on something unique. Seto clenches his teeth so hard they almost shatter. He has no choice for this. Not if he wants her back. He throws another murderous glare at the admiral.

"If this is all, then you can take your leave. I'll take care of this matter and keep you informed."

"My ward was on that ship."

This time, Pegasus' raises his eyebrows, surprised. "You have a ward? If I recall, your father had one. Though he said he'd only allow her to social gatherings when she'd be old enough. But I could see he was impatient about it. I almost thought he was raising her to be his new wife."

The baron's blood boils in his veins. His father? Marrying Yugi? Disgusting. The very thought makes him want to puke. But the truth isn't far from that. Gozaburo wanted something from her alright but it was to sell her to the highest bidder. Thank God, the old bastard was dead. Pegasus' laughter pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Seeing you attached to another human being is absolutely endearing, Kaiba. Truthfully. However, I'm afraid that's not enough to motivate me."

"You sadistic cold pompous bastard, don't you know what could happen to her?"

"I know perfectly well what happens to damsels kidnapped by pirates, Seto. One of two things; either they become merchandise, whichever type suits the captains's needs, or they get ransomed. I'm afraid to say, the former is far more likely. I've led rescue missions more than once. My point remains the same."

The words burn his lips, begging to be let out, but his teeth clench, keeping them in. Twelve years of secrecy, of lies, of hiding… All his precautions about to be reduced to ash by this man. He stays silent too long for the admiral's patience.

"I think we are finished here," says the latter, reaching for the bell at the corner of his desk to call for the guard.

"She's a Shayee."

The sunlight suddenly fades, as clouds started covering the sky, reflecting the ominousness of the tension that had just snapped. Icy glare clashes with stunned irises. Seto can see he got what he wanted but at a heavy cost.

'Forgive me, Yugi. I'll find you, no matter what it takes. That I swear to God.'

"Impossible. Gozaburo took in a Shayee? How peculiar." He passed his tongue on his lips, sending shiver down the young noble's spine. Pervert. "Oh, I admit it, Kaiba. You've peeked my interest. Tell me more."

"I'll tell you more when you move your sorry buttocks and get searching. The more time we waste, the less chance you'll have to ever lay eyes on her."

"Fine, fine. Anymore information on the crews that attacked you?"

Finally, about time they get to business. "My battleships destroyed two of them, the third one escaped. Named the Gambler."

"Felix Arcana," immediately states the admiral. "Not the brightest rogue captain out there, but definitely the luckiest man you'll ever meet. In short, he's the perfect person to manipulate into playing bait for an attack such as this. After all, your triplet battleships remain undefeated."

"Whoever planned this attack is no mere pirate. He's cunning and cautious. No doubt the Captain of the fourth crew who's ship wasn't shown. Damn coward."

"My thoughts exactly. We're dealing with a new fish in our waters. I'm getting quite excited." Another chuckle shook Pegasus and he stood from his desk. "Any prisoners?"

"Two, already interrogated. They had no clue who was behind the attack. Not that underling ABs would. They're dogs who answer to the whistle of their captain without a second thought. They wouldn't know squat. Didn't even know the name of the ship."

"And he's discreet even with his own allies. Clever fish indeed."

Grabbing the bell, Pegasus calls in the guard from earlier who salutes impeccably. "Admiral Pegasus, Sir!"

"Assemble all the Captains of my fleet right away, soldier. I want everyone here in an hour."

"Yes, my lord! Right away, my lord!"

And like that, he's gone.

"Kaiba, why don't you go organize your trades and get your hands on what I ask you, while I devise a plan. It'll take at least until evening before we can depart, you might as well do something useful."

Cocky bastard. He's not idiot, he knows that perfectly well. Hell, he sails more in three months, than him in a full year. But he adds nothing and heads for the door but stops after putting his hand on the handle.

"One more thing, Pegasus." He turns around to face him. The storm brewing outside is nothing compared the threatening intent in those icy eyes. "When we find her, keep your hands to yourself. She's mine."

Again, only amusement showed on the older man's face. "How terrifying. I'll try to control myself."

That's it, he's had enough. The baron slams the door behind him and heads back out to his coach, ordering the driver to take him to the HQ of the company. If he does nothing until this evening, he'll drive himself mad. The ride to the company takes little time, though it feels like hours.

'Why did I let you go? Why did I take you at all?'

 _I don't belong in your world Seto. I think you know that._

"Lord Kaiba, Sir. We've arrived."

A valet opens the door for him and he steps out. "I need to speak with the director, immediately."

"He's in his office right now, my lord. But before you go, a pigeon arrived for you." The valet handed him a piece of paper. "I believe it's from your head butler."

What can Roland possibly want now? There's no time for this! But his eyes widen in horror the moment he processes the cursed words on the paper.

* * *

Everything around us freezes and not just figuratively. No a sound is being made. The blood rushes so fast through my body that my heartbeat rings in my head loud enough to knock me out. I can sense all of their eyes. But there's only one pair I stare back at. For the first time since I've met him, the Captain's irises appear to be looking at my soul itself. When was the last time someone other than the people at the Kaiba mansion has seen my hair? Each one of them stands on my head and neck, sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

"What's this here, Cap'n? It ain't a demon, ain't it?" asks one.

"Clean yer peepers, why don't ye? Lass's gotta be cursed!"

Superstition. Not uncommon amongst pirates. But the idea of using that against them can easily backfire. And something tells me that there's no chance at all it's going to work on him. He doesn't reply to his men and kneels in front of me again, to grab a lock of my tricolor hair. He looks at it like he's found the holy grail of the 18th century.

"Oi, quartermaster," shouts another, bringing a hand to his sword. "Your cap'n be bewitched!"

Bakura only rolls his eyes and draws another gun, only this time, Taylor and Jack also reach for their swords.

"Take a step, filthy dogs. I dare you," threatens the quartermaster. "You want to pull yourself together, Captain?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, Bakura," he finally says, regaining his smile.

He stands back up, keeping her hair in his hand, compelling me to follow his lead and stand up. My legs shake like leaves in the wind, and if it wasn't for Moki supporting me, I might fall.

"So… if she ain't a devil o' cursed, what's she?" asks another pirate.

"Far more valuable than anything else on this ship." Bringing his head closer to mine, Atem whispers. "I never thought I'd lay eyes on a Shayee survivor."

My throat is so dry that swallowing hurts but he pulls away and releases my hair before returning my headscarf. I instantly grab it and clumsily put it back on.

"Listen up, rascals! Hands off the rats, they're my share."

"What? Who d'ye think ye are?" protests a man from another crew. "The deal with our crew was that all share's equal to all."

"That was for the ship's cargo, which's been split evenly. These are a bonus, I claim them as mine. Anyone who has issues with this, come cross sword with me for it. Any volunteers?"

That murderous aura fills the entire deck in an instant and all are silent again. That is until a loud voice rings in the cavern from the entrance.

"Sennen, ye son of a biscuit eater! Ye've got some explainin' to do, scallywag! Get down here so I can hang ye from yer toes and feed ye to the sharks!"

All turn towards the source of light as another ship entered. No doubt it was a rogue ship and it had been through hell. Canon holes all over it. Deck, sails, masts… It's miracle it's still sailing. The man shouting is clearly older than Atem, at least in his forties. He has a black and red attire and a small beard.

"I can't believe the idiot survived," says Bakura smiling for the first time, perhaps out of sheer annoyance. "What now?"

"Down. Let me handle this. Watch these two while I talk to said idiot."

With that, Atem walks down to the main deck. The Gambler, clearly not as easy to maneuver anymore, slides against the Golden Whale, making it shake until it finally comes to a stop. I have to cling to Mokuba to avoid falling. The pirates toss rope ladders over the edge and soon enough, the Gambler's captain steps onto the Whale.

"Sure took your time, Arcana," says Atem, as relaxed as ever. "I told you all not to underestimate the triplet battleships. What happened to the other two?"

"Both be at Davy Jones' locker now! Ye knew this was goin' to happen. And while we were off, swashbucklin' with the incarnation of the devil himself, ye were here all safe with the cargo, ready to take it for yerself!"

Moki and I exchange glares and a brief smile. The incarnation of the devil himself? That can only be Seto. Thank God he's alright. And apparently, so is the rest of the triplet ships.

"If that's what I wanted to do," continues Atem, "I'd have massacred the rest of your crews the moment we got here and already be far away."

Murmurs spread around the ship like a bad wind, as the members of the two other crews realize that they had no ship or comrades to go back to. It becomes apparent very quickly to me that somehow, that's exactly what Atem man really is the devil.

"Do you need to be reminded that the three of you agreed to every part of my plan? I paid in advance and you were more than eager to jump at the chance to fill your pockets. They say greed is the downfall of pirates. Ain't that true?"

Hello pot, I'm kettle. But that seems to be enough to spike Arcana's anger but before he can draw his sword, the Captain of the Millennium raises a hand.

"The sweet trade isn't for weaklings who get taken down by the first battleship they see. The Mantis and the Unity weren't cut out for it. You on the other hand, somehow survived. That entitles you to half of the tribute found here."

The skinny captain considers the offer but quickly throws a suspicious glare at Atem. "And how, pray tell, do ye suggest we get all this back with us? Me turner looks like an ol' sock full o' holes and half me crew's been fed to the sharks."

"The crew's simple. I have no need for anyone, so you can pick up what's left of the other crews. There's plenty of them, and they'll be lookin' for work, now won't you, rascals?"

I can't believe how easily these people were being swayed by him. Shouldn't they be angry to have lost both ship and comrades? He can't have always been a pirate, he sounded like a lawyer.

"What 'bout fixin' me ship?" asks Arcana again. "Ain't gonna move for a while."

"I've just handed you two more carpenters." Meaning as long as his wasn't among the pirates Bakura shot, he has three. "And you've got all the material you want right here. You can even sell the rest and make profit."

He stomped his foot on the floor and the man started looking around. There was everything. Brand new planks, sails, ropes, tools… Everything to fix their ships. I haven't even thought about that.

"It'll take a while to fix, but you're well hidden and you have plenty of food onboard. I'll even leave you the canons as bonus, since I've no use for them. What do you say, Arcana? Do we have a deal, or would you rather fight when you clearly can't hold your sword. Just to be clear," he unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the bearded man's chest, "I don't mind either way."

Arcana eyes the captain with hateful eyes and sweat drips on each side of his head. "Ye're up to no good again, I feel it in me bones. Best ye watch yer back, ye scurvy dog. Ye keep doin' what ye do and someone's gon' shoot ye in between the peepers."

"Not you, though," replies Atem, lowering his sword. "You're too smart for that."

"Piss off, ye and yer mangy crew. Cause o' ye, I'm gon' be stranded here for at least four days."

Satisfied, the tan man sheaths his sword and turns to the quartermaster. "I leave it to you. I'll watch these two."

"Finally, I get to work with competent people." Leaving us in the hands of his captain, Bakura steps down on the main deck. "Millennium! Move the tribute to the ship. You have one hour. For every lost minute, I'll bloody whip everyone of you myself. Move it!"

A third of the sailors around start moving, filling the boats with the things stolen from the Whale. How has this gone on so smoothly? My heart was still racing in my chest.

"Were you expecting a bloodbath, love?"

"How did you know that they're would only be one ship coming back?" I ask, hoping to deviate the conversation.

"Did I?" he replied keeping his eyes on the activity on the deck.

"You had the tribute split in two from the start."

The look he gives me scares me so I stop talking. But he simply places a finger on his mouth, and gives me this soul-piercing gaze. The meaning is clear; open your mouth and you die. He then orders Taylor and Jack to take us to the rogue ship.

'Seto, you have to find us quickly. Before this man kills us.'

* * *

 **Oh oh... What now? Who exactly are the people of the Millennium and what awaits Yugi and Moki?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Deep waters

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the long absence. I caught a very bad flu and then midterms happened. Not the best combination to find inspiration or the time to write. Anyhow, I'm back on my feet and will reprise the weekly posting rate as best I can. Hope ya'll are ready for an adventure, me hearties!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The pirates load us on a boat along with some of the merchandise. I guess we're part of it now. I hold my still aching arm. The burn of the alcohol died a while ago, but the memory of it makes my wound throb painfully.

"Are you alright?" whispers Mokuba, who's sitting beside me, holding my good arm with two hands.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I say.

I'm unable to fake a smile anymore. We've reached a dead end. What now? Even if Seto manages to find the Whale before it's completely dismantled, we'd be long gone. On a ship that no one has seen during the attack. At this point, the pain and the situation keep me from thinking of another escape plan. But I have to find something. Otherwise, we really are going to die.

The pointy-haired pirate, the giant and four others climb in with us. Others lower the boat into the water, and four of the men start rowing in direction of the Millennium. Thankfully, other than occasionally glancing at us from time to time, they don't seem to pay anymore attention to us than they have to. Something surprises me though. They all look… young. I mean, barely older than Seto. I turn around to look at the Millennium. It's smaller than the Bleu-Eyes. It only has two masts and is made of dark wood. The sails used to be white but turned beige with age, though they still looked clean. It's the type of ship that's meant for speed. Like most pirate ships are.

We get closer and Taylor suddenly stands up and calls out. "Oi! Joey!"

Almost immediately after, a man steps onto the edge of the ship. He's also young and has a large mass of blond hair.

"About time! I was really gettin' bored," he shouts back. "What took y'all so long?"

"Get over it!" replies the pirate. "We've got the tribute. Get the ropes down here. We only got one hour and Bakura's already on his last nerve."

The one named Joey disappears inside the ship, more orders are shouted and as we reach the Millennium, rope ladders are thrown all along the side to allow us in. The pirates direct our boat towards one and Taylor —or Tristan I guess— stands up and grabs it.

"Alright, you two on your feet. Get up there."

Again, Moki and I exchange uncertain glares. I stand up first and grab the rope ladder. It's higher than it seems. I put a foot on the first wooden plank and try to pull myself up only to let go immediately when a sharp pain shoots through my right arm. Curses. Even a little pressure hurts horribly.

"Use your left arm, idiot," he says. "I'll stabilize the ladder as you climb. Move it."

Painful vibration still circulate in my arm but I clench my teeth and try again. Climbing an unstable rope is a lot harder than it seems. Thankfully, there's no strong wind to make it worse. I climb and climb, using only my left arm, but about two thirds up, it burns with exhaustion. My fight with the captain, the stress of the situation and the loss of blood all factor in. I pant and slow down but if I stop now, I'll just fall. I'm almost there. One more. I reach up to grab the edge of the ship only for my hand to slip. I gasp in horror but a large hand closes on my wrist, keeping me from tumbling back down. I look up and find myself face to face with the blond man from before. For a few seconds he doesn't move and just stares at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Shiver me timbers," he finally says. "I'm gonna need some context for that one."

In a swift move, he places his free hand under my right shoulder and pulls me onto the ship's deck with worrisome ease. My headscarf isn't hiding much as I can feel locks of my hair loose on the back of my neck. There's no real point in hiding it anymore, but it's uncomfortable to have it on display for everyone to see.

"I can't believe my eyes," says the man named Joey. "Where in Davy Jones' name d'ya come from?"

I don't answer and look away. He doesn't seem nearly as threatening as the others. His eyes are lit up with curiosity. But he's still a pirate. I can't drop my guard. Moki doesn't take long to follow after me, and then Tristan steps onto the main deck.

"Ya wanna tell me what's goin' on?" asks Joey. "Where d'ya find 'em?"

"Rats on the ship we captured. Long story short, the captain wants them. I'm pretty sure the runt's our new medic."

"What am I supposed to do with 'em? I got my own job to do, ya know."

"Just watch them until the captain gets back. He shouldn't be long. I gotta go before the albino decides to wear my skin. Oh, and no touching. Counting on you, first mate!"

"Got it."

Tristan salutes with a sign of the hand before heading back down to the boat. I look around. Pirates are pulling in the stolen goods and transporting them down to the lower decks. But nearly all of them glance our way. My hair sticks out like a torch in the night. I reflexively bring my hands up to stuff it back under my headscarf but the moment I try, pain shoots through my right arm again and I wince.

"Well, guess it's pointless to tie ya up again," states the first mate. "Ya two aren't gonna give me trouble, are ya?"

When he says that, his eyes change and the easygoingness of him disappears for a few seconds. It feels like being a rabbit watched by a wolf. Neither of us replies and he seems to take that as the correct answer.

"Let's move ya out of the way," he says pointing at the staircase leading to the quarter deck.

He tells us to hurry and I lead the way, with Moki close behind. Once there, I sit on the wooden stairs and pass my hand on my face. How did we get here? I wasted the only bargaining chip I had, got my arm crippled and now, we're being kidnapped by pirates…Mokuba sits next to me, staying close. I can feel his hand shake. Tears of frustration sting my eyes and I bite my lower lip to keep them in. I can't see a way out. The more I think, the more my head hurts. The pirate leans his back against the edge next to us and still stares curiously.

"You two rats got names?" he finally asks.

Is he seriously expecting us to engage in small talk with him? It appears so. We can't get comfortable. Comfort makes you lower your guard. I never thought that all those things Seto taught me would one day come in handy. Now, these teachings resurface on their own according to the situation in which I need them. Despite that, I'm still incapable of doing anything. I want to slap myself. It'll probably irritate him to be ignored, but I'm sure he understands that he's not aloud to hurt us. At least not yet. But to my surprise, he continues calmly.

"Ya know, if the cap'n sent ya to our ship, it means ya'll be here for a while. Unless ya're fine with me callin' ya whatever I feel like, ya might want to exchange names here."

"We won't be here for long," assures Mokuba, frowning at him. "My brother's going to come for us. You can be sure of that!"

"Moki, stop," I whisper, worried.

I've never seen either Seto or Mokuba scared before. I'm guessing anger is the default emotion that takes over the youngest Kaiba when everything turns to a nightmare. I doubt the pirates will tolerate that back talking for long. But again, the first mate continues with the same tone as before.

"Trust me, lad. Ya'll be here as long as it pleases the man. Still is better to have somethin' to call ya. The name's Joey Wheeler by the way, first mate of the Millennium. Ya'll be seein' a lot of me."

I hesitate but then figure he'd learn our names quickly enough. Maybe I'll learn something too if I talk to him but I have to be careful with what I say.

"I'm Yugi. He's Mokuba."

"Ya're really a Shayee, ain't ya lass? Where in the world d'ya crawl out of?"

"What are you going to do with us?" I ask, answering with a question more relevant to us.

He shrugs. "Ain't got a clue. The cap'n ain't exactly an open book. If ya want a piece of advice though, I don't suggest gettin' on his bad side. But from the looks of ya, ya already have."

I follow his eyes. He's looking at my bandaged arm. How is he so sure that the captain was the one who's done this to me? He couldn't have seen it from here and yet he seems so sure. These pirates are weird and I'm not sure that's a good thing. It means they're unpredictable.

'Seto will have noticed. The attack was too unorthodox, it wouldn't have escaped him. He'll find us. If anyone can, it's him.'

A pair of feet appears in my field of vision and pulls me out of my daze. Joey is standing a foot away from us now, and leans forward as if to get a better look at us. I reflexively put a hand in front of Moki.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Ya two don't smell alike." Did he just say smell? "Lad, ya smell like a landlubber."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Someone who's never been out to sea," explains Moki.

That's not wrong but can he really know that by smelling us? It's both absurd and impossible! Unless living on the sea sharpened the sense of smell, which I doubt. But then why is it so accurate?

"Ya," he continues looking at me, "smell like the rest of us."

"Quit acting like a filthy mutt, Joey. You'll scare our guests," says that deep voice that makes my heart jump.

The captain of the Millennium is back on his ship, slowly making his way to us. My survival instincts kick in and I stand up, followed by Mokuba. Though blood has stained the side of his coat, he shows no sign of pain in his movement. Was my strike really that pathetic? The satisfaction on his face when he looks at us sends shivers down my spine. The first mate doesn't seem to take offense to his words and grins.

"Ya can talk, Cap'n. Ya met 'em less than an hour ago and the lass is already bleedin'. Ya're back early."

"I left Bakura to wrap things up over there. He should be done fairly soon."

"Lemme guess, he's ticked."

"Don't get on his nerves if you don't want to lose an eye. You can go back to work. Once the merchandise is loaded, prepare the crew for immediate departure. And tell the master gunner to get ready."

Throwing a salute sign at his captain, the first mate leaves to go assist with the tribute's transport, leaving us alone with the demon. Mokuba's hand tightens on my arm.

"Now," he says, looking at us, "shall we get down to business?"

He brings two fingers to his mouth and wolf whistles looking up at the mainmast. At first I don't see anything but then spot someone standing on one of the tops. Quickly and with incredible agility, the person jumps down, using a loose rope to break his fall. Once on the ground, he runs to us. Holy, he's even younger than the others. Barely older than Moki if I had to guess. He's skinny, and his thick chestnut hair is even messier than my own. But one feature of him sticks out more than anything. He has no left hand.

"Ye called, captain?" he asks before seeing us. "So these be the rats ye picked up? Couple o' new powder monkeys? They look like a couple o' lordlings, if I say so meself."

"Focus, Jaden. Take the lad with you and find him some appropriate wear. Then show him around the infirmary."

He seems confused. "He's our new medic? He be no bigger than a sprout."

"I never said I'd help you, pirates!" snaps Mokuba.

The chestnut haired boy looks at him stunned while Atem seems anything but impressed. And the irritation is beginning to show on his face.

"There are many rules on my ship, but for now remember this one. Anyone who refuses to work will be punished. I didn't measure your worth to let you rot in a cage." He pauses for a moment and his smile returns. "Here's a thought. If you break any of my rules, step out of line, try to escape or disobey orders, the punishment will go to the other one. You understand that much, don't you lordling?"

Just like that, he's crippled our attempts at escaping before they even began. Keeping us separated also serves the same purpose. No matter what we do, we're only digging ourselves deeper into the ground. He has no need for ropes or pistols. His words are all it takes to figuratively tie us up. Mokuba clenches his teeth, defeated and helplessly repressing the anger inside.

"Good," says Atem before turning to Jaden. "Take him."

"Aye aye, captain," replied the youth. "Come on then. I'm guessin' I don't have to drag ye."

Mokuba throws me an unreadable look before reluctantly letting go and following the young pirate. My insides shift uncomfortably. Who knows what could happen while we're separated? How could I face Seto if anything happens to him? My body follows my thoughts. I reflexively take a step to follow him but Atem snatches the wrist of my good hand.

"How about you and I pick up our conversation while the boys get acquainted?"

Curses. I grit my teeth and watch as the two boys reach the entrance leading to the lower decks. I have to give him something to protect himself.

"Mokuba!" I shout and he turns back. " _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dis rien sur ton frère!_ "*

In the Kaiba business, speaking multiple languages is a strong asset. Seto speaks six and he'd insisted that Moki and I learn at least French and Spanish. I never thought it would come in useful for me, since he kept me hidden. Now, I can't thank him enough. The way Moki looks at me tell me he understands but he gets dragged into the inside of the ship before he can answer. Atem's amused snorting brings my attention back to him.

"Already testing your boundaries, are you love?" he says. "Not very wise. What did you tell him?"

His hand holding my wrist burns my skin. The sensation slowly spreads to the rest of my arm, like it's going to devour me. I yank my hand out of his grasp. My pulse beats furiously through my wounded arm.

"To stay on his feet," I lie, unable to hold his crimson stare.

I don't know if he believes me or not, but he scoffs. "You truly believe that brother of his will find you?"

I don't say anything for fear of giving too much away. He's picked the wrong person to play cat and mouse with. If anyone can find us, it's Seto. With a sign of the head, the Millennium's captain tells me to follow him and walks up to the quarterdeck. I reluctantly follow the tug of the invisible leash he has on me. He takes a spyglass out of his coat and looks in direction of the Whale. He then hands it to me with a satisfied smile.

"Have a look."

I take it frowning. What is he playing at? I look at the giant ship and see pirates taking down the sails and the ropes on the masts.

"By the time Arcana's done fixing his ship, that transporter will be in pieces. Even it's own maker wouldn't recognize him. All traces of our presence will be erased. That includes yours."

'By the heavens, I know it's intimidation so why is it so effective?' I think biting the inside of my cheek. 'Calm down. Don't let him get to you.'

I lower the spyglass. Seto will see through this. I know he will. He'll find this cave, he'll recognize the Whale and he'll find us.

"That won't be enough to stop him," I say.

"Do you know who that ship belongs to?" he asks, leaning on the edge.

"The Kaiba company…" Anyone from Kingtown would know that. It would be suspicious if I pretended not to.

"The man who owns that company is said to be as brilliant as he is prideful. A true genius some say. Still, I'd be surprised if even he could find this place. And disappointed if he doesn't. The chase will be quite boring if that's the case."

While he speaks, his hands clench the edge of the ship and his eyes seem to burn with silent anger. This man… he didn't do all of this just for the tribute. There's something more. The thrill of going up against the one who owns the sea business of the Caribbean, maybe? He's already shown how he enjoys challenges. But it feels different. More personal.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"If your guardian is significant enough to him, then perhaps that arrogant bastard of a baron will agree to help him look for his missing brother and ward."

A strange tension coming from him reaches me, like a warning shot. No doubt about it; Seto is not in this man's good graces. Which means I was doubly right to warn Mokuba. Suddenly, the tension dies away when he straightens up and turns to me.

"Speaking of, what sort of guardian teaches his lady ward swordsmanship and allow her to cross dress?"

My inside tighten again. I can't let him trace us back to Seto anymore than I already have.

"H-How could you tell?" I ask, trying to deviate the subject. "No one's ever been able to see through my disguise. And you were thirty feet away…"

"I knew the moment you protected the boy. The way you embraced him was quite the motherly gesture. Also, no man I know would drop his only weapon while facing someone about to kill him."

He sounds like he's mocking me and my cheeks heat up. But at least I got him to change subjects.

"What about my exact age?"

"For a start, you do not speak nor act like a child. Everything you do is to protect the boy. Then there are these." He brings his hand to my face and cups my jaw, just like he had on the Whale. "They hurt, don't they?"

I frown in confusion. "My teeth?"

He puts a slight pressure on my jaw and an uncomfortable but quick pain shoots through my molars. Simultaneously, my brain catches up. Those have been hurting for a while.

"My wisdom teeth."

He smiles, happy that I've caught on. "You had to be at least sixteen or seventeen."

Unbelievable. How is it possible to take in so many details when everything around is moving so fast? He was far smarter than I initially thought. Again, not good. Was that why he thought of clashing with Seto as a game? He lets go of my face but then pulls off my headscarf.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"There's nothing left to hide. Not only are you a Shayee, you're also the only woman on this ship. Do you think this silly thing is going to shield you?"

He's not just talking about the scarf. The fact that he has to spell out what I already know makes it worse. The pressure that's been weighting on my shoulders since I was first eye to eye with him crushes me from all sides now. Why can't I move? His hand grabs a lock of my hair and he brings his face so close that I feel his breath on mine.

"Be it your guardian, the baron himself or the entire navy, let them come. It'll make the chase that much more interesting. I wouldn't advise you to get you hopes up though," he finally says, releasing my hair. "I really am quite good at what I do."

"S-So… this is essentially an elaborate game of keep away for you?"

"You catch on quickly."

"You kidnapped us so I could be your bait?"

"No, love. The game is only a bonus. You are something I've been waiting to find for a very long time. You have more worth to me than anything else on this ship. And I'll be damned if I let anyone take you away from me."

The amusement in his voice is gone now. He's looking at me but his eyes seem so far away, lost. Almost sad. He's strange and that doesn't make the fear go away. I don't understand. Pirates aren't supposed to be complicated. They're greedy and would do anything for money. Why is he so different?

"Oi, cap'n!" shouts Joey from the main deck. "The rest o' the crew's back!"

Indeed, the quartermaster and the few pirates accompanying him are back on the ship. He looks up at where we are and I can swear that death glare is looking straight at me. A cold shiver shakes me.

"Pull up the anchor and get her moving!" Atem shouts back. "We're heading for Beruga!"

"Aye aye, Sir! Ya heard the cap'n, hearties! Get to work!"

A whistle sound rings throughout the ship and everyone is at work to make it move. Orders are shouted from left to write, from up to down… The movement is the same, wether it's on a pirate ship or a transporter, it seems.

Heavy footsteps reach my ears and Jack, the giant from before, steps onto the quarterdeck and goes to grab the helm after silently saluting his captain. Thankfully, Atem's attention moved from me to the main deck. I sigh in relief and realize I'm still holding the spyglass. I look at the Golden Whale again. Arcana's men are already tearing out the planks and dismantling it.

'Even in pieces, Seto will recognize it,' I tell myself.

Something then catches my eye. I can see the canons being moved around on the rogue ship. Why would they be doing that? Then, I see it. The Gambler's flank remains perfectly oriented to shoot down any ship passing through the exit. Arcana clearly wasn't happy to have been tricked by Atem like this. Would he really pass that opportunity? It's a cheap move but they're pirates. No. He wouldn't pass it. I'm sure of it. My heart freezes in my chest as the realization sink in. A hand suddenly lands on my shoulder making me jump.

"Have you noticed?" he asks, taking back the spyglass. "No need to worry. They won't get far with trying to ignite wet powder."

He looks at the Gambler, that overconfident stare never leaving his face. That's clever. Too clever. Everything he's done so far was calculated with devilish accuracy. Even unpredictable factors like Mokuba and I have been immediately dealt with perfect consideration.

As he said, the Millennium passes through the opening without a single canon shot being fired at us. The Golden Whale disappears from my sight and then we're back into the open sea, the sun illuminating the rogue ship.

 _"The sea doesn't discriminate between sinners and men of honor."_

Seto isn't the one who taught me that. I can't remember who did but it's the truth. Only luck will help us now.

The Millennium's sails are let loose and the wind pushes us further into the open sea and away from the coast. It also rushes through my hair, a sensation I usually love. For the first time, I wish I didn't have them.

"Tell me," says Atem, "how much faith do you put in your guardian?"

The muscles in my back tense so much, they feel like marble plates but I force myself to look at him in the eyes. I'm sick of being scared. "All of it."

I regret my answer the moment I see the wolf-like smile he gives me. I don't know how yet, but I've walked right into a trap.

"Lets see just how much of it he deserves, shall we?"

The Captain of the Millennium throws a circular hand gesture at Jack, and the pilot nods before turning the helm. The ship turns until it's right flank faces the coast and the entrance of the cave. It's hard to tell that there even is an opening from here.

"Joey!" calls out Atem. "How are the gunners?"

"Ready when ya are, cap'n!"

I understand too late.

"Open fire!" he orders.

"Wai…"

Before I can scream, a hundred deafening shots pierces my ears like thunder. The pain in my arm isn't enough to keep me from covering them. I shut my eyes too, waiting for the insufferable ruckus to cease. In minutes, it's over. When I open my eyes again, the entrance of the cave has disappeared, crumbled into a pile of rocks. No trace of anything being there before left. No way for any ship to find the cave. My pulse rings in my head, adding to the damage caused by the noise of the canon fire. I stare in horror at the sight. All my muscles give in at once, and I fall to my knees. The tension disappears and the only thing I can feel is my right arm, throbbing in pain.

"No…"

The only hint, the one thing that could put Seto on our path…is buried along with a hundred pirates. I want to scream but even my voice has gone numb. Atem then comes into my line of sight, looking down on me. His voice is the most serious I heard since meeting him.

"We'll see how he'll do against that. As for you, I suggest you start relying on yourself. Sink or swim, that's the law of the sea, little Shayee. No one will do it for you."

* * *

 _*No matter what, do not say anything about your brother. (formal French)_

* * *

 **Oh dear, how are Moki and Yugi going to survive on the Millennium, surrounded by weirdo pirates?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Stolen treasures

**Ahoy, maties! Apologies for the tardiness, me computer be actin' like an ol' timer! I'll ask that ye kindly forgive the typos. I'll go over it when I have time this weekend.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kingtown docks**

The afternoon has just begun and yet Pegasus has already managed to assemble a fleet of navy ships to go and scout the open waters. The timing is impressive to say the least. The young baron gives him credit for that much. But it's still far too slow. Those cursed pirates could be anywhere by now! He stands still on the docks staring at the boats bringing supplies the ten ships getting ready to depart from the harbor but his toes won't stop tapping. Just when he thought things couldn't get work, the message from Roland arrived. Mokuba has sneaked onto the Bleu Eyes that much was for sure and somehow ended up on the Golden Whale. He can't confirm that, but the gut feeling made his insides hurt.

He has gone over it in his mind time and time again. Who would do this? Who was capable of convincing four pirate crews work together? No. Not convincing. Manipulating. The person leading the operation picked the Golden Whale ship as a specific target. Why? Research had been done beforehand. They had to have known about his unbeatable defense. For pete's sake, two ships out of three have been sank. They were expecting that. Even Pegasus was surprised.

'Whoever you are, scumbag, just wait until my hands on you.'

"You are even more distraught than I thought if you are here this early, Lord Kaiba." He wipes around just as the admiral, followed by two soldiers reach him. "It'll take at least another half-hour for the whole fleet to be ready."

"Can't you speed this up? We've already wasted far too much time waiting around."

"Even I can't pull off this sort of miracle, dear baron," replies the one-eyed man with that same amused tone as ever. "Patience is the key to many…"

"It's gotten worse!" he snapped. "There's a good chance my brother also ended up on the Golden Whale."

Pegasus' smile finally faded. "That is troubling, indeed. What in the world have you done to offend the god of misfortune like so? In any case, my point still stands. The ships still need time."

Curse it all! Who knows how far that bloody rogue ship was? He takes a couple of deep breath to prevent his heart from exploding in his chest. He's not completely out of leads. His battle ships had greatly damaged the Gambler. They can't have gotten far in that state. In fact, they wouldn't have gotten the time to reach another coast. Meaning they have to have stopped on this one to repair their vessel.

"Including your triplet battleships, that makes ten ships in total. We'll scatter in groups of two into the northern open waters. We'll also send scouts to the port-towns where pirates are known to stop."

"Leave the coast scouting to me."

Unsurprised, the admiral shrugs and relays orders to the two soldiers. While he does that, Seto realizes that his left hand has reached inside his pocket and is clenching the little piece of jewelry. How long has it been? Seven or eight years maybe? Back when he'd saved her, she was wearing nothing but night wear and that bracelet. It's nothing special; braided brown threat with two small round tainted-gold colored stones surrounding a bigger one. She cried so much when she lost it playing in their garden with Mokuba. He found it immediately but he wanted her to forget. He wanted her to focus on a future she could have, not a passed reduced to ash. So he kept it with the intention of getting rid of it. But the tears she shed over it had made it seem like a crime. So he told himself he'd return it when she would finally give up on her senseless quest to return to her home. She never did. So there it is, still with him. He fiddled with them when he was alone and deep in thought. The faint green glow the little stones emitted when reflecting the light always had him curious about who had made it.

"Since we have a while longer to ourselves," says Pegasus, pulling him out of his daze, "how about you make good on your promise? Tell me more."

Seto bites his lips together in frustration. There it is. He was a fool to think the maniac would forget. No matter how much of a brilliant man Pegasus is, there is no denying that absolutely infuriating tendency to pry or his sickening fetish for rare things. Still, this information is a cheap price to pay for his help.

"There's nothing to tell," he says, crossing his arms on his chest and looking out to the sea. "She was my father's ward. By proxy she became mine."

"Always so secretive. I could've guessed all of that. What are her colors?"

It takes everything he has to keep the acid-coated words he wants to spit at the nosy nobleman on his tongue.

"Black, magenta, blond."

The one-eyed man chuckled before letting out a loud sigh. "It sounds positively hideous. I can't wait to see it."

He admits that when he first heard of the Shayee, he couldn't imagine how such a strange mix of vivid colors could be considered pleasing to the eye. Yet he never thought Yugi's hair to be strange on her. The Shayee wears her colors well. Still hearing this from this man's mouth makes him clench his fist.

"How old is she?" continues the nosy man.

"Sixteen."

"Marrying age? I can't think of searching for a suitor for her as an easy thing. Unless your plan is to keep your bird in a cage," he mocked, before suddenly regaining a serious face. "You said sixteen? Would that not make her four during the unfortunate incident? Interesting."

"What is?"

"Do you not find it strange that a toddler somehow survived the massacre? It did happen on their Island. Where has your father acquired her exactly?"

Both his hands twitch at the question. In fact, that uncomfortable sensation invades his hands and arms for a moment. The pain from that day is still vivid in his memory. And yet, it was nothing compared to the screams of the little girl he saved, burned in his mind forever. The face his father made when he saw what he'd brought home also was. The bastard nearly beat him to death that night before realizing that he could use her somehow.

"I don't know," he lies. "My father never shared that information with me."

"Well Gozaburo was mysterious even to his own family I suppose. He never went into detail about how he ran his business with anyone other than close associates. It seems everything about him was secretive. Including his death, wouldn't you say?"

Nosy bastard! Throwing him his darkest glare, he hopes he backs off. All evidence to the contrary. Pegasus is looking back at him straight in the eyes, that taunting smirk decorating his face.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, I assure you. I'm simply stating facts. You and your father went on one of his discreet business trips when he disappeared, isn't that so? There ia surprisingly little information on the nature of his death. Though a lot of rumors go around."

"Only fools listen to rumors."

"True, but wise are the ones who listen and can distinguish truth from mere gossip. Truth is so hard to determine. That's what makes trust priceless."

That look he gives him is different now. He's on the hunt for information but as usual, his true goal is indiscernible. That's the kind of snake this man is. But if he thinks he can get the upper hand on Seto Kaiba, he's sorely mistaken. He knows nothing. Nothing at all.

"Mind your tongue, Pegasus," he says, unblinking. "Or mark my word; you will regret it."

Finally, the admiral seems to react to his words and shrugs before looking away. His smirk returns however almost instantly as he gazes upon his fleet.

"I do agree that some things are best left buried. Your father is a prime example of that; always running around chasing legends. In the end, that fixation was probably his undoing," he still adds.

The one-eyed man takes a aged pocket watch and checks the time for far too long. "Do you know what made the Shayee so special? After being raised alongside one, you might know something. Do you believe them to be no more than a small people with strange hair?"

"She's nothing special."

Again an obvious lie. Yugi is no strange creature with inhuman abilities, but there's no denying that incomprehensible link she feels with the ocean. Even as a child, before she could even speak, she always looked in it's direction. She knew how to swim the moment she first jumped in the water. It didn't take a genius to Pegasus didn't need to know that. In fact, he didn't need to know anything about her.

"There are many legends surrounding the first masters of the sea," continues the admiral, putting the watch away. "Some think they were blessed by God. Others, that they weren't mortal in the first place. That of course turned out to be false. In the end, they died like anyone else."

"Get to the point," he snaps, tired of this conversation.

"I'm saying that there had to be a reason for them to die. Tell me something. Have you ever heard of something called orichalcum?"

* * *

 _"Poke in. Poke out. Pull. Cross it. Poke in. Poke out. Pull. Repeat. Poke in. Poke out…"_

I can hear Maria's voice in my head. Sewing is one of the many skills the chambermaid has taught me back at the Kaiba home. Never in my life have I thought I'd one day be using it to fix up pirate clothes and shoes. The room where they've locked me up on the first lower deck is filled with a ton of ripped clothes and shoes. My first hour here —I assume since I have no way to tell the time— was spent separating the pieces of clothing that needed fixing and folding the ones that weren't. Now, sitting on the floor, my hands are moving the way Maria taught me but I barely pay attention to my work. What's Moki doing right now? They have no wounded since they didn't participate in the actual attack. Have they just locked him up somewhere? Or are they making him do some other task? Using him as a powder monkey? Are they tormenting him? I look at his uniform that I found and folded with the rest. They must've found him something new to wear.

"Start relying on yourself…" I mutter, repeating the last words the captain spoke to me before having me sent here to put my 'lady-skills' to use.

'I can't just sit here. But if I don't do what I'm told, they'll take it out on Mokuba…'

That man really is a snake. Why is he so interested in me? He's a pirate, he should want to sell me for profit. Instead he sounds like he wants to keep me in a cage. Superstition maybe? Growing up in the outside world, I heard loads of ludicrous stories about my people. Among them, I recall there was one that assured Shayee hair brought luck. I shake my head at how ridiculous that sounds. Why keep me alive if all he wants is my hair? I stop sewing for a moment and bring a hand up to my head. My hair feels dry. A long sigh escapes me and I let myself lie on the wooden floor. The gentle rock of the ship tells me the sea is still calm. Unlike before, my heart can't match its peacefulness. Tears sting my eyes again. No one is here to see me, so I let them out but refuse to let out a sound.

"Seto… I don't know what to do."

 _"You're better than this,"_ replies his voice in my head. _"Pull yourself together."_

I want to. I really do. But how? If it was just me, maybe I'd have a better chance. But I'm not. I don't know how long I stay there. Then, I hear the key being inserted in the door and spring up quickly wiping my tears. The door violently swings open nearly making my heart jump out of my chest. Tristan enters that same cold expression on his face.

"Get up. We've got a job for you. Bring your needles. Move it."

Reluctantly, I do what I'm told and grab the wooden case of needle and thread I've been given before following the pointy-haired man out. To my displeasure, he leads me back onto the main deck. As expected, the moment I step out I feel eyes on me. I never thought I'd miss my wig so much. I keep my head down and follow the pirate to the foot of the foremast where Joey is holding a large white sail. I look up and see that the fore-royal sail is missing. So that's why they needed the needles.

"Joey," calls out Tristan, getting his attention. "I brought her. Sure you shouldn't have asked the captain first?"

The tough looking blond grins back at him. "That's the job he gave her himself. It'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. Don't involve me if he gets pissed off," he adds, walking away leaving me with the first mate.

"Hey again!" salutes Joey after a moment. "Ya've probably guessed, but I need ya to fix this sail."

He holds the large piece of fabric to my face, showing a large cut through it. How in the world did they manage to do that? This is the highest sail on the mast! I realize that he's waiting for me to take it. But Tristan's words ring in my head.

"What's the matter?" he asks. "I thought ya were warned; slackers aren't tolerated here."

"That's not it," I answer. "You didn't ask _him_ for permission to use me, right? I don't want him to use this as an excuse to lash out at Mokuba."

He answers me with complete silence. I still look down and wait for him to get mad, but instead he starts laughing. "Seems ya already forgot, toots. This ol' Joey here's still the first mate of the Millennium."

He did tell me that but it's slipped my mind with everything going on. Somehow, I have trouble picturing this man as a second in command. He seems more the type to answer orders. Never judge a book by its cover. He's a pirate. That makes him dangerous no matter what he appears to be.

"Besides," continues Joey, "the cap'n ain't that petty. Do what ya're told and he won't give ya a hard time."

It's not like I have a choice either way. I take the sail from his and adjust it to hold it right. I then find the most comfortable seat I can on the floor, leaning my back against the mast before getting to work. Fixing a sail isn't the simplest task. The stitches have to be extremely tight as to not let the wind through. This could take a while.

"Poke in. Poke out. Pull firmly. Cross. Poke in…"

"What are ya doin'?"

Of course he stayed to watch me. I'm still a prisoner on this ship. They have no intention of letting me forget that.

"It helps me focus," I say.

"Ya're a strange one, ain't ya, Yug?"

My hands freeze in the air and I raise my eyebrows at him."Yug?"

"It's yar new pet name. I like ya, ya got a good scent. So I decided to give ya one."

My cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Blame it if you must, on my high society education, but having someone suddenly deciding an appellation for me is very uncomfortable. And what was it with this man and smelling?

"Please just call me by my name," I ask.

"Too late!" he snickers.

When did this turn in to a small talk? He's really enjoying this while I can't feel more out of place. It's like trying to avoid a trap. Still, when I think about what's happened on the Whale, this seems like the best option. I suppose I can handle a pet name. It's not nearly as bad as what Atem calls me. But I cannot let my guard down. Not for one second. If he wants to talk, then maybe I can get some information out of him.

"Can you tell me where Mokuba is?" I ask.

He opens his mouth to answer but another voice coming from above cuts him off. "Workin'!"

I nearly jump out of my skin and look up. The boy with one hand from before is sitting on the lowest top of the mast. With the same impressive agility as before, he jumps down landing near us.

"He be gutsy, yer lil' twerp," he says, his good hand on his hip. "I thought for sure he be crying for his mama by now."

My cheeks turn red in shame. Not long ago, I was crying like a child while Moki's been holding his tears since the beginning.

"Wait, you said working?"

"Aye, in the infirmary. Some of us caught a nasty bug from the last meal. He be makin' some medicine for 'em now."

That captain isn't waisting any time at all. Come to think of it, that was the first thing we heard him say to the quartermaster was that he hated waste. Meaning, as long as we kept working like he wants us, they might lower their guard. My thoughts are interrupted when the chestnut-haired boy suddenly crouches down and plants his face an inch away from mine.

"Never thought we'd get a Shayee added to the collection," he says, clearly inspecting my hair color. "A lass at that, too. That's a first."

"Collection?" I ask, scooting away.

"The cap'n's collection," says the first mate, grabbing Jaden by the shirt and pulling him away.

I'm scared to ask. "What does he collect?"

"Strays," they reply in perfect unison.

I know that sometimes, pirate captains collect special types of treasures and collect them. Some go after statues, others jewelry, others paintings…What do they mean by strays? As in stray dogs? Do I count as a rare animal or does the name apply to people for that maniac? If that's the case, does that mean there are other prisoners on this ship? The thought makes my stomach tighten. The more I learn about this man, the more unsettling this becomes.

"What do you call a…"

A strange sensation invades my back. So strange it cuts the words off in my throat. It's familiar and not at the same time. It feels a little like when I sense others staring at me. Only there's no discomfort. On the contrary. It's almost warm. As if I'm being watched from very far away by eyes who want to see me. No. Who want to find me. It doesn't make any sense and yet, I can't shake it off. Dropping everything, I stand and run towards the edge of the ship.

"Oi!" calls out the first mate.

I look at the horizon. Nothing. Not a single ship in sight. The coast is far as well. But clear as day, I sense it.

'Seto?'

* * *

 **Atem's a people collector, Kaiba lies and Pegasus knows more than he lets on. Fine mess we got here... and I'm just getting' started. *insert evil laugh***

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Lessons on the sea

**Ahoy mateys! Again, this here author must apologies for the tardiness. Me computer still be actin' up and school assignments are piling' up. In any case, enjoy the ride, me hearties!**

 **(Sorry for the typos, I really don't have time to go over it. I'll rectify them at a later date.)**

* * *

The strange sensation doesn't leave me. It's almost physical, tugging me towards the open sea in the direction of Kingtown. The wind in my face dries my eyes but I refuse to blink for fear of missing something. Who is it? Who's calling for me?

"Oi!" The hand suddenly landing on my shoulder makes me jump. "What are ya doin'? D'ya loose a screw or somethin'?"

Joey —with Jaden at his side— is looking at me like I've gone insane. All I've done is lean over a little. I straighten up and then realize that I have one knee on the edge. I get off backing away a few steps. What am I doing? Anyone seeing me would think I'm trying to jump.

"I know ya want to escape but were in the middle of the bloody ocean. Were ya hopin' to swim back or what? That's more suicidal than desperate."

I don't reply and stare back in the same direction. There still isn't any ship in sight. I'm not crazy. I know I felt something. I still feel it. Seto's looking for us. I'm sure of it. I don't know how, but I do. I was wrong before. I can still hear the sea and it's on my side.

"Oi, ya doin' good?" says Jaden, waving a hand in front of my face. "Ya're spacin' out like a drunk fish."

"I… I'm fine." Having the pirate worry about my condition feels more strange than anything. Come now Yugi. Now's not the time to let your guard down. "I thought I saw something."

"Like what, a rescue ship, eh?" mocks the boy with one hand. "Best get it outta yer mind now, missy. Ain't no one that be capable o' catchin' us."

An image of the cave's entrance crumbling down flashes in my mind. I bite my lip to prevent the pessimistic thoughts from invading my mind. I have to stay on my feet. Seto is looking for us and he's going to find us. He's gotten himself out of ugly situations before. This… is the worst any of us could've imagined. But I have only one mission. Survive and protect Moki until Seto finds us. For that, I need them to lower their guard.

"I'll just…finish stitching the sail," I tell them but as I take a step, someone calls out to the two pirates.

"Oi! Joey, Jaden!"

A group of five pirates —most of which I don't recognize— cross the main deck and come our way. Some of them are carrying wooden practice swords. I don't know why it surprises me. After all, every good crew has to have a decent amount of swordsmen and fighters, even a pirate one. The fact that they would practice seems logical. The one leading the group —a man with a white head scarf and a missing tooth— approaches us.

"The two o' ye don't look so busy. Come practice with us, ye slackers."

"No can do, Neal," replies the first mate. "Gotta watch the lass."

"Takes two of ye to watch a her? Just take turns."

"Why don't ye just ask Bakura?" asks Jaden. "He be second only to the captain."

"Already have. Sent us to hell before goin' to sleep."

"Can't blame the man. He hasn't slept in days. I'm surprised ya're still kickin' after botherin' him."

They laugh but for some reason I feel like it isn't something to be amused about. Between the captain and the quartermaster, I'm not sure which is the most terrifying. I can't understand the former and the latter seems like he'd kill us without a second thought if it weren't for his orders.

"Honest though, help a couple o' hearties out. The captain'll have our skin if we don't catch up to ye. The two o' ye are the only decent fighters available."

The statement didn't surprise me when talking about Joey. He appears strong and confident but Jaden… The boy is short scrawny and well, only had one hand.

"Ya know I ain't gon' be any help," says Joey, seriously this time. "Swords aren't my thing."

Is he only a gunman? Or maybe specialized in other types of weaponry? Seto's private guards all use the same weapons, but I suppose pirates would just use whatever they are more comfortable with.

"Curses. How 'bout ye, Jay?"

"Don't wanna. It's nap time for me, sorry fellows," apologizes Jaden with a wide grin. "But hey, here's an idea! Why don't ye take her?"

A stunned silence strikes the entire group including me. He didn't just suggest that I fence with them, did he? The one named Neal finally lets out an unbridled laughter.

"Ye jokster, ye!" he says, slapping the boy in the back. "Ye're the worst o' us, Jay! Throwin' even a lass to the wolves like that!"

I must agree with the pirate. What was he trying to do? Well he is barely older than Mokuba, he mustn't be thinking. Still, the position he's put me in is quite uncomfortable. Before, they were just glancing at my hair while I was attempting to hide behind Joey, cursing the captain for taking my headscarf. Now, all eyes are on me, shamelessly staring.

"Look at her!" exclaims one. "Lassy's so stunned, she lost her tongue."

"Don't be countin' yer chickens yet, Neal,' says Jaden, quite serious. "She dueled the captain. Ain't that right, Mr Wheeler? We all know the captain. The man's a devil with a cutlass. If he wounded her like that, don't it mean that she be pretty handy with a blade too?"

I have no idea what he's talking about. Why would he volunteer me to fight when one of my arms is clearly useless? And why would my injury say anything about how good I am? But his explanation seems to have gotten the attention of the other pirates.

"That true, master first mate?" asks one.

"I know she dueled the cap'n," confirms Joey. "But don't get yar hopes up, hearties. No one's doin' anythin' with her unless the man himself says so."

"Well, I be real curious now," says Neal, taking a stop closer to me. "So tis true? Ye can handle a sword, missy?"

There's the unwanted attention. I look away and don't reply. Indulging them could help put their suspicions of me to sleep but I can't bring myself to play friendly with murderous thieves. Who knows how many people they've killed? How many more will die for their greed?

"What's the matter lil' lass?" says Neal, lowering his head to mine. "We won't bite."

They don't seem to want to leave me alone while all I want is a minimum of interaction with them. I doubt I can get any sort of information out of this group. Aside from Joey, they don't appear to have any particular rank. If they are just ABs, then they won't have any valuable to tell me.

"I'm not interested in fighting you," I say, praying that my voice doesn't squeak. 'I have work to finish and I'm already injured."

"Well how 'bout that, fellows?" he replies seemingly way to happy to have gotten an answer out of me. "A whole speech. So ye really can hold a sword?"

"Yes, I can."

"I wanna see that!"

"Are ya deaf?" says Joey, rolling his eyes. "I said ya can't. Not without the cap'n's permission."

"I'll allow it."

All the attention shifts over to the captain who's approaching. Reflexively, each of my muscles tenses up. Just the face he's making tells me this is going to be another thing for his amusement alone. Does this man have nothing better to do than torment me? You'd think commanding a whole ship would have him a little more busy than this.

"Uh, ya sure that's a good idea, cap'n?" asks Joey, perplexed. "She's still hurt."

"She has one arm left and ambidextrousness as an ace. I doubt a little fencing is what'll bring this lady down. I should know."

Know what? I barely grazed him and he is selling me to his men like some veteran with unparalleled skills. He knew I didn't stand a chance against him from the start. So much for his collection; he is going to kill me!

"Alright, mates!" exclaims Neal, far too excited. "Get in line, I call the first round."

"H-Hold on a minute. I didn't agree to this," I say. "Besides, there's nothing in it for me other than the risk of getting hurt again."

He chuckles at me. "Bargaining to get what you want and turn things to your advantage? How greedy. You're only proving my point, love. You're far more suited for a pirate than for some lord."

"I think my greed is fairly reasonable considering my situation," I reply. "I don't want to hear that from a man who steals for a living."

I regretted my words the moment they left my mouth. Silence has fallen again, and all I can focus on is the darkening stare of the captain. His smile however, doesn't fade one bit and I'm reminded at how terrifying he is. I think of Moki. It looks like being pushed into a corner also makes me talk to much. Finally he moves closer to me and I only realize that I backed away when my back hits the edge of the ship. He stops a step away and leans closer.

"What I find absolutely endearing about you is how easily you forget that your compliance isn't a factor. What if I were to order you to fight? You know what disobeying would entice, don't you?"

The sound of my heartbeat in my ears suddenly becomes louder. He has all the cards and he knows it. Fear is like an invisible hand slowly closing in on my throat. Curse him. Biting my lip, I look down unable to hold his eyes.

"Good girl," he lets out before straightening up. "Since you understand that much, I'll indulge in a new bargain with you. If you can beat three of my men in one-on-one duels, I'll let you see the boy."

I knew it; he was planning to keep us separated. I can tell he's being deliberately vague about his offer. Will he let me see him with no restraints or only for five minutes, I don't know. He's already playing a new game with me and the end is just as much a mystery to me as before. And I have no choice but to comply.

"And… what happens if I lose?"

"You return to your needles and the boy stays where he is. Unless you truly bore me, then I'll have to think of other ways for you to entertain me."

That sentence alone is the last push needed to make me surrender completely. I have no desire to know what lurks behind his mind.

"Since I'm the challenged," I say, remembering our first bargain, "does that mean I get to make up the rules?"

"I'm surprised you remembered that." He pulls up three fingers. "That is correct, you get to pick three."

I glance at the pirates around. The rules need to give me the advantage or at least put me on the same level as my opponent. For our fight, he said death was aloud. We'll be dueling with wooden swords so that's not something to worry about. First things first, to even things out.

"First, your free hand must stay behind the back and not aid you in anyway during the duel," I say. "Second, the winner is the first to hit a vital spot."

That way, not only do I have a chance, but the duel can be quick and painless. I didn't give any precisions as to how strongly one would have to hit to win. Just grazing can get me victory. That's how it works; give three definite rules and find loopholes around them to win. Tricky but very scoundrel worthy. Thinking of a third rule is harder though.

'Death allowed. First person to drop their sword loses…' I think enumerating the rules from my first duel. 'The first one is on the tip of my tongue… Oh, right!'

"Thirdly, no other weapons are allowed."

The moment I dictate the third rule, Atem's smirk turns to an all teeth out smile, and I get the feeling that I've done something horribly wrong.

"Are you sure of yourself?" he asks, tauntingly.

I clench my fists. Putting doubt in my mind is exactly what he's trying to do. I can't let him get to me like this every time.

"Yes."

"You heard the lady, men," he tells the sailors. "Neal, you wanted the first match."

Neal grabs two practice swords from another pirate and hands one over to me. He seems legitimately excited to square off with me. Wether it's the prospect of fighting a woman or a Shayee, I don't know. We move the largest part of the main deck, at the foot of the mainmast. Duels on the deck seems to become a trend. I weighed the sword. It's good quality. Next, I try to raise my wounded arm and flinch. The slightest muscle tension generates pain. I'll have to endure it.

"Ready when ye are, lass. Try makin' it a bit interesting, aye?" He smiles, overconfidently. But contrary to the captain, I can't sense anything backing up that confidence. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on ye."

"Then you're going to lose," I reply, sticking by right hand behind my back and saluting.

Mocking chuckles travel around us. They think it's ridiculous to salute while it gives me courage. It reminds me of everything Seto taught me. Focus Yugi. You have matches to win. I realize that Neal is left handed. That means I lose my reverse stance advantage. But it doesn't matter. His stance is is weak, his feet too close together, his movements are predictable.

"Begin!" orders the captain.

Neal moves first, aiming to hit me in the stomach area. I see him coming. Taking a step back to gain time, I raised my blade and bring it down to deviate his weapon towards the ground. I don't give him time to react and thrust the tip of my sword forward, hitting him right in the solar plexus. He stares at me, frozen in place.

"I win," I say, stepping back.

"Impossible," he replies still under shock. "There's got to be a mistake. I can't lose…"

"If this were a real fight, you'd be dead, Neal," says the captain. "I should have you clean the deck with your tongue for ignoring the first rule of combat. Never underestimate your opponent. If you can't even register that, you're worthless."

The comment makes the sailor visibly sweat buckets. "Apologies, captain. I won't forget again."

Is he giving a lesson? I've been reduced to a learning tool but it doesn't matter. As long as I win, I can see Moki.

"Tristan," calls out Atem. "The second match is yours."

Indeed, the pointy-haired pirate seems to have joined the observers. He doesn't seem to happy about being called out though. He sighs and makes his way to the center and takes Neal's sword. I immediately see the difference. His stance is flawless and though he's not acting like a pompous ass —like all the pirates I've met so far seem to do— I'm instantly on guard.

"I'm warning you, I'm not holding back."

I don't reply but he understands from my face that I take this just as seriously, though I want to end it rather quickly if possible. Atem gives the signal again and I make the first move. He blocks it and steps to the side, which I mirror in the opposite direction. He's faster than Neal, reacting to each of my strikes efficiently. I'm surprised at how easily he adapts to my left handed stance since he's right handed. I get no advantage from it. His strikes are on point and pack enough force but then I notice it. There's a repetitive pattern in his form. One strike towards the head, one towards the chest, and one slice towards the neck, always in that order.

 _"Patterns are the enemy of every swordsman,"_ says yet again the voice of my sword master in my head. _"If you have a pattern, you're predictable. If you're predictable, all your opponent has to do is find the opening in your pattern and you're done for."_

I let him push me back, only defending my vital spots. A classic but efficient trap. There he goes. I dodge the strike to the head, deviate the one towards my chest… Here it comes! He raises his blade to "decapitate" me. I drop to the ground and throw myself forward the moment the blade passes over my head, slicing my blunt blade on his side. If it had been real, I'd have run him through the stomach.

"Well, I'll be damned," he lets out. For the first time, I see genuine surprise on his face. "I knew someone who's held against the captain for as long as you had to be good, but I admit. Didn't think you'd catch me off guard like this."

Right, he was there during our duel. I completely forgot about it.

"Your pattern is a easy to see as a fire in the night, Tristan," says the captain. "Slack off on training and I'll be the one to run you through."

"Aye Sir. I'll work on it."

I take breath. So far this has gone smoothly. One more and I get to join Moki. Still, though this fight was far less intense than the one with the captain, the strain on my muscles still makes my wound ache.

'Endure it Yugi, come on. Just one more.'

"You're on a winning streak, love. Lets see if you can keep it up."

"Mind if I have the last round?" says a familiar gruff voice that sends shivers down my spine.

The pirates make way for the quartermaster. He seems exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes are so deep it's scary. Yet still, he has that scary half smile.

"I thought you were sleeping," said the captain.

"I was going to but then I realized something. If I sleep now, I'm going to wake up in the middle of the night. The last thing I need is to become a night owl and leave that stupid mutt in charge to have him screw up everything while I'm sleeping."

"Ya wanna say that to my face, albino freak?" growls the first mate. "I'll rip out yar damn throat."

"Bring it, you prick."

"Enough."

One word from the tan man was all it took for the both of them to quiet down. Unbelievable. What makes this man so scary? With the exception of Jaden, he's the shortest out of all of them. Yet he has this overwhelming aura about him. Where does it come from? But right now, Atem's face is serious looking back and forth between me and the quartermaster a couple of times.

"You can have the final match. But behave yourself."

"Don't I always?" he sneers back.

"Bakura."

The captain's voice is a clear warning. There will be consequences if you cross me, is what those ruby eyes say. Even though, they aren't directed at me, my heartbeat pounds in my head like a drum. Bakura makes an irritated face.

"Tch. Fine. What are the rules?"

"Only use the practice sword, no using your free hand and you win if you hit a vital spot."

His nasty smile widens. "You want her to learn, don't you? Perfect."

"Do not make me step in," warns the tan man again.

That creepy smile of his takes over his face and the quartermaster takes Tristan's sword and faces me. Now, I can't ignore it. That murderous aura. It's not like Atem's. The captain's is like an immense pressure on your shoulder. This one… I feel like I could choke just being near it. I mentally shun the feeling as best I can and get on guard. But my hair still stands one the back of my neck.

"Let us see if the little wench is really worth something."

I recognize that stare. He hates me. I don't know why but he absolutely despises me. It's in voice and in his eyes. One would expect it to be the other way around but no. He's the one who wants me dead. Shivers shake me again. This is the first time feeling this unprepared. My instincts are screaming at me to back off. Even more than during my first duel. It's unfathomable that there'd be someone more terrifying than the captain aboard this cursed ship.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Tristan walks over to Bakura handing him the practice sword and adding something about seriously watching it to him before joining the crowd. There's a heavy silence and a tension spreading to everyone around. Even the captain isn't smiling anymore. It's so quiet he doesn't even have to shout.

"Begin."

I brace myself for his move, but he doesn't. He's not even on guard and just testing out the blunt blade in his hand. He's not even trying to hold it properly. Finally, he flips the weapon in his hand, pointing the tip towards the ground as if holding a knife.

"What's the matter, short stuff?" he taunts, finally addressing me. "Aren't you going to strike?"

I want to. I should! He has no stance, no form and is holding his weapon like a carving knife. But it's too confusing. If I attack like I always do, I know I'm going to get a bad surprise. He's confident because he has the skills to back it up, I can tell. He's fought navy seamen before. In other words he can guess how I fight roughly. And that means I am the one who has to adapt to him. Attacking would be a foolish decision.

"At least you're not as stupid as I thought. Well then, it's time for your lesson, milady," he says, bowing in a mocking fashion.

In a blink, he crosses the distance between us and is already on me. Fortunately, not as quick as Atem. I thrust my sword towards his chest which he evades at the last seconds, leaving me a perfect opening to his shoulder and neck. But just as I go for it, he takes a step far too close from me. He blocks my strike and next thing I know, his knee collides violently with my stomach. If I had anything food in there, I would've returned it. I hold my stomach panting to catch my breath. I hadn't expected that.

"You…wha…how…"

Curses, I can't even get a word out.

"Here's your first mistake. You restricted the use of weapons to one. There was never any rules about making use of combat. Which you should never forget when dealing with people like us, half pint. Second…"

He swings the backward sword at me and I barely avoid the hit back nearly tumbling back. My heartbeat pounds deafeningly in my hear. I have no chance to come up with any type of strategy, i'm too busy trying to understand his unorthodox way of fighting. It doesn't even feel like he's fighting me. To top it all off, he's as nimble as a cat. Getting out of the way of each of my strikes at the last second every time. I strike again and again, never so much as grazing him. He doges another of my attacks, before swinging his blunt blade into my upper right arm.

"AAH!"

The scream tears my throat as an awful pain shoots through my arm. It's like being stabbed again and have the blade rubbed in. I feel the blood leaking and staining my sleeve and I drop my wooden blade to put pressure on it. My whole arm shakes in pain.

"… You said there was no using your free hand, but nothing about not attacking it. Idiot. And your third and worst mistake, was discarding death."

I don't understand. Half of my focus is on my arm being tainted too fast, so much that my head starts spinning. Discarding death? What does that mean? He raised his sword again and I don't even have the time to think of evading it. The hilt strikes my temple. I find myself lose balance and tumble but before I can hit the ground, his hand closes on my throat. I get my footing back immediately, but he still squeezes cutting off my airway. Just how strong is he?

"Here's the thing, wench. When you don't forbid death out right, or make a silly victory rule such as 'touching one's vital spots', nothing prevents me from breaking every bone in your body if I feel like it. You chose the rules; no one is going to stop this fight until one of us hits the other in a vital spot."

I understand now. Facing Atem, I was afraid to get hurt. But with him… I fear for my life. Swallowing my spit takes more effort than it should and makes me want to vomit. My arm, my stomach and my throat all hurt horribly. But they don't matter. There's nothing on my mind other than wanting to stay alive. I claw at his arm trying to make him let go, but his grip is iron. My lungs are burning but the pain begins to numb. I feel tears leak on my cheeks

'No. No, no. I can't die. I don't wanna die. I have to find Seto, I can't leave Moki alone. I need to find my heritage. I can't die. I can't. God, please. Not now. Not yet.'

My vision is blurring but I can tell he's brought his face closed. He's saying something but I can't make it out. I can't go like this. I summon every last ounce of my strength to my hand and shove my finger into what I assume is his eye. What follows is a cry of pain followed by cursing and the hand around my neck loosens. I fall to the ground coughing uncontrollably while trying to get the air back in. But it's too late, the exhaustion is too strong. Before darkness takes me, I see a figure with spiky hair and a long coat coming towards me.

* * *

 **I promise, there's a reason for Atem letting Bakura go full psycho. Find out next chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Salted wounds

**This is only half of the original chapter but you guys have waited long enough for it so I'm posting it as it is. Again sorry for the constant delays. It's not really a great time for me and I desperately need my christmas break. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it, hearties!**

* * *

Something wet and cold presses against my forehead, slowly pulling me out of my darkness. I'm confused. What happened? Was I asleep? Why? Slowly, my mind clears and by the time I open my eyes I vaguely remember. I almost… The word doesn't even want to form in my mind. I don't recognize the wooden ceiling I'm staring out. But I turn my head and a familiar face then pops into my field of vision. He's changed clothes and attached his hair, here's no mistaking that long black mane. Most of all, he looks unharmed.

"Moki," I exclaim, sitting up on my bed.

I meant to shout but my voice comes out like a squeaking violin. Still my call makes him, dropping the wet cloth he was holding over a bowl filled with water. A smile of relief soon erases the startled look on his face.

"Yugi, you're awake," he says.

As soon as he's in range, I throw my arms around him, holding him close. My arm hurts but I don't care. I need to hold him. My memory is still foggy but knowing he's safe is the one thing that matters over all. I sense hesitancy when he hugs back. This alarms me. I let him go and grab him by the shoulders. His eyes avoid and come back to me multiple times. My insides tighten. What happened? He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

"Yugi…" he says, his eyes still glancing past me.

"Were you in here the whole time?" I ask, quickly looking at the room which I assume is the infirmary. "What did they make you do?"

"Yugi!" he snaps.

I freeze when I realize how tense he is. He looks passed me again and points a finger in the same direction. I turn around and wish I hadn't. Atem is there, leaning against the door arms crossed on his chest. A chuckle escapes him as he straightens up.

"No one seeing you now would mistake you for a boy, I assure you," he said, that insufferable grin on his face. "To answer your question, the boy's been patching up some of my sailors very obediently. He's given me no reason to deserve mistreatment. Besides, there's nothing more foolish than harming your own medic."

He steps away from the wall to approach. I sit up completely but I wince at the pressure it puts on my arm. My sleeve has been completely cut off and it looks like Moki changed my pseudo bandage for the real thing this time. Still, I retreat back as far as the bed allows me. That seems to amuse him.

"No need for the suspicious glare. You've done what I told you, I have no reason to deal out punishment to either of you."

"So I haven't bored you?" I ask, refusing to drop my guard.

"Not yet, you haven't."

So watching me get strangled to unconsciousness was the kind of entertainment he spoke of. This man is a monster in more ways than one. I flinch when he steps closer and reaches for me. With a single finger, he pushed my chin up to get a better look at my neck. I hold my breath. He seems irritated and after a few moments, releases me.

"That bastard really doesn't know how hold back. A moment longer and he might've crushed your larynx. It'll fade eventually," he says.

I bring a hand to my throat to feel it out. The slightest pressure hurts. Mokuba grabs a small, round-shaped mirror from the nightstand and hands it to me. The moment I see the nearly perfect handprint-shaped bruise, my hand starts shaking and I feel nauseous. Even swallowing hurts. I know for certain now. He really would've killed me.

The captain snaps me out of my daze when he takes the mirror away. For once, he's not looking at me with that smug smile. The soul piercing glare he gives me is focused and feels like it's taking everything in. A shiver of discomfort shoots through me when he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Your resourcefulness impresses me," he states in admiration. "It seems that the Shayee in you hasn't completely faded."

"W-What do you mean?"

"However, entertaining as it was to see you duel from the outside, I must admit that you disappoint me. You fight like a navy cadet in training."

I frown. Of course I would fight like that. That's how I've been trained. I don't understand what he's getting at.

"I don't understand."

"Though I did want to see how you handle yourself against average swordsmen, the purpose of letting you fight Bakura had two objectives. The first was to teach you your first lesson."

Lessons? The quartermaster has mentioned something like that while he was beating me to a bloody pulp. Most of it has already left my mind but there is one I can't forget.

"Never discard death…" I mutter unintentionally.

"It's said that pain is the best of teachers. Though I disagree with the saying, it seems to have worked."

"Why did you want me to learn that?"

"As you've probably noticed, dueling is a primal form of bargaining for us, gentleman of fortune. And rules are meant to be broken. You knew that, you're no fool."

It is just as I'd initially thought; the real point is to find loopholes around the rules set.

"However," continues Atem, "under the pretense that this was only training, you disregarded death. Something no pirate would ever do, no matter how innocent a confrontation seems."

It hits me. "You're teaching me about dueling because you're expecting me to fight again."

His smug smile returns. "I knew you were sharp. That brings me to my second reason; I wanted to see how much of your heritage was left in you."

The more he talks, the more confused I am. He's not making any sense. What does me being a Shayee and fighting have to do with anything? I open my mouth to ask, but the look in his eye stops me. He's still smiling but an air of sadness and disappointment lingers in his ruby irises. He brings a hand to my face again. Only this time, he passes it on my cheek before gripping the hair on the back of my head.

"Just thinking about how your guardian tried to make you one of them is infuriating. Tell me, how unbearable was it? To hear the call and not being able to respond to it? No matter how much you regret it now, you must've been delighted when you stepped on that merchant ship."

My heart throbs painfully at the question. How does he know about this? The only one I ever told was Seto and I'm fairly certain he thought of it as a metaphor. This man, this monster… I can tell he knows exactly what it is. Somehow, it's alarming.

"How do you know about the call?" I ask.

The strange look in his eyes vanishes and his full on smug face takes over. "I know a lot of things. Perhaps I've met others before you. Or perhaps, I was there, twelve years ago."

I can tell it's a taunt. Which means it's most likely a lie as well. But still, my insides tighten in fear. It's a common rumor that pirates were responsible for the Shayee massacre. I'm sure he knows this too. The face I make makes him chuckle.

"I jest," he says, taking his hand back. "Though I am a pirate, I had nothing to do with your people's unfortunate disappearance. Stories and legends travel fast on the sea. See enough places and you'll hear just about anything."

"What do you want from me?"

"You are a living legend, love. But from what I've seen, you've been made to bury your true nature for all these years deep within and replace it with a mask of falsehood and lies. That is what is disappointing." He threw a reproachful glare at Mokuba. "You're guardians are the ones to blame for this."

Moki and I exchange blank expressions. What he's saying makes sense. I've always felt that something was off being raised like I was. It never truly felt like home. The sea always called out to me. Every chance I got, I went out to swim, the climb trees, to listen to the waves…And many times, I had fight the urge to just swim away as far as I could to find my homeland, my place of birth. Seto tried to make me forget and make me a part of his world. Yet I always knew I was never going to be.

"As for what I want from you, that's for me to know. All you have to do is as you're told," He stand back up and looks at the both of us. "For now, let me be clear about your positions on my ship. The rule I set still applies; if one of you does step out of line, the punishment will go to the other. And don't expect me to be lenient because you're a child and a woman."

"So you're going to use me for more of your 'entertainment' until you're satisfied?"

He laughs again. "You will be entertaining me but not that way, love. I have many more things in mind for you and I do plan for all of them to be a real treat. For me at least."

My face burns as the blood rushes through it. What is lurking in that sadistic devil's head? It can't be anything good. He's already butchered my arm and let the quartermaster nearly kill me. His reasoning for it makes no sense, I don't even understand why he bothered explaining it to me. Actually, it did make sense. Incomprehension is a strong factor of fear, which he's been trying to set into us since the beginning.

"Your face is priceless, love. I'd pay gold to see what kind of thoughts lurk in there."

If they weren't before, they definitely are now. Dear lord, it's so hot I feel like the flesh is going to melt off my face. Unable to stand his gaze any longer, I look down.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

A silence follows and I knew I should've been quiet. I might as well have told him to get lost. Pushing my luck like this is the worst possible thing I could've done.

"Seems that tongue of yours needs some discipline. If you don't do it yourself, I'll gladly take care of it for you. Or perhaps I should cut off the boy's tongue instead."

Purely impulsively, I extend my good arm in front of Moki as I shout. "No! I-I'm sorry."

His smile remains, but again his eyes seem to change. For a moment, she could've sworn they'd softened. "I suppose having at least that spark in your eyes is something. We shall awaken your true self yet."

His words still meant nothing to me but I don't get the time to reflect on them.

"You two are to stay here until told otherwise. I'll have food brought to you. I suggest you rest up before this evening. You're going to need it."

"What's happening this evening?"

"I'll introduce you to my collection. Mostly, introduce you to them."

With that he turned around and made his way back to the exit. But he paused after opening the door and turned back one more time.

"One more thing; though most of my crew isn't stupid enough to try anything, do avoid finding yourself alone with Bakura."

He doesn't elaborate on the warning but judging from the look in his eyes, it was genuine. Without adding anything, he leaves and I wait to hear the lock click from the other side to turn back to Mokuba. He lets out a breath he's been holding in since I woke up. He looked at me like he is on the verge of tears but none show. Still, it breaks my heart to see him so terrified. Pushing myself to a sitting position on the edge, I wrap my arms around him.

"Are you alright?"

I'm aware how strange this question is in our situation. But I don't know what else I can say. He hummed affirmatively in response. I let him go and he sits next to me.

"Did they hurt you?"

He shakes his head. "Some of them made fun of me, but Jaden told them off."

"What did they make you do?"

"Just like he said," explains the twelve year old. "I bandaged some of their wounds and made some herbal infusion for others who were sick. A lot of them have fevers and small infections, but they won't rest up. Then they brought you here."

I look at his new attire. It definitely changes from his fancy school uniform. He really looks like an average matey. Black trousers, old white shirt, hair attached in a rough ponytail… At least they'd allowed him to keep his shoes.

"Jaden showed me their medical supplies. You wouldn't believe the stuff they have here," he says. "Turquoise seaweeds, laconit, heveldice, dry kedge leaves, jayah-saa… I've never seen so much rare herbs anywhere, not even at Doctor Donen's pharmacy."

Rare herbs? These pirates are definitely targeting specific ships. Jayah-saa can only be found in Asia, so either they made the trip or they knew who to attack to get their hands on it. According to Seto, pirates usually operate in pre-selected territories. And if they're using the herbs for themselves, then they know how precious these things are. Too educated. That's what they are. At least, Atem is.

"Yugi," he says after a long moment of silence. "What do we do now?"

I don't know. No matter what we try, if we get caught, we might just die. The safest thing to do is really to behave, do what we're told and wait for Seto. I clench my fists in frustration. We can't just sit here doing nothing like caged animals. I glance at the door and lower my voice to make sure no one can hear us.

"Moki, they're probably going to keep us separated as much as they can. If you get an opportunity to run, take it."

"What? But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. He clearly wants to keep me alive for some reason. They won't kill me."

"They can still hurt you."

"If you get back to Seto, it's a cheap price."

He stares at me, hesitant. Quickly enough though, he frowns at me and stands up to look down at me.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Moki," I snap, standing, "this isn't something to joke about. I'm serious. If at least one of us can make it out…"

"You're the Kaiba family's ward," he interrupts pointing a finger in my face. "That means when Seto's not here, you're my responsibility. I'm not leaving you and that's that."

Even as he says that, voice filled with determination, I can see his legs shaking. Just like me. A strange exhaustion comes over me and anguish grips my insides. He's a sharp boy, I've always known this. He understands the situation perfectly. He's almost as tall as me now. Old memories of the two of us playing in the mansion's yard without a care in the world flood my mind. The thought of anything happening to him are unbearable. But he's as stubborn as Seto. It doesn't matter what I tell him. I sit back down and bring my hand to my neck again. It takes all my will to keep the tears behind my eyes from coming out.

"There's something else I have to tell you," he says. "It's about your arm…"

The look of worry on his face makes me frown. "What is it?"

"It was bleeding so I bandaged you properly this time but it was starting to get infected. I cleaned it with salt water and soap but it's really deep. It might not have done the trick. If it gets infected again, you might need to…"

"No," I cut him off, finally understanding.

"But if it gets worse, you'll get sick," he insisted. "I know it'll hurt but burning it will eliminate the risk of…

"I said no!" He jumps at my sudden shout and I immediately regret it. "It won't come to that. If I clean it regularly and thoroughly, it'll heal properly. I just have to be mindful."

For the first time in twelve years, it's as if the scars on my back ache again.

* * *

 **Hmm... I wonder what Seto's doing.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Legends of the sea

**Ahoy, hearties! To apologize for me tardiness and the short chapter last time, I made this one here extra long!**

 **Hope ye enjoy it, ye landlubbers!**

* * *

After trying —and failing— to convince Mokuba for the third time to leave me behind if he sees an opening, I give up. Both of us then just stay quiet. Starting any kind of casual conversation is out of place to say the least. My throat still hurts but not as bad as before.

The key then turns in the lock and both of us stand in unison, raising our guard. I let out a breath of relief when I see Joey entering. The first mate and Jaden are the only ones who've given us no reason to think they'd do anything to us unless their captain explicitly ordered them to. He's carrying two wooden bowls from which stick out wooden spoons.

"Howdy ho, ya two!" he says, kicking the door close behind him. "Hope ya're hungry. Wow…"

He stops a few feet from the bed, staring at my neck. I bring a hand up and touch the ugly bruise. It's must be about as noticeable as my hair. Curses.

"Shiver me timbers, the bastard didn't go easy on ya." He ends up shrugging just like the captain. "It'll fade. Anyhow, ya two eat quick. The cap'n's waitin' for ya on the main deck."

He hands us the steaming bowls. The content has an orangish color and the strong smell of fish escapes it. The odor fills my nose and I close my eyes to take it in. I must've eaten meals like this before; compositions of sea food. I can smell fish but also shrimp, mussels and… a faint salty scent I can't identify. But it's familiar. My heart suddenly feels heavy and something comes up my throat.

"Ugh," lets out Moki, moving his bowl away from his face. "Smells like fish."

I know more than anyone about his aversion to fish. Despite that, Seto hasn't let him become picky about his food. Though he complains, he never leaves anything on his plate.

"Be honored, short stack!" declares the first mate, proudly. "This here, Joey Wheeler's fish soup is the best in all of the Carribbean. There ain't no better one out there yet."

"It smells delicious."

I didn't mean to let that out. I sit back down on the bed and take a spoonful of the strange soup. The tasty fish flesh melts on my tongue and the salty scent from before fills my nose from the inside, complementing the fish and mussels perfectly.

"Dried seaweed," I say.

"Ya can tell?" says Joey, clearly overjoyed. "I let them dry out before crushin' em till it's thin as sand. The tastes a lot more subtle but it's goes just right with fish and shrimps."

"You're the first mate, aren't you?" asks Mokuba, frowning. "Why are you cooking?"

The blond man sits on the ground. "We don't got an official cook onboard, so we take turns. Lemme tell ya one thing, ya should feel lucky as hell that it ain't Tristan cookin'. Ya'd spend the night pukin' yar guts out."

I take another whiff of the soup. There's something else in here but it's even more subtle in the taste than the seaweed. I guess it doesn't matter. It tastes right and sad somehow. Moki grimaces as his one more time before holding his nose and gulping it down as fast as he can.

"I know I said to hurry, but don't choke yourselves either."

Too late. My bowl is already empty too. Still, I stare down at it. The meal was exquisite but now that it's all gone, my mind gets flooded by thoughts about our captor again. Joey has been the friendliest with us. I'm certain he's the only one here who could answer me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What is he so interested in me?"

I can see the look on his face shifting from curiousness to seriousness. He scratches the back of his head and looks up as if searching for his words.

"Couldn't say. I've been with him the longest and even I don't get what he's thinkin' most o' the time. One thing for sure, I ain't never seen him act like that towards anyone else in his collection. Ya're a pretty special case."

So even the trusted first mate doesn't know. Great. It surprises me how fixated I am on understanding why this demon is interested in me. Seto has warned me multiple times in the past; my hair alone brings unwanted attention to me. Atem's likes my hair for sure, but the fact that I'm a Shayee is what really interests him.

"Our plans for the next two months have been put on hold cause o' ya," continues the first mate as he gets up.

"Excuse me?"

"But ya know, I ain't too bright myself. I stopped tryin' to get in his head a while back. Come on, time to go. Just leave yar bowls here."

We do what we're told and follow Joey out. Mokuba grabs on to my left hand and I squeeze back, trying to reassure myself. Atem said he was introducing us to his collection. Joey has confirmed it; it is a collection of people. Images of people with strange deformities and in chains appear into my mind. I wouldn't put it past him. Expecting the worst is really the best I can do.

We follow Joey to the wooden staircase. As we start climbing a high pitched yet soft sound reaches our ears. So soft that for a moment, I believe it's the sound of a howl-like wind. But soon, I realize there is a melody. A slow, entrancing melody. It sounds a little bit like the flute and yet not at all like it. It's too soft. Too sweet. Like the waves slowly crashing on the shore of Domino's coast.

"Oi, Yug." Joey's voice snaps me out of my daze and I realize that I've stopped moving. "Get off the clouds and let's move."

I pick up the pace and catch up after him, pulling Moki behind me. But the sound is still there. In fact, it's getting clearer as we go higher. Besides that, it's quiet. How can it be quiet? You'd think at this time, if the boat is anchored pirates would eating and being rowdy. But no. It was just quiet. Finally, we reach the main deck. The sun is almost completely set and glass lanterns hanging on the masts are lighting the deck.

'It looks like the whole crew is here,' I think looking at the many groups of men gathered around the deck.

As I thought, the Millennium is anchored near a set of very small islands. Not a soul would live here. No one to call for help. How far are we? In what direction did we come from? I think of Seto. How worried he must be looking for me. Has he learned already that Mokuba is missing as well? A wave of shame comes over me and I feel my cheeks heat up.

'I'll survive. I promise. I'll survive and I'll protect Moki no matter what,' I silently pray.

The strange sound suddenly resumes, washing away my thoughts, forcefully pushing my mind to a tranquil state. Being forced to calm down is the most indescribable thing I've ever felt. I expect the pirates to start staring and brace myself to ignore them. But all of their eyes are focused towards the same point.

We get closer and the mainmast moves out of my field of vision. Joey stops next to it and we imitate him. Atem is sitting on a barrel against the edge of the ship, holding a small dark-colored flute to his lips. Unbelievable. With that little instrument, he has everyone present here under a spell. Including me and even Joey and Moki. The youngest Kaiba's grip on my hand loosens completely until I'm only one holding on. I know why. The melody is beautiful. More beautiful than the sound of the waves. More beautiful than the song of the whales. And that is terrifying. I feel myself slipping as it's forcefully pushing down my guard. I feel my shoulders and muscles relaxing. I began to rock back and forth, as if attempting to put myself to sleep. No. No I can't sleep. Not here. Not now! Not surrounded by pirates and especially not in his presence! But still, the song keeps pushing and pushing and pushing… until it becomes unbearable.

"Stop!"

The sound stops immediately. Atem pulls the instrument away from his mouth and turns to me just as the tension takes over me again. It isn't comfortable but it's right. It seems I've snapped everyone out of their trance. Murmurs of irritation circulate around.

"You're really full of surprises, love," says the captain after a few moments. "Not even willing to drop your guard for even an instant, are you?"

"Way to spoil the atmosphere, half-pint."

I nearly jump out of my skin and whip around. Leaning on the mast right next to us is the quartermaster, holding a bottle of rum. But his irritation is quickly covered by a smirk at my reaction. His eyes fall to my throat.

"Nice collar you got there," he mocks.

"Lay off, Bakura," growls Joey. "Ya already got yar fun."

"What's the matter, Wheeler? Jealous? I can make one for you too if you want. It'd suit you even better than her, you mangy mutt."

"Watch yar mouth. This mutt bites back."

"Down boys."

Those two words from the captain were the only thing needed to make the two men back down. Even I felt the murderous glare passing by me and sending shivers down my spine. Bakura and Joey added nothing but exchanged a final angry glare before separating.

"Come here, love," calls out the captain.

I'm not certain how I feel about trading the quartermaster for the captain but it's not as if I have a choice. I give one last squeeze to Mokuba's hand before letting go to join the tan man. He looks far too pleased with himself for my taste.

"I have a name, you know," I mumble.

"Speaking of, what is it?"

Now he's just playing with me. "I already gave it to you."

"What you gave me was half a name, love."

Oh. Right. I'd lied back when he didn't know I was a Shayee. At this point, I don't see the harm in keeping it from him or keeping him please by answering his questions.

"Muto. Yugi Muto."

"Muto…" he mutters, testing out the word.

He seems lost in deep contemplation for a moment. The silence and the murmurs going around are uncomfortable so I try to find something to focus on.

"What is that?" I ask, pointing at the instrument in his hand.

"This? That is an amayuta. This kind of flute is made from a tree called the amayki, known for its black wood. It only grows on a small island off the eastern coast of the Philippines. Tis said to summon the spirits of sleep upon those who hear its sound and appease tormented souls."

"You believe those kinds of legends?"

He lets out an amused snort. "You yourself are a legend, love. Your existence is known throughout the Caribbean but as far as the rest of the world is concerned, you're still a mystery and a potential fading rumor. Do you believe in fate?"

Of course not. Believing in fate would be admitting that my people needed to die. The only reason they disappeared was to satisfy the greed of men. The greed of people like them.

"No."

"I do. How else explain that fate has presented you, the remains of the Shayee, to me, a legend hunter?"

With that, he puts away the flute inside his red coat before standing and facing me completely. I don't get the time to ask what he means by that. He brings his fingers to his mouth and whistles to get the attention of the crew. I'm once again surprised at how young most of them are. Jaden is by far the youngest —not including Mokuba— but the oldest don't seem to be more than in their early thirties. I keep finding that odd.

"For those of you lads who haven't been paying attention, this here is the newest addition to the collection," he declares, designating me.

I feel like a rare animal being auctioned. What is the point of presenting me like this? The captain bows to me in a mocking fashion.

"Miss Yugi Muto, meet my collection," he says, extending a hand towards the rest of the crew.

I stare at the groups of men one by one all the while processing his words. The collection is the crew? What does that mean? Joey and Jaden did say something about him collecting strays. What did that mean about her? Did he want her as a member of the crew?

"I don't understand," I say.

"Every single one of my men is someone I've collected while hunting. Just like you, love. And just like you, everyone of them is… unique to say the least."

I look at them again. None of them has flashy physical characteristic aside from certain scars. They look ordinary. Well, ordinary for pirates. Was that what he called legends? But Jaden and Joey called them strays before…

"Your confusion is understandable," admits Atem. "I suppose showing you is the quickest way to go. Has a sheltered lady such as yourself ever heard of legends of wolf men?"

"I read about them in mythology books."

If there was one thing I got more than enough of at the Kaiba mansion, it was time to read. Not that I'm complaining. I used these hours to research the Shayee and ended up looking into multiple myths and legends.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like meeting one?"

Does he think I'm a child? I know I have the size of one but this kind of attitude irks me. And I would rather get stabbed again rather than admit that that sort of thought often came across my mind. It had to, considering I wanted to reconstruct my memory of my lost and legendary people. Indulging him wouldn't help me in any way.

"They're just stories. It's pointless dreaming of the impossible," I say quoting Seto and cursing myself for it at the same time.

His smile doesn't fade but his eyes seem to soften again. I still can't understand what that means. "Joey," he calls out.

"Ya sure bout that? Ya know she might pass out."

"Do it."

The first mate sighs, mumbling something about having warned him. He comes closer but stops at a good distance from us. He throws me a sorry look.

"Try not to lose it, aye Yug?"

Joey takes a breath before showing his teeth as if to smile. But it's not a smile. His face seems to… No. Not seems to. IS getting longer. The soft brown of his eyes suddenly lights up like a fire in the night, turning bright yellow. His hair seems to grow longer and the top of his ears start to point. And before I know it, he's teeth have turned to fangs, sharp as a knife.

I stare in absolute disbelief. There is a man with a wolf head a few feet from me. I don't even realize I've stopped breathing and all I can do is babble.

"How… What are… Where did…"

"Joey is a wolf man of the Appalachians," says the voice of Atem behind me. "Did you think the Shayee were the only strange existence in this world?"

I don't answer him. I'm too busy staring and Mokuba seems as paralyzed as me. Joey then shakes his head which in a matter of seconds morphs back to normal. Did I just dream that?

"Props for not passin' out," says the cheerful first mate. "Tristan pissed himself the first time."

"Hey!" protests Tristan as the pirates around laugh. "It was your full change, and you jumped me!"

"Yea right. Ya were just scared, chicken boy."

"Amazing," I let out. "This is incredible."

The face he makes would've made me explode in laughter if I wasn't under shock, wondering if what I've just witnessed was real. The blond man seems as impressed by my reaction as I am stunned.

"The Cap'n was right. Ya sure got guts," he compliments, sitting on the ground and leaning his back against the edge. "Yar only the second person not to pass out or panic when seein' me."

I then turn to the rest of the crew, my eyes darting from one pirate to another.

"Are all of you…"

"No. Regrettably, Joey and yourself are the only…inhuman pieces of my collection," explains Atem. "The rest of them are quite gifted in their own way, but they remain none the less part of the human race."

Inhuman? I always thought of myself as different from everyone around me but never has it occurred to me to think of myself as something other than human. Was there such a thing as inhumans? Ludicrous. And yet, I've just seen one. Was there a chance that I was something like that?

"Enough about this," says the captain grabbing my hand pulling me closer. "You'll have plenty of time to learn of us. Right now, it's time for you to tell us a story, love."

So I don't even get a moment to digest all of this? He guides my hand and I understand he wants me to sit on the barrel which I do reluctantly.

"Story? What are you talking about? What story?"

"Your story. You are a rarity, Yugi Muto the Shayee. I'm quite curious about you and so is my crew. So we ask questions and you answer. Simple as that."

The groups of men are unusually quiet and all of them stare in my direction as if waiting for something. This is odd. I've witnessed plenty of strange things about this particular band of pirates. Their knowledge, the way they act, talk… It's nothing like Seto's taught me. Still, I'm not willing to indulge and let myself be caught off guard.

"Why do I have to do this?" I ask, still avoiding his eyes. "I'm not part of your crew and I will never be."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're still my prisoner and if I feel like it, I could easily get rid of you."

"And you will if I bore you, correct? Then you should just throw me overboard now," I snap, unable to stay calm. "Because either way you're going to be disappointed."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I remember nothing. I was four when it happened. My memories from that night are foggy at most and anything before that is gone. I don't understand what you want from me, but there's nothing interesting I can give you."

He doesn't seem the least bit surprised at my sudden declaration. On the contrary, he looks like he was anticipating it. His hand find its way to my cheek and his thumb traces under my eye, as if wiping an invisible tear. The gentleness frightens me and I dare not move.

"You're wrong, love." He lets go of my face and presses a finger above my chest. "There's something lurking in here, and I'll bring it out, one way or another."

I don't know what to answer to that. He removes his hand and speaks louder so that everyone can hear.

"Let us address the elephant on the deck," he says crossing his arms on his chest. "You say your memories from that night are vague, but they're here. What do you remember?"

That question is easy and yet just pushing the answer out of my mouth takes effort. "Fire. Everything burning. And screams."

An image of my burning house flashes in my mind, and I shake my head to chase it out. Again, the scars on my back ache and goosebumps invade my skin all over.

"I got a question!"

I look up at the mainmast. Jaden is hanging upside down from the lowest yard, letting his hands…hand and arms swing back and forth.

"Ye said ye be four back then, aye?" he confirms. "How'd's a toddler survive somethin' like that? D'ya hide?"

"My brother saved her life," says Mokuba, proudly.

I throw him a warning glare which he immediately catches on to and bites his lip. Of course, that doesn't keep the captain from getting interested. His eyes narrow and an air of seriousness takes over his face. This can't be good.

"So not only has your brother taken her in but also saved her life?" he asks addressing the youngest Kaiba directly. "Interesting. How did that happen?"

Moki's face suddenly drains of blood and he glances at me for support. I answer instead. "Their family was spending some time at a nearby port town not too far away. He saw the fire from afar and came to see what was happening. Him carrying me to safety is the only clear thing I remember."

That and the pain. In fact, mostly the pain.

"I also have a question," says a deep voice with an accent from the Australian colonies I believe.

Jack, the giant man and pilot of the Millennium crew is the one who spoke. I'm not the only one surprised by that fact. He's also holding a bottle and sits on the edge of the ship opposite from us.

"Rumor has it Shayee know how to swim the moment they are born. Is that true?"

Tricky question. I knew how to swim when the previous baron took me in but someone might've taught me. But I feel as though that's true.

"I think so," I reply.

"How long can ye hold yer breath?" asks another.

Finding the time to got out and swim was already a challenge with Seto being adamant about keeping me locked in. My time was always limited and I've never actually tried to find out how long I could stay under water. But logically speaking, I still have to hold my breath to dive deeper and I don't believe my lungs to be any bigger than a normal person's.

"The same as anyone, I suppose."

Honestly, this feels more like teaching a bunch of children rather than an interrogation. Their curiosity seems genuine and that doesn't put me at ease. But it would explain their smarts. Perhaps Atem only took in 'gifted' people as he calls them. According to Seto, very few pirates have received basic education and most of them are illiterate.

'Smart pirates. The navy's true nightmare, he'd say.'

The true question is, if all of them are smart or have some type of notable skill, why are they stealing and killing for a living? That is what baffles me. For God knows how long, I answer one ridiculous question after another. Does my hair change color underwater? Can I speak to fish? Do strands of my hair bring good luck? To all of which the answer is of course no. The atmosphere isn't threatening only… awkward. Nowhere near soft enough to let my guard down. It seems to greatly amuse Atem which irritates me.

"Are yer nails actually scales?" asks another who I recognize as Neal.

"No. They're nails." I shake my head at them. "Do you hear yourselves?"

"Don't get all flustered, Yug," says Joey, hands behind his head. "We're just curious, is all. Trust me, I went through the same."

"Not much is known of the Shayee." Atem grabs a bottle from a nearby group and takes a sip. "I think you'll find this curiosity quite natural. Even if all we have to answer it is barely a remain of the mighty first sea masters."

"I'm sorry?"

"You said so yourself, love. Your memories are missing and you're own knowledge of yourself is minimal. It's as if you're only the empty shell of who you're meant to be. You're not to blame for it. They are," he adds looking at Mokuba again.

That comment makes my hands curl into fists. Who does he think he is? I owe everything including my life to Seto and his family.

"Why? Because they raised me?"

"Raised you to be one of them. That is an offense even the devil wouldn't forgive."

"They saved me" I insist.

"They tried to choke the real you to turn you into a puppet of high society for their own selfish desires." His smile is gone. "You felt the call. You know you never belonged with them. Yet they kept you from the sea for twelve years."

His words sink in and my vocal chords get paralyzed instantly. How does he do that? How does he read me like an open book and know the exact words to say to get to me? Who is he?

"You are lost in more ways than one, Yugi Muto. Worry not. This is the exact reason I've brought you here. I'll awaken the true Shayee in you. If or when your guardian catches up to us, I will make sure his sheltered little highness gets an eyeful of his crime and pays for it."

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!"

I wanted to shout that, but those words didn't come out of my mouth. Mokuba's teeth and fists are clenched. Every inch of him is shaking and tears of rage stream endlessly on his cheeks. All trace of fear has vanished, crushed under all that hate piling up in his burning irises.

"How dare you? You don't know anything about my brother! You have no idea what he's been through and what he had to do to get where he is now. He earns everything he gets with help from no one. He never picks the easy way to do anything and doesn't stop until everything's done right. My brother is more of a man than all of you combined! You're not even worthy to lick his boots. How dare you look down on him, you pirate scum?!"

My insides tighten so much, my breathing almost stops. New sweat drops appear on my forehead every time his words cross the line. Every word that I'd wanted to say the moment Atem'd started badmouthing about Seto. And every word that could get us killed.

"Mokuba, stop…" I say, to warn him.

"Why are you just letting them say what they want?!" he shouts at me this time.

He sniffles but no sobs escape him. He's staring at me with anger, incomprehension and sadness. Holding my tongue is like betraying Seto and everything he's done for me to his eyes. Something painful pinches my heart. But I can't say anything. Too many malevolent eyes and ears are on us.

Suddenly, a slow clapping sound breaks the tense silence. The quartermaster —who seems to have emptied his bottle—is staring at Atem with blood shot eyes filled with contempt.

"So this is what you put the plan on halt for? A half-baked legend and a whiny brat. Seriously, I'm gonna start thinking that you've lost your mind, captain." He pulls away from the mainmast and turns to the rest of the crew. "Look at you all. Resting on your asses like morons just because of one tiny victory. Get your shit together! This is just the beginning. At least it was supposed to be, wasn't it captain?"

"Bakura," warns Joey getting on his feet. "Watch your mouth."

"Or what, mutt? I'll be sanctioned? Like an undisciplined navy soldier for disrespect?" His raw, unbridled laughter fills the deck.

It stops as quickly as it began and he's back to staring daggers at his captain.

"We've been planning this for two years! Two, whole, fucking years, putting this damn crew together for one reason only, and you're stopping it for a daft wench? Open your goddamn eyes, Atem. You're loosing it because of her. Who gives a rat's ass about her and her devil race? It has nothing to do with this."

Plan? Halt? Devil race? I can't follow. His anger is as much directed towards me as it is to the captain. Atem on the other hand hasn't batted an eyelash since Bakura started ranting. He's just staring at his quartermaster, patiently waiting for him to finish. That only serves to irritate the albino.

"Did you forget why we started this? Why we're all here and why the blazing hell we agreed to follow you?"

"I didn't forget. I'll never forget it," replies the captain, calm as the sea. "It'll happen one way or another."

"Then what's the bloody holdup?!"

"The objective remains the same. I haven't forgotten and I certainly won't let our planning got to waste. I bet as much as all of you on this. For now, we have a cargo to transport and a person of interest onboard. That's all. And I need time to revise the plan."

Bakura doesn't buy it. He shakes his head and glances at me, furiously.

"Revise the plan, my ass!" he snaps back, smashing his empty bottle on the ground. "You never revise your plans. Davy Jones be damned, if you're that fixated on her just take her to your quarters for the night and get it out of your head. Or kill her and mount her head so you can keep it. I'll gladly do that for you if you don't want to get your hands dirty."

His breathing is like that of an angry wolf. The tightness in my throat confirms it for me; I now know for sure that this man both can and wants to kill us.

"Right, that's enough. You're pissed, mate," says Joey, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get ya to bed…"

"Fuck off, Wheeler," growls Bakura shoving him away. "I'm not finished. I got into this because we made an agreement! Right now, all I see is you turning your back on us. Maybe you were just playing us. Maybe you knew all along the bitch would be on that ship. Or couldn't you find a better excuse than that to chicken out? If you didn't have the guts to follow through with annihilating the baron and his cursed company, you should've stepped down. Which one is it? Are you a coward or a liar?"

A long silence falls on the deck again. Annihilating the Kaiba company? That's their goal? That's the reason for this strange band of pirates? Swallowing my saliva takes more effort than it should.

'This is the worst coincidence possible.'

The crew starts muttering again, looking back and forth between the two men facing off. But they are silenced immediately when Atem finally uncrosses his arms and walks up to Bakura. He stops a step away. He's a head shorter, but the intensity in his eyes more than makes up for that gap. He speaks with the same leveled voice as before.

"Taking into account the amount of sleep you've had in the past week and today's success, I'm going to pretend this is the rum talking and not have the skin whipped off your back. There won't be a second time." His voice rises so that all can hear. "When the time comes, I will run my blade through the baron's heart myself. That is a the oath I intend to keep."

Whatever trace of doubt there was in the air disappeared. The crew's eyes are filling with silent determination. That threat is real. The shivers running up and down my spine are unmistakable. It's more than hate. Atem… No the entire crew has a vendetta against Seto. Why?

Bakura snorts in mistrust. "Tch."

His eyes fall on me and I freeze. For the first time since we've met, he smiles at me. If you can call it that. To me, it looks like he's baring his teeth.

"What is it about her? You think she's some monster who can grant wishes, like that giant snake from your books? I don't understand how that shrimp got in your head. She don't got much on the outside but who knows? Maybe she really is worth a good fu…"

Joey's fists slams into the albino's stomach before he can finish that sentence. Bakura lets out a choked grunt before returning everything he'd eaten… well, drank today. The foul stench makes Mokuba cover his nose. The quartermaster doesn't move after that. If Joey wasn't been holding him by the collar, he be passed out in his own vomit.

"That's better," states the wolf man pulling him away from the nasty pool. "I know what he's like but I ain't ever seen him like this. Cap'n?"

Atem doesn't reply and instead calls out to the pointy haired pirate. "Tristan, take him to his quarters and make sure there aren't anymore bottles there."

"Aye, Captain," he replies taking the passed out drunkard from Joey.

"Are ya alright?" asks me the blond man.

Bakura may not have had the time to finish that sentence, but it isn't hard to guess the end of it. The blood that rushed to my face is still threatening to burn the flesh off. I felt naked and more vulnerable than ever. I'm only looking at their feet and it's already too much. When I see Atem's boot take a step towards me and can't even stop myself from jumping back. He doesn't miss it and doesn't take another step.

"Lock them up in a cell and stay with them," he orders to his first mate. " I don't want to take any risk. Sleep with one eye open."

"Aye, Sir. Let's go, you two."

I grab Moki by the shoulders and follow Joey, not adding a word and my eyes still stuck to the ground.

* * *

 **So there was a little change of plans and we didn't get any Seto this time but I promise, he'll be back next chapter! Till then!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Tales kept by the sea

**Ahoy, hearties! Hope yer holiday season be splendid. Mine be plenty busy. A bit of a heads up for ye; I'll be goin' on a trip for a little while and unfortunately, my computer will not be accompanying me. So next chapter should come out sometime at the beginning of January. Until then, I be wishin' ye mateys merry holidays!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Tell me, have you ever heard of something called orichalcum?"_

 _"You mean that legendary metal from greek mythology?"_

 _"Yes and no. Amongst the many legends surrounding the fallen Shayee, is one that claims they came from the sea itself. I assume some may have thought that it linked them to the fallen empire of Atlantis, the sunken island."_

 _"That's ridiculous. There's no proof that Atlantis ever existed."_

 _"There are many legends in this world, dear baron. Legends come from at least a bit of truth. It all comes down to how much of it you believe. In any case, that isn't relevant. The point is, some believe that legend. We both know how superstitious pirates can be. Not only that, they are adventurous. What do you think would've happened if they believed that the Shayee were hiding something as precious and legendary as orichalcum?"_

Seto stares without truly seeing the coast from the quarterdeck of the Blue Eyes, slowly advancing alongside it. The conversation from earlier today replays for the hundredth time in the baron's head. The question Pegasus asked weren't at random. In fact, it feels like he already knows far too much. As if he'd been preparing all along for something like that. His thoughts go to his father. The previous baron also despised the admiral, always complaining about him putting his nose everywhere. Not surprising considering his scumbag father of his was knee deep into illegal transports and dealings. The only one clever enough to be on to him back then was Pegasus. Perhaps the admiral suspects him to be just like Gozaburo. The thought nearly makes him gag in disgust.

It's taken him years to rid the Kaiba company of corruption and pull it out of the black market. It has even required him to create a brand new private militia of trustworthy people. Even now, some of the lower branches are still rotten to the core and a third of his work is dedicated to erasing the traces of his father's egotistic doings. If that was the reason Pegasus keeps probing him for information, it would't be as bothersome. He couldn't care less if all of the Caribbean knew about his father. His reputation might suffer, but he'd stay on his feet like he always has. The problem is that Yugi is the one that started that interrogation. Too specific. Too perfect timing.

'What are you after, you nosy bastard?'

He bites the inside of his cheek. Now is not the time to focus on that. Fast ships from Pegasus's squadron have been sent ahead to scout places Arcana and his crew are rumored to hide and spend their tribute. Meanwhile, all he can do is follow the coastline hoping to find something. Anything that could even just point him in the right direction. The sun is almost completely set now. They'd have to stop for the night soon. Searching blindly would help no one. He knew that but at the same time, it infuriated him. Unlike trading, time can't be bent to anyone's will.

Where are those two now? Have they managed to hide or have the pirates found them? The thought of what could've been done to them were they found out is sickening. Especially Yugi if by the worst chance, he disguise has been seen through. His hand closes tightly on the little bracelet in his pocket again.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself for the millionth time.

"Lord Kaiba." He turns around to face the captain of the Blue Eyes. "I apologize but we have to stop for the night. In an hour's time, it'll be too dark to see anything. Not even a Shayee could see in darkness."

It's a common expression and Leichter means nothing more by it. He has no idea the effort it took him to stay calm when he heard that.

"What is the nearest port town?" he asked instead.

"Liverand, my lord. We should stop there for the night and pick up the search at sunrise."

The answer didn't really matter. Something was off. The wind was good, and they'd travelled north a good amount of time. They should've come across something by now. Anything. They have fished out of the water about half of the initial crew of the Golden Whale. That means the other half was entirely composed of pirates.

'The biggest transporter in the Caribbean doesn't just vanish like that this quickly. Not with only half the crew requires to navigate it properly. One, they would've been slow. We would've caught up with them by now.'

They have to be hiding somewhere. The darn question is where… If they'd made a straight line into the open sea, the closest island is at least two days away. Too far and too unpractical. No, they're hiding nearby. But where do you hide a massive vessel like the Whale? The only possible docking places are port towns. Unless…

He looked at the coast. It's stopped being beaches a while ago and was now composed of cliffs and drop offs. No ship in their right mind would approach them for fear of hitting conspicuously hidden rocks in the water. It's intriguing. The varied shapes of the cliffs by the setting sun gave him a funny impression. Some of the shapes looked like entrances but he knows it's only dusk's shadows playing tricks on their eyes. But he finds himself unable to look away. His insides were bugging him. Something was off but he couldn't put a finger on it.

'If there had been any caves around here, even assuming it was big enough to hide a transport ship, there'd be no way to know. Unless one wanted to risk a ship trying to find out. No one is that idiotic. Unless… they somehow knew there was one around here."

In fact, that's the only explanation that makes sense. But it' too basic. A child could've thought of that. But how would they have known? Surely they didn't sacrifice a dozen of ship to test out dancing shadows on a cliff.

"Captain, lend me your spyglass."

"Yes, my lord."

He looks at the cliffs again. As expected, a close up doesn't change much and the fading day light isn't helping either. He must be overthinking this. They're just piles of rocks and he's that desperate to find an answer. Putting the spyglass down, he rubbed his eyes.

"Are there any caves around here?" he still asks the experienced man.

"No, sir. There have been far too many accidents on this coast already. Everyone steers clear."

The idea keeps poking at him. He's that desperate isn't he? Returning the spyglass, he orders Leichter to take them to Liverand so they could anchor for the night. He rubs his eyes again. What it has nothing to do with them? Is this his punishment for everything he's done? After all this time, is he finally getting his due? If he is, then whatever greater force out is punishing him is only started putting him through hell.

* * *

Another heavy sigh leaves me as I stare at the ceiling. I don't know if it's the tenth of hundredth time. I don't even know what time it is. How long have we been in here? An hour? two? Maybe more. I glance at Mokuba again, asleep on one of the mattresses Joey gave us before locking us up. He hasn't spoken to me at all since either and turned his back to me. I understand. Not having defended Seto while our captors bad mouthed him is the same as having stabbed him in the back to him. His emotions are all over the place. He's afraid, confused and that mix turned to anger and panic. No matter how bright he is, he's only a child thrown in the middle of an impossible situation. Still, I feel like crying. Having him think I'd ever betray either of them hurt more than when that sword went through my arm.

I can't sleep. I feel the exhaustion from today and my eyes are heavy, but I can't stop thinking. We're in even more danger than I thought. Not only because of Bakura but because if Atem's words were true — and they sure sounded real to me— then their plan revolved around killing Seto. If they ever were to learn who Moki was… I can only imagine what they'd do. That last thought is enough to make two tears drip on my cheeks. I quickly wipe them pushing away the temptation to break. I look at Moki again and my hand finds his hair.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, hoping he can hear me in his dream. "You and your brother… you're all I have, Moki. I have to say things and not say others to keep you safe. I know he'll find us. When he does, I'll beg him for forgiveness. But until then, I have to keep quiet."

I half expect him to shake me off but he just keeps on sleeping. Again, I sigh and take my hand back.

"Still can't sleep?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. From a dark corner in the room, I see a pair of bright eyes staring at me. Joey's been here all this time, just like he's been ordered to. But he hasn't moved from that corner and was so quiet that I nearly forgot he was here at all. I thought he'd fallen asleep already. The first mate gets up from the floor and approaches the cell. I look down to hide my red eyes. No doubt his vision in the dark is just as good.

"What about you?" I say back.

"I'm supposed to be watchin' ya, remember? Besides, there's nothin' unusual bout a wolf man bein' awake at couple o' nights at a time."

I look at his feet. Wolf man. I never thought there could be others like me. Well not like me. Inhuman… The word rings in my head. How can I not be human? I don't know why, but the sensation of loneliness that usually weights on my shoulder has doubled in pressure.

"Did Bakura spooked ya that much?" asks Joey, misinterpreting my tension. "Ya don't have to worry about him creepin' up on ya. With everythin' he's gulped down, he'll be out till noon. Or was it me who scares ya?"

I look back up, confused. He's still smiling but there's an air of sadness about his eyes. I know what I saw on the main deck but Joey's been nothing but welcoming with us. Too welcoming.

"You belong to the crew that kidnapped me and my brother," I say. "I'm wary of you and everyone else here."

He seems to read in between the lines and his usual grin returns. "But my other half doesn't scare ya."

Again, it's a matter of perspective. If he were to go 'full wolf' like Tristan stated, and attack me, I'm pretty sure I'd be scared out of my wits. But it clashes with the image the first mate's been giving us since we got here. Either he's a terribly good liar or he's truly is this open. Everyone on this cursed ship seems to hide something. If there's nothing that I can do other than collect information, then I might as well get on with it. Learning is power. Yet another thing Seto's taught me. And all chance of going to sleep seems lost for tonight.

"Joey, why are you nice to us?"

He doesn't seem surprised by the question and crouches down to put his face on the same level as mine. "Cause I like ya. Ya got a good scent. Why do ya ask?"

"If you're just going to kill us when he tells you to, I'd rather you didn't."

"I'm a pirate, Yug. I do things cause I wanna. Everyone here does."

"Then why do you follow orders?"

"Cause we trust Yami. He's got the brains to come up with plans and we execute them. We're the ones who chose him."

I frown. "Yami? As in the sea serpent?"

I remember reading about sea monsters in folklore books while researching my people.

"That was how the cap'n was called by the local navy in the pacific and Chinese sea. That's how scared they were of him."

"You came from Asia?" I ask surprised.

"The cap'n found us all over the world. Back when I met him, he didn't even have a ship. He was just lookin' for strays." He chuckles. "A stray lookin' for strays."

"You keep calling yourselves strays. What does that mean?"

"Be honest. The first thing ya thought about when we told ya that was a stray dog, right?"

I feel my cheeks heat up with shame. "Yes."

"Well that's it. None of us got anywhere to return to. The cap'n found us wanderin' around. In the end Yug, we're exactly like ya. We got collected."

"I was kidnapped against my will," I say frowning. "That's hardly the same thing. What would he have done with me if I weren't a Shayee?"

He shrugs. "I told ya; most o' what goes on in his head is beyond me. All I know is he's getting us were we want. That's good enough. It don't really matter how."

For the first time, I feel a twinge of anger in his words.

"I know one thing for sure though," he continues. "He wouldn't have given ya to Arcana."

I almost scoff. It sure sounded like he was about to before he knew I could hold a sword and that was before he found out I was a Shayee. I stay quiet for too long it seems. The blond man straightens up, plunges his hand in the pocket of his breeches and pulls out a key.

"Since neither of us is goin' to sleep, what d'ya say about takin' in some fresh air? It's pretty quiet right now."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost dawn."

Dawn?! For the first time in a long time, fear's kept me awake all night. I consider Joey's offer. Fresh air sounds amazing right now. I'm choking. And looking at the sea is really tempting. But I look at Moki. The thought of Bakura coming here while I'm taking a walk…

"I told ya, he knocked out," replies Joey as if reading my mind. "I can smell him from here. Besides, to get from his quarters to here, he has to pass by the main deck. We'd see him. And I got the key."

Since learning what he really is, Joey's constant reference to his sense smell is a lot less peculiar. I decide to trust him and he lets me out and closes the cage behind me. I glance one more time at Moki before following the first mate out of the prison and then up the wooden stairs. The cells are on the third lower deck. On our way up we pass the armory, the kitchen, the sailor's resting area… All much smaller than on the Whale. Everything is quiet just like when Atem played the amayuta. I hear snores and the ship occasionally creaking. The gentle rocking tells me the sea is still quiet. That's good. It helps.

We finally come up to an empty main deck. Some of them are still here. Half asleep, leaning against the edge and still holding on to probably empty bottles. Joey nudges me to tell me to follow him and takes us up the completely deserted quarter deck. The sound of gentle waves crashing and a light breeze making our hair fly. I lean on the edge, staring at the horizon. The faintest lights of dawn were showing but looking up, one could see the moon and stars still burning bright. It's beautiful. So peaceful. A peace a crave for and can't reach. Not here. Not now. The temptation to let go, to jump in the water and let it all take me. I close my eyes and breath in the fresh yet slightly salted air.

"That's the kind o' thing that feels like home to ya, don't it?" says Joey, looking head as well.

Again with the being nice. "Atem said you were from the Appalachians. That's a mountain range in northern america, right?"

"Aye."

"What's a wolf man doing on the sea? Isn't it far too out of your element?"

He chuckled. "Not gonna lie, t'was pretty tough at first. I was sea sick for months. But ya get used to it. Besides there's nowhere else I could be."

There it is again. That twinge of tension in his last words. He said we were alike. And I can tell it's not just because we got collected as he claimed.

"What happened to you to turn you into a stray?" I ask.

The smile vanished from his face but he kept his eyes on the horizon, though they peered into nothingness.

"Not too far off what happened to ya. My mate, my family, my entire tribe… They were all taken from me."

Something bitter pinches my heart. He had nowhere to return to. No one to call family. So that's what he feels for me. Pity. He knows what it's like. I dare not ask for details. I know how painful it is whenever someone asks. It brings the memories back. My own consideration for the wolf man surprises me.

"Ya ever heard the expression 'the lone wolf dies but the pack survives'? That also applies to wolf men. Our tribes are everythin' to us. But for some reason, I survived while everyone I knew died like dogs."

He doesn't have to say it. I know exactly what he means. Revenge. The previous baron often asked me if I ever thought of getting justice for what was done to my people. I never cared for their demise nearly as much as I did to find out if anything was left of the Shayee. But him? All of them? Judging from Bakura and Atem's argument yesterday, it isn't hard to guess. The better question is what does Seto have to do with any of this? I'm scared to ask.

"I take it everyone here is the same as you."

Suddenly, a distant lamenting sound reaches our ears, interrupting me. The cry is horrible. Just listening makes my insides tighten. We both look out further to the water. The faint light of dawn made it difficult to make out anything, but following the faster current in the water, I finally spot a large shape moving at the surface of the water some sixty feet away.

"Looks like a whale," says Joey, calm as ever.

I could've guessed that without even without seeing it. The whistle is unmistakable. Whales often passed by in migrating seasons. But I'd never heard a cry like this one. Something comes up my throat when it resonates again. Uncomfortable shivers shake my insides. What's happening? Why is she making that noise? Joey doesn't seem to be phased by it.

"It sure sings a lot."

Singing? I hear a lot of things but not singing in this cry. Pain, helplessness, panic. My heartbeat speeds up at the awful sound. Why does he not hear it?

"She's crying," I say, as a third call of distress reaches us and the shivers spread to my entire body. "She's hurt. "

"She? Crying? The hell do ya mean?"

I don't answer, keeping my eyes on the crying whale. We're too far to see clearly but something's wrong.

"She's not moving…" I realize. "She's stuck."

"Now that ya mention it," says Joey also trying to see better.

My body moves on its own. Before I know it, I grab Joey's sailor knife that's sticking out of his belt and jump over the edge. I hear his voice calling out to me just before I hit the water. I barely notice how cold it is or how good it feels to be in and start swimming forward. I don't know what's happening. I hear the cry of the whale in the water again. The resonance makes it that much worse and my movements speed up. I still clutch Joey's knife with everything I have. I don't have time to wonder why I'm doing this. All that's on my mind is the God awful cry of that whale. I don't know how long it take me to reach her, but it feels like an eternity.

She's a young Humpback whale. How did she get here? The water's shallow near the islands. I see the problem as I approach; around her tail, a net is entangled. Not just any fishing net. A bunch of them entangled with each other. One part is around her tail while the other end is caught in some coral and rocks. She must've been dragging that with her until it got stuck here. She cries again louder. That one breaks my heart.

Carefully, I swim up to her head. Her eye stares at me pleading and wary at the same time. Slowly, I bring a hand next to it and rub gently, hoping it'll do the trick.

 _'I'll help you, but I need you to stay still.'_

Her eye softens and she cries again, quieter but just as heartbreaking. I take it as a sign of trust and swim down to her tail. The ropes are wrapped so tightly around it that they're cutting into her flesh. I have to take my time and undo the ones on her tail. If I just cut off the part attach to the rocks, she might take off while still having this. I carefully slip the blade under the first one and start sawing at in. The angle isn't ideal but it's the best I can do. I keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't panic. To my surprise, she keeps her tail still and keeps herself up mostly by using her pectoral fins. It frightens me. Is she helping me or giving up. The thought makes me speed up and I cut as fast as I can while trying to nit hurt her. She flinches and cries when I remove the ropes that have started eating at her skin and blood seeps out. I get back a little.

 _'I'm sorry, I know it hurts.'_

She laments some more and starts moving her tails again, pulling the couple of last ropes and making them tighten even more on her already wounded skin. Sending my apprehensions to hell, I grab on to the remaining ropes, getting yanked up and down with her movement, slip the knife under it and with one last move slash off them off. Yes!

Quickly, I swim back to avoid being taken away. Her tail is bleeding but not much. The salt in the water will heal her easily. Hopefully she can rejoin with her group. My body suddenly relaxes when she sings happily. Yes, this time it's a song. I watch her testing out her freed tail and turning spinning around. It's a magnificent spectacle. She'll be fine. She sings louder and the water carries her voice all around us.

 _'You should go now. Your family's waiting.'_

I wait for her to swim away but to my surprise she turns her humungous body around and heads towards me. Directly at me in fact. I reflexively bring my arms forward when I realize her nose is about to collide with me. Like this, she starts pushing me back. I don't feel any animosity, in fact she seems quite gentle. But she's pushing me and sings while she does it.

 _'What are you doing?'_

Then she pushes me up and I break the surface. Simultaneously, the blows water which falls back down on me. The sun has started to show, finally showing the first light of day. And I can't believe what I'm seeing. She is carrying me on her nose and behind me, is the Millennium. I look back at her and start laughing. Out of nervousness or pure amazement, I can't tell. She lets out a long whistle sound. A clear song of gratitude. I smile and pat her nose awkwardly.

"Uh…You're welcome, I suppose?"

"Yug!"

I look up again. Seems like we've had spectators. A couple or so of pirates —probably the ones sleeping on the deck— including Jaden and Joey are staring down at us in amazement. Have they all been watching this whole time? The first mate tosses a rope overboard which I catch. The moment I do, my new friend sinks back underwater and slowly moves away from the ship. Joey pulls me back up on the ship with impressive ease. The moment I touch the wooden ground my legs nearly give in. My breathing is still heavy. They're all staring at me in complete awe.

"Bloody hell Yug, what just happened?"

"I… I don't know."

What has happened? My head is completely empty, keeping me from thinking. What did I just do? A loud cry catches my attention and I look back at the water. The whale is swimming away, showing us her back as she goes and singing. Another thank you. How do I know that? I feel exhausted and lean on the edge for a moment.

"Ye be alright, miss Shayee?" asks Jade a hand on my back.

Then, amongst the pairs of bare feet around me, I spot one familiarity tanned. I jolt and look up. Atem is here. From the looks of it, he's gotten up in a hurry. Other than his black breeches, all he's wearing is his opened red coat. Curse my luck, but better him than Bakura. He's smiling and looks… satisfied. I straighten up when he comes closer but all he does is present me a watch.

"Sixteen minutes and thirty four seconds," he state.

"Pardon?"

"That's how long you were under."

My eyes widen. "S-Sixteen minutes?"

That's not possible. No one can hold their breath that long. I couldn't have been under there that long. I just couldn't. I go over it in my mind at sickening speed. No, that must be wrong. I had to have come up for air at some point. Multiple times actually. Or he's lying. When…what… My thoughts get interrupted by a a flick on the nose. I wince more in surprise than pain.

"Stop that," orders the tan man, irritated.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to measure yourself up with human standards. It's about time you stopped fooling yourself, Yugi."

If what he says is true —and sure seems to be with how everyone around is looking at me—then I… no, the entire Shayee race wasn't human. I look at the sea. How was I able to tell what that whale's cry meant? How did I know she was calling for help? Nothing could've proved it and yet I jumped in the water without hesitation. I stare into nothingness, trying to digest that.

"Sixteen minutes…" I mutter.

The morning breeze rushes through the ship, making goosebumps appear on my skin. I wrap my arms around myself when shivers shake me. My clothes are still soaking wet and my arm hurts. Before I can say anything, the captain slips his coat off and wraps it around my shoulders. I don't know which shocks me more; his sudden generosity or the unearthly collection of scars on his torso and all over his skin.

"Come with me," he orders turning in the direction of his quarters.

* * *

 **Oh boy... Merry Christmas and happy new year to all! See y'all in January.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Beneath the surface

**Ahoy, hearties! Tis been mighty long, ain't it? Apologies for the long absence. This author here had a few dental issues. Knocked me out pretty badly. Piece o' advice to ye, brush yer teeth twice a day and floss, everyday. Other wise, ye be like lil' ol' me, and get root canals in yer early twenties! Hurts like a female dog! Anyways, I be back, so let's get on with this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come with me."

The now bare-chested captain turns around and heads in direction of his quarters. I don't move, wary of what exactly his intentions are. I throw a worried glare at Joey, but the wolf-man only smiles back and tells me to go on with a sign of the head. Reluctantly, I take a step to follow the captain but turn one last time to the first mate.

"Please watch out for Mokuba," I ask.

"Don't ye worry, miss Shayee!" answers Jaden instead. "Tis me job to watch him. Besides, Mr Bakura still be snorin' like a bear."

Joey adds a nod to that and I jog to catch up to the captain who's waiting for me next to a door under the quarterdeck. He opens the door and mock-bows to me. Something he seems to find extremely amusing.

"Milady," he says.

"After you," I reply in mistrust

"Are you worried that I'll stab you again? Rest assured, if you don't attack me, I've no reason to harm you."

Despite his answer, he walks in first and I reluctantly follow. The morning light passing through the windows is still faint, leaving the room dark but discernible. As soon as my eyes adjust, I realize that this room is full. By full, I mean there's barely enough space to move around. It's not as large as Seto's quarters on the Blue Eyes, but if it wasn't for the mess, there would be more than enough space for one person to live comfortably here. A large portion of the walls are covered in shelves. Some holding books, others decorative artifacts. Most certainly prizes from their looting. A large desk takes up an entire corner. Large maps are sprawled across it. Navigation tools rest on them as well. In another corner, there's an unmade bed with a wardrobe at the foot. In the middle of the room is a low table with a couple of bottles on it along, sheets of paper and empty food plates. I stop near an armchair. More books are piled up next to it and scattered across the floor. I never thought a pirate would be this much interested in reading. But somehow, it suits this particular 'gentleman of fortune'. My mind shows me the library of the Kaiba mansion as well as Seto's office and bedroom. All completely filled with books to the ceiling. Unlike this room though, all are impeccably ordered.

 _'A man who reads is a man who knows. Knowledge is power if you know how to use it right.'_

Following my guardian's logic, Atem must be quite knowledgable. His reasoning and strategic thinking show that clearly. Which again makes me wonder why this man is a pirate instead of a respected scholar or army general.

"Close the door," says the captain, pulling me out of my thoughts.

The order is simple but I can't feel more restless executing it. Still, I don't reply and do as he says. The sound of the shutting feels too loud for comfort.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," he says, glancing back. "I don't often have guests. Have a seat."

"I'm fine standing," I reply.

He lets out a chuckle like he always does whenever I express my guardedness. "Suit yourself. You should dry your hair before you catch your death. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Says the man who stabbed me…" I mutter under my breath.

I realize my head feels light and I'm tempted to sit down on the armchair next to me. I'm reminded of what he told me before. Sixteen minutes? Between that and the fact that I was carried by a whale, I could use some time to rest and digest it all. I quickly shake the idea. Sitting down is a position of weakness.

Another shiver shakes me, but this time, it's due to my wet hair and clothes. Using the coat he gave me to dry my hair would also require me to drop my guard. I decide to ignore the throbbing pain in my arm and the shivers all together. I look around the room again. I can't tell what half the objects mounted on the shelves are… I see jewelry, strange masks, statuettes, small weapons, but other than that, the others are foreign to me. They've been all the way to Asia so I'm sure the rest are treasures from different parts of the world. Amongst them, I spot the amayuta.

"Have my little trophies caught your eye?" asks the captain.

He's put his boots on and is now tying a belt around his waist, from which dangles an empty sheath and gun holsters. Reflexively, my eyes go up to his still bare torso. The scars are awful and some look quite old. Judging from the shapes and sizes, he must've been cut by a a hundred different type of blades and shot a couple of times as well. One redder than the rest catches my eye just above his left hip. It's my cut. The only damage I've managed to inflict on him during our duel. On closer look, it's been stitched up. Have I hit him well enough for him to need that much medical care? How did he just brush it off after that?

"Enjoying yourself, love?"

He's stopped moving and stares at me, hand on his hip with that amused smirk of his. It takes a few moments to realize what he means and for the blood to rush to my cheeks. That seems to delight him.

"Raised as you were, I can't imagine you've seen many sights such as this one. So what do you think? Am I to your taste?"

"W-What are you thinking?" I blurt out, looking away as my face turns crimson. "I was just looking at the cut I made, that's all!"

"Ah, yes. The mark you put on me. I never thought you'd be this possessive. It goes to show that books can't be judged by their covers."

"Please stop."

Lewd pirate! Who does he think I am? So far, he's just been teasing me. I'm not foolish enough to think him incapable of acting on his words. Remembering the two pirates from the Whale sends another shiver throughout my body. I become painfully aware that there's only us in a closed room that no one on this ship would dare enter without permission. I take a breath. As long as it remains just teasing, I suppose getting worked up about it only plays in his favor. It might be better if I try to start a conversation and learn something.

"Why am I here?" I ask, forcing myself to face him again and keeping my eyes on his face.

"How does it feel to know that you're inhuman?"

Of course. That's what interests him. Me being a Shayee. Sixteen minutes. The whale crying. How do I feel? Frankly, I can't believe it and my head is searching for an explanation as to why I was able to do all of this.

"…Surreal," I answer honestly. "You didn't seem surprised though. Did you know what was going to happen?"

He laughs. "I am not clairvoyant enough to be able to predict something like that. But having a Shayee on the sea; it was obvious your heritage was going to resurface sooner or later. Frightening, isn't it? To realize you're not who you thought."

I don't answer but he's right. It's terrifying and somehow, thrilling. Wasn't this what I'd hoped for my entire life? To find my people and learn about who we were? I bring a hand up. I'm shaking but not from the cold. What is this sensation? It doesn't feel wrong… but scary. As if I've only just scratched the surface of who the Shayee were. I look back up at Atem. An urge shakes my insides, compelling me to ask him.

"How much do you know about the Shayee?"

"I told you I was a legend hunter. I know a lot of things."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Anyone would be fascinated by a living legend, love. There's nothing strange about it. It just so happens that I am the type to research my interests until there's nothing left to know. And like it or not, I am your only source of information concerning what you want."

Being constantly seen through by your enemy is not a pleasant feeling. Especially not if your enemy happens to be a manipulative pirate.

"What would you know about what I want?"

"Playing dumb doesn't suit you. A Shayee that's been kept from the sea for twelve years is bound to have many questions. Especially one with no memories. Any fool would see it in your eyes."

"Are you being deliberately vague?" I ask. "For all I know, you know nothing and you're playing with me."

Poking at him like this is a risk but at this point, I haven't learned anything. There must be a reason behind his constantly dodging my questions. Either he'll answer or he won't. Another smirk takes over his face, as if accepting the challenge.

"No matter how long you stay in water, your skin never wrinkles. You can tell what the weather is going to be like by simply listening to the waves. And your hair never grows past your collarbone."

This immediately silences me. How many times has Maria cursed me for my flawless skin not getting ruined not matter how long I spent in my bath? Or how astounded she was at the constant length of my hair? I've never paid attention to that. Now I feel like a fool for never having noticed. Having him know more about myself than me is frustrating. I want to ask more. I want to know everything he knows. But if I were to start asking questions, I'd be opening myself up to him. And that, is the one thing I must avoid at all cost. Yet the desire to know is pulling at my heart even more strongly than the call.

"Do you know… why they died?" I didn't mean for the question to slip out but it has.

The smile on his face vanishes. "Why? Not who?"

Gozaburo Kaiba often asked me that question in the past. I'm aware of how strange it is for me not to want to seek out who was responsible. But I've always been convinced that there was only one true answer to that; the Shayee died because of the greed of men. I doubt there is more to it and I care not to know more.

"It doesn't matter who," I reply.

Atem doesn't push the subject. Instead, he walks over to the head of his bed and reaches under his pillow. He pulls out something before walking over to me. As he gets closer, I identify the shape of a knife in a sheath.

"Have a look," he says, presenting it to me.

"You're awfully casual about handing me a knife," I say, hesitantly taking it.

He doesn't answer and only smiles as if to dare me to try something. I instead focus on the weapon. There's an inscription on the sheath. _Drainer_. I unsheathe the small blade. It's much shorter than the thin dagger Seto gave me and thicker. It seems brand new. The metal has no scratches or impurities on it. Anyone would think it's just been forged and has never served. What intrigues me however, is the color of the metal. It's clear and bright like silver, but turns green as it reflects the light. The handle feels warm to the touch and the blade itself, soft like silk. It's no ordinary metal. Somehow, it feels familiar, as if I've seen this before.

"What is it made of?" I ask.

"Orichalcum."

"That metal from greek mythology?"

He nods. "Once forged, it doesn't stain or rust. It does not get damaged nor does it break. "

Unbelievable. It sounded like something out of a fairytale. A Shayee version of Excalibur. I can only imagine what people would do to get their hands on something like this. If this exists, then the world's grandest nations should be tearing each other apart to get it, such as they do for metal and gold. The reason they don't must be because they don't know of it's existence. Pirates, however, were prone to hear a lot more stories and believe them, superstitious as they were.

"When a Shayee was born," continues Atem, "the family forged a piece of orichalcum for the child. Either a blade or a piece of jewelry. But legend says it can take various forms. That it can be weaved into clothes and in liquid form, can be used to treat wounds."

Metal converted into liquid and threads? That's impossible. Yet, I considered what I could do impossible. Is there a reason not to believe his words? He hasn't lied to me so far…

"This is why they died," he states. "They were the only ones who knew where to find it and forge it. Anyone would kill to have so much as this little thing."

My shoulders feel heavy at his words. Yes. I could believe that. Pirates would definitely kill for something like this. A thought comes to mind and I'm suddenly aware that there's only a step between us.

"Where did you get it?" I ask, warily taking a step back.

"I acquired it from a fellow gentleman of fortune. Of course, I had to take it from his corpse. Either he was the island that night, or he bought it from one of them. My guess is the former. No one would be foolish enough to part with this willingly. Not even a pirate. It makes for a far too good trophy."

A trophy? I bite my lips in frustration and something stings my eyes. I'd always expected something like that was the reason my people died. Hearing it makes me regret I asked. What makes anyone do something like that? I look at the man in front of me. He's one of them too. Of those people…

"What makes someone chose treasure at the cost of other lives?" I ask him.

"Life is worth it because we value things above lives, little Shayee." He's serious. "It just so happens that we, pirates, put our prey above our own lives and that of those who stand in our way. Down to the core, we're all the same."

"That's a lie…" I say.

Maybe it started this way. But when you get accustomed to the taste of blood, you can't get rid of it. Tis an addiction one can never get rid of.

"Is it?"

Before I can move, he takes that last step between us and shoves me backwards. I land in the armchair that was behind me, knocking down a pile of books in the process. Every muscle in my body tenses up when he leans in, one hand on the armrest.

"I seem to remember a certain midget lady using herself as a shield to protect a lordling. Was I hallucinating? You knew you could've died, but you still chose that over his death. And you will do anything to prevent it. Am I wrong?"

"…"

For a moment, I only stare back at those merciless eyes, my words stuck in my throat.

"I'm not like you," I finally let out.

A snort escapes him as a half-smile appears on his face. "No, you're not. But you're not like them either."

He isn't teasing. His smile is already gone and he's looking at me with those disappointed eyes again. My insides tighten even more, like an alarm bell but he straightens back up, looking down on me.

"How are you so attached to the people who stole your heritage from you?" he asks, but it feels more like he's thinking out loud than talking to me.

This again? This is the second time he's made it clear that my guardians were guilty of raising me like a human despite knowing I was Shayee. Why it gets to him like this is beyond me. I have to be careful. If I let the name of my guardian slip, I might doom both Mokuba and myself. In fact, the safest thing would be to change subjects. My eyes dart from one side of the room to another searching for something. They land on the captain's scars again.

"I-Is it worth it?"

"Pardon?"

"All these scars, all this stealing and death, this life on the run… Is the result worth it?"

He seems surprised at the sudden question. At least the tension from before is dissipating. "Of course. Did last night's argument get you thinking?"

"You said to Bakura that you'd kill baron Kaiba… In fact, from the way you were talking, it sounded like all of you were after him. Bakura also said that you've been planning this for years. Who are you all really? What are you after?"

For a moment, he only stares back with an unreadable expression. I can't tell if I've overstepped my boundaries or if he's only thinking. Finally, he crosses his arms on his chest and opens his mouth.

"What do you think?"

He wants to be the one to ask the questions. A tactic of domination that Seto is also very good at. I'll bite for now. They were after Seto. For this many people to become pirates and go on a years long manhunt, they must've been angry. Indescribably angry.

"Revenge…" I mutter.

The infamous smirk finally returns and he uncrosses his arms. "Clever girl."

"For what?"

Seto is a harsh man, I know that better than anyone. But never would he wrong someone for the sole purpose of wronging them. He made the necessary sacrifices but not before exploring multiple solutions. This can't be right. The company however, was another story. Seto stood at the top, but his executives held a lot of power as well. And I know for a fact he does not trust many of them. Could it be that one or many of them, have done things behind his back? He wouldn't be surprised. So I shouldn't either.

Instead of answering me, the captain reaches behind my neck for his red coat still on my shoulders and pulls it up to put part of it on my head.

"Dry your hair," he orders before hooking the knife's sheathes to his belt. "I'll have someone find dry clothes for you."

With that, he turns away and heads back for his wardrobe to put on a clean shirt. He can't make it clearer that this is the end of the discussion. The silence makes me realize that my head is all over the place. I've learned things I've wanted for a long time, and I'm desperately trying not to dwell on them at the moment. I'm still no closer to having a solution to get out of here. And we also have a new problem.

'Seto has no idea he's heading straight into danger looking for us. We have to find a way out before…"

The tension in my body calms down a bit and I realize I'm cold again. I bring my hands up to my head to start drying my soaked hair.

"AH!"

The scream tears through my throat when a sharp pain shoots through my arm. Only the pain doesn't fade when I stop moving it either. On the contrary. Pulling the coat off my shoulder, I hold my breath in disgust. The bandage covering my wound is tainted not with blood but a brown yellowish transparent substance.

"What the…"

"Let me see."

I nearly jump out of my skin when Atem —who I hadn't seen approaching—crouches down next to me and starts removing the stained bandages. The moment they fall, the smell of the pus infested wound makes me gag. If I'd had anything to eat this morning, I would've returned it. How did it get like this so fast? Was the cell we were in that filthy? Was that it?

"Damn it." The pirate's tone is calm but the look he throws me, angry. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't feel it until just now…"

My thoughts were far too preoccupied by everything going on around to spare a moment for my arm. And this is the result. Now that I think about it, it should've hurt horribly while I was swimming to get to the whale. Now it looked like it was rotting from the inside out. The captain clicks his tongue in annoyance before reaching for a bottle and a piece of cloth on the low table.

"Hold still," he says before pouring the rum on my arm.

The same sting from the first time burns my arm and I bite my lips waiting for it to pass. In the meantime, Atem roughly wipes the decay off my wound. He then give a light squeeze to my upper arm and I wince in pain again as more pus gushes out.

"The infection is inside the wound," he concludes, annoyed. "We have to burn it…"

"No!"

The pain suddenly becomes nothing. The fact that my captor is this close and touching me becomes nothing. Nothing matters but the fear. My body freezes up, like it does every time this particular fear strikes me. I couldn't move if I wanted. I'm still numb from the cold but I feel my arm shaking in his hands. The captain just stares at me. I expect him to mock me but I don't care. I can't move, I can't think. I can only beg.

"Please, no fire. Please…"

I can barely hear my own voice, but already images of burning people and screams start to fill my head and I want to vomit. I bring my free hand up to cover my mouth and try to control the haggard breaths escaping me. Atem's surprised look is soon replaced by an irritated glare.

"Do you want to lose your arm?"

"Don't burn me. Please, don't burn me again."

I have no control over the pleas pouring out of me. I want to run. I want to go in the water. I want to see Seto. But I can't. I'm here, I can't move and this man wants to burn me. Tears sting my eyes and I can't prevent one from dripping down my cheek. I can't even feel the air reaching my lungs anymore as if an invisible hand is choking me. The screams… I just want them to stop screaming!

"Yugi!"

The sudden shout and a hand grabbing my chin snap me out of my torturous daze. His eyes haven't changed, peering into my very soul.

"Can you hear me?" he asks.

I nod which makes him let go of my chin and reach for his belt. He pulls Drainer out of its sheath and shows it to me again.

"Orichalcum doesn't stain because it rejects impurities," he explains. "I can take them out with it."

I stare at him, perplexed. Is he offering an alternative? Why? My silence compels him to go on.

"If I do this, I'll have to insert it as deep as the wound is. It'll to hurt far more than a little fire."

I don't understand. If necessary, Seto would've strapped me down to do what's necessary. Yet the man who kidnapped me, stabbed, threatened to take my arm and cut off my tongue, who kills and steals for a living is giving me a choice. An option only he has, granted, but an option nonetheless. And pain scares me far less than fire. I nod but it takes a moment for the words to come out.

"… Alright."

Without any hesitancy, he reaches inside the pockets of the red coat behind me and pulls out a leather glove.

"Bite this," he says handing it to me.

Picking up an old shirt from the ground, he straps my right wrist to the armrest. It's going to be agonizing. I remember very clearly the steel going through my flesh. And I'd rather endure this a thousand time than get a single new burn mark on me. He waits for me to put the glove in my mouth and bite down before passing his free hand under my arm and hooking my shoulder to keep me as stable as possible. He throws me one last look.

"You chose this. I'm not stopping once I start no matter how much you beg and scream." My whole body's shaking but I nod back.

The next thing I know, the blade of orichalcum bites into my wound. I jerk up so violently I nearly dislocate the shoulder he's holding down. It's frightening how easily the blade cut into my arm. I bite down on the glove so hard, it feels as if my jaw is going to shatter. I don't scream but I can't help the moans and grunts of pain. It hurts. God almighty, it hurts. I know moving will hurt even more so I flex each of my muscles to keep as stable as possible and curse the shudders.

'Make it stop. Please make it stop,' screams my body.

'It's better this way,' says my mind. 'No more screams.'

It's true. The moment he stabbed me, the screams of my memory died away. I shut my eyes tightly and try to focus on breathing while the moans keep filling the room. I nearly stuff the whole glove in my mouth to keep from screaming my lungs out. I can also feel the pus leaking on my arm and the disgust only adds to my agony.

"Grit your teeth,' warns Atem.

Moments later, he twists the blade, tearing even more of my flesh. This time, I can't keep a scream from tearing through my throat, despite my clenched teeth. Finally, what drips on my arm feels thick and warm. Blood. Clean blood. The pirate finally removes Drainer from my arm. The relief is so that all my muscles give in at once and I fall forward but Atemr prevents me from hitting the floor.

"Stay still, love," he says adjusting my head on his shoulder.

The exhaustion is not enough to make me feel comfortable like this, but for the moment I'm paralyzed while my body tries to evacuate the pain. I pant, mouth wide open while drops of sweat and tears stream endlessly down my face. The humiliation also sets in and my face turns crimson, knowing I've completely left myself at the mercy of my enemy. How pathetic, Seto would say. I never thought I'd miss that.

'I want to see you,' I think to my absent guardian.

The sting of the rum Atem pours on my open wound again pulls me out of my thoughts. I find myself to have enough strength to straighten up while he makes a makeshift bandage with the sleeve he ripped off the shirt.

"I can't believe you stayed conscious," he says, tying it tightly.

Maybe I can't think of anything or maybe I don't have the strength to answer. Either way, I stay quiet. He looks at me, shaking his head.

"You're madder than I am, Yugi Muto," he states.

Mad? No. I just hate fire. A wave of dizziness makes me sink back in the armchair and close my eyes again. I want to sleep but I can't. Not here. Not in front of him. I hear an amused snort and then feel a hand wipe the water off my face. Out of fear, I open my eyes to watch him.

"Coward," he says.

I don't understand what he means. I don't care to. I'm too exhausted. I just want to drown. "May I go sleep for a bit?" I ask, hesitantly.

He stands back up, putting back the immaculate knife back in its sheath. "You'll stay here until you're bandaged up properly. I'll call for the lad."

I let out a heavy breath as he heads for the door. But he stops halfway there and turns back to me one more time, throwing me that dangerous glare. I hold my breath.

"Pay better attention to your body from now on. I don't want you rotting on me. If this happens again, and I find out you've hid it from me, I will burn it until your arm falls off if need be."

* * *

 **We're finally learning about the Shayee, Atem's a scary jerk and Yugi (expectedly) has severe pyrophobia. Can this get any worse?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Death Bay

**Ahoy, hearties! I be writin' from Switzerland to ye today! I apologize for the long delay, I have no excuse for it asides from lots uni work. In any case, I thought it be time for a Kaiba** **chapter! Poor lad's been neglected for too long!**

 **Pleasant reading to ye all!**

* * *

 **Liverand Port town**

The rhythmic footsteps of the large bay stallion he's riding are the only sound around as Seto quickly makes his way up the dark alley. He hasn't managed to sleep at all. It has been a long time since something other than business has kept him awake like this. He doesn't feel the exhaustion, only the discomfort of his curled up insides. Captain Leichter decided to leave at dawn but it's still far away. Too damn far away. It was barely half past one. About three more hours to go before the first lights showed. He sure isn't going to sleep till then.

So there he was, going to a place he never thought he'd return to. The only places still lively at this hour are the taverns and bars of the town. It's one of the advantages of living near a port; there's always an opened tavern around. Quickly, he leads his ride up the street and finally reaches the large building that used to be the headquarters of the Kaiba Company. The building is still technically his but he hates it so much he moved the HQ to Domino, where the family mansion is. The ugly building has been deserted since. Four years since he's taken control of his life again. Time flies and yet it still feels like it was only yesterday. He's never taken the time to examine what's inside. Deep down, he always hoped thieves would just break in and take everything before burning the place down. Fire is efficient that way. It leaves nothing behind. Looks like he was going to have to do it himself. Not unlike back then.

The young Lord lets out an annoyed sigh before dismounting and leaving his horse tied to a marble post at the front. He walks up the marble stairs and unlocks the large double doors. He nearly chokes after taking a whiff of the dust infested air inside. But it's more than that. There's that stench only he can detect that would seem trivial to the rest of the world. The smell Gozaburo left wherever he went; corruption. Shaking it off, he makes his way down a hallway and up a polished wooden staircase. Upstairs, he goes down two more hallways before reaching his step-father's office. The moon is bright and full tonight. Good, he doesn't have to bother lighting a lamp.

"Am I that desperate that I came here?" he asks himself before snorting. "Of course I am."

Perhaps in this cursed place there's something that could help him. The room is just as he left it four years ago; as messy as his office is spotless. The large table in the middle of the room was covered in old paper files and books, reflecting the person that once owned it. As much as it pained Seto to admit it, Gozaburo and him shared many similarities. Determination, relentlessness, pride, brains… But it's their difference that kept him on top. Unlike his adoptive father, Seto is anything but sloppy.

Moving to the wall behind the desk, the young Baron seizes the priceless painting hanging there and removes it, uncovering the safe. The sight of it makes an old memory come to mind.

 _"In this safe, is what will allow you to continue my legacy and make an even greater name for our family. I'll give it to you when you're ready. You still have a long way to go, Seto. A long long way."_

The memory is enough to make him want to punch himself. This is why he didn't want to come here. The old bastard that had coerced their widowed mother into marrying him and made him his slave to carry out his rotten legacy is still inside his head. Probably always will be. In places like this, remembering him is easier. _Damn it all!_ He tosses the painting aside and moves the pieces of the little vault. Gozaburo had it made in Italy and the locking system is one of a kind. He thought he was being clever but it had taken Seto less than an hour to crack it once he figured out the mechanism.

When he opens the vault, he expects to find some papers indicating all the diamond and gold minds in the Caribbean or maybe compromising documents on important people. But inside the metal box, is nothing but a small glittering objet. What he pulls out turns out to be a small oval shaped vial. Small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Inside, is a transparent liquid. It's shines like a diamond, the glass work was masterfully done. But it's nothing. Nothing that's going to help him find Yugi or Mokuba.

'Why did I ever think you could be useful for anything for anything, bastard?'

He thinks of crushing the vial but his instincts tell him otherwise. Gozaburo wouldn't have kept this unless it had some worth. Judging from the way he bragged, it must be very precious. Gozaburo never fully trusted him, but back when he showed the vault for the first time, he thought he had complete control over him, because of Mokuba and Yugi. A new resource perhaps? In any case, that's the least of his worries at the moment. What he wouldn't give for time to accelerate…

'Sounds like something Yugi would say,' he thought to himself.

Wishing doesn't accomplish anything. Actions do. Curse it all, he is devolving to a child's mentality. In this moment, there's nothing he can do because there's not enough light. A wave of frustration takes over him and before he knows it, his fist crashes on the desk, making papers and books fall off. He shoves the vial in the inner pocket of his coat before exiting the suffocating room.

After locking up the building again, he returns to his horse and heads back towards the port at tranquil pace. There's nothing to do but wait for sunrise, and staying still will only make him even more nervous. Something numbing would be nice. Just as the thought crosses his mind, he reaches the port and spots a couple of lights coming out of a tavern called the Flying Fish.

'Why not? Now is as good a time as any.'

After returning the horse to the local navy's stables, he walks back to the tavern. As expected, it's full of sailors and local navy men. Some are playing cards, others discuss work and some have just plainly fallen asleep after a couple of drinks. Luckily for him, the counter is almost completely empty. By the time he reaches it, multiple pairs of eyes look at him surprised. It's not hard to guess he's from nobility with the way he dresses. Ignoring them, he removes his coat and sits at the counter.

"Aren't ye dressed fancy for a place like this," says the barman on the other side. He's a big man in his early forties, clearly a retired sailor.

"Too fancy for your ale too, I wager?" growls back Seto.

"I meant no offense, m'lord," assures the man. "Just that nobles are a rare sight in my establishment. Ye are a noble, ain't ye? No one else in the Caribbean wears gloves with this heat."

The man's remark makes him look down at his hands, covered in black leather. It's a fair assumption but he's not wearing gloves for that reason. Nothing he's willing to share with anyone. Thankfully, the barman deviates the subject.

'Round here, folks call me Tanner. How can this ol' jack be of service?"

"Do you have any good whisky?"

"Diavolo. Strong enough to put a bull to sleep. I ain't suggesting too much of it if ye're working early."

"Pour me a glass," he order, putting two silver coins on the counter.

"Aye, m'lord." Tanner grabs a glass and bottle behind him but it doesn't keep him silent long. "Hope ye'll pardon my indiscretion, m'lord, but ye seem to need sleep more than this."

Ordinarily, Seto would've just told him to mind his own business. But the talkative barman's words might be just what he needs to keep his own mind from torturing him. He doesn't answer and brings the glass to his mouth. The liquid burns his throat the moment it goes down, so much that his eyes water. Figures only strong booze can get him to let out a tear. His insides feel like they're on fire. Good. Just what he needs and deserves. Tanner whistles in admiration.

"This devil concoction is what attracts most of my clients. Can't believe ye didn't choke on it. Most who try it for the first time practically puke out their insides. Ye're young but ye look like ye been drinking longer than I have. How d'ye do it?"

He might not have choked, but the whisky is doing its job. A wave of heat coming from his stomach spreads to the rest of him, and when it reaches his head, an uncomfortable vibration shoots through it. What follows is a strange numbness. Hopefully it will last until dawn.

"I have excessive self-control," he says, taking another sip.

"Shiver me timbers," exclaims Tanner laughing. "Yer something, m'lord. Where d'ye come from?"

"Domino."

"Ah from the south, then. Arrived by sea, did ye? Rumors are it's getting rowdy down there."

Rowdy? Not that he heard of. There was no current fighting over the Caribbean colonies and pirate activity is actually more to the north. Of course, that's without counting what's happened today. Misinformation isn't uncommon but being informed this quickly is impossible. Not if he's referring to what happened this morning.

"What rumors?"

"He means the cannon fire," says a voice just as a man in a navy uniform takes place beside him at the counter. "Pour some more of that whisky, Tanner. Make it double."

As the innkeeper turns away, the navy man removes his bicorn revealing familiar short red hair and grey eyes. The smug look is the dead giveaway. Now there's a face he wasn't expecting to see again anytime soon. Normally, nothing would've annoyed him more than meeting the old academy comrade that used to provoke him every chance he got. Now, he's already too numb and not in the mood to be surprised.

"Seto Kaiba, as I live and breathe," says the man, smiling. "It's been too long."

 _Oh for heaven's sake… Is peace too much to ask for?_

"What are you doing here, Alister?"

"You're as pleasant as ever," replies the navy man, chuckling. "I'm doing my job, dear baron. I was assigned to Liverand's fleet right after we finished the academy. I'd ask what you've been up to in the past three years, but your reputation precedes you."

Seto glances at the man's strips on his shoulders. Judging from them, the obnoxious loudmouth is a lieutenant now. How in the world?

"I have to say," continues the red-head, "I never expected to meet you by chance in a place like this. It's much too unrefined for you. You're still wearing those gloves."

Somehow, during his time at military school. the rumor was that he wore them to avoid touching dirt and dust. Ridiculous.

"Lay off, Alister. I'm not in the mood for nostalgia."

The lieutenant throws him a surprised look before grabbing the glass Tanner brought him. "I suppose you wouldn't be what with one of your cargo ships going missing. Admiral Pegasus sent a pigeon warning us to keep an eye out for unknown ships in our waters. He gave us some details as well."

Well if anything, Pegasus is efficient. He must've warned all the port towns in the area. Seto grits his teeth before taking another sip. Damn that admiral, doing whatever he pleases, how he pleases. He's taking advantage of the situation to gain control in his territory. He'll need to have a word with him when all of this mess is over. But if it helps find Yugi and Mokuba faster, he'll endure it for now.

"Still, I'm surprised you're here in person searching for one cargo ship. Isn't it worth next to nothing compared to what you have?"

It doesn't seem like his old acquaintance has any intention of leaving him alone. Under any other circumstances, he would tell him to piss off. But there's still a couple of hours to go before dawn and if he doesn't want to drink himself unconscious before then, he could use the distraction. Even from Alister Crowley.

"There something I want back," he lets out.

"So you say," replies Alister, delighted to have a reaction, "I think you're out of your mind because pirates got the drop on you and you're impenetrable defense."

On second thoughts, he might kill the loudmouth before dawn. But before he can retort anything, Alister's cocky smile vanishes.

"On a serious note, you came with the ships scouting the coast, didn't you? Did you catch up with one of the rogues not too far from here?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"The cannon fire from earlier. It was distant but it definitely came from the south. We sent scouts to investigate but there was nothing to see. Neither ship nor debris. I thought you might know something."

"When was that?"

"Around noon."

Noon? The Blue Eyes was headed back to Kingtown to warn the Admiral at that time. Could it have been the pirates fighting each other? Arcana and his Gambler escaped nearly in pieces. If they had fought with the unknown fourth ship, there would've been traces.

"Are you certain there was nothing?"

"We scouted twenty miles south. Nothing. I thought you might know something but seems we're going to have to classify it as another ghost incident in our reports."

Another dead end then. His hand finds its way inside his pocket and wraps around the little bracelet again. The universe seems to enjoy torturing him with false hopes. The Golden Whale is an enormous ship, it can't just have vanished into thin air, damn it! They can't have escaped through the sea with only half the man power to maneuver it. That's just impossible. For one, it would mean they'd have abandoned their own ship. Second, the scouts would've caught up with them by now. No, the only real solution is that they hid it somewhere, probably in the same place they left the fourth rogue ship. That's the only explanation. And yet, according to Leichter, there is no such place anywhere near.

Hastily bringing his glass to his mouth again, he empties it before slamming it back down, cracking it. That's the moment Alister understood.

"The message we received from the admiral also stated to apprehend and search suspicious ships for hostages. What you're looking for is far more precious than anything you have, isn't it?"

All the young baron does is throw the red-head a death glare that speaks volumes. Not because Alister is nosy. God knows Pegasus holds that crown. No, it's because he knows exactly how Seto feels. His younger brother, Michael, was kidnapped, ransomed and killed by pirates at the age of seven. Having others this close to his feelings is unbearable in more ways than one. But before he can verbally tell him to back away, the door of the tavern swings open. A man with shaggy brown hair also wearing a navy uniform walks in, an air of urgency about him.

"Lieutenant Crowley," he calls out approaching them. "I was looking all over for you, sir. Glad I found you."

Immediately, Alister stands up, on high alert. Seto recognizes the natural soldier's duty instinct he himself lacked back in military school.

"What's going on, Valon?"

"A man came to the HQ. Said his sons were playing in the caves behind the cliffs. Apparently the lads tumbled upon something strange. Sayin' there are ships in Death Bay."

"That's impossible."

"The man's positive. He saw it himself when his boys showed him."

Ships. That's the only word needed to have Seto's attention. "What is Death Bay?"

"A large saltwater lake inside a cave about five miles south from here," explained Alister. "It's accessible by narrow underground pathways. But there's no entrance large enough to the ocean for a whole ship to get in, let alone two. Valon, are you certain?"

"I'm reporting exactly what the man said, Lieutenant. He also said some pretty unsavory people were inside. Thought they were bandits, that's why he came to warn us. I thought it was ridiculous too, but I don't think he would've made the trip with his sons in the middle of the night to lie about something like this. There must be something fishy going on there."

Alister brought a hand to his chin. "Ship or not, it's not unusual to have thieves or other criminals hide there. It makes for a good hiding spot. And it has been a long time since the last inspection. Go back to the barracks and have twenty of the men saddle up. We can't be too careful."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Valon rushes out of the tavern. Ships hidden in a cave? Unsavory individuals? Exactly what he thought from the start. That's all he needs to know.

"I'm going with you," he states standing up.

The lieutenant throws him a surprised look. "Didn't you hear me? I said it's impossible for it to be the ships you're looking for. Besides, this isn't a civilian matter, Kaiba. I can't have you get in the way."

"Last I recall, Alister, you still haven't managed to land a hit on me in your life. I take care of myself. Secondly, if there's the slightest chance that's my ship, I'm not letting anyone get in my way. Not you and not the entire navy."

Alister stares back at him, uncertain. He knows his stubbornness well enough from their military school days. They aren't that far away. After what seems like an hour of internal deliberation, the lieutenant finally uncrosses his arms.

"Only on one condition. You follow my orders. For now, it's still unclear what's out there."

"Fine."

* * *

Alister wasn't lying. The entrances of the caves are barely wide enough for a grown man to pass. For this reason, the lieutenant has broken the small platoon into three, and each is currently making its way through different tunnels leading to Death Bay. Some of the men are stationed outside, to prevent any escape attempts. Of course, Alister decided to keep him close. So Seto follows as the lieutenant leads the way, a lantern in his hand, clearly knowing where he's going. The tunnel enlarges as he follows Alister. All the soldiers are fully equipped, guns and swords ready to be drawn.

The young baron can feel his heart hammering in his chest and resonating in his skull like a torturous cacophony. This is his answer. It has to be. Shaking off the anxiousness, he searches for something to occupy his brain with and keep him from going mad. No matter how he looks at it, this cave is the only possible solution. Still, how can a closed off cave let in ships?

"Alister," he calls out as they keep making their way through the widening tunnels, "you said there is no opening wide enough to let a ship into Death Bay. How do you know that?"

"Because I inspected the cave myself for similar reasons. Bandits were hiding here and attacking travelers. We were sent to flush them out."

"When was that?"

"About six months ago."

What can happen in half a year that can make an opening large enough to let a vessel as big as the Golden Whale in? It has to be something that also camouflaged the entrance from the open sea. A natural disaster wouldn't leave obvious traces.

"Have there been any major earthquakes or storms since then?"

"Nothing that would make a hole in a cliff like this one. It'd take a typhoon to pierce through the rock. Sorry Kaiba but there's little chance these are your ships."

The odds are not playing in his favor. But if there's one thing anyone should know about Seto Kaiba, it's that even when all odds are against him, he doesn't back down. This is a ridiculous gamble, but it's his only clear lead since the beginning of this hunt. According to Alister, it was named Death Bay because of all the children that have gotten hurt or even died playing here. The name is meant to scare away. In turn, it's created this criminal nest for vermins like pirates and bandits.

"Tell me something Kaiba," asks Alister, neither turning around nor stopping but quietly enough to keep the others from hearing, "the reason you're getting involved, is it worth that much?"

He doesn't reply. He doesn't have to. The lieutenant doesn't insist, obviously having his answer. The red-head suddenly comes to a halt and all imitate him. Seto spots it immediately. A faint light at the end of the tunnel. Voices begin to reach them as well, though what they are saying is unclear. Slowly lowering himself to the ground, Alister puts down the lantern.

"Put the lights down and ready your guns, but don't pull back the triggers yet." he orders quietly, rising up. "The last thing we need is a stray bullet to accidentally kill one of us in the dark. We're not on a manhunt. And mind your steps."

As his men execute his orders, he turns to Seto. He reaches for his belt and pulls out a gun to offer it to him.

"I don't suppose anything will happen but we can't be too careful. Take this. The last thing I want is for a civilian under my responsibility to get hurt."

Guns are easy and efficient. That's why Seto learned to use them, under the command of Gozaburo. But if the people in that cave are who he thinks they are, then this encounter will be up close and personal. His fingers started tingling in excited anger. Something that's not happened in a long time. Despite that, he's too experienced to let that unbearable feeling take control. In response, he moves his coat out of the way, showing off the cutlass at his side.

"I don't need it."

Judging from the face Alister is making, he hasn't forgotten those past days on the training court of the academy. No one in their year had ever beaten Seto. So the lieutenant adds nothing and puts away the shot before resuming the advance. The soldiers are well trained. Seto can tell. Their steps are as quiet as their breathing. Despite being as young as him, it seems Alister has become quite the leader. The silence allows them to see and hear more clearly as they approached the end of the tunnel.

The sounds leave him perplexed though. One would expect that the pirates who'd managed to get their hands on a prize such as the Whale's cargo would be celebrating and drinking themselves dead. Instead —though he can't quite make out words yet— the voices sound irritated, dare he say angry.

 _That's not good._

"What good is it fixing it now?" is the first full sentence he catches. "That double crossin' son of a biscuit eater thought of everythin'."

"We be goin' on a manhunt when we be out of here, is what I say!"

"Well hang that scurvy dog with his own insides."

Most certainly not the words of people celebrating a victory. The tingle in his fingers becomes worse and he clenches the blade to keep them under control. Finally, they reach the end of the tunnel. Large cave is an understatement. Death Bay has enough space to host a dozen ships. And on the water, he spots the enormous wooden construction that is the Golden Whale. His heart throbs painfully. It's here. He was right from the start. Against his cargo ship, is a smaller vessel, clearly undergoing some well needed fixing. The Gambler. His teeth clench so hard they almost shatter.

 _Arcana._

The lighting comes from a couple of large bonfires, lit up on the stone beach they've just emerged on. The flames made shadows dance on the walls of the cavern. Luckily, large rocks still keep them out of sight. With a sign of the hand, Alister orders his men to kneel down and stay hidden. The discreet glance he throws at the two ships betrays how distraught he is. How did they get here? But almost as quick, the red-head refocuses on the thirty-or-so men sitting around the fires, eating and drinking not ten feet from them. That duty-first-questions-later mentality is another thing Alister had in him since the academy days. If Seto's head wasn't filled with the same questions, he might have internally complimented him.

Among the venting criminals, the baron's eyes quickly land on the skinny, bearded man in the black coat. Every muscle in his body tenses at the sight. When was the last time he was this close to losing control?

"That's too kind, ye softies!" shouts another. "I say we leave him stranded to starve and give him a piece o' his own medicine."

"Settle down, hearties," replies Arcana with a calm voice but still unmistakably filled with contempt. "There ain't nothin' to do 'til that cursed powder dries. Then we can shoot our way out of this death trap."

"That be takin' forever, won't it captain?" asks another of his men. "Besides, until our turner be fixed, it be difficult to aim…"

"We don't got much choice, now do we, rascal?" A smirk appears on the captain's face. "But there be no need for rushin'. When we be free, we got plenty of tribute to spend and time to hunt down the traitor. Till then, there be plenty o' rum to go 'round. Ain't that the truth!"

Raw and unbridled laughter fills the cave, making Seto's stomach curl up in disgust. He can feel the blood inside him boiling. He reaches for the handle of his cutlass but a hand lands on his arm stopping him.

"Remember our agreement," mouths Alister, shooting him a warning glare. "If you make a move on your own, I will charge you with obstruction."

Is he serious?

"What are we waiting for?" he whispers back. "You have all the proof you need to intervene."

The lieutenant opens his mouth to respond but freezes when the sound of a bird singing echoes through the cave. It's not impossible for them to get stuck in here but why is Alister so distracted by it? A few seconds later, the bird sings again. This time, the lieutenant brings his hands to his mouth and makes the same sound. A warning signal from the other two groups? Clever.

"Get ready," he whispers to all of them this time.

All the soldiers simultaneously pull back the triggers on their rifles. Unsheathing his blade — slowly as not to make any noise—Alister then pulls a small whistle out of his uniform jacket.

"You stay here," he orders the baron. "Though it's unlikely, I don't want you hurt on my watch."

Before he can protest, Alister brings the whistle to his lips. The high pitched whistle resonates in the cave and the soldiers by his side jump to their feet and sprint towards the bonfires. The pirates barely have time to look up before more soldiers spring out of two more directions. By the time they get to their feet, a circle of bayonets and barrels stare at them straight in the eyes.

"Felix Arcana," says Alister, as the men step aside to let him through. "Looks like your legendary luck has finally run out, pirate."

"Blasted blue coats…" curses the skinny captain. "How in Davy Jone's name did ye find us?"

"You're all under arrest for the acts of piracy, murder and theft. I declare you under the jurisdiction of the governor of Liverand, where you'll await judgment for your crimes." A half smile spreads out his cheek. "Unless you'd like to try fighting back in which case, you'll die here and now. By all means give me a reason to kill you."

The sentence for piracy is the same for captains as it is for simple powder monkeys; death by hanging. Most prefer to go down fighting but it doesn't seem to be the case with this crew. Not one of the bastards even tries to reach for their in reach weapons. Maybe that's he reason Arcana is so lucky. Because he thought like a coward. Cowards are surprisingly good at staying alive and avoiding unnecessary trouble. But one can only run so far. Especially when running from Seto Kaiba.

The soldiers start tying up the vermin and the baron finally steps out of hiding. Finally, a concrete hint. Something to work with. Making his way around the busy navy men, he heads for Arcana, now tied up and seated on the ground at Alister's feet.

"You were right," says the latter, pointing at the cargo ship. "Is it yours?"

"It is," he replies, but his eyes are staring down at the pirate.

The moment he's in range and the skinny captain's eyes widen in fear in recognition, his foot collides with the bastard's cheek, throwing him to the ground. Arcana coughs and spits out blood.

"Remember me, piece of trash?"

"Kaiba, enough!" says Alister, putting himself between him and his hint, a hand on his shoulder. "We got them. There's no need for that. We'll interrogate them at Liverand."

"Keep your hands off me," he snaps back, pushing the hand away. "You can't be serious. By the time you send a messenger, bring a carriage to transport the vermin and get back to town, it'll be noon. I don't have that kind of time and I need answers now. A minute with him is all I need."

"I can't let you do that. It's against protocol not to mention illegal. If they're to be interrogated, it will be by the hand of the navy and no one else. That's what makes us different from them."

"Spare me your moralizing, Alister. I don't have time for this. Out of my way!"

"Don't make me arrest you too, Kaiba," replies the lieutenant, immovable. "Neither of us wants that."

No. No! Too much time has been wasted already. It's clear there are no hostages here which can only mean one thing. Yugi and Mokuba are either on that fourth ship or dead. The only one who holds that information is the pirate currently spitting his tooth out. A wave of wrathful energy rushes through him like a torrent and before he himself realizes it, his hand pulls out his cutlass halfway.

"I warned you I wouldn't let anyone get in my way."

The red-head doesn't flinch and raises a hand to stop the soldiers about to intervene. "Don't be a fool Seto, it's not like you. Getting hurt here won't help you get your cargo back."

"To hell with my cargo!" he snaps. "The fish can have it for all I care. I'll turn myself in with a written confession after if that's what you want. But I'll be damned to hell if my brother ends up like yours!"

A long silence follows his sudden declaration. When was the last he'd shouted like that? The alcohol was a terrible idea after all. But when he sees Alister's face blank with shock, the regret instantly vanishes. He's hit the man's weakest spot. And if that brings him the answer he wants, then there won't be an ounce of remorse in him.

"The hostages the Admiral's message mentioned…" said Alister. "It was your brother?"

The usually confident and amused eyes of the red-head suddenly shift to cold anger. A gaze more befitting of Seto, anyone would say. With that hateful glare, he looks down at Arcana who's just barely sat up straight again.

"Looking for new powder monkeys, were you Arcana?"

"What the devil? Ye talkin' nonsense ye blue coat bast…"

For the second time, Arcana received a foot in the face. Only this time, it stayed on his face, pushing him deeper into the ground. Blood spills from his mouth and nose and he writhes in pain.

"Wrong answer, scum," says Alister, voice as calm as a the wind preceding a storm. "Ten minutes is about as much as I can give you," he tells Seto, the proper soldier in him resurfacing.

"Lieutenant!" protests the man named Valon, seemingly Alister's right hand man. "You can't…"

"Report me if you must when we get back. I'll take responsibility for this. For now, I order you to leave him be. Escort the rascals outside and send for a couple of carriages. Nine minutes, Kaiba."

"It's all I need."

While the navy men hesitantly start dragging the pirates out of the cave, Seto closes the distance between him and Arcana and kneels down in front of him. The captain freezes up, looking at him like he's the devil. Good. In this moment, for that vermin, he IS the devil.

"Listen very closely, maggot; for every wrong answer, for every hesitation, I will hurt you. First question; who was it that organized this operation? Who is the captain of the fourth ship?"

Despite the shaking and clear I'm-pissing-myself-fear, there's no hiding the anger from Seto's watchful eyes. "S-Scurvy dog's name is Sennen. Atem Sennen. Paid us to attack the ship and promised us a large share of the cargo. That double crossin' rascal!"

"Cry me a river. Second question; the name of the ship."

"Millennium."

Pegasus was right. Those names were new.

"Third question; did you at any point see Sennen and his crew take a boy and a girl from the cargo ship?"

"How should I bloody know? I was busy wringin' that bastard's ne…AAAAHHHH! "

In one continuous and devilishly sharp movement, Seto straightens back and brings his heel down on Arcana's ribs. A chilling cracking sound follows and a gut wrenching scream erupts from the vermin's throat, filling Death Bay with the horrifying melody. It doesn't phase him. Not one bit.

"You're going to die for your crimes, pirate," he says when the scream finally turns into painful moaning. "The only choice you have is how painfully you go. That was one of your ribs. I suggest you use your memory for all it's worth."

With that, he presses down on the agonizing man's stomach, who cries out in pain again.

"I don't know nothin' 'bout a lass!" he shouts. "But I think there were two lads with 'em! M-Mercy!"

A very light twinge of relief makes his heart throb. So Yugi's disguise hasn't been seen through yet. Smart girl.

"Fourth question; where are they now?"

"I-I don't know…"

His eyes throw daggers at the skinny pirate. "Need another memory jab?"

"Ye don't think the scum that trapped us in here be tellin' us where he be headin', do ye!"

Fair point. He bites his lip impatiently.

"Different question then; where do you pirates spend your tributes?"

Arcana's eyes widen and he opens his mouth but no words come out. Unsurprising. There are many pirate crews in the Caribbean, but the locations for them to spend their stolen goods without suspicious eyes on them aren't that numerous. It's an unspoken agreement to keep them secret. Giving one away to the navy means putting a target on your back not only for the navy but also for other crews.

Only Seto could care less about it. The pirate's silence is more wasted time. This time, he unsheathes his cutlass, and the cold metal slips through Arcana's shoulder like a needle in molten butter. Another scream fills the cave.

"Don't you dare worry about the other filth. They'll get what's coming to them soon enough. The only one you should focus on is me. I will break every bone in your body and tear you limb from limb if that's what it takes. Talk!"

Tears, panting and groans of pain escape Arcana. The smell of piss also comes up his nose. Pathetic. If you chose this life then you must be ready to bear the consequences of it. Pegasus was right yet again. Arcana is nothing but a small timer in the business of the sweet trade.

"Joyelle, Keyland, Beruga, Folls! They be the closest from here! Four days north by ship! Mercy! Mercy!"

All islands with small towns neglected by their assigned governors. The ideal places for any criminal to hide. He has what he wants. Still he twists the blade in the flesh, ripping another scream from the man under him.

"If you lied to me or if you're hiding something, I will come find you again. Only this time, it will be to finish what I've started. Slowly."

The eyes screaming in fear are all the proof he needs to know the threat sank in. Taking his sword back, he wipes the blood from the blade. It's clear Arcana holds no other information. No one would trust that cowardly moron. He takes a deep breath letting unfiltered air fill his lungs. Finally, somewhere to go, A direction to follow. A name to hunt down.

 _Atem Sennen. I don't care who you are. You're going to pay._

"I have also have a question," says Alister, who hasn't moved from his spot. "How did you get in Death Bay?"

"Cannon fire," replies Seto, putting away his cutlass. "The shots you heard this afternoon were probably the Millennium shooting down the entrance from the outside to hide the wreckage of the Whale."

"Would that not mean that they made the hole to get in first? How did they make an opening discreet enough not to be see from the sea?"

A heavy sigh escapes the young baron. There's still an hour of ride left to get back to town and by then, it will be dawn. But an annoying feeling of being indebted compels him to answer his old comrade's question.

"When I told you I didn't know what the cannon fire was, you said it would be marked down as another ghost incident. Implying there was one before."

"Almost identical. People heard explosions coming from here all the way to town."

"Before or after your last inspection?" he asks.

"After."

Seto looks up at the large rubbles that he assumes are plugging the exit. There's a way to make a discreet opening. Using not cannons, but small hand made powder bags. It requires an unbelievable amount of precision and calculation. Not something an ordinary person can do. It takes skills and a masterful understanding fire power.

"Controlled explosions from the inside," he states. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"But that's incredibly difficult to do!" exclaims the lieutenant in disbelief. "In fact, the only person I ever heard who could do something like that was Alfred T. Taylor."

The inventor of the technic himself. Yes, that name is quite known by the local navy since he worked in the Caribbean. He's mysteriously disappeared within technic. At least, that's what most people are expected to believe.

"If memory serves," continues Alister, frowning at him "he worked for the Kaiba company weapon factories."

* * *

 **Can you say waaaaaaaaaa...th's goin' on?!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Beasts of the sea

**Ahoy hearties! I intended to post this one yesterday but it turned out to be waaaaaaaaay longer than I thought, so it took me a bit longer. But ye scalawags ain't gon' complain bout that, are ye? It's by far the longest chapter, I've ever written!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the end, it wasn't Mokuba that came. I didn't pass out. Not really. I do remember being so drained of energy that I didn't answer when spoken too. All I could do was nod clumsily. I remember being relieved when Joey carried me to the infirmary. I believe that is when I fell asleep. True to his words, the Captain let me rest for a little while. Now fully awake, I stare at the wooden ceiling. The pain in my arm is almost completely gone and I feel lighter. Clean in fact. Orichalcum truly is impressive.

"Orichalcum…So that's what you died for," I mutter to my absent people as I feel my eyes watering.

I think of Seto. Was he right? Will I find nothing? What will I do if that's the case? No. I must stop thinking like that. I know there's something. There can't not be. I did learn something. That they really did have a privileged link to the water and that they forged a special metal. How strange. It's taken being kidnapped by pirates to learn these things. I bring my hands up and look at them. What more is there for me to learn about myself? How much have I missed? The door winces, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ya're already awake?" says Joey, approaching my bed, holding what seems like folded cloth in his arms. "I thought for sure ya'd be knocked out till dawn."

"How long was I asleep?" I ask sitting up.

"Bit less than half an hour, I'd say."

That's all? It sure feels like I've slept a lot longer. My wound's been dressed again. Has Mokuba come here while I was unconscious?

"Don't ya worry bout the lad," says Joey, reading my face. "Jaden's been with him the whole time. They're on the main deck now. I bandaged ya up instead. Speakin' of, the cap'n wants ya ta finish fixin' up that sail when ya're up and changed."

With that, he puts down the clothes next to me. Mine are still humid and the hair on my skin stands from the cold. The first mate then turns away, making his way back towards the door and telling me to come to the main deck when I'm prepared. The fact that he's leaving me alone unguarded and expects me to follow his order without supervision surprises me. Has he started trusting me a bit too much? Perhaps he's figured that I'm harmless. I'm certainly not going to complain about this sudden bit of freedom. It might come in very handy. I stand up and grab the clothes to get a better look at them. My eyes widen when I realize what they are.

"Joey, wait," I call out just as he's about to leave the room. "These clothes are…"

"The cap'n picked 'em," he replies, grinning at me in a mocking fashion. "I don't think anyone'll mind havin' ya dressed like that. The hearties could use some eye sweetness."

I know it's no secret that I'm a woman but that doesn't mean I want to make it anymore obvious. Besides, if they're going to keep using me for manual labor and have me spar with them, a dress wouldn't to serve me well.

"I'd rather not," I say.

He shrugs, unsurprised. "The cap'n said ya'd say that. He's busy now so I doubt he'll spare time to negotiate yar attire. Sun's bright 'n high, though. Ya'll dry pretty fast on the deck."

I wonder if the first mate gave me that option because he took pity on me. In any case, I'm grateful. Leaving the dress on the bed, I follow Joey to the main deck. We're sailing again, and everyone is busy. Jack is at the helm as usual, looking forward and focused. I see Neal and a few others I recognize tending to the sails on the masts. Thankfully, there is no quartermaster in sight.

The wind isn't strong so our pace is slow. Under my feet, I can feel that the sea is a bit more agitated than yesterday. Joey's leading me to the mainmast where a group of three pirates —among which is Tristan— are surrounding Jaden and Mokuba, both seated on the floor. To my surprise, they seem to be enthusiastically watching the youngest Kaiba manipulate a piece of rope. He seems unexpectedly focused.

"Right-over-left overhand…Left-over-right overhand… Sharp pull," he mutters as he executes the maneuvers. "There! Perfect reef knot."

He proudly holds it up to Jaden's face who whistles in admiration. Even the men watching seem impressed.

"Shiver me timbers," says one named Reed, I believe, "ye really did remember all twenty knots in a row. Ye're a smart one, ain't ye?"

"Do they all breed ye the same where ye come from?" asks another who's name I did not retain.

"Ha! I told you I could," replies Mokuba crossing his arms on his chest. "I'm no average man. A pirate will never beat me."

The pirates laugh, making him pout and turn red. I stop in my tracks and watch. This scene is unsettling in a strange way. I am not seeing Moki being forced into labor by our captors, but two boys playfully challenging each other to a game. I'm tempted to let it go on. Mokuba honestly seems to be distracted in a good way. He's been so scared since we've been taken, struggling with himself to keep from panicking. For once he's relaxed, doing things a boy his age should do. Or at least, has the illusion of it. Seto would say not to let anyone wallow in false reality for too long. But can't it be alright, just for a little bit? Joey interrupts my daydream when he takes a step closer to the group to make his presence known.

"What the heck are ya'll doin'?" says the first mate. "The medic ain't supposed to be yar excuse to laze 'round. Get back to work."

"Ease off, Joey," says Tristan, sighing. "We're well out to sea now. Only the sail-men and Jack have a hand to play."

An annoyed grin appeared on Joey's face and he grabs the pointy-haired pirate around the neck, putting him in a lock. "Last I verified, I still was the first mate on this turner. And didn't the cap'n tell ya to practice duelin' if ya had free time, ya slacker?"

"Ow, ow!" lets out Tristan, struggling to get free. "Come on, hearty! I just finished cleaning and verifying the canons. All sixty six of 'em! Can't a man take a break? What've you done?"

"Keep off this territory, mate. I was up all night watchin' the rats and I had to do Bakura's work cause he's still passed out. And the canons are yar job! Ya call yarself a Master Gunner?"

"Ha! You're one to talk! You couldn't hit the broad side of a cargo ship two feet away."

Is the theme of the day, lightheartedness? It feels like I'm being on guard for nothing. It's awkward considering I have every reason to be alert. Well, at least I know that as long as I do what I'm told, most of them will be mostly civil. The only unpredictable ones so far are Atem and Bakura.

"Oh, hiya Miss Shayee!" exclaims Jaden when finally seeing me.

Mokuba, who's back's been turned to me this whole time, turns around surprised. When our eyes meet, he quickly looks away. I'm reminded that he still hasn't digested my letting the captain badmouth Seto. No hiding now. I can't let this go on. First of all, because of our situation. We're still hostages and we must get away from here before Seto finds us. Otherwise we'll have even more trouble. Second, I don't want him to think I'm betraying Seto. Reed and Tristan began asking me about the whale incident, but I ignore them and lower myself next to the youngest Kaiba.

" _Moki, je suis désolée,_ " I say, apologizing first. " _Toi et ton frère, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Je te promets; jamais je ne vous trahirai. Ni toi, ni lui_. _Jamais._ "

The pirates stare at us, confused but I ignore them. I care not what they think. I only want him to hear me. Painful silent seconds go by, making my heart throb heavily. Finally, he turns towards me, throwing me that sad yet determined glare that could rip the tears from my eyes.

"Me too. I'm sorry."

A wave of relief comes over me and I smile at my little brother. There may be no blood between us, but we're family. That is something that I've never doubted. I knew it the moment Seto had me in his arms, twelve years ago.

"What are ye rats whisperin' about?" asks Reed, suspiciously.

"None of your business, pirate!" snaps back Mokuba.

"Alright, everyone back to work," orders Joey, with a serious note this time. "Tristan, pick up all the slackers and get swingin' before the captain finds ya layin' around like ol' socks. Reed, gather a band and start sweepin' the armory and the weapons."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

Tristan, Reed and the unnamed pirate leave to go execute theirs tasks. Jaden reaches for something next to him and presents me the folded sail I'm supposed to fix. I take it from him and sit next to the two boys. They've also brought me the sewing kit I used before. Joey gives me a warning not to wander around before leaving us to go about his first mate duties. For unknown reasons, Jaden is still here. Perhaps to watch us.

"Why were you teaching him to do knots?" I ask the young one-handed pirate, as I pick up my work.

"Tyin' knots be the basic to know when workin' on a ship, just like usin' a knife. Besides, it can be useful for plenty of other things. Like tyin' up enemies or makin' fishin' nets."

With a swing of his leg and a push of his back, he is back on his feet. This boy brings a new definition to the expression 'powder monkey'. More than once, I've noticed the incredible dexterity he has. It's no wonder he works the sails. I'm reminded of how young he is. Barely older than Moki.

"Besides," continues the so-called monkey, "Tis a challenge between men."

"Challenge?" I ask curiously.

"I teach him knots and he teaches me words!" he says flashing a bright smile.

Words? I throw a confused look at Mokuba who explains. "He can't read."

Oh. Well, I suppose that's to be expected. Most pirates are illiterate. I'm surprised though. From what we've seen of this particular crew, they all seem extremely knowledgeable and clever.

"The cap'n or Mr Wheeler usually teach me, but we be pretty busy lately. No time."

Now this, I believe. If Atem made one thing clear about his 'collection', it is that it's filled with exceptional people. Even though their skills could be varied, I'm certain he's kept them smart and alert. He seems to agree with Seto's words. _A man who reads is a man who knows._ Now that I think about it, these two have strange similarities. Determination and stubbornness are certainly two of them. Also possibly that smug air about them when they know they're in control. There's also… a strange sense of kindness.

I immediately regret thinking that. No, Atem's kindness is purely out of self-interest. He tells me what I want to hear to keep me in his net. Seto is harsher with his words, but his kindness is true even though there's nothing he hates more than to show it. What was I thinking? There's no comparing these two. Their cores are worlds apart. I shake my head to chase the thoughts away. Now is not the time to let that man's tricks get to me. I look for something to distract myself and my eyes land on Jaden's wrist stump.

"What happened to your hand?" I ask, shocking myself at how invasive that question is. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

The shaggy-haired boy looks at me strangely before sitting back down with us. "My old man sold me to a forge when I be just a sprog. One day, the owner came to visit. I accident spilled water on him. Said he be takin' me hand as payment. End o' story."

I freeze in my movements and stare at him. There isn't a trace of emotion on his face. He told his story as someone would tell others about a trip to the bakery. An uncomfortable tingle travels through my back and shoulders. I remember clear as day the pain that was done to me. How much pain has he endured for this to be so trivial to him? Even Joey — who seems to have joie-de-vivre at the core of his being— couldn't hide the silent rage in his eyes when speaking of his past.

"Ye alright miss Shayee?" he asks bringing his face closer to mine. "Ye look like a sheet."

"How old are you?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Older than twelve, younger than fifteen is what the cap'n be sayin'. It don't really matter to me."

With another acrobatic move, he's on his feet again. If anything, this boy's resilience is impressive. It wouldn't surprise me if his special skill was his agility and ability to adapt. From what I've seen, he's as skilled with his feet as with his remaining hand. I hesitate to ask but figure I have nothing to lose. Atem has never explicitly told me to be discreet about my discovery.

"Are you also here for revenge?" I finally let out.

"What are you talking about?" asks Moki, curious.

"I'll tell you the details later," I whisper back.

"Me previous boss already be dead," he explains, as nonchalantly as before. "The cap'n killed him when he attacked the forge."

That's a fortunate coincidence. For him at least. I then realize what he's just said. "Hold on, he attacked the forge you worked at? On land?"

"Aye, for the weapons. Now, I'm followin' him cause I want to be strong like that. I just be here to help me hearties."

Either Jaden doesn't realize what he's gotten into or he's completely fine with helping the others get the revenge they want. My guess goes to the latter. I don't think Atem would agree to have ignorant fools aboard his ship.

"Jaden!" shouts a voice from the top of the foremast, making all three of us look up. "Get yerself up here! We've got a loose one."

"Be right back!"

In seconds, the youngest sail-man on the Millennium climbs up the mast and joins his comrades on the highest top with the agility of a monkey. They're all the same aren't they? Jaden, Joey, the others… Broken by life. I distractingly pick up my sewing. Mokuba scoots closer to me, after making sure no one is within earshot.

"What was that about revenge?" he asks.

"This whole crew has been put together for one purpose. That's what Atem told me."

I curse myself for having forced that look of shock and worry back on his face. But he needs to know everything. We need to be aware and prepare ourselves for the worst.

"So it's true," he says. "They really are after Seto. What do we do?"

"No matter what, we can't let them know who we really are. Make sure to keep you brother's name to yourself. For now, just keep doing what they tell you to. As long as we're out to sea, there's nothing we can do. If we can make them drop their guard, we'll have a better chance on land."

He looks down, a serious air of deep thinking about him. One very familiar to me. I picture Seto at his desk, lost deep in his mind searching for a solution to a tough problem. There's no doubt about it; those two are brothers through and through. I can almost see his lips quivering when he speaks again.

"I heard about what you did this morning. It's true, isn't it? You can swim fast and hold your breath for a long time." He swallows his spit before this next part. "You could do it. Get away right now. No one could catch you…"

"No!" I nearly snap. "I'm not leaving you here alone. Seto would never forgive me and neither will I."

"You heard the captain; 'there's nothing more foolish than harming your own medic'. They won't hurt me, they need me."

I realize that this conversation sounds oddly familiar. Nearly word for word the one we'd had in the infirmary yesterday. Only we'd switched sides. It is true that unlike for me, Atem did say that he wouldn't hurt Mokuba for this reason. But I am not willing to tempt the man's anger. Even more than that, there's Bakura who I'm sure will find a loophole around his captain's orders to get to us. The memory of the murderous aura from the gathering is enough to make me shiver. Separating us is not an option I'm willing to consider.

"I'm not leaving you," I insist. "We'll think of something when we get closer to land. Until then, avoid Bakura as much as you can."

He nods and I can see the relief on his face.

"Jaden's been taking care of that," he says looking up at the top where his watch dog is working, "he always drags me to the kitchen when Bakura's around. Apparently that's the only place he doesn't go. The smell bothers him."

That's good. In any case, I'm fairly certain that I'm still the primary target of the murderous quartermaster. It's better this way, I know it is. It still terrifies me. When I was a child, I'd find hidden places before going to sleep because I was scared that pirates might come for me. This feeling is similar, only much more real.

"Oi, hearties, avast ye! It still be here."

The surprised exclamations get our attention. Leaning on the edge of the ship, the group of men that was previously tending to the maintenance of the ship are now staring down at the water. Curiosity gets the better of Mokuba and so he goes to look over as well.

"It's enormous!" he exclaims, before turning back to me. "Yugi, you have to see this!"

I hesitate to put my needles down but then, one of the pirates —a tall black man with an impressive built— also calls out to me. I seem to recall he's the carpenter of the Millennium.

"You'll want to see this, lass," he insists. "While it's this close and curious."

Having no Joey around to ask permission to or to stop me, I set my sail down and walk over to join them. In the slightly agitated sea, a large grey form is going back and forth between the front and back of the ship. Only a large dorsal fin breaks the surface. A shark. A massive shark, much bigger than any other I ever saw. My eyes widen but not in awe of its size. It's a male tiger shark. The sharp turns he makes while keeping up with the Millennium are quick. More than once, he suddenly speeds up towards the hull before diving deeper and reappearing further away. The restlessness of the beast is to be feared and for once in my life, I'm glad I'm not in the sea. He's dangerous. Through the water, I've no trouble seeing a large scar going from his left eye, all the way to his right flank.

"Maybe ye can go ridin' with it, like ye did that whale," teases one of the men. "The cap'n'll be surprised for sure."

"No," I reply keeping my eyes on the irritated predator. "He's starving."

"What are ye blabbin' about?" snorts a red-head. "If it be hungry, it be goin' huntin' instead o' circlin' us like that."

In most cases, he'd be right. But this isn't a normal shark. This one knows what kind of prey he wants. Man-flesh. I can almost taste the vengeful aura in the air. It's flagrant to me alone it seems, just like the cries of the whale this morning. Why?

 _"Listen well my Yugi, sharks are like lone wolves. They'll attack for three reasons; the first is if they're hungry. If that's the case, they'll only come after us if the food around is scarce. The second, is if they feel in danger. Do you understand so far? The third reason, is if they're angry at us. More specifically angry at mankind. We call these sharks, rogues."_

Before I know it, I open my mouth and words pour out like a torrent. "Do you see his scar? He's been injured by men before. Now he sees us as enemies. He'll follow us for a while. If someone falls in, he'll kill them. He's starving for the blood of those who hurt him."

How do I know this? Seto didn't teach me that. He can't have, he spent his life trying to keep me away from anything concerning the sea. Which begs the question; who does that voice in my memories belong to? Of course, as I try to dive back in the past and remember, all that comes to mind is the sight of my village burning to the ground along with a sharp pain. Curses.

"Hahahaha!" Laughs the young pirate with spiky red hair. "Ye speak like a fortune teller. How'd's a landlubber like ye know anythin' bout the great sea? Ye never been out there, aye?"

I'm too preoccupied by my sudden recall to care about the taunt. I expect the other gentlemen of fortune to start mocking me as well, only for the carpenter to intervene.

"Bite your tongue, carrot top," he says. "You weren't here for this, but the rest o' you should remember the yami hunt in the Chinese sea. The cap'n said the same thing bout the monster. Said he wouldn't stop followin' us till it died."

"Aye, tis the truth," confirms another. "For sure, a Shayee knows better when it comes to the great sea."

"I ain't convinced," replies 'carrot top' crossing his arms on his chest. "She ain't been at sea in her life. She's still a landlubber."

The snarky remarks begin to irritate me. "Believe me if you want. That shark will kill anyone who dares go in."

"Well, isn't that interesting?" says that familiar gruff voice behind me.

My blood freezes in my veins and I whip around, finding myself face to face with the quartermaster. He clearly just woke up but there is not a trace of a hangover other than the dark circles under his eyes. He grins at me with that wolf-like grin and those murder-intent filled eyes. Before I can even think of stepping away, he walks past me over to the edge of the ship. The men seem surprised as well. He looks at the shark —about thirty feet away—, that smirk never leaving his face.

"There's an easy way to verify your theory, wench."

With that same lightening quick movement, he reaches for his belt and pulls out a knife. He brings it to his free hand and trails it across his palm. Clenching his wrist, he holds it above the water and a filet of blood drips down. A few seconds after the droplets hit the water, the beast makes a straight line towards the ship. So fast that he ends up slamming in to hull before resuming his rounds. Only his movement become a lot quicker than before, his predator instinct responding to the blood of his prey.

"How about that? You were right, half-pint. This thing's mad for blood."

His eyes are on me again and I take precautionary steps back. He looks far too pleased with himself for me to dare take my eyes off him. He takes a step towards me. I panic and jump back only to realize my mistake too late. Instead of chasing me, he turns to Mokuba who's well within his range. The youngest Kaiba doesn't have time to realize what's happening when Bakura grabs him by the collar, brings him closer and collides the handle of his knife with his temple. Not a scream leaves Moki's mouth and in an instant, all his muscles give in. He'd have collapsed to the ground is Bakura weren't holding him.

"What are you doing?" I shout, dashing forward far too late when I realize what is about to happen. "Stop!"

Without even using his second hand, the merciless quartermaster throws his passed out victim overboard.

"NO!"

"Bakura!" shouts Joey's voice from the quarterdeck, but it's too late.

The moment Mokuba hits the water, I see the fin furiously making a sharp turn and heading towards him. My body responds to my desperation and I run further up the deck while ripping the bandages off my arm. I step on the edge and punch my freshly cleaned wound as hard as I can before jumping, head first.

 _Let this work. Please, God, let me be on time._

I sink in as deep as my weight allows me before looking up. The shark deviates its trajectory the moment he caught the smell of my blood. He's looking at me now. I agitated my hands and arms which seems to be what motivates him to charge me. Every muscles in my body contracts and I whip around to swim away. Swim faster than I ever did, but I've no time to be impressed by my own speed. I can sense him getting closer and fast. When I feel it's shadow over me, I switch directions, moments before it reaches me, heading further down vertically. He missed me by an inch and I felt one of his fin hitting my leg.

 _I can't keep this up for long. I have to hide._

Immediately, I head for the large corals and rocks about ten feet deeper. The shark is already charging again. This once, I barely have time to get out of the way, his teeth hook part of my shirt and rip it off. I thank my Shayee blood and underwater agility. I'd already be dead if it weren't for that. I immediately head for the coral again. On the white sand at the bottom, I can see his shadow. He's fast and closing. My blood pumps through me like a lightening bolt, physically converting my fear. My eyes scan the rocks and I spot a tunnel like entrance inside a large rock. I don't hesitate and head for it. I don't have time to think. My instincts are the only thing keeping me alive. A moment after I've entered, the shark slams his head into the opening, desperately trying to follow me in. By some miracle, it looks like he can't get any further. Probably due to his unusual size.

I can't help but pant, letting the salted water in through my mouth and evacuating it through my nose, staring at the monster trying to kill me.

 _"If you are attacked by a rogue, know this my Yugi. The beast won't stop hunting till either you or it is dead."_

That voice again. It's telling me I should kill it while it's stuck here. But I can't. For one, I'm too scared. My body won't allow me near it. Second, I have no time. I have to get to Moki before he drowns. I have no idea how long it's been since he was thrown in, but I know it's been far too long. At my feet, I see a large broken seashell. A wonderful makeshift knife. I pick it up just in case before following the tunnel to the other exit and emerging on the other side of the reef. I begin swimming back up when an ominous feeling crawls up my spine as I catch a dark shape in the corner of my eye. My heart nearly stops; a black bull shark is swimming in circles above me, clearly looking down at me. Of course! My arm is still leaking blood. I hadn't thought of other predators in the area.

 _I'm such a fool!_

This one is but a normal shark but I've no time to hide and wait for it to give up on hunting me. I don't have a choice. I whip around and head back towards the reefs. As expected, it comes after me. Fear pomps through me along with my blood, and yet my body seems to know exactly what to do, spreading the energy of the panic and turning it into sound movements. Again, I keep an eye on the shark's distance behind me with it's shadow. I swim above the reef as fast and close as I can, as the shadow gets closer to mine. And closer. And closer.

 _"Wait until the last moment,"_ says the unknown voice of my memories. _"Strike when it is most vulnerable. When it's about to bite."_

I see the jaw of the shadow opening. Now! I grab a handful of coral and pull my body out of its trajectory just before it can take a bite out of my legs. And as it's taken away by its speed and weight, I shove the broken shell into its throat, cutting it open to its stomach and leaving my makeshift weapon in its guts. A cloud of red spreads around me, blinding me as the bull shark begins falling and disappears into the deep abyss.

Panicking, I swim up to escape the cloud of red and my blindness. I've no time to think about what I've done. I have to get out of here quick. But I then feel a shift in the current. I know not what it means, still I turn around just in time to see the tiger shark escaping his prison and laying eyes on me again. Yet again, another bolt of fear strikes me and I swim up back towards the hull of the Millennium. I don't see Moki. Have they fished him out already? If I don't make it back onboard, I won't be alive to have my answer. I can no longer see the shadow to track it. I just swim as fast as my burning muscles allow me to while my heart begs to God.

 _Don't let me die. Please don't let me die here!_

I feel him. He's behind me. Any moment, I wait for one of my legs to be torn off while the surface seems to be getting further and further. _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Seto…_ Then —seven feet from the surface—a faint silver or perhaps green glitter dashes past me. Seconds later, someone dives in, following the metallic glitter. I immediately recognize the tan skin and black hair. Behind me, the shark is shaking his head in pain and oozing blood from his head out of which a familiar silver handle is sticking out. Atem grabs a hold of the beast's dorsal fin before ripping Drainer out of the head, to this time shove it in the shark's throat and tear it open all the way to it's gills. The tiger shark stops moving instantly as another cloud of red spreads around them. I wait a handful of frightful seconds, before the captain emerges from the cloud with Drainer in his teeth and swims back up, telling me to do the same with a sign of the head. I obey and swim until I break through the surface.A rope is already dangling off the edge of the Millennium.

"Go!" orders the captain, "before more of them show up."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I climb up the rope, yet again forcing strain on my already aching arm muscles. Neal helps me inside when I reach the top but my legs give in the moment my feet touch the wooden floor. I end up on all four, panting my lungs out.

"Easy, lass. Breath in good."

"Mokuba," I say looking around frantically, "Where's Mokuba?"

That's when I see him, not five feet from me. He's on his side, eyes closed, unmoving… and his chest doesn't rise. Next to him, are Joey and Jaden, by his side. Both give me pitiful glares.

"He's not breathed in a long time," says the youngest looking down at Mokuba with the blankest of expressions.

Joey straightens up and bites his lips, guilt written all over his face. "I'm so sorry Yug…"

My body moves on its own again. I'm on my feet, I push the first mate and Jaden out of the way, with enough strength to send the latter to the ground. I grab Moki by the shoulder and turn on his back. It's just like before, I know what to do without knowing it, fueled by unbearable fear and denial. He can't die. Not here, not like this! My left hand slips under his chin to straighten it up while I pinch his nose with my right one. I bring my lips to his and breathe air into him.

What am I doing? Trying to breath life back into him? It's ridiculous. Nothing more than a desperate move on my part. Yet it feels so natural, so precise… And I can't lose him. He can't be gone, not him. Not my family. Not again. I breathe into him again.

'Please Moki. Hold on. Please be alive. Please,' I beg as I keep breathing.

I hear voices talking around me but I ignore them, praying. I said I'd keep him safe. I promised. I swore on my life. A strangled gurgle suddenly interrupts me, and I pull away. Mokuba's eyes suddenly flash open and he rolls to the side to vomit out all the salt water he's ingested and coughs loudly enough to tear his throat. The torturous pressure on my heart suddenly loosens, and it finally feels like the air coming into my lungs is pure.

"Blimey…" lets out Jaden, dumbstruck. "Ye brought him back."

I pay no mind to the sudden silence of the pirates around us. When Mokuba finally stops coughing, he looks around, confused as horse in a tree. After a moment, he find my eyes.

"Yugi?" Dear Lord, his voice is so hoarse from the salt, he sounds like he's caught tonsillitis. "What happened?"

A smile of absolute relief stretches out across my face. I let my hand wander in his black mane as if to make sure I'm not dreaming. "We took a bad swim. You're alright now."

He nods, eyes lost in nothingness, before leaning his head back down on the floor and closing his eyes. The exhaustion catches up to me as well and I feel my limbs shaking. The shock finally settles in as my mind reenacts what has just happened. A million questions swarm me and it feels like my head is going to explode.

'Moki is alright, that's all that matters,' I think to myself, to keep from going mental. 'That's all that matters…That's all that matters…'

It does nothing to help. My breathing quickens and the beats of my heart feel like cannon fire in my chest. I refuse to blink as I stare at Mokuba's rising chest, fearing it might stop. Half of my family has just grazed death. The drops of salt water dripping from my face are joined by the warm ones finally leaking out of my eyes. I lean forward, wrap my hands around his head and rest my forehead on his. I can feel his breathing from here, but it's not enough to make the fear go away.

"I'm sorry, Moki." I barely recognize my own voice. "I'm so sorry."

The muscles in my back tense up when I hear footsteps approaching us. A large hand lands on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Come on, Yug," says the first mate, gently. "Let's get him to…"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

The scream that erupts from my throat surprises me as much as Joey who immediately takes back his hand. I look up at him and the other pirates around us. All have shock-struck eyes staring at me. I don't have time to wonder why when I hear myself shouting again.

"I will kill you if you touch him! Any of you. All of you. I will kill you!"

I have no control over the words spilling out of my mouth but I know one thing. I mean it. I mean every word. Even though I also know that I'm at my weakest. I'm alone and I have nothing but my teeth to fight. Still they're staring at me as if I have a cannon pointed at them. Even Joey —the wolf-man and most likely the strongest man on the ship— has stepped back and seems on guard.

"What's with yer eyes?" asks Jaden.

I don't get the time to answer when another voice reaches me. The voice of the quartermaster. Bakura seems to have taken my pathetic threat for a challenge. He walks closer and stops but a foot from us and I stop breathing.

"Sink me to Davy Jones' locker," he says, an air of fury about him despite his nasty smile. "I can't believe you're still alive. You're like a cockroach."

I'm shaking with all my might and I know it's not only due to my yet again drenched clothes.

"Seems the brat almost kicked it. He'll be out of it for a while. You'd better keep an eye on him. It'd be a shame if something happened to him again."

Again? Something might happen again? All of that was just the beginning. At the thought, my body suddenly tenses up completely. I see Joey —who's eyes have turned yellow— grab Bakura by the collar in the corner of my eyes. They're yelling at each other, but their words are distant. I only see the quartermaster. The threat. The enemy who'll try to take Mokuba from me again. The beast hasn't been killed yet. It's still there, thirsting for my family's blood.

 _"The beast won't stop hunting till either you or it is dead."_

My eyes land on the long knife hooked to his belt. At this sight, a strange feeling spreads from my chest to my limbs and head, like a flowing current, immersing me completely. The ache in my muscles and the shivers are silenced as it passes. The pain in my arm also disappears. There's a calmness about it that is somehow frightening. I'm being carried by this strange stream, as if I've become it's strung up puppet.

Mere seconds later, not making a sound, I'm on my feet slamming into the albino's solar plexus with my elbow, backed up by my whole weight. Completely taken aback, Bakura falls on his back and lets out a painful grunt. Before I know it, I follow him to the ground, pushing down his chest with my left hand. I then realize my right hand's taken a hold of his still bloody knife and brought it high above my head. My insides tighten as I realize what I'm doing, but the stream doesn't stop. My left hand joins my right to bring the blade down towards his throat.

His hands grab my wrists, stopping the knife inches from his neck. His eyes reveal shock that quickly turns to anger.

"You filthy little…"

My legs stand to add more weight to the knife which gains me a few more inches. Still, teeth clenched and arms shaking from excess muscle strain, he manages to keep me away. The stream keeps pushing while I'm horrified not by what I am doing but by the absolute control this surge of energy has over me. What is happening? I want to stop. I want it to let go of me but it doesn't.

Answering my prayers, a pair of strong arms hook my shoulders from behind and pull me off the quartermaster.

"Easy there, Yug," says Joey's voice behind me.

His voice is so far away, I barely hear it. I can't take my eyes off Bakura and I feel my body fighting to escape the wolf-man's grasp but no more words pour out of my mouth like before. A painful throb squeezes my heart when the albino man stands back up. I feel my body fight even more. That look of hatred hasn't left his eyes. He takes a step towards us and picks up the knife I dropped when Joey grabbed a hold of me.

"Just you wait, devil girl…"

"Do not take another step, Bakura!"

At the sound of the captain's voice, my body finally stops struggling against Joey and my head turns to look at Atem. The tan man jumps off the edge back into the ship, dropping something heavy on the floor. He's tossed aside his coat and boots before he jumped in no doubt. Water and blood drip from his clothes and hair. But it's the glare he throws his quartermaster that really causes the cold silence on the main deck. Only once he's made sure Bakura stopped moving entirely does he make a straight line towards Joey and I. I realize that I'm completely frozen too. For a few moments, he stares down at me and that's when I see it. The reflection of my eyes in his ruby irises. I barely discern the shape of my face in them, but what I see clearly, are my brightly lit up… crystal blue eyes.

'Blue? My eyes aren't blue… what in the world… Is the stream doing this? Who is this? It's not me. It can't be me.'

"What's happening to me?" I ask to no one.

Instead of answering, Atem grabs my wrist and pulls me out of Joey's grasp before bringing me back to the unconscious Mokuba. My body still feels out of my control but for some reason, the stream follows his lead. He kneels down and I follow after him. He bring my hand to Moki's chest. Against my hand, I feel the feeble pulse of the youngest Kaiba's heart. It sends agreeable vibrations into my hand. Then further into my arm. And finally to my own chest. As would a dancer to a soft tune, my heartbeat slows down to match the gentle pulse. Little by little, the numbness fades away. I feel the pain in my arm and the strain in all of my muscles as the stream is finally retreating into my chest, freeing me. I begin shaking again and new tears stream down. I jump when a warm hand slides on my cheek, and its thumb wipes the tears.

"You can stop fighting now," says Atem. "You've done well, Yugi."

I can't see my eyes in the reflection of his, but my minds left blank with confusion. He's my enemy, isn't he? Why is his hand shaking like this? His ruby irises are lit up with silent rage but not for me. He stands back up and makes his way towards Bakura, each one of his steps making the atmosphere around even heavier with tension. The two men exchange glares until Bakura finally sighs.

"I was doing us a favor and you know it. So, _Captain._ What will be my punish…"

His words die in his throat when Atem's hand closes on his throat. The captain pushes him back until he has him against the mainmast. The grunting noises escaping the quartermaster's throat and his hands clawing at Atem's arm show he's not getting enough air. For the first time, I witness fear in the albino man's eyes.

"I've been far too indulgent of your tendencies Bakura. I should cut you open and hang you up with your own entrails for this."

Strangled gurgles are all he gets in response as he tightens his grip even more. Anymore and I fear a bone might snap. What I've done seems trivial compared to that. The ruthlessness can be smelled in the air.

"It was my mistake to trust you," continues Atem. "If your skills were any less than what they are, I would kill you here and now."

He releases him but the moment Bakura inhales, the captain's fist collides with his stomach, cutting of his new breath yet again. Not even leaving him the time to breathe in again, Atem punches him in the face this time. The quartermaster grunts in pain as blood drips down his nose and mouth, but miraculously, he manages to stay on his feet. What I can't take my eyes away from is the back of the captain. The tension in his shoulders and neck is as flagrant as a fire in the night.

"Reed, John!" he calls out. "Take his weapons and lock him up. Don't give him anything to eat or drink."

"For how long, cap'n?" asks the carpenter.

"Until I say so!" he snaps, shooting a fiery glare at them. "I'll decide on what to do with him later. Get him out of my sight before I change my mind!"

Hesitation vanished, the two sailors execute their orders and seize the barely standing Bakura. But as they walk passed the captain, he speaks one last time.

"That bilge-sucking wench'll screw up your head and everything else. I guarantee it."

Atem replies nothing and the two pirates take him away. He then turns to the wolf-man. "Joey, as of now, you're the quartermaster. Can I count on you?"

"Aye, aye Cap'n."

"Jaden, Neal. Take these two to the infirmary. Get them dried up and tend to their wounds. The rest of you, get back to work. We have somewhere to be and this turner won't move itself."

Joey brings his hand to his mouth and whistles to get everyone's attention before shouting orders. The pirates around begin moving, following said orders. But Atem picks up his coat and boots before heading for the quarter deck without so much as throwing a glance in our direction. I want to go after him. The questions in my head haven't stopped flowing and I'm not sure they will. All I know, is that he holds some of these answers. But I can't. Right now, Mokuba needs me. Still I stare at the captain until Neal comes into my line of sight, crouching down to pick up Mokuba.

"I'll do it…" I say.

"Don't be silly, lass. Ye can barely stand."

With that, he picks him up, and Jaden passes one of my arms around his head and helps me up, his good hand supporting my waist. I'm less than comfortable being handled in this fashion by them. Especially when we're this weak. However, the exhaustion wins and I let them lead us to the lower decks, knowing the beast that wants to kill us is still alive and plotting.

* * *

*Moki, I'm sorry. You and your brother, you're all I have. I promise you; I will never betray you. Neither you, nor him. Never." (French)

* * *

 **Let's be honest; who didn't see it coming?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Against the current pt 1

**I'm so sorry for the long absence, you guys. I really do try to write a chapter a week but college and colds are getting in the way a lot recently. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways. This was originally only half of the chapter, but I feel like you've waited long enough.**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

Mokuba's chest rises then falls. Again and again, gently and rhythmically. As it has for the past hour or however long it has been since we came back to the infirmary. My eyes sting from the lack of blinking but I can't help but want to keep my eyes on him without missing a second for fear of his breathing vanishing. Hoarse breaths and light coughs escape him from time to time. The salt has left his throat raspy. I'm tempted to wake him to make him drink some clear water and ease the irritation but decide against it. Neal and Jaden already woke him to change his soaked clothes. Even then, he was barely awake and the emotional shock knocked him right back down the instant he was changed. He needed the sleep. To be away from here as much as he could.

Neal and Jaden have both left us alone. I wasn't asked to finish my work which, if anything, I was thankful for. Sitting on the edge of his mattress, I pass a hand in Mokuba's still humid hair. I'm trembling. Too many thoughts fight to occupy my head, resulting in the chaotic mess inside my cranium. Bakura is out for our blood. No matter what his Captain's words are, he's broken his leash. As long as he breathes, he'll come after us. This sort of thought horrifies me. It's as if I'm ready to take his life myself. Part of me was at least. A violent shiver shakes me, making the scars on my back ache. Was that thing… that stream really me?

Suddenly fearful that it might come back, I reach for the small squared shaped mirror on the nightstand next to the bed. I wipe the dust off it and look at my reflection. My eyes are still their usual amethyst color. I sigh in short relief. Something else unsettles me, perhaps the worst of all. Is this part of my Shayee-self? For the first time in my life, I don't want to know. I can't believe something so aggressive and desiring for the death of another is part of my heritage. How can that be?

'There's only one person who can answer me,' I think, defeated before looking at Mokuba.

Bakura is locked up right now. This might be the only time I can leave Moki without worrying too much. Still, I hesitate. Maybe there are others like Bakura, better at hiding their anger at our presence here. After a minute of internal back and forth, I decide to go. Nothing will happen on its own. Most of all, I have to find a way for us to get out of here as soon as possible. I plant a kiss on Moki's forehead.

"I'll be back soon," I say before standing up.

Another unease makes me hesitate and I look in the small mirror once again. I also had to change out of my clothes and of course, had nothing to wear other than the clothes Joey had brought me before. I was surprised to find out that what I thought was a dress, was in fact something quite odd. In a way, it reminded me of the illustrations of togas of ancient Greece in Seto's ancient civilization books. It consisted of tight trousers only reaching under my knees and what can only be described as a short sand colored dress. I have no sleeves whatsoever, a very light round-neck and the bottom also reaches no further than my knees. The sides seem to have been purposely shredded to allow better movement.

The strangest part isn't the clothes themselves but the fact that they feel right on me. As if I've worn something like this before. I always complained to Maria that my dresses were too tight, too constricting, because I couldn't feel the wind on my skin and in my hair. That is without mentioning my shoes and hairdos. The whole outfit seems to have been made to allow a maximum of movement. It is slim and yet not uncomfortable like a corset. I have no trouble breathing. The fabric is also fascinating. It feels soft like silk and yet solid like cotton. Thin as fish scales and strong as leather. And mostly, familiar. I'm positive I've worn this before. My concern is that I realize how much more exposed my arms and legs are in these clothes. Also…

'The sober colors really bring out my hair…'

I shake my head. Atem would've found a way to get me in these clothes one way or another. That, I am certain of. I don't have much of a choice. My first bath of the day nearly guaranteed me a cold. The second one was tempting the devil. I can't allow myself to become ill here and now. I'll ask Joey for other clothes later. For now, I have more important things to worry about.

I glance one last time at Mokuba, before making my way to the door. Surprisingly, I find it unlocked and no one guarding on the other side. Good. This means Atem is still willing to grant me a bit of freedom. I'm going to need it. I step out and head for the wooden staircase. As I make my way up to go to the main deck, I come across Jack coming down. He stares at me with an emotionless face as if he knew I had something to ask.

"Do you know where I can find the Captain?"

His eyes quickly scan me from head to toe and I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. Ignore it Yugi, ignore it. With a sign of the head and not a word, the giant tells me to come along. I follow him further on the second lowest deck. Very quickly I catch the smell of frying food. I suppose the crew relayed to eat.

"How is your arm?" suddenly asks Jack as we pass the kitchen.

The man's quiet nature is impossible to miss so hearing him speak is more surprising than anything. It takes me a few seconds to get over the shock.

"Oh, uh… It's alright. It doesn't hurt as badly." Neal has bandaged me up fairly well and I've been so preoccupied that the slight pain is easily forgettable.

"That's good," he answers without even looking at me.

The brief conversation leaves me a bit perplexed. Was that concern or was I looking too much into it? I didn't put it passed Atem to be a manipulative scoundrel but Jack? What reason could he have to ask me this? I shake my head and refocus on my initial objective when we reach the refectory; a large room with long wooden tables set up for meals. As predicted, a portion of the crew seems to be here, being loud and eating. But the moment Jack and I enter, the noise dies down and all eyes turn to us. To me.

At first, I think it might be because of my clothes. But what I read in the eyes looking at me is curiosity and impression. It's heavy and uncomfortable especially when the mutters reprise. From one of the furthest tables, Joey stands up, breaking the awkward tension. He gestures for us to come over. We obey and spot the captain sitting on the other side of the table, a glass in his hand. Just as he puts it down, I reach them. Sharing his table are some of the ranked pirates. Tristan, the master gunner. Joey, the first mate and newly appointed quartermaster. Reed, the sailing master. 'Carrot-top' the navigator. And now, Jack the pilot taking place with them. For all of them to be gathered here, they were probably discussing something important.

"Have a seat, Yug," says Joey sitting back down and scooting over on the wooden bench. "Ya should eat somethin' too."

He pushes a plate of what looks like potato gruel and a thick slice of boiled beef in front of me. The smell makes me sick. Even if I had an appetite, I didn't come here to eat. I don't reply but sit facing Atem. He doesn't seem surprised at my sudden cooperation and looks back at me like he's expecting my questions. For once, he doesn't have that crushing intensity on his irises. Does that mean something? I can't figure out what he's thinking and I do hope it is the same for him. Finally, he looks me up and down as Jack did and cracks a half smile.

"It seems your little bath with the sharks sparked up the woman in you."

The men around snicker. I know he is purposely playing laid-backness. It's one thing I've noticed about him. The tension in my body is hard enough to handle but having him play the fool makes it worse. Chasing away the self-consciousness trying to take over me, I refuse to look away. I must ignore the comments and focus on why I came here.

"Tell me what happened to me," I say.

"You survived at encounter with two sharks, including a rogue one and managed to get away without so much as a scratch. Is your memory failing you already?"

He's regressed to mocking me again. I don't know what I was expecting from the master manipulator this man is.

"You know what I'm talking about," I say, feeling the irritation growing in my gut. "What was that thing? I know you know something."

"And if I do?" There is the insufferable smirk. "What obliges me to tell you? Unless you have something you'd like to trade for this information."

His casualness burns away the last of my patience. I stand and slam my hands on the wooden table. The questions spill out of me like a furious rain and I don't even try to hide the fear strangling me anymore. It's pointless.

"The whole reason you brought me here was this, wasn't it?" I snap. "Yesterday, you said you would bring out what was lurking inside of me. You were speaking of that thing, weren't you? How did you know it was there? What is it?"

I realize how badly I'm shaking. I can barely stand on my own two legs. I look down at my trembling arms, my hands curling up into fists against the wood of the table.

"I almost…" The words stick in my throat like dry sand. "When that thing took over me, I couldn't feel my own body. And I almost killed someone…"

"Someone who tried to kill your precious so-called brother. Your reaction was hardly surprising."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" I shout at him. "I had no control over what I was doing so why did I do it? There's no possible way that I could've killed someone with so much… so much…"

"Ease?" finishes Atem for me.

"Stop dodging me! Next time, it might be Mokuba. Or even one of you!"

Everyone in the room stays quiet as tombstones, waiting for Atem's answer. He looks at me with that infamous soul-piercing glare again but I can't care less. If that is what it takes for him to give me an answer, it doesn't matter if he can read every thought in my head. It's not like I've ever been able to hide anything from him. Somehow, he seems disappointed at my complete lack of guard.

"It's called the Stream," he finally says.

The panic inside subsides instantly and I straighten back up, my whole focus on him. "The stream?"

"Stream with a capital S," he continues. "It's called that because of the way it spreads from your heart to the rest of your body like a torrent and the sensation of being submerged it causes. When a Shayee awakens it, their strength greatly increases, their sense of pain dulls and their eyes turn a bright shade of blue. The Stream is said to carry the inner will of the Shayee."

He pauses and takes another sip from his glass. I'm paralyzed in amazement. I knew he knew something but I didn't expect him to describe it as if he'd felt it himself. Hold on… Carry the will of the Shayee? Does that mean that I'd truly wanted to kill Bakura?

"What frightens you?" asks Atem, reading my face like an open book. "The fact that you nearly killed someone or the prospect that the Shayee were monsters at the core?"

"That's a lie!" I shout, scandalized at the idea.

"How would you know?" He appears serious, looking me dead in the eye. "You know nothing of your own kind and you've experienced first hand the reason the Sea masters were also called the devil race."

No, I can't believe that. My people weren't like that. I may not remember but the warmth of my missing memory and my desire to learn of it couldn't be due to something so… eerie. The softness of the voice that was guiding me when I was in danger, the one that called me "my Yugi"… It was filled with that same warmth. I frown at him, pushing the doubt away.

"I may not remember but I know we weren't killers," I assure.

I hold my breath waiting for his answer. Finally, a prideful smile appears on his face and I now know that he was testing. He almost looks happy. Why he was testing, remains a mystery and brings back my apprehension.

"You're absolutely right," he says. "Few Shayee ever awakened the Stream because of their natural pacifism. But t'was dormant in each and everyone of them. It requires specific conditions to be awakened. Situations the Shayee avoided as much as they could."

"So it's some sort of curse?" I ask, my insides suddenly tightening. "How do I stop it?"

My question is met with dumb struck eyes before Atem bursts out in laughter. A loud, clear laugh that resonates in the entire refectory. I find myself a bit dumbfounded. He's laughed at me before but this laughter sounds… more honest, if that meant anything.

"You're a treat," he says when he finally settles down. "Asking how to get rid of the Stream is the equivalent asking a woman who's given birth to cast away her mother instinct."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Shayee were familial beings. Unlike humans, you'd never find one stepping on his own people for personal gain. The specific condition for the Stream to awaken is the fear of losing one of their own. Not only that, but Shayee are also extremely sensitive to bloodlust. More specifically, the intent to kill. The Stream responds to that sensation."

His words slowly sink in and I feel my muscles relax ever so slightly. I unclench my hand and look at them. I'm still shaking.

"Bakura's a blood hound," adds Joey. "Once he's fixated on a prey, he can't let it go. Davy Jone's knows, he's been on ya since we brought ya here."

"You didn't realize it," continues the captain, "but you sensed his intention which in turn provoked the Stream. You weren't trying to kill him, love. You were protecting your boy."

My insides and all my muscles suddenly all relax, so brusquely that it's painful and I fall back down in my seat. Never have I felt such a huge relief. Nonetheless, I remain confused for two reasons. The first is that I'm relieved that I was right about my lost people but I'm surprised at Atem's words. Was he intentionally trying to reassure me? I'd prepared myself to fight off his sharp words and mockeries, and even that hasn't worked. I thought for sure he would jump at the chance to torment me. Though he did test me —for whatever reason— he took the time to explain to me exactly what happened to me. I can't help but think of his reason to do this. There has to be something more behind it. Shouldn't it?

The second, is that I still don't understand the Stream. I've grasped the basic concept, but I have no way of controlling it. The memory of my body moving without my command is still fresh and terrifying.

"Joey," says Atem addressing his first mate, "make sure she eats something. Have some food send to the infirmary for the boy too."

"Aye."

He turns back to me. "When you're done, love, join me on the main deck. I'll show you what else the Stream has awaken in you."

He winks at me. His phrasing doesn't reassure me but before I can question him, he reaches for the plate Joey's pushed in front of me and grabs the piece of boiled meat before putting it in his mouth.

"Come on, Cap'n!" says Reed. "It ain't right to steal the lass's food."

Atem quickly chews and swallows the beef before standing and looking at his men with a mocking expression.

"Even I am not that merciless, Reed. Here's a bit of wisdom for you gents; Shayee don't eat meat."

Again, his knowledge of myself takes me by surprise. Where in the world did he learn all of those things. I realize that he knew a lot more about myself than I did. I'm tempted to ask directly but I resign, knowing I'll never get a straight answer. He looks at me again.

"Don't make me wait too long."

With that, he leaves the table and heads for the exit.

"Cap'n! What about Bakura?" calls out Reed.

Atem stops in his tracks for a second and replies without turning around. But the tone of his voice makes shivers run up my spine.

"I'll take care of it."

He leaves and new mutters begin circulating around the room. I realize the other pirates around are still looking at me and whispering to each other. It's uncomfortable. I look at the sticky gruel in front of me. Now that my insides have loosen a bit, I feel like I could eat a little without regurgitating everything. I grab the wooden spoon and bring it to my mouth. It's not nearly as bad as I expected. The taste is strange, as if some of the potatoes used to make it were rotten. But I can also taste the same dried seaweed powder from Joey's soup. It makes the taste bearable.

"No wonder ye're so thin, if ye don't eat meat," comments 'Carrot-top' "Ye're but skin an' bones. Shouldn't ye still try to take a bite?"

"It's not that I don't want to eat it, I can't," I say, wondering why I'm explaining to one of my captors. "It's not because of the taste. My stomach can't hold it. Shayee get their nourishment almost exclusively from the ocean."

At least, that's how it's supposed to be. Aside from meat, I've learned to eat about anything, thanks to Seto. I grow quiet and focus on eating while I feel the eyes of the men around still on me. I care not to ask why they're staring. I must hurry if I don't want to keep Atem waiting. Who knows what he'll use my tardiness as an excuse for? I didn't even realize that I'd stopped questioning my statements about my people.

* * *

 **Oh oh... What does our favorite captain have in mind for our newly awakened Shayee?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Against the current pt 2

**Ahoy hearties! A thousand apologies for the typos, I didn't want to post this any later than it already is so I'll go over it sometime later.**

 **Enjoy, ye landlubbers!**

* * *

Once the food forced down, I left refectory followed by Joey. It seems I didn't have as much freedom as I expected. No matter. It's a good start. Thought the first mate and I walk silently, every pirate we come across on our way to the main deck glances at me with a mix of surprise and apprehension. Just like those in the refectory have.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I ask the first mate.

"Ya're serious?" replies the first mate, dumbstruck. "Yug, ya brought someone who wasn't breathin' back to life."

"That's ridiculous," I retort, frowning. "I just expelled the water from his lungs, that's all. Mokuba wasn't dead."

"To be honest, t'shivered me timbers even more than when ya attacked Bakura. Where in Davy Jone's name did ya learn to do that?"

"I only…" I stopped when I realized I had no answer to that question. "I don't know. I had the feeling it's something I knew how to do. Like I've been taught or I've seen it before."

"Gotta say, that was pretty damn impressive. The other lads think yar some kind of goddess."

I scoff. "If I were, I wouldn't be held hostage by measly pirates, would I?"

"Who're ya callin' measly, half-pint?" he retorts, falsely offended. "Yer so scrawny, I could eat ya in one bite."

I can't help the snort that escapes me and the half-smile on my face. I surprise myself. Did I just try to joke around? The feeling of extreme relief from earlier made me let my guard down. I mentally slap myself and refocus. I'm still a hostage on this ship. And I have to get Moki out of this before Seto finds us. But if I can get them to lower their guard with this, it might very well serve us when we take the french leave. I need to stay focused.

We finally reach the main deck and step out into the sun. I hadn't realized but the sea is a little more agitated than before and the wind has picked up. The Millennium is advancing smoothly. I inhale the salted air around. It feels just as good as it did when I first stepped on the Blue-Eyes. My contemplation gets interrupted when I realize the pirates on the deck are looking at me just like the ones before had. It's beginning to unsettle me.

"That was quick," says the familiar husky voice of the captain.

Atem is near the mainmast, holding what looks like two of the practice swords from yesterday. I begin to make my way towards him when he tosses one to me that I catch by reflex. I stop in my tracks. Why on earth does he want to spar with me now?

"Why are we doing this?" I ask. "I thought you were going to tell me more about the Stream."

"I am," he assures, adjusting his fake blade in his hand. "I'm also verifying something."

Before I even get the chance to process his words, he heads at full speed towards me. I don't have time to switch my blunt blade to left hand. I block the first blow, expecting painful vibrations to shoot through my arm and my wound to start bleeding again. To my surprise, the blow isn't as strong as I imagined. The same surprise causes me to be caught of guard and I tumble back a few steps. A satisfied smile appears on Atem's face before he attacks again. I block his strike before it hits my head. Restlessly he attacks and I counter. My alertness is at its peek but the strength of the blows themselves feel just as light as the first time I dueled him. Is he purposely holding back? Had he been holding back then as well? Despite the lightness of the blows, if he were holding a real sword, they'd still be deadly due to their precision. Finally, he gives it a rest.

"Do you know why exactly the Stream increases the strength a Shayee?" He asks and I shake my head. "Water is heavy. The deeper you go, the heavier it gets. As they go further down, the Shayee's strength increases exponentially to support the weight. The Stream awakens the potential despite the lack of pressure."

His words made sense. I myself have never dived more than thirty feet deep because I didn't want to get too far away from the coast. I normally wasn't aloud to swim at all. I suddenly feel like a fool. Thirty feet deep but I've never realized how much time I spend down there. If I had paid attention, I'd have realized that I could hold my breath for so long. I'd always just abandoned myself to the sea and played with the currents. I really am an airhead.

"Hold on," I say. "The Stream isn't coursing through me at the moment. My strength shouldn't be different from before.'

"It's not. However," he says, pointing his sword at my feet, "the way you move now is incomparable to how you did during our first duel."

Now that he mentions, I realized that despite being on guard, I hadn't once thought about Seto or his teachings. I only reacted to how Atem was attacking.

"You were taught to fight on the defensive," he explains. "Not a bad decision for someone shorter and lighter than the average swordsman. However, that can only get you so far. The Stream also awakened your natural reflexes that you unconsciously pushed away to learn a 'proper and disciplined' way to wield your blade."

"What do you mean by natural reflexes?" I ask looking at my hand for a reason unknown to myself.

"The time Shayee spend in the water renders their bodies very flexible. That's why you are most likely gifted in things such as dancing and horse riding. The type of fighting you learned is based on standing your ground and put up a certain amount of resistance. Now you're moving like a fish responding to a current. Or if you'll pardon a terrible pun…"

"…like a stream," I finished.

"The Shayee prided themselves on being peaceful, but they knew they attracted unwanted attention. They used their natural disposition to defend themselves. You now have access to those."

The awakening he has been pestering about since kidnapping us is of much grander scale that I thought. I'm much more 'inhuman' than I could've imagined. Silence is the only answer he gets from me. I'm torn between glee and melancholy. I was right this entire time; my heritage is alive within myself. I feel the thrill of relief and yet… Tears sting my eyes at the realization of how alone I am. So different from Seto and Moki whom are closest to me. So…alone.

"I don't know what to make of that look on your face, love," says the Captain, taking a few steps closer. "Are you thrilled or scared?"

I look up at him, yet again astounded at how easily he can sense my emotions. I don't reply and just keep looking at him. What a strange man. I'm awakened now just like he wanted. One question remains. What now? My awakening as a true Shayee was his objective wasn't it? So is there more to it?

"What now?" I ask, uncertain. "I've awakened like you wanted. What more do you want from me?"

"Now?" His serious face fades to leave place to his usual smirk, and he leans closer to me. "Now love, you finish fixing up my sail. Then we'll improvise. I assure you, the Stream is not the only thing hiding within you."

how reassuring. Our proximity makes me uncomforatble and I'm about to take a step back. But before I can, he grabs the blunt blade from my hand and begins walking away again, telling Joey to keep an eye out for me. This sudden 'back to business' attitude feels a bit too brutal. An idea presents itself to me.

"Atem!" I call out, surprising myself.

He turns back to me, curiosity marking his face. The words pour out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Let's duel again," I say, almost shouting and loud enough for the pirates around to stop and stare. "If I win, let us go."

Silence follows my sudden challenge. His eyes widen in full-on shock while I'm scolding myself inside. What am I trying to do? What is making act so recklessly? The opportunity perhaps. And maybe the fact that I'm somehow confident that he won't hurt me? At least not seriously. He said I was stronger now. Or at least that I have less restraints. It sounds foolish but maybe now… maybe now is the best time to try my new bargaining chip. Still, all of my muscles have contracted in utter shock. Before I can take back my words, the captain lets out a laugh.

"That's some confidence you're exhibiting," He compliments. "I said you were less restrained than before but that doesn't mean you have what it takes to take me on."

"I'll see that for myself."

He chuckles and shakes his head at me. "Here I thought you'd learned. If we make this a real duel, you could end up with another wounded limb. Given your intentions, I doubt you'd want to start collecting serious injuries."

Honestly, where has my common sense gone to? Seto would scold me until my ears fell off. The wound in my arm already nearly costed me my whole limb. If I get anymore injured, it'll make my escape plans that much more difficult. Not mentioning the fact that he knows exactly what I'm trying to do. Still, in case of unforeseen direct confrontation, it would be good to be prepared.

"I still want to see."

With that, he tosses one of the blunt blades back to me. "We'll be using these. As much as I like the element of fear of death in a duel, wounding you again would be a hassle for me. Remember you asked for it, love."

The pirates around move away to avoid getting caught up in our duel. I adjust the practice sword in my left hand and focus all of my attention on him. I'm not sure what I've gotten myself into, but I know I can get something out of this fight. I will most likely lose but at least, I'll know where I stand compared to my captor. And how long I can hold.

"So what are your rules?" I ask.

"The first one to hit a vital area wins," he begins, imitating me. "The upper right arm is off limits."

I'm not foolish enough to believe the second rule is out of consideration for me. He's only making it more of a challenge for himself. He's confident he's much stronger than me. And so far, his confidence has been backed up every single way. It's frustrating to be underestimated as such and also scary. I take deep controlled breaths to steady my heartbeat and ease the tension in my muscles.

"Finally, the fight is limited to the main deck."

I'm a little surprised. "You let Bakura nearly strangle me to death to make me learn never to discard death…"

"True. _You_ never should. For yours truly however, it's only necessary if the opponent is actually capable of delivering death. No offense to you love, but I'm not worried."

Belittling me like this seems to amuse him to no end. The most unnerving thing though, is that there is truth in all of his words. I've no trouble imagining him to be a killer. But for some reason, I have a hard time thinking of him as a liar.

I quickly refocus when a shiver of warning courses through my body, making every single hair on my skin stand. His eyes are now those of a predator on his prey, ready to strike. He steps to the side and begins slowly circling, with the elegance of a lion. I imitate his moves and Joey and the others move even further back. He's different from when we first dueled. The most notable difference, is the lack of cocky smile. He seems dead serious. I can almost smell it in the air, tension so thick one could cut through it with a butter knife. In this moment, I feel exactly like I did when the rogue shark was after me. The weight on my shoulders triples.

"One more thing, Yugi." I know how serious he is when he calls me by my name. "If I win, I'll take something from you. Something once given can't be taken back."

"Wait what do you mea…."

I don't have time to process, much less agree. He dashes forward, holding his blunt blade as if it was still sheathed. I step out of the way a fraction of a second before his sword hits my head. I barely recover that I have to block multiple blows assaulting me from all sides. I deviate one to my stomach, jump to avoid getting my legs slashed, duck to escape decapitation. I realize something. It doesn't matter if our blades are blunt. He's a monster and he could kill me with a spoon if he wanted.

I'm struck by a sudden urge to run away. To dive in the water and swim away as fast as I can. The energy of fear coursing through me is the only thing keeping me 'alive'. His strikes are still lighter than Seto's, but his devilish accuracy and precision are an art all to themselves. I somehow manage to follow the movements enough to block and dodge but just that demands all of my focus.

'Loopholes. I have to find the loopholes around the rules to win. There's no other way…'

Jumping back a little too violently to avoid getting split from shoulder to abdomen, I hit the edge of the ship. He's already in front of me, bringing his blade down from above. My mind goes blank and out of our survival instinct, I slide down to the floor. The edge of the ship blocks his sword.

Out of pure instinct, I kick him as hard as I can in the knee. He tumbles back a little, giving me a few seconds of reflexion. My thoughts flow through my head like a mighty stream, connecting all of my observations. My eyes land on his belt.

 _Drainer at his side. My wounded arm. The second rule. I have everything I need._

My time is up. He's regained his balance and dashes towards me as fast as humanely possible, the predatory look in his eyes never wavering. My instincts scream at me to move, but I fight against them, standing my ground, purposely provoking him.

 _I can take your strike,_ is what my stance is saying.

In truth, I'm observing. Forbidding myself to blink even for a second. He's on me, but I remain still following the movement of his arms. He raises his blade, with the intent of bringing it down on my head.

Shifting my stance at the last moment, I raise my right elbow up as if to protect myself, purposely making my wounded arm in the way of his strike. I know quite well that if it hits, my wound will not only reopen but there is also a chance he'll shatter my arm. But according to the rules, he'd lose. Determination barely has the upper hand over terror inside me. This is the only bargaining chip I have but have no time to think of anything else. And my prize makes it worth it.

Finally, the demon eyes out for blood suddenly widen in surprise. Knowing he can't stop given his weight and momentum, he deviates his blow to the side, missing my arm by inches. For a fraction of a second, his side will be open when he'll turn back to me and readjust his stance. But I know too well that the time it takes for me to raise my blade will take far too long.

'Now or never!'

Letting go of my weapon, I throw myself forward with my whole weight; pushing his still misbalanced body backwards with my left hand and seizing Drainer's handle with my right. I'm genuinely surprised to find him falling back instead of me slamming into an iron wall. Just as he heavily lands on his back, I unsheathe the long knife completely and raise it up.

An image flashes in my mind. I stop. For barely a moment. Barely a half one, remembering that the blade I hold is real. In that moment, all at once, I realize my mistakes. I should've brought Drainer to his throat directly, instead of wasting precious time raising it up. In the time I've wasted, I could've easily flipped the knife, and hit him with the back of the beautiful blade. Then I remember that he is my enemy, that it shouldn't matter, if I hurt him.

I resume my movement with the intent to point the tip at his heart but it's too late. An iron grip wraps around my wrist, stopping my finishing blow, and I fill something cold sting lightly into my throat. I don't have to look at it to know it's the little knife he hid in his wrist brace. The one I'd completely forgotten about.

I began panting as the tension in my body dies down and look down at him. We both stay like that, staring at each other. He's also breathing heavily though not as heavily as I am. I can still see the shock in his eyes but a proud smile has appeared on his face. Finally he breaks the silence and begins laughing wholeheartedly.

"I can't believe I got caught off guard like this," he says. "If you hadn't hesitated, I might be dead right now."

His praise means nothing to me. I did it. I finally managed to not only find the loopholes in the rules, but also create an opportunity to win. And I'd wasted it. I can almost hear Seto screaming at me that I'm weak. This could've been it. I would've won and Moki and I could've been free. The worst part is, I understood why too late. The image that appeared in my mind and froze me… It was the one of Atem diving in the water and killing the beast that was about to tear me apart.

"At ease gents," he says louder and clearly not speaking to me. "There's no danger."

Confused, I look up to find nearly all of the pirates around hands on their weapons and ready to intervene. Even Joey's claws have started coming out. Have I scared them? How? Are my eyes blue agai…

"Ah!"

I can't help the gasp of surprise that escapes my mouth when Atem suddenly yanks on my arms, pulling me off of him but without letting go. A moment late, I'm the one back to the ground and him hovering over me, one knee pressing down on my stomach to keep me down.

"Mind letting go, love?" he asks. "You're making my men nervous. Not that there's a reason for them to be."

I finally get it. It's because of what happened this morning when I attacked Bakura. They think I could be some sort of demon or witch like Joey said. I have mixed feelings about this nervousness they have for me now. Docilely, I release the orichalcum blade which Atem returns to his sheath.

"Ye alright cap'n?" asks Reed.

"I never was in any danger," he assures, as confident as ever. But even as he speaks to his men, he keeps his eyes on me with a look I haven't seen before. It strangely —and warily— resembles tenderness. "She couldn't kill me if I handed her a knife and stuck my neck out to her."

"Seems I've barely scratched the surface of you, little Shayee," he says as if talking to himself. "Just how much more is there to you?"

The sudden softness in his eyes doesn't keep them from looking me up and down, slowly. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. Shivers run up and down every part of me his eyes trail on and I feel as if I've been stripped of all my clothes. At the same time, I'm paralyzed by his glare. It's like being devoured by his eyes alone. Blood rushes to my face and I'm suddenly really hot. I can't hold his eyes and look aside, while self-consciously bringing up my arm to nervously scratch at my collar.

"Please get off of me," I ask, cursing my voice for coming out as a weak squeak.

For sole response, I get the trademark smirk and hold my breath in bad anticipation. Thank God, he says nothing and removes his knee from my stomach and offers me a hand. I hesitate but take it. He pulls me to my feet as easily as if I were a feather. He keeps my hand in his. I risk a curious glance at him. He's still inspecting me from head to toe. I forcefully take back my hand.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, taking a step back.

"It really does suit you."

I look down at my strange attire in which I feel so good. I don't know what to make of this sudden compliment. I doubt he means it. Not with that smirk on his face. He's most likely trying to get a reaction out of me. I'm already putting cherries to shame, without him having said anything yet. He can't possibly make it worse.

"I needed dry clothes and that's what you gave me," I say, forcing myself to look at him and desperately trying to stay composed. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not," he replies, his smirk fading. "You're beautiful."

Dear Lord was I wrong. His eyes don't leave mine, showing off nothing but pure honesty. If this were a joke, he'd have his insufferable smirk back. Somehow, the fact that he isn't laughing or mocking me makes me very concerned. My self-control crumbles and I feel even more blood rush to my face threatening to melt off my face.

"I can't believe how blessed I am to have found you."

"Stop that!" I finally snap.

"What do you mean?" he says, falsely confused.

I can't let myself play his game. It's exactly what he wants. He's already riled me up far too much.

"I'll… finish fixing the sail," I say, to have an excuse to leave.

I move to walk passed him but he steps to the side, blocking my way. I suddenly feel the menace in the air and my muscles tense up again. He leans forward until his lips are at my ear.

"Don't forget I won the duel. I'll come for my reward later."

With that, he turns heel and heads back to the quarterdeck while his part of the deal plays in my head.

 _Something that once given can't be taken back._

* * *

 **Atem is more and more interested. Yugi is awakening and we still don't know what's gonna happen to Bakura... Meh, probably nothing.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Tip of the iceberg

**Ahoy hearties! I hope the weather is as good where you are as it is for me! It's finally getting warmer.**

 **Enjoy, me favorite landlubbers!**

* * *

It took me until the sun started setting to finally finish fixing that cursed sail. It was about time. I hadn't realized just how large the rip was and I hadn't stopped thinking about my complete failure. I can't believe that I was this close to winning our freedom. Then again, I can't forget that our captors are pirates. There's no guarantee that Atem would ever let me go.

I sigh and put away my needles, before proceeding to make sure my work is neat. Finding no issues, I stand up to stretch. I'd worked on the main deck, seated under the mainmast all day, and my body feels compressed. The fading sunlight and the mild breeze bring a strange calmness to my agitated thoughts. It's so easy for me to abandon myself to the sea and its surroundings. Unfortunately, I can't allow myself such luxury. The guilt of the temptation to jump in the sea and let the currents take me wherever they please eats at my insides. I wonder…If Moki weren't here, what would stop me from simply swimming away? The Call has ceased and deep down I know that I am home. This is what calls out to me. I remember Atem's words.

 _"You'd make a far better pirate mistress than a lord's wife."_

Leaving aside the companionship side of this case, I'm much more complete here. The emptiness I've had in my chest for the past twelve years has almost completely disappeared. It's probably the reason I find myself relaxing too much at times.

"Ye done, Miss Shayee?"

The voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up to find Jaden hanging from the lowest yard of the mainmast, smiling down at me. He jumps down, agile as ever and grabs a piece of the sail to help me fold it.

"By the way, lil' Mokuba woke up a few hours back," he informs me. "He be helpin' Marcus and Mr Taylor out in the kitchen right now. Mr Bakura's still locked up so ye got nothin' to worry about, a'right?"

He flashes me a reassuring grin. This young pirate really is a child. I wonder if he's taken a life before. He is heavily handicapped, but I've seen him climb the masts and swing from rope to rope with such ease that I can't help but imagine him quite capable of defending himself in a fight. I've seen him hold knives with his feet and mouth to compensate for his missing hand. An idea suddenly hits me.

"Jaden, can I ask for a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," he replies as we finish folding the sail.

"Could you teach Mokuba how to use a knife properly?"

He blinks a couple of times, surprised. "Oh. I really thought ye be askin' for help takin' the french leave. Sorry, but there ain't no one here who's gonna do that. Best not to keep yer hopes up."

He is as blunt as he is laid-back. He doesn't seem like the type who can keep secrets but definitely the loyal one. He must be very grateful to Atem and his crew to have taken him in.

"I'm not foolish enough to hope for that," I reply picking up the sail. "Will you do it?"

"Already made a deal as payment for teachin' me letters. Even got the cap'n's permission. Lil' Mokuba asked himself."

I couldn't help a proud smile. Clever boy. He's not just waiting for things to happen. As expected of a Kaiba. I've known their mother very little. She died only a few months after the family took me in. I've always wondered how their real father was. Gozaburo Kaiba was a very strict man who rarely let Seto be a child. I always thought that he was bad at expressing his affection for his adopted sons. Then he suddenly died during a trip. Seto was with him but he never spoke of the details. Apparently, someone had jumped and killed him to steal money. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jaden grabbed the sail from me. Again, his strength and balance surprised me.

"I'll take care of that. Thanks for the help Miss Shayee!"

"Can't you call me by my name?" I say but he's already halfway down the deck.

"Hey, Yug! Come join us."

I look up to see Joey, calling out to me from the edge of the ship. He's sitting on the side of a barrel. Near him, a group of pirates are passing around bottles of rum and playing cards. The first mate is as cheerful as always, but the others look at me with the same apprehension as before. For one, the prospect of sitting casually with my captors is awkward enough, but with them thinking I'm potentially a witch, I wonder what I risk if I sit with them.

"Is that an order?" I ask.

The wolf man looks surprised. "No. Why?"

"I'd rather go see how Mokuba's doing…"

"That all? He'll be up here in a few with Tristan. T's almost time to eat. Get over here."

It doesn't seem like I'm getting much of a choice. If I insist, the others may see it as insubordination and an excuse to be even more on edge. Reluctantly, I make my way to the small group. Joey scoots over to leave me a place and I sit beside him.

"Don't ya worry bout the lad. Bakura's locked up and Tristan's there."

"What are you going to do with him?" I ask, to occupy my mind. "I don't suppose you can keep him locked up forever."

"Ya worried?"

"He's after my head. Of course I'm worried."

"Ya've got me lookin' after ya."

"Well well, Mr Wheeler," says Carrot-top who I only just notice is part of the group playing cards nearby. "I'd say chattin' up the only lass onboard is pretty bold of ye."

There is brief moment during which Joey stops moving and the look on his face goes blank. It's so short I don't think anyone but me noticed. In an instant, his smile is back.

"Shut yar trap, carrot-top," he retorts. "No need to be jealous cause ya never had the balls to touch a woman."

The other pirates laugh. The mercilessly begin tease the young navigator who quickly turns as red as his hair. The atmosphere slowly relaxes. The light of the sun is fading quickly. Multiple little groups like Joey's have formed on the main deck as the pirates appreciate the soft evening breeze and freshness. It's particularly hot these days and the wind is pleasant. No need for thick covers to sleep comfortably. In fact according to Jaden, many pirates slept on the deck. I wonder if they'd let me if I asked. Though I'd miss the protection of the cage. It's one of the upsides of being locked up for the night. I can't bring myself to relax.

"Oi, missy!" calls out Carrot-top, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I got a question for ye. How d'ye bring the lad back to life?"

This again. They've all lifted their head from their cards and await my answer.

"He wasn't dead," I say, searching for the best way to explain it. "I just… removed the water from his lungs so he could breath."

"I take back what I said bout ye Shayee. Ye're really somethin'!"

The questioning reminds me of the interrogation I underwent. I'd been questioned about so many things, and I'm only now realizing that I completely forgot about asking them anything. Joey has told me his story but I knew nothing of the others. I've gathered that they aren't ordinary pirates. That in itself is a blessing in disguise. Who knows what would've happened to Moki and I if we'd been caught by the regular gentlemen of fortune? The men around me are gathered for a single purpose; revenge.

"Actually, I have a question for you as well. All of you."

They all freeze and appear to be holding their breaths. I take a discreet one myself before pushing the words out. I have to be careful.

"What did the Kaiba company do to you?"

A heavy but expected silence falls on our little group. The eyes one me have widened, showing off shock and dismay. My insides tighten in apprehension as none of them reply. I know my question is invasive and nosy, especially if my theory is true. But if I can learn more, I might get a better perspective as to why I'm here. Mentally shunning my sense of decency, I decide to keep talking.

"Th-The Captain told me you were gathered here for revenge. And hearing what he said to Bakura told me that your target was Baron Seto Kaiba." I turn to Joey. "Was it the company that attacked your tribe?"

The wolf-man stays immobile for a few long seconds before a sad smile pulls on the corners of his lips.

"The Cap'n was right; ya're pretty sharp Yug. That's exactly right."

"What I don't understand is why…" I say.

"The part of the Appalachians where my tribe lived in was a forest with very a very special type o' wood. Beautiful, solid and flexible at the same time. A man named Johnson came with a bunch of workers one day. They started cuttin' down our trees. We chased them out a couple of times, until they came back with an extermination squad. We were stronger but they had numbers and guns. They came to our home and killed everyone indiscriminately. I'm the only one that got back up."

The blood in my veins freezes and a shiver of horror travels up and down my spine. I want to vomit just thinking about an entire village being gunned down. I have trouble fathoming a nightmare such as this. Especially knowing what Joey is. I've only seen bits of his wolf form and that was enough to paralyze me. His smile widens into a mad grin, showing off fangs. His eyes turn golden and stare at an invisible foe.

"I hunted down every single one of these bastards. One by one, until I found Johnson again. I found out he was the executive in charge of the Kaiba's furniture manufacturers on the american east coast."

Swallowing my own spit demands effort. I was right. The executives were involved. I'm afraid to ask but force myself to.

"When…When was that?"

"Seven years ago."

That was three years before the previous baron died and Seto became the head of the family. He's never shared much with me about his work, but hearing the rumors in Domino, I figured the company was a mess. I didn't expect the executives to be taking such drastic measures to get the business going. A disturbing thought crosses my mind. Did Gozaburo know about this? Or worse did he himself encouraged it? I shake my head. This is paranoia speaking. The Kaiba trading company is gigantic and does business in the whole world. And from our little spot in the Caribbean, Seto has to regulate all the branches by himself. No wonder he thought some of his chief executives weren't trustworthy.

"We're all pretty much the same, ye know?" says Carrot-top, putting his cards down and leaning back against the edge of the ship.

I listened. I'm not sure for how long. By the time the last of them finishes speaking, the sun is almost entirely gone. It felt like hours. Hours of hearing one heart wrenching story after another. \

Carrot-top's village was quarantined by the company because of an epidemic that ended up wiping out half of his family. The company had also prevented doctors and medicine to make it to them.

Xao worked for the company in a salt mine until he and his fellow workers realized that the mine didn't belong to their bosses. Those had blown up the mine following the orders of the executive in charge. With the workers inside.

Hans had been beaten and left for dead because he'd discovered the ship he worked on was used to smuggle kidnapped children to be sold into slavery. Those were but a few of the stories.

I can't believe it. How can Seto's company be so rotten to the core? My stomach is so tight I want that it hurts. Did Seto's father…. really not notice just how bad the company's executives acted? The worst part is learning that some of these stories were less than four years old. Meaning they happened under Seto's nose… No he'd have noticed. He's too clever. And I'm sure he's working this hard because he's trying to regulate everything. I'm certain of it. I have to be.

"Hey."

I only realize that I've been looking down when Joey's hand gently grab my chin to make me look up. He has his usual smile back. But when he speaks it's not me he's addressing.

"And ya scallywags were scared of a girl that turns into a fountain for the guys who took her. Wussies." he says mocking his companions.

Simultaneously, he trails his thumb under my eye and I feel water being crushed on my skin. The moment I realize I'm crying, my cheeks heat up and I quickly rub my eyes. I'm grateful none of them try to mock me. On the contrary, they look as if they feel sorry for me.

"I told ya Yug," continues Joey to break the new ice. "When all's said and done, we're all the same as ya."

"Strays," I mutter, quoting the captain.

I must admit, my perspective of the Millennium crew has been greatly shaken in the past hour. But I haven't dropped my guard to the point of divulging everything about myself.

"Will killing the baron change anything?" I ask hesitantly. "Those were the doings of individual who got drunk on their own power…"

Xao frowns at me, showing irritation and determination at once. "The Captain found us all over the world, on every continent. Everywhere the Kaiba company's rotten. There's a reason why. Killing it means means killing the core. In this case, that devil of a baron."

Their objective is logical and determined. I can't risk defending Seto without sounding suspicious. Another question comes to mind and before I can stop myself, it pours out of my mouth.

"What about Atem?" I ask. "What happened to him?"

"Ha!" Exclaims Carrot-top. "That be one o' the seven wonders of the Millennium! Ain't that right, first mate?"

"Yar guess is as good as ours, Yug. He collected us and guides us, but he ain't one to share anythin' bout what happened to him. He's got lots o' cuts on him. I'm guessin' t'has somethin' to do with that."

So Atem's even secretive with his own crew. Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. He seems like the type who could make anyone do anything by only speaking to them. Yet, I doubt he gathered this crew for the sole purpose of entertainment. That fire in his eyes when he speaks about his mission leaves no room for doubt; he's as involved as anyone here.

"Oi, ain't Tristan' be the one to cook today?" suddenly asks Hans.

A sudden tension of disgust befalls out little group. I remember Joey saying something about the Master Gunner not being able to so much as fry an egg properly.

"Ah, thunderin' boot straps!" curses Carrot-top. "Guess we be goin' to sleep hungry…"

"At ease, gents," reassures one named Hunter. "We're gettin' boiled hearts. We got some from the last fishin' trip. Even he can't mess this up."

"Hearts?" I ask, curiously. "Hearts of what?"

"They be fruits called Black Hearts. They be good for fillin' up quickly," explains Hunter.

"I've never heard of those…"

"They only grow on specific islands here in the Caribbean," explains Joey. "They stain real bad though. Ya'll have to watch out for your clothes."

"Hardly anyone's as messy as you when they eat, dog boy."

Tristan is making his way to our small group carrying multiple folded bundles in his hands. Following closely behind him is Mokuba who also holds one. He sees me and joins me on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I ask, feeling his shoulders. "How do you feel?"

"Alright. I don't really remember what happened after Bakura knocked me out so…"

He says that smiling at me but I can feel him shake. And there's absolutely nothing I can say to him. A painful sensation pinches my heart. To settle the awkwardness, he sets the bundle down and opens it to reveal large dark colored fruits with steam escaping from them. I understand what they meant. They are shaped like a human heart. The colors vary from blood red to deep purple to pitch black. Just like big prunes.

"They're coragro," says Mokuba. "Remember my brother promised to let us taste when we'd go on missions with him."

I remember now. The first to discover these fruits were Spanish conquistadors. Because of the shape and color, they'd called them coragro, short for "corazon negro". Black heart. It was so hard to obtain and rotted really fast. Not to mention the stains. Seto said that if it weren't for horrible stench of rotten prune, they could make colored ink out of it. It's also very rich and one can make for a full meal, raw or otherwise. It also brings back that sensation of familiarity…

"Dig in," says Joey, grabbing the bottle Tristan brought.

We imitate the rest of the group and each grab one. I bite slowly and the juice floods on my tongue. Even steamed, it seems to retain a lot of liquid. The taste is a strange combination of sweetness and bitterness. I don't recall having eaten anything quite like it before. But t's like a bittersweet memory. For some reason, my eyes water again but I don't let the tears fall.

Mokuba biting in his coragro bring me back to reality and I reflexively put my hand under his chin when I see the dark black liquid leaking on his chin.

"Careful! You're going to stain your clothes."

Some of the pirates snicker.

"Hahaha. Boy, Missy," says Carrot-top. "If ye keep babyin' him, he ain't ever gon' be a man."

"I am a man!" retorts the twelve years old, just as I catch the drops about to fall.

"Hold still," I scold, grabbing the cloth of the bundle to wipe his mouth before he turns his shirt bright purple.

That of course only serves to make the pirates burst into a full on laughter and Moki turn redder than some of the coragro.

"Give it up, Carrot-top," laughs Tristan. "You're talking to a mama lion. Touch her cub and look what happened to Bakura. She'll go blue eyes on you."

The master gunner walks away to distribute the rest of the bundles to different groups. Again the atmosphere is awkward in a strange way. Despite clearly knowing our position as hostages and captors, they still manage to bring us into their conversation and jest with us. Joey especially has been the kindest to us. A part of me truly felt bad for these men and their life. I'm worried it might affect my decision making in getting away from here.

We don't dock for the night this time. Jack and a few more men are keeping watch to make sure we don't hit anything, while the rest of the pirates slowly doze off to sleep. We were given permission to sleep on the deck if we wanted because of the heat. My mind is distant. It reviews over and over again everything I've learned about the strays. And yet, how much of a mystery the Captain remains. I close my eyes and let the gentle rocking of the waves put me to sleep.

* * *

 _The smell of smoke is strong enough to choke on. Screams and shouts echo everywhere around us, threatening to make out ear-drums burst. I've shrunk. I feel like I'm the size of a rabbit. A pair of strong arms are wrapped around me, pressing me against a sturdy chest. I hear the man carrying me pants loudly as he runs through small houses made of piled up flat stones. Everything is familiar. I know where this is. I can't put a name on it but I know. I also know these arms._

 _We enter one of the stone houses, and the man finally puts me down. He's old already. The hair on his head and his beard and mustache have discolored with age but residues of blond, red and chestnut are still discernible. Kneeling before me, he grabs me by the shoulders firmly. Despite the sweat dripping down his forehead and the blood staining his clothes, he smiles at me._

 _"Don't move from here. I'll bring your mother and father back. Stay here and hide under the bed."_

 _"Please don't go, Grandpa," replies the cracked voice of a child escaping my mouth. "Where's papa? Mama was bleeding... Where are Yusei and Yuya? I'm scared. Don't go."_

 _The man pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me again._

 _"It will be alright, my Yugi. You just have to wait here and I'll be back with them sooner than you can count to a hundred."_

 _With tears still streaming down my face, he releases me and pushes me under a wooden table before covering it with a large cover. He runs out of the house and I begin counting. The smells get stronger. The screams grow quieter. I'm scared but I stay and keep counting._

 _I get to a hundred but he's still not back. Maybe I missed a few numbers? I count again. And again. And again. It becomes hard to breath. But I can't move. I have to stay here so he can find me. I cough at the smell of burning flesh. My lungs hurt. But I don't move and I count again. And again. Until the wooden roof above my head begins burning and the flames fall on me._

As my eyes flash open and I spring up to a sitting position, my mouth opens to let out a mighty gasp as if I'd been choking. It takes me a moment to realize where I am. Mokuba is still sleeping by my side. Shivers shake me and I see that I'm drenched in cold sweat. Horror strikes me when I realize that an awful sensation courses throughout my body. It is similar to the Stream, if my blood had turned to oil and was set ablaze. It's worst in my chest and insides. My heart is burning atrociously and its beat is so loud it threatens to crack my skull open.

I stand and before I know it, I find myself at the very front of the Millennium. I don't understand how I got here without anyone waking up or seeing me run by but it seems no one has moved from their spot. Dead drunk or fast asleep, it matters not. The burn in my chest intensifies with every second. I need to turn off the flame. I step onto the edge to jump in and kill that torturous sensation but freeze.

'I can't… If anyone sees me, they'll assume I'm trying to escape. They'll take it out on Mokuba… I can't, I can't.'

My mind fights with my body for a long minute before I finally step down from the edge. The burn is still intense, like a thousand red hot blades stabbing my heart simultaneously. One hand clenched over my heart and the other gripping the edge of the ship, I fall to my knees. The pain won't subside. I grit my teeth to hold back the screams in my throat. Sweat and tears drip from my face and the fire intensifies as images flood my mind, clearer than ever.

"Grandpa..."

I don't know if he was my mother's father or my father's father. Maybe he wasn't even my grandfather. But I know that I knew him. That I was loved by him. He was the sweet voice that called me "my Yugi". The one that taught me about rogue sharks. And I lost him. I see his final smile as clearly as if he were here. And then the memory's screams and the fire take over my senses, more real and terrifying than ever before.

"I didn't know. I didn't know…."

"What didn't you know?"

I gasp and look up. A few feet from me, Atem is standing. The moonlight is bright enough for me to see that he's still fully dressed. He looks at me with that same attentive and intense eyes. I have neither the will nor the strength to keep my guard up.

"I didn't know… it would hurt this bad to remember," I finish, trying to keep myself from bursting out in sobs.

Is this what I've wanted my whole life? This is but a fragment of my lost memories and it's tearing me to pieces. I want it to stop.

'I don't want to remember anymore. If all it awakens is this pain, it's not worth it.'

I expect him to tell me how wrongly my guardians raised me again or something along these lines. But he says nothing. Instead, he comes closer and sits cross leg next to me. I'm barely paying attention to him, desperately trying to find a way to calm down the burn and stop the images in my head.

Then, the sound reaches me. The melody more beautiful than the sound of the waves and more entrancing than the song of the whales. I look up once again. The amayuta at his lips, he's playing the same tune as before. Almost immediately, my heartbeat steadies and the burn begins to die. My muscles relax and the same calmness that had disgusted me before comes over me. I don't push it away this time. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'd have the strength.

I take deep breaths, waiting for the lovely melody to wash away the bitterness. When the pain finally leaves, every muscle in me suddenly gives in. I would have fallen were I not holding onto the edge. I turn to look at him. His eyes are closed as he plays and the soft expression on his face surprises me. He truly is a handsome man. His physique aside, he spreads an aura of strength and wiseness about him. Now that I think about it, that's twice he's helped me today.

"Thank you," It feels like I'd hate myself if I didn't thank him. "For saving my life today. And… for just now."

He stops playing and looks back at me. I'm surprised he heard my whispering. There's no smile for once and his eyes observe me with severeness.

"You really are a coward." I wasn't expecting that as an answer. "If you want to remember, you'll have to walk through the flames. You can't run away forever. And I have no intention of letting you."

His words are harsh. His motivation escapes me. Why does he feel so concerned about me and the Shayee? Does he see me as another stray he wants to bring on his revenge quest? It doesn't feel right. Too many pieces of the puzzle are missing for me to know anything for sure about him. The more I time I'm in his presence, the more confused I am. His words are threatening and patronizing. Yet his actions are contradictory. As if he wishes to tell me something while staying at arm length.

'He's my enemy. I have to remember that.' I tell myself though I know I'm losing more and more perspective about that.

Out of nowhere, grabs my arm. Reflexively, I let go of the edge and let him pull me closer. He observed the bandage on my arm and gently presses on it. It hurts a little and I make a face, but no more than that. He seems convinced and releases me. He then unbuttons his red coat and takes it off. He folds it into a triangular shape an sets it down in front of me.

"Lie down, love. It's quite late."

He wants me to sleep right here? Beside him? The look on my face must've betrayed my thoughts because he chuckles.

"Worry not. I've no intention of doing anything to you while you're unconscious. There's absolutely no entertainment to be found in that."

"Implying you will do something when I'm awake?" I say, suddenly wishing I'd jumped in.

He brings his hand to his chin and pretends to be lost in thought. "Well there is still the matter of my prize for the duel…"

I feel the blood rush to my face and look away, praying that the night is hiding me at least as little. I completely forgot about that. When I see his amused face, I give in and lie down, head on the folded coat. I can't understand why seeing me flustered amuses him to no end. My mind is far too exhausted to play his mind games.

"Look at it this way," he says, "it hardly matters if you sleep next to me or in the cage. There's no place on this turner for you to hide from me."

Point taken. Moki is sleeping next to Jaden and not too far from Joey. Safest place on the Millennium. Thankfully, I'm too tired to overthink the matter of what he'll take from me. Still, I glance up at him. He's looking you at the night sky, his eyes lost in the stars. But there's a distinct lack of light in those. Like when Icarus realized he couldn't fly to the sun.

"I…heard some of their stories tonight," I begin not sure where I'm headed. "Is yours similar?"

He doesn't look down but a half smirk finally makes it to his face. "Is that concern I hear in your voice?"

I should've known he'd dodge me. "I just…want to understand why you're so different. What do you think you'll get once you kill Se…the baron?"

"What would you do, if you ever found yourself in front of the people responsible for the massacre of the Shayee?"

"I don't know." I give him the reply I gave Gozaburo Kaiba long ago. "But killing them won't bring back my people. So why corrupt myself to get nothing in return?"

He stays silent for a moment, before finally looking down at me. For once, his smile feels sad and genuine. I can't stop looking at his eyes. For a moment, I feared his eyes might start to water. I don't react when he trails the back of his hand on my cheek before burying it in my hair.

"Sound logic," he finally says. "Very Shayee worthy. I misjudged you, Yugi. You were never completely lost, were you? I envy you."

I feel like I'm seeing something I shouldn't. A part of him he's not supposed to show. I have trouble believing it's still him. I'm so stunned that I completely forget that his hand is still in my hair. It only lasts for a second. He then lets my tricolored mane slip through his fingers.

"Close your eyes."

"Wait…"

What I intended to say doesn't matter. He doesn't let me continue and brings the amayuta back to his lips and the sweet melody takes over me again, accentuating the exhaustion of my body and mind. I truly am going to start believing in those spirits of sleep. I close my eyes and let the night take me. This time, I dream of gentle waves and familiar laughter.

* * *

 **Gasp! Is Yugi beginning to be swayed by the crew? Could there be more to the family that raised her? Next time on WTTT; Seto Kaiba, the detective returns to discover disturbing truths!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Ripples

**Ahoy, hearties! Tis been mighty long since our last meeting. For those of you who didn't see my hiatus message on my profile, I was absent because I had to finish my thesis to complete my degree and it demanded all of my attention. Thankfully, I'm back and ready to sail again!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Out of all the islands Arcana told him about, Joyelle was the closest. It took the Blue Eyes a full day to reach it and when they did, the sun was beginning to set. Joytown, the biggest port town of the small island isn't even a fifth of Kingtown. No ship in the port is as impressive as the Blue Eyes and many curious eyes come to admire the battleship as it docks. Just like Liverand, Joytown used to be home to the Kaiba Company's biggest weapon manufacturing factories. Ironic really. It also happens to be the town where Alfred T. Taylor, the genius who'd invented the controlled explosion technic, lived, worked and died.

The young baron bites the inside of his lip, clenching his fist on the edge of the ship as impatience and annoyance eat at his insides. Is this manhunt designed to make him revisit the places he'd rather never set foot into? The first thing he did when becoming the head of the family, was terminate all weapon fabrication and trading. There's enough people in the world who enjoy war to do it in his place. He has enough blood on his hands as it is. So much in fact that the sight of his own hands nearly turns his stomach. It's half the reason for the gloves.

"My lord," calls out Leichter, pulling him out of his morbid thoughts. "What is it you wish to do now?"

"Have your men ask around about any sighting of a ship called the Millennium or if anyone's heard of the name Sennen before. Send someone to the local navy post and have them inquire about that as well."

"If I may, my lord, this town is known for welcoming pirates and living from the money they spend here. Do you really believe the folks here will cooperate with us? Also there is no navy post out here. The island is too small. The closest one would be on the next larger island."

What was he thinking? Of course, pirate wouldn't come anywhere the navy would have easy access to them. It's for that same reason that Gozaburo had his weapon factory built here. Away from the prying eyes of the law. Keyland Beruga and Folls, are probably the same kind of places. The fact that he needs to be reminded of something this obvious and simple gets on his last nerves. He takes a moment to rethink his strategy.

 _Get it together, Seto. Or you're never getting them back_ , he threatens himself internally.

"We're not the navy nor does the ship carry any flag," he says turning back to Leichter. "And the Blue Eyes isn't known around these parts. Have the men be as discreet as possible and pretend to look for a partnership with the rascals. That should do the trick. And ask everywhere. Bars, inns, brothels, forges, anywhere pirates would go."

"As you command," replied the captain, bowing his head briefly. "What will you be doing, Sir?"

"I'll be investigating around on my own. There's something I want to verify."

With that, the captain gathers the high-ranked members of the crew as well as the Kaiba Company's Guards to pass on the orders discreetly and divide the groups to swipe different parts of Joytown. Little by little, leaving in pairs of three separated by a couple of minutes each, the men depart to go ask around. Some, including Captain Leichter, stay onboard to guard the ship and keep an eye on the curious people on the docks to make sure none of them get too curious.

Seto waits until all the groups depart before he himself steps off the Blue Eyes and heads for the nearest stables to rent a horse. He asks for the fastest one they have. They offer him an ugly grey nag who seems like it could barely stand on its legs. He doesn't waste time arguing and bestrides the frail animal. The horse is much more solid than he appears so he kicks it to a canter and makes his way through the little port town.

Joyelle used to be where the families of the men who worked in the weapon factory lived. What Seto is seeing now is all that's left of it. He can tell by just looking. The roads and the buildings are disgusting. No church bell rang when his watch indicated ten o'clock. The sun hasn't completely set, yet the streets are already filled with drunkards and whores, and he could practically pick out the pickpockets with just one look. In a nearby alley, he sees a beggar and a stray dog fighting over the carcass of a dead bird filled with maggot. There's no order here anymore. Someone could get stabbed in the middle of the street and no one would care or do anything about it.

Though he's dressed as a civilian, the people throw him suspicious glares, as if they can smell the difference. The people here live on the money pirates spend. If he had to guess, the most profitable businesses are inns and brothels. Despite how rotten the place has become, not an ounce of regret reaches him. It was his decision to shut down all weapon manufacturing business that had killed this entire island. Perhaps he should've burned it down as well. That way, maybe there wouldn't be so much depravity and human waste. The clothes, the smells, the people, the animals… The plague his step-father's greed has brought to this island is still there, poisoning every living thing around. Burning it all down might've proven a good decision. Irritated by his own thoughts, he kicks the horse to a gallop.

He pulls on the reins and dismounts when they finally reach the church. Usually when there's no mayor, priests are the ones who act as surrogate heads for small towns. But a quick look inside the small building makes him realize that he won't find anyone here. No that it was likely to in the first place. The alter is broken down into a pile of stones, and the benches are in no better state. Most of the stain glass windows have also been shattered or cracked. Something tells him if he checks, he won't find a single chalice or candle holder.

"If yer lookin' for the pastor, ye be a day too late, good sir.'

He whips around and looks down at the bottom of the stone stairs. An old man so thin he looks like a skeleton and whose clothes seem far too big for him is looking at him. For a moment, it feels like the incarnation of misery had presented itself to him. The man is leaning on a large and rusted shovel.

"A day late?" replies Seto. "What happened?"

"His ticker gave in last night, bless his soul," explains the old man. "I just finished buryin' the man. Father Bernardo was the only good thing this island had left. Wasted his life helpin' out anyone who needed it. And there ain't one o' em that came to say goodbye. Was there somethin' ye wanted from him?"

"I wanted to ask if he had the records of someone who lived in this town," he told the man as he walked down the stairs. "I was hoping the pastor would have them."

"Who's it someone like ye be lookin' for? This old Russ ain't good for much but me memory's still intact."

How does the saying go? Dig through enough crap and you'll find a diamond? Something along those lines. This man doesn't seem to have anything to gain or lose by telling him. A state of mind he could only wish the greedy bastards he works with had.

"I wanted to know if there was anyone named Taylor around here."

The old man's grey eyebrows raise in surprise. "You mean the Taylor widow and her children? The poor lady's plagued with misery. Most o' her children left Joyelle after the factory closed a couple years ago. No one can blame 'em. Joyelle ain't a place for honest work or raisin' tots anymore. She stayed cause her husband's grave is here.

Taylor's wife, huh? The young baron isn't sure what to think now. He wasn't expecting to find anyone coming here. Not certain why he's doing this either. He knows all too well what happened to Taylor ten years ago.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"See the road passed the cemetery?" says Russ pointing towards the graveyard. "T'leads up the hill and to the forest. Ye should find their home right in front of it."

"Thank you," he replies, handing the grave keeper a golden coin.

Russ removes his hat in gratitude as Seto mounts up again, kicking his horse to a trot in direction of the hill. For a while, his horse canters tranquilly giving rhythm to it's rider's thoughts. Instead of being filled with Yugi and Mokuba, this time, he thinks of the monster that raised him. Just killing him wasn't enough. His influence has infected Seto as well and he's cursed to spread it despite himself. But he has no right to complain. He deserves it for his sins. All he can do is look after those two and he's even failing at that.

Finally, a small shed in shabby state comes into sight. The minuscule vegetable garden next to it looks rotten and barren. In a small enclosure, a couple of skinny goats munched on the few strands of grass that are left at their feet. Leaving the horse tied to a tree, he makes his way to the door. He almost hesitates to knock on the moth-infested wood, fearing it might fall apart. He ends up knocking on the frame instead.

"Come in," replies a frail and elder feminine voice.

The door winces like a violin as he slowly pushes it and enters the run down home. The first thing he notices is the amount of dust he nearly chokes when breathing. The whole place is a single room that doubles as bedroom and kitchen. In the middle, there's a table as seedy as the door. In a corner, a bed with a mattress under it. next to it against the wall, an old wardrobe with a broken door holds a few kitchen tools and a single yellowish tablecloth. Finally, next to a fire place in which ambers are slowly dying, is a woman in a rocking chair.

She is dressed in a discolored black nightgown and wears a bonnet. A thin cover filled with holes covers her laps. Her hands hold knitting needles though there's no yarn for her to work with. Her grey eyes are foggy and empty and for a moment, he wonders if she'd breathing.

"Are you Madame Taylor?" he asks.

"Madame? How fancy. It's been a long time since someone knocked on my door," she says back. "But I never would've expected such a polite young man to visit."

"Do you often invite people in without knowing who they are?" he scolds, as he pushed the door closed.

A high pitched laugh devoid of any true amusement escapes the woman's lips. "It isn't with those legs of mine that I'd be able to run from anyone, hihi!"

That's when he realizes that she isn't looking passed him. She isn't looking at anything. The light in those eyes has died a long time ago.

"How can you tell I'm young?" he asks, almost compulsively.

"The way you knock. Everyone knocks different. The old, the young, man, woman, boys, girls… If they come knocking often enough, I can even recognize them. Well I could if more came knocking, hihi!"

A violent and dry cough escapes and goes on for quite a while. So he stands to grab the water pitcher he saw earlier on the table and pour some in a copper glass. He brings it to the woman and helps her bring it to her lips. After engulfing the entirety, her coughing settles and she breathes in deeply to regain the lost air.

"Your knock is confident but hasty," goes on the old woman as if nothing happened. "Something's eating at you. May I ask for your name?"

"Seto," he says not wanting to say more.

"Seto. Seto…" she repeats, trying it out before laughing again. "I've never heard it before. Well then Seto, what is it a young man wants from and old hag? I don't suppose you came to ask for my daughter's hand. That'd be too good, hihi!"

He lets her laugh it off again. On one hand, it irritates him to waste time like this, on the other he's not sure why he came here. Has his guilt brought him to her? If so, why? Apologizing wouldn't change anything.

"You don't laugh much, do you Seto? Your knock is too stern."

"No."

"Young people should laugh more."

"Stop your nonsense, you're not laughing either," he nearly snaps.

The words escape him before he can stop them, but the widow only smiles sadly and her hands begin moving, knitting invisible yarn. Slowly, she begins rocking.

"You remind me of my Alfred. He could also tell when people were faking. That's how he could tell the Baron was lying to them all. That's why he's gone now." She stops her invisible work and turns back to him. "So what is it you want from old Catherine?"

Seto held back a sigh. He's here, he might as well learn something. He searches for his words. Alfred T. Taylor was the man who invented the powder bags and controlled explosion technic. Someone has used that same technic to make a whole inside a cliff. That someone has to be part of the Millennium crew. Between Sennen, the man who's come up with such a complicated and perfectly calculated plan and the one who has the controlled explosion technic, Seto smelled the strangeness from the start. If he can learn more about Taylor, maybe he'll understand more about this whole mess and get to Yugi and Mokuba faster.

"How many children do you have?" he asked, carefully.

Asking her directly if anyone else knew about the technic is too suspicious. Scaring her or getting on her bad side will lead nowhere. She began knitting air again. As if those little movements helped thread her old memories.

"My Alfred and I had six. Lily, Henri, Mary, Felicity, Tristan and Peggy. My Felicity was taken from me during the last epidemic. My Henri got into a fight with someone in one of the bars one nigh. He was stabbed in the back. They should've left with their sisters. My two older girls left with their husbands when the factory was shut down. They wanted me to come too but I couldn't leave Alfred behind. When I kick it, I want to be next to him, no matter in how many pieces. I should hurry up and die. This way, my Peggy can also get off this cursed island and find a good man while she's still young and pretty. Hihi!"

Catherine's exhaustion is palpable. She's tired of living but she patiently awaits her death, knowing it's near. Two of her children and her husband are already dead. Two are married and followed their husbands elsewhere. One is still here, caring for the widow. That leaves one.

"What about your second son?"

"Hihi! My fool of a Tristan. He's even more stubborn than I am. Pity he took after me in that regard. He can't just let his father rest in peace. My poor Alfred is probably flipping in his grave watching over that scamp from up there. You don't teach your children to make bread so they can poison someone with it."

"What do you mean?"

He doesn't get his answer. At that moment, the door winces and a girl about Yugi's age with brown braided hair and freckles enters, carrying a water bucket.

"Mom, there's a horse outside—"

She stops in her movements when she sees him. Confused she looks him up and down and then back and forth between her mother and him. Keeping a suspicious eye on him, she puts her bucket down.

"Who are you?" she asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Peggy, that's no way to speak to a guest," scolds Catherine. "Don't you worry, he's not from the town. And he has a good knock."

That strange sentence seems to calm down the girl who quickly wipes her hands on her dirty apron.

"I'm Peggy Taylor. Sorry but we don't have anything to offer you."

"Don't bother yourself, I don't plan on staying long," he replies. "I just wanted to ask some questions about your brother."

The young woman's face suddenly drains of blood. Quickly, she runs to her mother's side and kneels beside her.

"Mom, it's getting late. Why don't you continue making that scarf? Your guest and I are going to get some more water, then I'll make dinner. Alright?"

"That sounds wonderful," replied Catherine as she reprises her air knitting.

Peggy then grabs his wrist and pulls him outside before closing the door behind them. She pulls him a little further away from the house before whipping around and facing him, her eyes filled with panic.

"Are you from the navy? Is my brother alright?" she asks. "Is he…Is he in trouble?"

She expects her brother to be in trouble? That's good enough reason for him to lay into her.

"I'm afraid he is," he says playing along. "The act of piracy is extremely serious."

Her eyes widen even more and she brings a hand to her lips. "P-Piracy?! That's impossible… He would never…"

"If you help us find him, I can at least guarantee his life. He's not the one we're interested in. We can help him, but you have to help us first. Is that clear?"

She nods frantically. "Anything."

It's a blatant lie, but desperation makes people do and agree to things easily. It will be one of the lies he wouldn't regret. If that Tristan really is one of the pirates that took Yugi and his brother, he'll get no mercy from him.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked, recovering his imposing tone to which she flinches.

"F-Four years ago. Tristan's always been adamant about dad having been murdered. He was obsessed with that, he couldn't let it go. One day, he told us he found someone who was going to help him get justice. The next day, he vanished. He left us a note saying he'd be back when everything would be over. I haven't seen him since. No one has. Last we heard, someone might've seen him in Beruga. One of my brother's in law went to look for him there but…Ah!"

She nearly jumps out of her skin when he suddenly grasps her shoulders.

"Did he say the name of that someone?"

She shook her head. "None of us took him seriously. We didn't want to encourage him…"

Damn it all! She winces when the anger makes him tighten his grip in her. Immediately, he releases her and takes a breath to compose himself. How uncouth of him. He's acting like the same disgusting dogs he's hunting down.

"One more question. Did your brother know about your father's work?"

She nodded. "Both my brothers were papa's apprentices. Now that Henri's gone, Tristan's the only one in the Caribbean who can replicate it."

* * *

I'm not certain when my mind distinguished the waves of my sweet dream and the real ones, gently rocking the Millennium. In any case, I am awake now but my eyes take their time opening. How I wish I could have slept a little longer in those waves. Now that I'm up, all the memories I've recovered in the night are now flooding my head. The face of the man I called Grandpa occupies my thoughts and the memory of his voice awakens that bittersweet feeling that had torn me apart but a few hours earlier. I let a loud sigh escape me and roll until I'm on my back, looking up at the sky. The stars are all gone now, and the first rays of the sun are beginning to chase away the dark blue of the night.

Moving my head, I look beside me. Of course, Atem is gone. Did he sleep at all? Somehow, I don't believe I'd be surprised if I learn he hasn't. Some pirates are already up, sitting on the edge of the ship and smoking. The ones that have been up all night, are getting relayed by those who have slept. Only Jack seems to stay at his post, never leaving his helm.

I stay still and close my eyes, hoping the sound of the waves will calm my galloping thoughts as the memories play over and over in my head. Finally, when I feel the sun hit my skin, I open them again and push myself up to stretch and yawn.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, Miss Shayee!"

My heart nearly pops in my chest when I look to my side and see the young one-handed pirate standing on the edge of the ship and looking down at me, a grin as wide as his face.

"Jaden!" I exclaim. "You scared me."

He chuckles. "Mr Wheeler sent me to wake ye for breakfast. Took me a while to find ye. D'ye sleepwalk all the way here? Never would've thought ye'd leave lil'Mokuba alone."

"Yes, that must be it," I reply.

I'd rather not share the details of my sudden "awakening" and take the risk of reliving my memories. Just thinking about it, I can feel my heart aching. I stand up and follow Jaden to the refectory. We're among the first ones here. The smells of dried fruits, grilled fish, dry sausage, cheese and eggs fill the whole room. Xao and Carrot-top are in charge of the kitchen it seems. I fell strange approaching them after having heard their stories. I don't want to let myself forget that they're my captors and yet I can't help but feel for them. They, on the other hand, greet me with honest smiles which I find even more unsettling.

Our plates in hand, Jaden and I join Mokuba who is talking with Neil about what sounds like ways to treat rashes. The one-handed pirate joins in the conversation, teasing Neil about his and I quote "itchy ass". I look around but see neither Joey nor the captain. As my eyes travel around the room, I notice that some of the man still look at me strangely. I sigh and begin to eat. Mokuba scoots closer to me when he notices my presence.

"Where were you?" he asks, whispering.

I search for my words. "I think I remembered my grandfather," I finally say.

"Really? That's amazing!" His face frowns almost as fast as it had brightened up. "How?"

"I'm not sure. I think awakening the stream may have helped me remember. I remember his face and the last time we spoke but nothing more. After that, there's only… fire."

A shiver shakes me as I say that and the screams ring in my head again. I reflexively drop my spoon in my plate and bring my hands to my ears, as if that helps. I realize that I'll probably hear them every time I remember. Suddenly an unknown voice rings in my head, covering the screams.

 _"You really are a coward. If you want to remember, you'll have to walk through the flames. You can't run away forever. And I have no intention of letting you."_

Again, the truth and harshness of those words shake me to the core. He's right. I know he is. But is it so wrong for me to fear those screams and that pain? Last night, I thought I was going to burst from the inside out, just because of a small piece of memory. How much more pain awaits me? And will I be able to endure it? If I can't how will I ever remember? No. That thought is more terrifying than the pain. I suddenly miss the sound of the amayuta, as my thoughts are torn between determination and fear.

Atem also confuses me. The gentleness he's shown me was truly unexpected. Was it an act to get me to lower my guard? Or did I catch a glimpse of a side he's constantly hiding? In any case, I doubt he'd have acted this way if I weren't a Shayee. I can't begin to comprehend his true intentions. Unless…

"Are you alright?" asks Mokuba, putting a worried hand on my shoulder.

"I'm alright, don't worry," I tell him, forcing a smile to my face and removing my hands from my ears. "I'm just fine."

I finish my food and Moki leaves me be, clearly not believing a word I just said. I then ask Jaden what I'll be doing now that I've finished fixing the sail. To which he answers with a shrug. Neil doesn't seem to know either.

"What about you Moki?" I ask, taking the last bite of my plate.

"No one's sick anymore so I have to help sort out the herbs and medicine they stole from the Golden Whale."

Now that he mentions it, I realize that the tribute hasn't been mentioned since our capture. How odd. One would have thought they'd have hurried and split it between them. Or perhaps they ares waiting to be on land?

"Ye should go ask the first mate," says Neil, biting into his last dry sausage. "He'll find something for you to do till the captain comes out o' his cabin."

I have no choice in the matter. Jaden takes Mokuba to the lowest deck and I follow Neil up the stairs to go find Joey. I surprise myself at how easier it is for me to have him out of sight now that I know Bakura is locked up. Am I beginning to trust the others? Knowing a person's story, even if that person is an enemy, changes much more than I thought. But some things won't change. They won't let us go. At least, Atem won't let me go. So I have to get ourselves out of here.

We finally reach the main deck. The sun is fully out now and there's a lot more activity on the deck, especially on the masts. The wind is stronger than yesterday and I suppose the crew wants to take advantage of that. I follow Neil further but come to a brutal halt when I see Bakura.

The quartermaster's wrists are tied above his head on the mainmast and his head, hanging low with his long unruly white hair hiding his face. What has all of my attention though, are the numerous and fresh lacerations all over his naked torso, arms, and I could guess his back as well. Blood has dripped from the lashes and dried on his pale skin. He'd been whipped. The sight of him turns my stomach and I can't help a gasp of shock.

"What… What happened?" I ask pointlessly though the answer is quite obvious.

"That's what ye get for disobeying direct orders and tryin' to kill our medic," explains Neil. "Twenty lashes is merciful, even with the cat o' nine tails. The captain went easy on him. Usually, ye'd get death for mutiny."

What part of this is merciful? I can't detach my eyes from the bloody spectacle before me. Being punished is one thing. Being exposed as an example to the rest of the crew is another. Not to mention the sun would burn his fragile skin in no time. The pain plus the humiliation… I can't imagine the murderous quartermaster taking any of it too well. One would think I should feel relieved to see him weakened and tied up. But I only stare in horror and for some reason, the scars on my back ache.

Then, Bakura slowly looks up and I hold my breath when our eyes meet. His eyes have deep dark circles around them and are so dry that they've turned red. Atem had been clear about not feeding him or giving him anything to drink. Those eyes brimming with hate are still on me, but a grin stretches out across his face.

"Hey there wench," he says, his voice somewhat hoarse. Was it from screaming when he got whipped? "Do you like what you see? I'm flattered. Don't be shy, get a good eyeful. While you still can that is."

I don't answer. What can I possibly say? But I still can't look away and every muscle in my body is so tense that it burns. Simultaneously, the hair on the back of my neck stands as if sensing imminent danger. I know he's tied up but I'm scared to turn my back to him. My silence seems to delight him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Alright, I'll do the talking. What happened to your blue eyes, little Shayee? Don't want to kill me anymore? You really should take this chance. After all, who knows what'll happen when I'm released."

I say nothing. The sense of absolute danger isn't enough for me to overlook the awful feeling of pity I have when looking at his lacerated body. As if reading my mind, his smile vanishes. He now looks like a dog baring its teeth.

"I can't believe you. What fool feels pity for their enemies? Now I want to eviscerate you even more, you bilge-sucking bitch."

A large hand landing on my shoulder makes me jump and I find Joey by my side. The first mate is throwing a reproachful yet sorry glare at Bakura. Despite their constant bickering, these two work efficiently together. If anything, Atem wouldn't have appointed them to high positions if they weren't capable of it. Joey seems genuinely frustrated to see him like that.

"Ya really think that kind o' talk is what's goin' to get ya released? Ya sure pissed the man off this time. Ya're lucky to still be breathin'."

"Please," replies the quartermaster rolling his eyes. "You know as well as I that he's lost his head over that wench. I was doing us a favor. Unlike some people, I haven't lost sight of our objective."

"And ya've lost faith in the captain ya choose." Joey lets out a heavy sigh before turning to me. "Lets go Yug. Don't pay him too much mind. He ain't gettin' loose anytime soon."

The wolfman gently pulls me with him away from the mainmast and in direction of the quarterdeck. But as we walk, Bakura addresses me again.

"Don't sleep too tightly, devil-girl," he says. "You best watch your lordling's back. Maybe I'll start with him and paint your face with his blood."

I stop so abruptly that Joey's hand slips off my shoulder. I was right. The threat is still there and still real. We're not safe. Moki isn't safe. Not as long as he's here. Even battered and beaten like he is, it's not enough. Not as long as he has that hateful fire burning in his eyes. I can't let this go on.

"Yugi?" calls out Joey, wondering why I'm just standing there.

Before I know why myself, I whip around and quickly make my way to the mainmast. For the first time, I see surprise on his face though it doesn't chase away his eternally frowned eyebrows. Being this close to him creates a tension so strong in me that I feel like my bones will snap under the pressure. Every inch of me is shaking like a leaf and I can't formulate anything. What am I hoping to accomplish by playing chicken with him?

"Got something to say?" he says, but kisses his teeth when I don't answer. "Tch. Pathetic. Can't even talk for y—"

I don't know how. I'm not sure why. But without any warning, my closed fist rushes through the hair and collides with his jaw. I've either committed a terrible mistake or I'm about to let loose. I can't even tell. For a few moments, he stares into the air, shocked then turns back to me, his glare even more hateful.

"You're really pushing your luck, wen—"

"You hate me this much?"

I'm still shaking and when I speak, my voice also trembles. And I have to shout to be able to get anything out. But the words pour out of my mouth before I can even formulate them in my head.

"You want blood that bad?" I ask, rhetorically again. "Fine. Come after me. You need to hunt something down? You need to sink your teeth in someone? Fine! Do everything you can to take my life. I dare you. I dare you to try to kill me!"

My breathing is heavy and my heart knocks against my chest so hard, it hurts. Is this what happens when fear takes a hold of me? Have I always been like this? When have I become so reckless? The quartermaster stares at me, his eyes filled with confusion this time. Seems I've surprised him as well. Having his attention, I go on.

"I'm fair game now. Break all the rules you want if it means you can get a shot at me. But I'm warning you…"

Suddenly, the shudders are silenced by a wave of confidence and determination. No. Not a wave. The Stream, coursing though me for the express purpose of protecting those I love. For a moment, my fear leaves me, and I feel strong. I take a step closer leaving only a few inches between us and plunge my eyes into his. He flinches when I do, and in his irises, I see the reflection of my now crystal blue eyes. This time when I speak, my voice is still and clear.

"If you put a scratch on Mokuba— No, if you so much as touch another hair on his head, I will drown you."

All is silent for what seems like an eternity, during which my eyes shift back to their natural color and the Stream slowly retracts to my core. I'm shaking again and the proximity makes it hard to breath. But I refuse to look away. It's crucial for my threat to sink in no matter what. It's the only thing I can do so it has to work.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The sudden laughter erupting from his throat shatters my concentration and makes my heart jump. I take a few quick steps back and away from the practically choking Bakura. If his eyes weren't so dry, he'd probably be crying of laughter at this point. The scene is unexpected and mostly shocking.

"Would you look at this half-pint threatening me? And it's actually working! Hahaha! I changed my mind! I accept your challenge, descendant of the Shayee! Best prepare yourself. I won't ever let you sleep. Not until one of us kicks it."

He chuckles again and I'm fairly certain we have the attention of the whole deck at this point. But that is of no concern to me. It worked. My foolish, reckless threat worked. I've put a bull size target on my back yet I'm relieved. Still grinning and his eyes wide with joy, Bakura looks in my direction.

"I understand a little better now why you're so hooked."

I don't have time to realize he's not addressing me. A hand closes on my upper arm and violently yanks me back some more. I find myself face to face with Atem. His eyes are reproachful and anger-filled. His grip on me tightens and I flinch in pain. My recklessness hasn't gone unnoticed it seems.

"Don't get any ideas," he tells Bakura.

"Too late for that." The albino's grin is wider than ever and his eyes shine with sick excitement. "Don't blame me. You're little pet's made it personal."

"I can still have salt poured on your wounds. Don't push your luck, Bakura."

The quartermaster shrugs. Out of provocation or surrender, I don't know. Probably a bit of both. But he looks at me one last time.

"I look forward to our chase, Yugi Muto."

The way he says my name for the first time sends a cold shiver up my spine. Before I can reply, the captain unceremoniously drags me away from the mainmast and towards the quarterdeck. Something tells me I'm about to bitterly regret my actions.

* * *

 **Oh oh...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Low tide

**Hi everyone. I hope you're all well. Sorry for the tardiness. Turns out I have major issues with the completion of my thesis cause my mentor got sick and I have to sort out a whole bunch of things by myself. It's taking time and energy so again, sorry. It should get better soon though. In the meantime, grab yerself a glass of Diavolo and bottoms up hearties!**

 **Enjoy (this painfully short chapter!)**

* * *

"Wait, that hurts. Ow!"

He pulls on my arm so roughly the joint of my shoulder is this close to popping. Even more painful than that, is his vice like grip on my upper arm, putting enough pressure on my bone to snap it. Had it been my right arm, I'd be bleeding out by now. My cries of pain don't phase him one bit as he drags me up the wooden stairs and to the quarterdeck. There are fewer pirates there, including Jack still at the helm and of course we catch all of their attention. Atem pulls me to a corner and stops right in front of the stairs leading to the poop deck. There, he propels me forward and I would've crashed into the staircase had he not been holding me. Another rough yank on my arm forces me to whip around and face him.

"You really have no common sense." He's not shouting but his voice is like the growl of a lion and his eyes are throwing daggers at me. "Do you have a death wish?"

An old memory flashes before my eyes, and I see a young Seto, clenching my shoulders, almost crushing them, and staring at me with similar eyes. It's from one of those many times when I went out, forgot about time and came back at nightfall. I know that air of worry camouflaged as anger all too well. Coming from him, it's unsettling in more ways than one.

"O-Of course not," I stutter while trying to free my arm. "Let g—"

"You have no clue what you've done," he interrupts. "I told you to stay away from him for a reason. Then you go and provoke him like he's your equal? How foolish can you be?"

"Exactly," I say, though still struggling. "I can practically smell his bloodlust from here. So I took his attention away from Mokuba. Ow!"

"To shift it all onto you?" His grip tightens even more. My words only serve to irritate him. You idiot!"

The similarity with Seto is frightening. In that moment, I have trouble seeing him do this only to protect his own interest in me. It looks an awful lot like genuine worry. Why? He's made it clear that I'm valuable to him as a Shayee but to this point? I find it confusing and very worrisome. Adding his gentleness from the night before, it's as if I'm discovering a new person. Very different from the man who kidnapped me.

"What use is there scolding me now?" I say, looking to the side, unable to maintain his burning gaze. "Even if you had warned me before, I knew he was the most dangerous one here. I still would have done this."

"You fool!" He shouts this time, making my heart jump in my chest. "Have you no concern for your own life?"

That reproach makes my mind go blank for a moment. Why is he saying that? Why is the man who hurt me, threatened my family and is holding me hostage talking as if he's truly concerned for me? I don't understand. And it's making me so nervous, I can feel my legs shaking.

"Y-You're the one who said Shayee are familial beings," I retort. "I'm protecting my little brother from your monster. What part of this in uncharacteristic of a Shayee? Isn't that the reason you've brought me here? So that I could get in touch with my heritage? That's what you wanted from me."

He says nothing to that, only the anger on his face accentuates. If glares could kill, I'd be six feet under by now. My nervousness peaks and pushes me to spill everything that's weighting on my mind.

"Besides, I've been feeling like a hunted animal ever since you've brought us here. I've never let my guard down once since."

As the words leave my mouth, something heavy falls in my chest and I feel dizzy. Why do my own words hurt me like this? I feel the tears readying behind my eyes but suppress them.

"I already told you," Atem says, his voice quieter than before. "I've no intention of taking your life."

"I can think of a lot of things worst than death that you could do to me," I say, unable to stop myself. "After all, I'm only here for your own personal amusement. Aren't I?"

The weight in my chest doubles. It's similar to what I feel when I regret saying words uncalled for. He still stares at me but I can't read his eyes anymore. They softened but not in a good way. It's not disappointment. I can't bring myself to believe that my words have gotten to him. Quickly, though his stern expression returns and he pulls me closer, until our foreheads nearly touch and I hold my breath.

"That's exactly right," he whispers. "For that precise reason, you shouldn't push your luck with Bakura or myself. Don't forget who's territory you're on, Yugi."

Swallowing takes more effort than it should when I get the impression that his ruby irises are burning bright while staring into my soul. Simultaneously, something overwhelms me from the inside. I feel my body heat up and the sudden urge to shrink and disappear. Yet I'm paralyzed. Why does he look hurt?

"I won't." I reply, struggling to breath again. "I never have."

Finally, the grip on my arm loosens completely and the pirate straightens up before passing a hand over his face and then in his messy black mane. Almost like this conversation has exhausted him. I rub my aching arm, hoping the red hand print will vanish soon. After a few moments of awkward silence, Atem finally releases a long sigh and shakes his head at me.

"You're quite the handful."

With that, he brings two fingers to his mouth and whistles. It's not as loud as when he calls for Jaden or the men working the sails. In fact, I don't even think Jack who's the closest to us heard it. But mere moments later, Joey trots up to the quarterdeck and makes his way to us. I suppose the wolf man's hearing is far better than human's. The usually cheerful first mate has a grave air about him and when his eyes cross mine, he shakes his head at me.

"How's Bakura?" asks the captain when he reaches us.

"Gone far too quiet," replies Joey. "Keeps starin' at nothin' and smilin'. I had him sent back to the cage and Hunter and Reed are watchin' him. He took the bait, Atem."

The captain kisses his teeth in annoyance. "Fantastic."

"Should we go off course to find somethin' for him?" asks Joey.

"No. We don't have time. Besides, delaying the objective any longer than we already have will step on his last nerve. We'll have to wait to reach Beruga."

"And if he looses it before that? He won't hold long in that state."

"Then I'll take care of him."

I have no idea what they're discussing. They're speaking as if Bakura is sick and needs special treatment. The heavy atmosphere is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Suddenly, Atem turns back to me but addresses Joey.

"Don't let her out of your sight."

"Aye, aye."

Atem whips around and heads inside his quarters after having thrown me one last unreadable glare. Joey then takes me to the foremast. We climb the tops and he shows me how to tie up the sails and fix defective knots. It occupies us for a couple of hours during which we barely exchange any words. The view from the tops is spectacular and gives me a much larger perspective of the great sea. But the up-above experience would've been much more enjoyable if it weren't for the quartermaster occupying my thoughts.

"If ya keep spacin' out like that, ya're gonna fall off, ya know?" says Joey after an hour of complete silence on my part.

The question escapes me without any warning. "Why does Bakura hate me so much?"

Joey's eyes roll up, as if he's been expecting my question. Putting away his knife, he looks into the distance, the same sad air from earlier about him.

"He ain't just a smartass who likes to pull on his leash," he explains. "He needs to get his hands dirty regularily. Otherwise he goes mental. When ya challenged him, ya basically shook a piece of bloody fresh meat in front of a starving dog."

Hearing the wolf-man comparing someone to a dog is strange enough. The declaration takes me aback. By my standards, all of them were thieves and killers. I come to an uncomfortable conclusion of what it can mean, coming from one of them.

"You said he needs to. You don't mean… that he's a murderer, do you?"

His eyes answer me before his words. He looks down and hesitates for a moment, as if he's debating wether he should say anything to me. Just like the captain earlier, he sighs. Standing up with perfect balance on the yard, he looks up at the sky as if searching for an old memory.

"He was picked up and raised by mercenaries and trained to kill since the time he could walk." He eyes darken. "They broke him in every single way possible to make him into the perfect weapon with no will. They didn't count on his stubbornness. He's had his own blood spilled so many times, he only feels in control when he spills it back. To give ya a perspective, twenty lashes even with the cat o' nine tails is a scratch to him."

Now that I think about it, someone having their skin lacerated like this over and over again should've screamed to the point of tearing their throat open. Yet, I haven't heard a single scream since he'd been locked up. My insides tighten so hard, I almost gag.

"Why do you even have someone like that on your crew?" I ask.

"Cause he's one of us, Yug," he finally says for the first time showing reproach towards me. "He was hurt so bad he left part of his sanity behind. Besides, if we'd left him where he was, he'd have killed a lot more than he does with us."

"How do you control him?"

"We don't. As long as he gets this fill of blood, he'll stay decent. Ya were an unpredictable disturbance and he's at his limit already."

"What do mercenaries have to do with the Kaiba Company?" I ask, intrigued.

"Ever heard of the Black Dogs of Liverand?"

My memory hits me like a horse kick to the face. Seto used to call his father's personal guard the Black Mongrels. He's gotten rid of them to create the Kaiba's private militia. I can't believe this.

"W-What about them?"

"They were the mercenaries who raised Bakura. They were the previous baron's hired guns."

This is too big to be a coincidence. I knew of their existence but I'd never actually seen them. Everything becomes distance as my own mind takes me away to everything I've learned since coming here. So many executives of the company have wronged people. And my former guardian had a band of mercenaries in his service? I try to remember Gozaburo Kaiba. He's always been kind to me. Provided me with a life most people can only dream of. I do remember him being harsh on Seto. Small details swarm my mind. I remember finding Mokuba hiding in the library of the mansion and crying multiple times. Every I'd ask what was wrong, he'd brush it off as if it was nothing. Did he see things I didn't? I also recall Gozaburo asking me about the Shayee, seeing if my memory was returning. I realize that, I know almost nothing next to the man who raised me. He's always had a difficult relationship with Seto. An overwhelming feeling of guilt swarms my whole body. How can I doubt the person who took me in like this? I'm suddenly brought back to reality when Joey grabs my shoulder, keeping my from slipping off the yard.

"Careful!" he says. "Now's no time to have yar head in the clouds, Yug. We're on the mast sail, yard break year neck fallin'."

"Sorry. I was just… distracted."

I refocus to readjust my balance. What if I'm right? What if Gozaburo did know about his executives doings? But if that was the case, Seto would've noticed. He's too observant not to have. I remember the bitterness of our talks whenever Gozaburo came up. Maybe there's a reason behind the constant anger in his eyes whenever I mentioned his step-father. I shake my head, not wanting to dwell on all of this.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier," I tell Joey, desperate for a change of subject. "Does Bakura target us because he can't go after anyone else on the ship?"

"Na, he's on edge cause of the detour we're taking. Got to admit it annoyed a bunch of us but the cap'n orders are orders. It shouldn't delay us more than a day. Since we're takin' it cause of ya, Bakura thinks ya messed with Atem's mind."

I frown. "Hold on. What do you mean 'because of me? Where are we go—"

A sudden and familiar throbbing my chest shakes me to the core so brusquely I cling to the nearest rope to avoid slipping. I haven't felt this particular throb since I embarked on the Blue Eyes a few days ago. But it's different this time. Before, the call like a bright light I couldn't help but look towards. Now, it feels like something's tugging at me, urging me to come along. It can't mean… I stand up on the yard so brusquely that Joey flinches.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

His voice is as distance as his presence. In fact, nothing matters but that tugging sensation. I look in direction of where it's calling from. All I see is the horizon. No that can't be right. Finding a balance unknown to me until then, I hurry to the nearest rope latter and climb as quick as I can all the way up to the crow's nest. Joey calls out to me from behind but my mind refuses to acknowledge anything other than that feeling. Finally I reach the top and look again. This time, at the same distance as the horizon, I see some land. A small Island and immediately I know. This is what's been calling out to me forever. Upon this realization, my hearts hammers in my chest like never before as the urge becomes stronger and stronger. I need to be there. I need to see. There's something for me there.

With my newly found agility, I climb back down the rope latter, still royally ignoring Joey's calls to me. The first mate ends up following me down to the deck. I tun towards the front of the ship, carried away by that urge. I jump on the edge and come to an abrupt stop. What am I doing? I can't leave. There's Moki. There's Bakura. And I'm a hostage. Despite my rational thoughts, the tug is stronger than ever.

'No! No Yugi you can't. They'll see it as an attempt to escape. Don't leave Moki behind. You can't leave him behind!'

I repeat to myself to keep from jumping into the magnificent crystal waves who also seem to be heading in direction of the island. Even from here, I can smell the white sand and the fruited scents the wind of the island carries. Summoning every ounce of my will, I get down from edge and the throbbing in my chest becomes like a knife. 'Come' it tells me, 'come.'

I end up having to mutter my words out loud to reason with myself and picture each of them creating invisible chains all over me to keep myself from jumping overboard. I reluctantly turn away from the horizon just in time to see Joey catching up to me and the pirates around staring confusedly. But my eyes immediately find Atem, standing next to the foremast and looking at me with a small smile, as if he's been expecting me. He makes his way to me and stops a foot away.

"It's unbearable isn't it?" he asks.

I look down and clench my fists, internally cursing him for asking questions he already knows the answer to. It's as if he's brought me here to torture me. Yet for some reason, I nod.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask, the tension in my voice betraying the turmoil inside.

I hear soft, amused chuckle. I suppose I should've expected that much. How idiotic of me to think my capture could have a ounce of sympathy for me.

"With the current wind, it'll take at least another six hours for the Millennium to reach the island. Be ready by then. I'll be taking you back. Make me wait too long and be ready for consequences for you and the boy."

I hear the words but it takes a few moments of reanalyzing to understand them. When I do, I look up at him, stunned. He's smiling. A genuine, happy and soft smile.

"I-I beg your pardon?" I say, still wondering if I haven't hallucinated.

He points with his chin in direction of the island. That simple gesture shatters all of the chains I've put on myself, freeing me from my invisible self-imposed weight. I can go. I've been granted permission. Nothing holds me. A wave of extreme relief and joy invades my entire body and without any warning, two tears escape my eyes.

Before I know it, I take the step separating us. Grabbing his left hand with both of mine, I bring it to me and lower my head to press my lips on the back of it. I'm not sure what I'm doing but this gesture feels necessary and natural. But I don't let myself reflect on it. Just as quickly, I let him go and run. Carried by my eagerness, I jump on the edge and dive into the currents that will carry me to Shayee island.

* * *

 **So who wants to learn more about what happened to the Shayee and their culture? Warning : Feels, angst and epic clash incoming!**

 **PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Rain

**Hello hearties. Sorry for the tardiness again. My thesis still takes all of my attention as the issue with my mentor has yet to be resolved. I promise I try to be as regular as possible. Thank you for your patience. I hope you're all doing well!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The water slipping on my skin as I rush through the ocean is as agreeable as fresh wind on a hot days. But I've no time to appreciate the temperature or the floating sensation like I usually do. The call urges my body to move as fast as possible to reach the island. I'm almost there. On the way, I meet a small pod of dolphins. Finding my speed amusing, they follow me for a bit, jumping and laughing. We pass by gorgeous and colorful coral and other sea creature on the way. It's so strange. Usually, I'd take my time observing the sea's fauna and flora, relishing in every sensation my element provides me, like I've always done. Then I'd forget the time and be scolded by Seto. Now, even my new companions can't have my attention. Excitement and impatience have seized control of my mind and body alike, leaving no room for clear thought.

 _Almost there. I'm almost home._

As we get closer to the island, the depth becomes shallower and the corals, scarce. Just as I pass the last of the seafloor rocks, my companions suddenly stop. I understand why a moment later. The water that's being filtered through my nose suddenly leaves an awful taste on my tongue that nearly makes me gag. It's like I've inhaled lamp oil. The closer I get to the shore, the more the taste intensifies and I end up swimming to the surface to escape it. I spit out the nasty water when I do. The taste of salt on my tongue has never bothered me, but this is unbearable. What a strange phenomenon. This doesn't trigger any sort of memory or even a hint of familiarity in me. This can't be normal.

I finish my swim head above water until I finally reach the beach of white sand. That white sand that smells so nostalgic. I can't see where it starts or where it ends but somehowI know the beach goes around half of the island. Behind the beach is a thick forest of trees of various sizes and colors. I forbid myself to blink, too scared that I might wake up from a wonderful dream. It's beautiful. Just as beautiful as I expected. So beautiful my heart throbs in admiration.

I walk until I'm out of the water but immediately crumble to my knees, holding my head in my hands as a strong dizziness takes over me. I see something in my mind. The same beach actually. But there, I see two young boys. The taller of the two has black and dark blue hair with blond streaks like myself. The second one, who seems a lot more agitated, has a bright mix of green, red and brown. Both are dressed in sand-colored and brown attires similar to my own, only theirs leave their chest exposed. Coming up behind them is a short woman with flowing brown, turquoise and blond hair. In her arms, she holds a little me.

 _"Mama, please, please," begs little me. "Can I please go with Yusei and Yuya? I'll listen to them, I promise."_

Yusei and Yuya? Little me has spoken those names before. To the man in my dream who I called Grandpa.

 _"I don't know, little sea star," replies the woman smiling tenderly. "You'll have to ask your brothers if they're willing to take you with them."_

 _"Why should we?" complains the green haired one. "She'll just slow us down. Right Yusei?"_

 _"Don't be mean, Yuya," says the elder, slapping the back of his brother's head. "Is it wise, mama? She's still so little…"_

 _"Grandpa said I could! I won't be a bother, I promise," insists little me. "Please Yusei? Just for today? Please?"_

 _"And what's going on here?"_

 _All eyes turn towards the sea. A tall figure emerges from the waves and makes his way to the little group. He's much taller than the woman and looks a lot like the oldest boy. His sun kissed skin is dripping with tears of the ocean and his bright red, black and purple hair have a very familiar shape. Immediately, the boys run to the man and he takes both of them in a strong embrace. The woman — my mother— puts little me down who also runs to the man who takes her in his arms._

 _"Looks like I've caught the prettiest sea star in the ocean," he jests, sitting little me on his shoulder and turning to his spouse. "And the most gorgeous pearl."_

 _My mother smiles tenderly as the man —my father— wraps an arm around her waist and plants a kiss on her temple._

 _"Now, who can tell me what's going on?"_

 _"Seems our little sea star wants to go with her brothers on their exploration trip," explains mama. "Solomon says she's already memorized all of the safety rules. She's ready."_

 _"If Grandpa approved, then I have nothing against it," says Yusei. "But since I promised Yuya we'd go together, it's up to him."_

 _Put on the spot, the youngest brother crosses his arms on his chest and sighs in annoyance. "If she's here we won't be able to swim as fast…"_

 _Little me slides off papa's shoulder and goes to grab the frustrated boy's hand. "Please Yuya? Just this once? I promise I'll swim fast and I won't ask next time. Please, please, please?"_

 _He stares back at her, his eyes filled with doubt. A couple moments of silence follow before the stubborn Yuya finally sighs in defeat. A gentle smile stretches out across his face._

 _"Alright, fine. But you better keep your promise."_

 _Stars light up in little me's eyes and her face brightens up instantly. But instead of saying thank you, little me grabs Yuya's left hand and plants a kiss on the back of it. A symbol of the deepest gratitude, reserved for serious occasions. Mama, Papa and Yusei laugh at that and Yuya mumbles something about exaggerating before grabbing little me by the hips and putting her on his shoulders._

I open my eyes again and see numerous tears are still falling from my face onto the white sand. I know for certain now. I had my mother, Miiu. My father; Seiaa. My paternal grandfather, Solomon. And two brothers; the mature Yusei and the hot-headed Yuya. This really is my home. And it's filled with fragments of my missing memories. The joy of recalling this piece of myself is quickly choked by the sadness of knowing what I've lost. It grows in my stomach like needles of ice. I force myself to breath and to my feet. I understand Atem's words now. Walking through the fire is a must if I want to remember. I can't escape the pain of my memories anymore than I can escape the call. I breath deeply until the tears finally stop and the needles of ice melt.

There's not much else to see on the beach itself. It's strange. I expected there to be ship wreckage, canon balls and other things left behind after a battle with pirates. It's as if nothing's happened. I begin walking along the edge of the forest. The fruited and herbal scents of the forest fill my nose and almost make my mouth water. I even spot multiple Coragro trees. That must be why the taste is familiar to me. Colorful birds are chirping. I'm surprisingly able to name each species. But the quiet and joyful surroundings leave me anguished. So far, there isn't a single trace of what happened twelve years ago.

Very quickly, I get my answer. The part of the forest I saw is but a mere fraction of the whole thing. One of the only parts that escaped the fire. I soon find the rest of it. The part that has been burned to a crisp. The ground is black and littered with ashes. The tree trunks that have managed to stay up are also black and leafless. New trees are barely starting to sprout after twelve years, resembling tiny foliages. The orangish color of their leaves remind me of flames. The needles of ice in my stomach grow again and swallowing my spit takes more effort than it should.

"Walk through the fire," I tell myself, picturing the captain of the Millennium's hand in my back, forbidding me from turning away. "Walk through the fire. The prize is among the ashes."

Leaving the beach behind, I step onto the ashy ground and make my way through the remains of the forest. For me, twelve years is an eternity. For nature, it's nothing. Was I foolishly expecting to find the island in the state it was before the massacre? I wander, not sure where I'm going, letting the strange tug from before direct me like a light in the dark. Nothing looks familiar but that's to be expected after a fire. It's been extinguished over a decade ago and yet I feel like I'm choking on the stench of burning flesh. Perhaps my head is playing tricks on me since I remember that horrid odor so well. My hands begin to shake and despite the scorching heat, cold sweat wets my neck. Breathing becomes difficult, as if my lungs have tripled in weight. Still I walk, following the tug.

Then I reach them. The little houses made of flat stones. The stones are supposed to be white, but they two have turned grey and black. A quick image flashes before my eyes and I see flames. I blink and shake my head to chase it away.

"Come on Yugi," I tell myself. "You knew it was going to be like this from the start."

With all my will, I order my legs to move again and enter the village. My village. My home. My burned down, desecrated home. My body feels so heavy that my walk becomes slow. The atmosphere of unrest and unbridled anguish presses down on my shoulders more and more as I go deeper into the village. And that horrible stench is even stronger.

My mind is restless. Every house, every stone I set eyes on is awakening that sensation of familiarity in me, but unlike at the beach, I get no precise memory from it. The state of the village and all the destruction caused by the fire doesn't allow me to focus. It's unbearable, like being unable to scratch an strong itch.

'Remember. You have to remember,' I repeat to myself.

So few things have escaped the flames. Nearly all the houses have burn marks. Some of them even crumbled completely once their wooden inner structures gave in. I get to the center of the village and stop in my tracks. A new fragment comes to me. I see a feast of sea food and fruits. I see my people dancing. I see a man with an orichalcum crown giving a speech. I see our shaman singing and children playing instruments. I see little me dancing with my grandpa and other children. This place is called the Heart and it is where the Shayee shared meals and feasts on special occasions. Well began them at least. They always ended at the beach, near the ocean. My heart aches even more than before and new tears swarm my face. I quickly move away from the Heart in what I believe to be a random direction. I realize it's not when I'm faced with a half crumbled house of stone. Compelled by the tug, I step in the entrance frame as my heart pounds furiously in my chest.

This time, the fragment hits me like brick. Only this time, the pain comes from the scars on my back. I see little me sitting under the table in the middle of the room and counting to a hundred as the fire attacks the house. Then, a burning post of the ceiling falls, shattering the table and landing on little me's back. At that very moment, scorching pain shoots through present me's back like a bullet. The pain brings me to my knees just as little me in my memory cries in pain. But then, a small figure rushes towards little me. Seto. I never really forgot that memory, but never before has it been this clear. Without hesitation, the boy falls to his knees, shoving his hand under the burning post to push it away. Miraculously, with a strength one would never suspect a nine year old could have, he pulls little me out of the death trap and runs out of the house like the devil is on his tail.

I open my eyes again but the pain in my back is still here. Just like on the ship last night. It burns atrociously. I force myself up and pull away from the house that used to be mine. But it's too late. Every time I lay my eyes on some other part of the village, a new fragment hits me. Only not the ones I want. No matter where I look, everything is burning. More vividly than ever.

"No, please no…" I beg any greater force out there willing to hear my plea.

To my horror, the screams resonate in my ears as loud as thunder, nearly splitting my skull in two. I can hear all of them. Men, women, children, infants— All of them screaming in pain, all at once. The gut-wrenching cacophony pierces through my eardrums and I can swear they bursted on the sport. The burning sensation in my back spreads to the rest of me like wildfire. Unable to bear the torture, I scream. I scream until my lungs burn and then I crumble, curling up on the ashy ground. Every hair on me stands as violent tremors shake me. It's as if all the pain that's been done to my people is suddenly thrown back to me, threatening to eat me whole. My nails bite so hard into my own skin that I feel blood leaking out. But all the pain I feel is the bite of the invisible flames. Unable to withstand the pain of the flames swallowing me, I give into unconsciousness as the screams keep echoing in my head.

* * *

 _I'm walking through a dark tunnel. It's humid and from time to time, little droplets fall from the ceiling. I have no trouble seeing. For some reason, the moss stuck to the rocks all along the cavern emits a greenish blue light. I make my way down the glowing tunnel towards a source of light. It turns out to be a small body of water. It's brighter and lights the cave even more than the moss. I approach the water and go in head first, as if I know exactly what I am doing. I dive in. On the the bottom, ten feet under, is a small opening, barely big enough for a single person to go in. Without hesitation I make my way down the underwater tunnel. Deeper and deeper and deeper._

 _It feels like I've swam down for hours when I finally emerge into an enormous cave. A hundred times bigger than the one the pirates hid the Golden Whale in. The seafloor thirty feet under me makes it seem as if I'm flying. Inside the rocky walls of the cave is more of the moss from earlier only brighter that the ones from the tunnel. That's not what catches my eye though. In a corner of the cave is a large… temple? The kind found in Seto's books on ancient Greece. What is something like this doing here? I'm pulled out of my stunned state when a current hits my back. There shouldn't be currents in a cave, not unless— I turn around and my heart stops when I find myself looking into large crystal blue eyes attached to the body of a giant sea serpent, barely a foot from me. The monster's flew curl into a snarl and I open my mouth to scream._

* * *

A gasp escapes me when I open my eyes. Already, the images of my dream fade. I'm still on the ground but a quick look around tells me I'm no longer in the village. I've been moved to upper ground and I can see the ruins from where I am. I push myself up and my head spins. Droplets fall from my soaked air. Whoever moved me also poured water on me. Was it to put out the invisible fire from before? I look around, expecting to see Atem or Joey nearby. But no one is in sight. I try to stand but immediately fall back down. My entire body is asleep and uncomfortable tingling shoots through it every time I move. It remembers the burns. I can feel my heart throbbing in the scars of my back. Desperate to avoid reliving the flames, I rub my legs to regain some feeling and focus on my surroundings. Whoever has brought me here carried me through another part of the burned down jungle and up this little hill. I can see the village and the sea clearly from here. I also see the Millennium anchored not far from the shore. I expect the Captain is not far. Judging by that, I've spent a good part of my six hours of freedom passed out.

A wave of bitterness comes over me and I feel a tight squeeze in my chest. I've obtained but mere fragments of my memories. And the price I had to pay for that was reliving the death of my people and the destruction of my home. I shake my head again to chase away the thoughts that may trigger the flames again. To focus, I look around me again and realize that there's grass and trees here. It looks like the fire didn't get this far. I turn around to see what's behind me and am petrified on the spot.

Behind me is a large stone wall, part of the small mountain that makes the center of the island. Another familiar thing to me. I remember something about being forbidden to go in unless a certain age was reached. But it is not the mountain itself that has my attention. Between me and the stone wall are graves. Hundreds of them. From here, they only look like piles of dug up earth but the large stones at the head of each one leave no room for doubt. This is the final resting place of the Shayee people.

Somehow, the tingling in my body becomes insignificant and I stand, unable to detach my eyes from the graveyard. There are no names on the grave. Horror strikes me when I realize that they probably hadn't been recognizable and I picture the scorched corpses of my kin. I gag and what comes up my throat burns it. I don't get the time to reflect on my find, when I notice something else.

In the large stone wall behind the graves, are carved hundred of names. They are separated in groups of various numbers. In some of the groups, instead of names is written 'unborn'. In a corner, I read Solomon and Seiaa. Next to that, Miiu. The whole family are gathered. I'm certain the names are separated by family. Very Shayee-like Atem would say. I read some of the other names. All stir familiarity in me. My family aside, I can put a face on none of them.

I extend a hand to touch the wall, unable to remember when exactly I got so close. The carvings are expertly made. No less than true master craftsman work. In fact, I'd go as far as saying no human could've carved this. It's too flawless. Too perfect. But according to Atem, Shayee were inhuman. A little spark of hope lights up in me. Someone's been here before me. Someone had cleaned the village. Someone had given the Shayee a proper burial.

I begin counting the names of my people, holding my breath, thinking that maybe— just maybe—one of my brethren is responsible for this. That spark is crushed when I reach the number two hundred and thirty two. Another vague memory of that number appears in my mind.

 _"Grandpa, how many of us are there?"_

 _"Two hundred and thirty three, my Yugi. And I believe we'll be seven more before the end of the year."_

"Two hundred and thirty three," I mutter, as my eyes count the number of times unborn is carved into the stone. "Seven unborn. Minus one."

I am the one. The only one left. The last Shayee alive. I knew it. Deep in my heart, I've always known. Seto told me I was the only one he found alive back then. Everyone else was already gone. It doesn't burn. My heart isn't throbbing painfully like before. I can't feel it beat. I can't feel anything. Suddenly, the fact that I'm here, on the island of my people is insignificant. I'm not sure what that void means. But I've never felt as lonely as I do in that moment. It's as if the whole world has died and I'm the only breathing creature left. My fist closes on the stone wall. So that's it? I walked through the flames only to find this cold void?

So that's what it feels like… to want to die.

I don't know why but I hit the wall with my closed fist. Once. Twice. The third time, I feel the bruise and the sudden urge to do the same with my head. If I do it hard enough, will I escape this void? Will I stop being alone? I do it a fourth time. The thud rings in my ears. The side of my hand bleeds. The pain doesn't affect me. My eyes are dry, my heart is silent and the scars of my back ache again. Compulsively, I raise my fist above my head but before I can throw it against the stone again, a familiar large hand wraps around my wrist, stopping me.

"This island has been watered with enough Shayee blood, don't you think?"

His sudden presence doesn't surprise me. Instead, it stirs something else in me. I whip around, ripping my hand out of his grip.

"You lied to me!" I shout at him throwing him the angriest glare I have. "I did what you told me. I walked through the flames! I felt everything! I heard all of their screams! And all I've recovered are bits and pieces! I didn't want this!"

He says nothing only stares at me with a look I've never seen on his face before. He doesn't understand. He can't understand. I never wanted to know… just how alone I truly am. The spikes of ice in my heart grow, tearing me apart from the inside out. I want to scream with all my might but my throat tightens, choking the impulse. It's pointless after all.

"This wasn't worth it," I continue, my voice breaking and my body trembling with all its might. "Why me? Why was I the only one to be saved? Why only me?"

He's here, a foot away from me, listening to each of my words. But it feels as though I'm on the last bit of earth in the world, surrounded by crevasses of infinite depth and wideness. He might as well have been one of the trees of my island. I'm so far away from everyone. Like no one else in the world matters anymore. Seto was right from the beginning. There's nothing for me here but ashes and that void in my chest. But I was too stupid to listen. I bring both my hands to my chest and clench them over my heart, foolishly hoping it'll help fill the abyss. Why didn't I go with all of them? I should've gone too. Nothing is worth feeling this rupture in my soul. Nothing.

"I should've died with them," I say, my voice reduced to a broken whisper that I don't even think Joey could've heard.

I turn around and look at the grave at my feet. It's horrifyingly small, clearly belonging to an infant. A life barely began and already taken to satisfy the greed of pirates. For that same greed, I stand here, alone. My legs give in and I crumble in front of the little grave. I scream. Scream to fill that unbearable void. Scream until my lungs completely drain my body of air and my head spins. That scream doesn't sound like a scream. What escapes my throat is like a high pitched wail of pain and misery. I wrap my arms around myself, as if to trick myself out of this torturous loneliness eating at my insides.

I run out of breath and the pain hits me even more than before. There's nothing I can do to escape it. I inhale to scream again, swearing that I won't stop until I die this time, but then a shadow comes over me. Moments later, two strong arms surround me, trapping me in the embrace of my captor. The surprise stops me in my momentum and I hold my breath. My mind is too jumbled to think properly. His grip tightens, as if he's trying to choke me and I feel his breath on my neck and ears.

"That pain you feel," he whispers, "is exactly what you were supposed to find here. You were clinging to a false hope. You fooled yourself into thinking you just wanted your memories back. The truth is you wanted them back. You secretly hoped you'd find survivors. But there aren't."

His words are so cruel, shattering the remaining fragments of my already broken hopes. And yet, his presence matters again. His touch doesn't let me ignore that. He's truly here with me and the pain in my chest begins to fade. At the same time, the terrifying fear that he'll let go and that the loneliness will return hits me. I cling to his arm, digging my nails in his skin. I nearly beg him not to let go.

"Remember this pain," he continues, tightening his grip again. "It's the proof that they lived, that they were loved and that you live. Don't let yourself or anyone else forget that they were alive. Your life is a testament to their own."

Finally, my tears water the burial ground. I feel myself shake against him and begin sobbing. He holds me like this for God knows how long while I cry. How pathetic. Being comforted by your enemy. Seto would never let me here the end of it. But I can't bring myself to compare Atem to the people who killed the Shayee anymore.

I don't understand anything anymore. Why am I not rejecting him after everything he's done to me? The wound in my arm still aches. I remember each of his threats against us. His vendetta against the Kaiba company and Seto. And yet, I'm clinging to him like my sanity is on the line. The salty smell that sailors often have emits from him as well as something resembling the dusty odor of dried fruit.

As the fog in my mind finally dissipates and the emotion subsides a bit, my breathing settles down. The sobbing and the tears stop. I finally release Atem's arms and see that my nails have dug deep enough in his skin to make him bleed. It doesn't seem to bother him. He releases his hold on me and stands back up. I take the hand he offers me and he pulls me to my feet. He only releases me when he's sure I can stand on my own.

"Had enough for one day, love?" he asks, bringing a hand to my face and trailing his thumb under my eye to wipe the tears.

Surprisingly, I don't back off at his touch. Maybe because of my exhaustion but I doubt it. I nod.

"Come. I'm famished as you must be."

With that, he turns heels and begins making his way downhill towards the village. Is it me or is he in a hurry to leave? I follow him without complaint. With my mind cleared up a little, a thousand questions swarm my head. The number of names and graves leaves no room for error. No one survived. Someone else must've buried them. Someone else has cleaned the wreckage and other traces of the battle… Now that I think about it, the Stream must've awakened in many Shayee that night. There were probably also many pirate bodies. Someone had removed them as well. Who had cleaned up the island, if not a Shayee? Could there have been someone with an attachment to the Shayee? I only know one person who fits that description.

I come to a halt. "Atem!" I call out.

The captain stops and turns to look up at me. A few feet are separating us and being uphill, I look down at him. I don't understand. He's staring right at me but for the first time, I feel completely unguarded facing him. Is it because of what just happened? The comfort I felt in his arms was such that even now, I want to get closer. It confuses me.

"I don't understand you," I say.

He raises an eyebrow in surprise before letting out his signature half-smile. "Really? I had no idea you were so keen on wanting to know more about me, love."

I ignore his comment. I'm too focused to let anything distract me.

"You went as far as putting your plan — your life's purpose— on hold to bring me here. You did all of this didn't you? You buried them, carved all of their names… I know that the Shayee meant something to you. That **I** mean something to you."

He turns completely to face me, showing me I have all of his attention. His eyes are as intense as usual, but patient. I know what words are about to come out of my mouth and how ridiculous they are. After all they make no sense at all. Still, I can't help myself.

"Are you… A-Are you a Shayee?"

* * *

 **Dun-dun-duuuuuuuun! I know, I know I'm awful. I had to delay the action because this chapter turned to be waaaaaaay longer than I thought.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Inner currents

**Ahoy hearties! Tis been mighty long! I'm finally back from my hiking trip and with a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My question is ridiculous. How can he be a Shayee? His hair is black. I saw him eat meat and drink ale. But my mind's been so overwhelmed by the choking raw emotions that the island has awakened in me that I can't think of any other reason why the captain of the Millennium would be this invested in the Shayee. Why did he look as sad as me back there? Or was that just an impression? In any case, the question has slipped out. All I can do is hold my breath and wait for an answer.

Atem stares at me. His expression hasn't changed from before and is strangely bitter and gentle. My question doesn't seem to have taken him off guard. Was he expecting it? After a few long moments of silence, he closes his eyes and chuckles. There doesn't seem to be any sort of amusement in his laughter thought. Then, retracing his steps, he comes up the way to meet me. One of his hands grabs a lock of my hair and brings it close to his face. Again, it surprises me how the proximity is the last of my issues at the moment. I can't get a grasp of the mysterious atmosphere that has settled around us. Atem looks at the lock of my hair he's taken for a moments.

"I wish I was, love," he finally says.

I expected as much. Yet at those words, I feel the painful squeeze in my heart again, reminding me of my solitude. I truly am that desperate, aren't I? To avoid thinking about it anymore, I decide to question him further. But just as I open my mouth, the pirate releases my hair and beats me to the punch.

"To answer you questions, I'm not the one who buried them either."

Surprise strikes me like a slap in the face. "If not you, then who?"

"Who knows? I've been asking myself the same question for the past decade," he says looking at the little hill behind me. "One thing for sure, it wasn't a Shayee."

That, I was not expecting. Who could've buried them as well as known all of their names and carved them in the stone? It has to have been someone who knew the Shayee in and out but I've no memory of people my kin could've been close to. If we were pacifists, we were also very isolated. Outsiders either feared us —the devils of the sea— or came to us for personal gain. Like those pirates twelve years ago. But is it truly impossible that one person could've gotten close to them? If the Shayee were as gentle and kind as I recall, then why not? I shake my head. Speculating blindly wouldn't help me. All I can do is work with what I have. In this case, Atem.

"Come," he says. "It's time to return."

I follow him without complaint. I can't tell if he wants to leave quickly or if he's aware of my discomfort being in the ruins of my home. Seeing how he can read me like an open book, I'd say the latter is most likely. I feel the slightest twinge of gratitude towards him but saying it out loud is out of the question. I follow him down the hill in religious silence. When we reach the village, my insides tighten. Atem stops at the edge and waits for me. I gag and bring a hand to my mouth when the wind blows the smell of burned flesh towards me. First the water and now the air. Have the elements themselves been perverted in my home? Atem takes a step forward but turns back to face me and offers me a hand.

"Close your eyes. I'll guide you."

There he goes with that out of nowhere gentleness again. I stare at his hand silently for a few moments. The offer is very tempting though it won't help chase the godawful smell away. But a thought bothers me. No one who's seen the massacre is alive to tell the tale. I have to see it and remember it forever because no one else will. No matter how much I hate it, that is reality. That is the truth and shunning the truth would only lead to more pain. They're gone forever and I have to live with that. Even if right now, I feel like dying.

"I have to see it," I tell him, pushing his hand away. "You said it yourself. I have to be a witness. And remember forever."

I'm not sure what it is I read in his eyes but he seems surprised. Then he smiles and steps aside. I turn towards the ruins and take a shaky breath. The smell will be worse when we'll cross the village. It seems the stench will forever infest the air of my land of birth. The stone houses —or what's left of them— look like they could crumble at any moment. And I know I'll hear the screams of my people the moment I set foot on those grounds. But I need to do this. For Grandpa. For my parents. For my brothers. For every Shayee.

With shaking legs and a lump in my throat, I take the first step. Slowly. The smell of ashes intensifies and the heat in the sunlight reminds me of the flames. But I don't stop. I look up at the ruins, one burned down home at the time. My head spins and my stomach turns. It's too much when I see my house. I turn away and vomit something I don't remember eating. It's yellowish, thick like mucus and burns my throat. As I cough to kill the burn, tears burst out of my eyes and leak down my cheeks. I hear footsteps coming up behind me and a large hand presses gently against the back of my neck. The pirate says nothing and only waits for me to settle down. I can't brush off this gentleness anymore. How can someone so cruel and manipulative be this kind simultaneously? Or is it only because I'm a Shayee? My mind is too jumble to think any further. If just for a bit, I'd like this hand to stay with me a little longer.

' _Come on Yugi_ ,' I tell myself, wiping my mouth and straightening up. ' _Just a bit longer.'_

Atem's hand stays on me until I begin walking through the ghost town again. I almost miss it when it slips off. He follows but keeps his distances. His steps are quiet, barely perceptible to the ears but his presence behind me is like a wall keeping me from turning back yet supporting me at the same time. I don't think I've ever felt something so strange and unsettling. But right now, I'll gladly take any support I can get. Even from him. Without so much as throwing a look over my shoulder, I continue my morbid walk towards the center of the village. The beatless heart of my home. It feels like I'm trampling on a dead body with every step I take, defiling the remains even more. I too am a stranger here. It's not my home anymore but the resting place of my family. I can't stay here. I never could've.

By the time we reach the forest of ashes and leave the village, my body feels like it weights a ton and dried out of any tears. I stop when we reach the beach. Next to the sea is a small boat. Joey, Hunter, Carrot-top and Neal are waiting by it. They're not talking to each other, only looking around nervously. Joey especially seems restless and paces back and forth. It looks like being on the island of the devils doesn't please them. Can they also sense what happened here?

Atem wraps an arm around my shoulders and without saying anything, pulls me along with him towards the small group. I don't resist, not wanting to turn back. They seem strangely relieved when we reach them.

"All done, captain?" asks Hunter.

"Aye. Now we head for Beruga" says Atem, taking his hand back and turning to his first mate. "You didn't go running? I said the beach was alright."

"No." This is the first time I hear an answer so stern and brief from the usually cheery wolf-man. "Not here."

A wave of immense gratitude towards the blond man comes over me. By running, I'm sure Atem means to let Joey stretch his legs in wolf form. Who knows how long he's been away from land and able to do it? He must be itching to run and yet I can tell he doesn't want to use this resting place as an exercising ground. With his sense of smell, I doubt he's missed the stench.

The four pirates push their boat back into the sea before jumping back in. Atem turns to me one last time to ask if I'd rather swim back but I shake my head. He helps me inside and I sit facing the island. The salty smell of the sea is drowning the stench and I breath a little easier. But I still feel that horrible void. Atem then sits in front of me, hiding the island from my sight and the men take their place to begin rowing. Carrot takes a moment to look at me.

"Ye alright, missy?" he asks.

"…No."

My voice breaks. Knowing there's nothing more he can say, the red-head takes his place with the others and they begin rowing. Here I thought I didn't have any tears left. They leak on my cheeks again but I don't sob or make a sound. The burn has settled but the void won't leave. I doubt it will for a long time. That thought is unbearable. I wish the Stream would manifest just to fill it. I wipe my eyes quickly. I don't want to cry in front of more of my captors. Straightening up, I address Atem.

"Tell me everything that happened here. Please?"

It sounds like I'm begging him. It doesn't matter. I truly will if he refuses. But the captain leans overboard as if to look at something. A few minutes pass with him observing the water until he finally tells his men to stop rowing. Then he stands up. We're a few hundred feet from the island now.

"Do you see it?" he asks.

I lean and look. At first I don't see much but then I notice that in some area the water is lighter. Much lighter. That lightness forms a circle that seems to go all around the island. What a strange phenomena. I don't remember anything like this. Is this the cause of the bad taste?

"What is that?" I ask, a bad feeling coming over me.

"Ravash sap," he replies.

He says no more and reaches into his coat to take out a small piece of cloth and a leather flask. He sits back down and pours some of the flask's content on the cloth. It has a dark brown color, looks thick and stinks so much that I covered my nose. Atem then puts the flask away and takes out a fire striker and a flint stone. All the essentials to start a fire.

The captain hits the little stone against the striker above the cloth until sparks fly and the wet cloth almost immediately catches fire. I fear I understand too well what's going to happen next and I hold my breath. Joey and the others have stopped the boat not far from the ring. Atem grabs the burning cloth and tosses it towards the clear water.

One moment, the cloth lands. The next, the giant ring turns into a circle of flames, spreading all around the island. I stand and stare in absolute horror as the fire imprisons the island, unable to detach my eyes from it. This is the very incarnation of my nightmares when it comes to flames. Only on a much larger scale. Was it meant to be a trap? Then that would mean it couldn't just be surface fire.

To verify my theory, I dive into the water. My fear is immediately confirmed. The water under —all the way to the sea floor—is boiling furiously like kettle water and creating a wall of bubbles. I extend my hand to touch it and take my hand back when I feel the bite of burn on my fingers. Burning water. It's no wonder not a single fish or coral goes beyond this point.

I stare at the wall of treacherous bubbles, imagining the horror of my people, unable to escape the island. Quickly though, the wall of bubbles begins fading. I look up and see that the flames at the surface are still going. It's been twelve years yet this sap hasn't faded in the sea. What a horrible substance. I want to vomit for having breathed it in and suddenly fear I might catch fire myself. I swim back up to the surface and Atem helps me back into the boat. He doesn't even wait for me to ask the questions.

"Ravash sap is very thick," he says, keeping his eyes on the slowly dying flames. "It took twelve years for the currents to push it back this far. It'll still be here for many years to come and centuries for it to completely vanish in the sea. It's a lot less potent now, but freshly poured, one can assume it burned for hours on end. In other words, it's a perfect death trap designed especially for the Shayee."

I stare at the burning water. Hours on end? They'd trapped my people like rats and massacred them to the last one for a few pieces of green rocks? My insides burn again and I fall down in my seat. For the first time in my life, I feel disgust and hate swarm me from head to toes. It's disgusting. Like drowning in mud. How can people be so cruel? Images of mothers getting burned while trying to swim away with their children swarm my head and my scars ache again. Their agony must've been unbearable.

"Why us?" I mutter, covering my face.

"That's not the question you should be asking yourself," says the captain, sitting in front of me again. "Let's go, hearties."

Joey and the others begin rowing again. I remove my hands to look at the island one more time. The circle of fire has stopped burning and turned back to being a ring of clear water. Part of me is relieved that my people aren't suffering anymore. It doesn't fill the void one bit though. I'm still here, still alone. And I'll have to be until I die. To escape the morbid thought echoing in my head, I decide to keep the conversation going even if it's not going to be a pleasant talk.

"What should I be asking myself then?"

"Who," replies Atem.

That answer irritates me. It's like he's fawning the anger and hate I feel. As if I didn't feel dirty enough with those negative feelings swarming and crawling under my skin like centipedes.

"I already know who. People who value things above the lives of others. Pirates," I say, throwing his own words back at him. "Do you know how they managed to get so close to the island without my people noticing?"

The seriousness in his eyes is joined by a hint of sadness when he looks down. I really don't understand what happened to the man who threatened to hurt me.

"The Shayee weren't fools," he finally says. "They knew they attracted attention wether from curious adventurers or conquistadors. But they were also kind and deeply respected all life. If there was a flood in the islands nearby, they'd go help recover lost items from the sea and bring food to the people in need. If there was a wreckage, they'd scout for survivors, take them to the island to heal them. Regardless of who they were and where they came from."

He paused and glanced behind his shoulder one more time, his eyes getting foggy. For a moment, it looks like they're about to water. But he blinks and turns back to me, that intensity emitting from him stronger than ever.

"Their isolation from the human world never stopped them from stepping up whenever necessary. That selflessness is what killed them. In a way, they were betrayed by their own nature. I'm not sure how the killers managed to get close to the island, but they probably put on a convincing show to get your people to lower their guard."

His words are dripping with hate and disgust. They get me thinking. The pirates could've just kidnapped a few Shayee and threatened the others to give up the Orichalcum instead of trapping all of them with that fire trap. Is Orichalcum that important that the Shayee wouldn't give it up even if their families were threatened? No, that seems impossible.

Hold on. There was more than a few pirate ships that night, that is a fact. What if it was an alliance as well? Just like when the Millennium crew allied itself with the Gambler's and the two others? Pirates don't form alliances, it's too abnormal. In our case, Atem manipulated the other crews to keep his identity and his ship secret. Could it have been something similar?

"What is ravash sap exactly?" I ask.

"A substance extracted from the roots of the rhav tree, in India," he explains. "It's rare and takes an awfully long time to gather."

I knew it. Unless those pirates invested in the collecting of that rare sap for months —which was highly improbable— then whoever had pulled their strings must've been both very wealthy and very very patient. Suddenly, an cold sensation freezes my insides. Goosebumps swarm my body and shivers shake me at the realization. If the attack twelve years ago truly was an alliance and there was a mastermind behind it, then he might not have been a pirate.

"Has your head cleared up a bit, love?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as I'm snapped out of my reverie. I realize I still have Atem's full attention. And I remember now that he can read me like an opened book. I thought he'd gone lost in his thoughts, but no. He's been reading me this entire time, watching me process everything I've learned from the land of my birth and from him. The phrasing of his question leaves no room for doubt; he was expecting me to reach that conclusion.

I open my mouth to ask something but a large shadow suddenly covers us and I look up. We've reached the Millennium hull and the crew has already thrown a rope ladder to help us back onboard. I turn back to Atem, but he's already standing and tells me to go on ahead. Not sure of what I was going to ask anymore, I climb up the ladder.

My arm still hurts when I force on it but it's bearable. It's nothing compared to the void which my latest reflexion has widened even more. How can people who already have everything be so greedy as to use other and massacre innocents to get even more? I bite my lips as the feeling of injustice swarms my head.

 _Why? Why? Why?! Why did my people have to suffer for the greed of selfish men?_

When I finally reach the top and Reed helps me in, I'm already on the verge of tears again. I refuse to turn around to look at the island again though part of me wishes to keep futilely searching it. Reed and Tristan speak to me but I don't hear them. They're so far away. So distant.

"Yugi!"

That familiar voice pierces through my veil of deafness and makes me look up again. Mokuba and Jaden are coming down from the mainmast and my brother runs towards me, a smile on his face. But it fades instantly once he gets closer and he stops a few feet from me. I must be making the most distraught of faces.

"How—" He hesitates to ask. "How was it?"

I shake my head and a bitter smile pulls on the corners of my lips while my eyes once more water. The words I say deepen the void, pouring figurative salt on the fresh wound of my heart.

"Your brother was right," I say, my voice as broken as before. "There's nothing but ashes. I'm the last one. The only one. There's no one else. No one."

A heavy silence falls on us and even the pirates around have gone still and quiet. I don't move, staring into nothingness and contemplating my void. My words echo in my head, widening it more and more and pushing everything away. I look at my feet, trying to choke the scream that wants to escape my mouth. It's terrifying how easy it is to choke now that I know the truth. If only I could return in time and warn them… If I could have somehow known what would happen… I could've… I could've… My head is swarmed with irrational desires and infinite regret, dragging me down more and more into the void of my misery. It burns again. Will it ever stop?

Quick footsteps pull me out of my brewing misery and before I know it, Mokuba's arms are around my neck and my face, hidden in his black mane. I'm not sure why but the sudden gesture surprises me and I freeze.

"You're wrong," the youngest Kaiba whispers so that only I can hear but the composure and confidence in his words shocks me. "Seto and I. We're here. We're with you forever."

Those three sentences shatters my thoughts and I suddenly feel something coursing through me furiously and filling up the void. Not completely but enough. I can feel my heartbeat again as I realize who is holding me. My little brother. Half of my family. How ungrateful can I be? I am the last Shayee but I never was alone.

A warm sensation takes a hold of me and I wrap my arms around Mokuba, squeezing him as tightly as I can against me. He's almost as tall as me now. I didn't even notice. The void won't crush me. Not as long as I have my brothers with me. They are my first and biggest reason to stay alive.

" _Je t'aime, petit frère,_ "* I tell him, hoping this simple sentence can hold all the gratitude and love I feel towards him and Seto.

We hold each other until I hear someone jumping back into the ship behind me. I release Moki and turn around to face Atem. He glances at Mokuba and then me with an unbelievably neutral expression. Really, wether this man's smiling or just staring, I can't get around his thoughts. But he looks disappointed somehow. Finally, a familiar half smirk makes it to his face.

"Seems your guardians did get a few things right with you."

Again, he knows exactly what is going on in my head. Am I that easy to read or is he simply that good? He's trying to jest but I know he doesn't think good of my bond with my guardians. I can hear it in his words. My mind takes me back to the time just before the Stream awakened, when I threatened Joey and the others to stay away from Moki. I was scared, shaken and desperate at the time. This time is different. Thanks to Moki, I'm very calm. I remember what I'm meant to do; protect him until Seto finds us. I face the captain completely and take a step closer to him.

"Something on your mind, love?" he asks.

"If you hurt my brother," I say, calmly and slowly, to make sure everyone around hears, "I will drown you."

It's not a threat. Neither my tone nor my intention carries any. It's a warning, pure and simple. With the Stream, I know and he knows that I have the means to enforce it if necessary. As long as Moki's life isn't in danger, he can still control us however he wants. Now I can at least guarantee his life. Atem keeps on smiling. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd expected that from me as well. We stare off again and for once I refuse to look away. This is one message I must get across no matter what.

"Aye aye, milady," he replies, tipping an invisible hat off to me.

"CAPTAIN!"

The voice that rang from the quarter deck was none other than Jack's. He's clearly agitated and frantically points towards the horizon. Hearing the usually silent pilot shout like this is alarming. Immediately, Atem and Joey hurry to the other side. Taken by the crew's movement, even Moki and I make it to the opposite edge of the ship to see what's happening. My heart skips a beat when I see a ship is heading this way. From here, I can't tell what its flag represents. But it's about the size of one of the triplet battleships. But if it was one of them, I doubt it would be alone. Same for a navy ship. So it can't be Seto or a rescue party. I look up at Atem who is looking at the ship through a spyglass. When he removes it, he clenches his teeth in irritation.

"Shit," he curses before turning to his crew and shouting. "Gunners, to your cannons! Load and ready them. Those who need to, get a hold of your weapons! Don't draw but keep them on you at the ready! Everyone else, pull up the anchor and move the ship! We're meeting them halfway! MOVE IT!"

The entire crew is suddenly on the move. I've only seen such activity when the Whale was attacked. I exchange a confused look with Mokuba. I've never seen such a serious look on our captor's face.

I have a terribly bad feeling about this

* * *

* _I love you little brother (formal French)_

* * *

 **Who could possibly make our pirate captain panic like that? Any wild guesses?**

 **A bit of a head's up to you : the issues with my thesis, I'm going to be pretty busy until the beginning of September. I'll post when I can. but I can't promise a stable posting schedule until then. I apologize for the inconvenience but I can't do anything about it until I complete my degree.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Stormy winds

**Ahoy, hearties! How glorious it is to be back on the seas of writing! My posting should be more regular from now on. Good, cause I was tired of pushing this back! Hang on to yer whiskers,** **scalawags! Ye'll be needin' it!**

 **Oh, someone asked this a while back but Shayee is pronounced "Shaw-yee"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Soon after the captain gave the order, the Millennium is on the move to go meet up with that strange ship. I can't shake off this morbid premonition. Mokuba and I stay where we are, unsure of what to do. Soon after. Joey returns and tells us to follow him. The usually laid back and cheerful wolf-man seems as tense as he was on the island. He quickly leads us down the wooden stairs to the lower decks.

"Joey, what is happening?" I ask, doing my best to keep up. "Who are they?"

"Old acquaintances that almost always bring trouble with 'em," he says. "Depending on what they want, we'll have a scuffle on our hands."

A shiver shoots up my spine. "A-Are you sure?"

"I don't know Yug," he says just was we reach the lowest deck and the food storage. "Usually, the cap'n is pretty good at handling that guy but ya never know what he might want. Ya two stay till someone comes get ya, alright?"

"But—"

"Stay here," he orders one more time before heading back towards the stairs. Still he throws a signature wide grin towards us and winks. "I'll be back to get ya in no time."

With that, he disappears up the stairs at an incredible speed. His attempt at reassuring us hasn't helped at all and I feel my insides shift uncomfortably. From Moki's face, I can tell he's just as worried.

"Do you think it's another pirate ship?" asks the youngest Kaiba.

"Most likely."

Atem's serious face comes to mind. I'm well placed to know it takes a lot to catch him off guard. He looked truly worried about that ship. I look around. Seems hiding out in food storages has become a constant with us. If a fight does break out, it is best that we stay out of the way. I sit down on the floor and Mokuba imitates me.

"Yugi," he says, nervously fiddling with his hair. "It's not a good idea if we get taken by another crew."

He doesn't have to explain his statement. It's fairly obvious that even though we've been captors, threatened and forced to work, we've also been extremely lucky to have been captured by the Millennium crew. Making abstraction of Atem and his forceful methods, everyone has treated us well. Any other ordinary group of pirates wouldn't have hesitated to kill or ransom Mokuba and do whatever they pleased with us. Just the thought turns my stomach. And I'm yet so confident that the Stream will answer me every time trouble comes our way. So if confrontation there is and if we want our situation to remain as optimal as possible, we have to pray that our captors win.

If I got my hands on a sword, I might be able to help. I have better swordsmanship than most of the crew. But Joey said Atem could diffuse the situation. All I can do now is wait to see how it goes. I take a deep breath and try to keep my head from fathoming the most horrid things that could happen to us should the Millennium battle with the unknown ship.

By default, my thoughts go to my island. Not a pleasant subject to think about but its better than panicking. I think of all the things I've learned thanks to Atem and realize that I haven't even asked where the orichalcum was on the island. Had the pirates from back then found it? If so, what have they done with it? It's been twelve years. Surely if it had been on the market of the sweet trade for so long, Seto would have heard of it. Nothing gets by him. He keep very active informants everywhere in the Caribbean. Does it mean they never found it?

A sudden tremor shakes the ship and I know we've touched the helm of the newcomer. All movement and footsteps from before has quieted down. The bad feeling from before doesn't fade and I have trouble swallowing my own spit.

'Calm down, Yugi. They're equally armed and probably just as numerous as the other crew. And there is no guarantee there will be a fight. Joey said Atem was good at talking his way out. Until then it's useless to panic. Calm down.'

Another tremor hits me. This time, it's light and barely perceptible. Mokuba hasn't noticed. And I've felt it under me. I can never mistake the movements of the sea. Being on the deck closest to it helps. Without truly knowing why, I get to my knees and stick my hear against the floor.

"What are you doing?" asks Mokuba, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Shh."

I close my eyes. Immediately, a melody of waves, current movements and amplified sea creatures songs fill my ear and I feel the vibrations they send throughout me, like I am plunged in a sea of familiar sounds. I can hardly believe it. The sea transports the sounds to me. It's like I'm seeing but only with sound and movement at my disposal. Somehow, I can sense the ship next to hours, clear as day. I also catch the pod of dolphins who'd escorted me to the island. Were they still waiting for me? I feel the thickness of the murderous ring around my island and the island itself.

My heart gallops in my chest. Is this another gift of the Shayee that I've never noticed I had? Or is it part of the senses and reflexes the Stream has awakened in me as Atem said? Whatever the case, my 'sight' has been unbelievably widened. How far can I 'see' I wonder. I take a breath and try to see further. Perhaps I can go around the whole island. Not sure exactly how I'm doing it, I focus my new sense towards Shayee.

A bitter sensation pinches my heart as I began exploring the empty seafloor around but my search is brutally interrupted when I sense something very large approaching above the surface. Another ship? A big one at that. As big as the Millennium actually. That's a strange coincidence. It's highly improbable that anyone would come near Shayee island without a clear objective in mind. Now there's two of them?

I focus and will my new sense to extend further around the island. The further it goes, the more blurry it is. But it's enough that I find another large mass. There's a third ship, going around the other side. Neither are stopping, they're sailing around as if to join us. It can't just by good timing, can it? My insides curl up as the feeling intensifies. I remember another time with hidden ships and distractions. When Atem had set up a trap to capture the Golden Whale. I straighten up so brusquely that Mokuba lets out a cry of surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" he says a hand over his heart.

"Stay here," I order as I stand and rush out of the storage.

* * *

 **Atem's POV**

I taste blood as my growing irritation makes me bite into my cheek. What, by the bloody seven seas, is Marik Ishtar —the self-proclaim master black market dealer of the Mediterranean sea— doing all the way here in the Caribbean? If he's come all the way here to scout the island, then it's a hell of a coincidence to meet him the exact same day. There are only two reasons I can think of for him to come all this way. Either for the same reason that pushed the people who came for the Shayee twelve years ago or to get his money. Seeing how the crew of the Osiris is requesting to parley, the latter is more likely. He wasn't joking when he said he could find us anywhere.

As the Millennium approaches the Osiris, Joey returns from the lower decks and orders the men to link up the two ships. Hooks and ropes are thrown from both sides to bring to two together. Hunter comes to my side and whispers.

"Tristan and the gunners are ready. Ye think they be here for the payment Cap'n? I thought we still had another year to pay em back."

"So did I," I reply. "Make sure the men are ready just in case."

Finally, the helms of the two ships are close enough. A plank is placed in between them and Marik steps onto my ship moments later. As usual, his attire appears more expensive than the entirety of the tribute we've collected from the Golden Whale. A satisfied smirk decorates his face as he observes my crew and the state of the Millennium. Along with him follows his loyal guard dog, Odion. The giant is armed to the teeth and has unsurprisingly added more tattoos to his torso since we last met. After him, a very skinny figure covered from head to toe by a long beige cloak also boards. A dozen mercenaries or so follow suit and my crew stands on guard as I've taught them to be.

With a sign of the hand, Marik orders his men to stay back and advances closer to the center of the ship. Only Odion and the skinny figure accompany him. I leave the crowd and go meet him with Joey and Hunter by my side. If I can't talk our way out of this, then we'll have no choice but to fight.

"Pleasant afternoon to you, Yami," he says, with that usual overly polite tone. "Glad to see Davy Jones hasn't dragged you to the bottom of the sea yet. How are you liking this lady so far? Have I mentioned I truly like the name you gave her. Millennium. It has a nice ring to it."

"Hey yourself, Marik," I reply, mirroring his smile. "I can't believe you're not rotting in jail yet. She's everything you promised and more."

"Very pleased to hear it. I have a reputation to maintain on the quality of the goods I provide."

"How thoughtful of you to cross a literal ocean to make sure of that," I scoff at him before crossing my arms on my chest. "Why have you come here?"

The Egyptian's smile doesn't leave him and the muscles in my jaw tighten. The Ishtar family isn't one to let go easily once they have their eye on something. I can feel Joey twitching nervously. It doesn't take a wolf-man's instincts to tell Marik's brought trouble with him. The merchant's smile widens and my alertness only grows.

"Don't be so tense, Sennen. I'm here to give you the opportunity to pay me back in full for the ship."

So he is after us and not the island. That doesn't answer the "why" or "how".

"How odd. Last I remember, we still had another year to pay. Have you changed your mind or did you find yourself in massive debt with all the gambling you do?"

"There's no need for wisecracks, my friend," replies Marik, without so much as picking up on the taunt. "I'm telling you that you have the possibility to pay me back now. You should be thrilled."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've acquired some very interesting things from your last hunt. I'm saying I'm interested. If you hand it to me, your debt will be settled and the ship, officially yours."

I bite my cheek in frustration again. How could he possibly know about that? It takes months to get from Europe to here. We've only acquired our tribute three days ago. Even before we've met, the Egyptian had a reputation for always making successful deals no matter how risky they were. If people tried to run from the debts they owed him, he always found them and well, took back what was his with interest.

"And how, pray tell, did you learn of this?" I ask.

Again, his smirk widens and with a sign of the hand, he orders the skinny figure in the cloak to come closer. The hood falls down, revealing a woman with dark skin and silky hair. She is beautiful but there is an air of complete indifference about her. Yet her eyes seem to be looking right into my soul. I stare back and neither of us looks down. I've seen her before, I'm sure of it. Just as I remember where I've seen this unsettling stare, Marik speaks.

"Do you remember my sister?" he asks. "You've met her during our negotiations. You see, my dear Ishizu was born with a very particular gift. She is, one could say, the source of my success. She sees things."

"What sort of things?"

"Things that are far away. Things that haven't happened yet. Things that took place long before any of us were even born."

That's one information too many. Either that scumbag of a merchant is screwing with me or he's telling me this because he's not expecting any of us to tell anyone. If he's telling the truth, then Ishizu might know about Yugi. That's what I must verify first.

"Foresight? Really?" I say, raising an eyebrow at the woman. "Prove it."

"Three days ago, you attacked a convoy of the Kaiba company, called the Golden Whale," says Ishizu, slowly and without any emotion to be heard in her voice. "Two of your associates were taken down by the enemy's battleships. You left the third one to die in a cave where you buried his crew and his ship."

Surprise isn't what hits me. I've seen too many things to be impressed by a clairvoyant witch. No, I realize in that moment that I likely won't be able to talk our way out of this. Not if I'm right about about what they want. I glance at the mercenaries behind the Ishtar and make a quick count. Our numbers seem equivalent to theirs. Those mercenaries might be tough to handle for some of the crew members. And we're short one Bakura. But with Joey on our side, we still have the upper hand. And should we engage, killing Marik should suffice to make the mercenaries back off. Those types don't work for those who can't pay. Simultaneously, I'd be clearing our debt. All in all, odds our slightly better in our favor. Though something still feels strange.

"Convinced, Yami?" reprises the merchant. "She had that vision six months ago."

"Impressive," I reply, not showing any reaction whatsoever. "Unfortunately, I have a need for the goods we've acquired now. Sorry. You'll have to wait for the set deadline if you want your money."

A snicker escapes Marik. "Playing dumb doesn't suit you, Yami. If money was the issue, I'd just have waited for next year. I'm patient and I keep my word. You know what I'm talking about. You've got something a lot more interesting with your tribute."

My insides curl up turning my guts to iron. Indeed, it looks like there was no avoiding a confrontation. The Egyptian takes a couple of steps closer to get in my face and make me feel our height difference. Something most of my opponents make the mistake of doing. I stand my ground and uncross my arms, clutching the sheath of my sword. The hostility around us is spreading like the wind and I feel the tension of my crew rising.

Something is not right. Marik is no fool. He can see as well as I that our numbers are even and he knows my men aren't slouches when it comes to fighting. Yet he's not holding back the hostility anymore. As if he absolutely wants to provoke us into a fight. And that overconfident and defying smile betrays his lack of tension. Is he so sure of his victory?

"Come now, old friend," he says. "We can still resolve this without violence. I'm not asking for that much in the grand scheme of things."

"ATEM!"

All my muscles contract at once when her voice rings in my ears. That idiot. Why has she come here? I'm expecting a sarcastic comment from my unwelcomed guest, but Marik's eyes are wide with shock as he stares at her. That only serves to irk me.

Yugi's flamboyant tricolored hair attracts the eye of all around like a ball of fire as she makes her way through the small crowd. Some of the mercenaries back away upon seeing her and mutters of fear and fascination spread. Finally, she makes it out and hurries to us.

"I told ya to stay put," growls the wolf-man.

"Never mind that," she shouts, completely panicked.

Paying no mind to Marik or his crew, she takes a step closer to me and plunges her eyes in mine. Before the words can leave her mouth, I know something is wrong.

"There are two more ships heading our way," she says, speaking fast. "From each side of the island. Both as big as this one!"

"How the hell d'ye know that?" asks Hunter, not bothering to hide the doubt from his face.

"I-I don't know." She stutters as she desperately searches for a way to be convincing. "I saw them. Well, not with my eyes but— but I know they're there! You have to believe me!"

Her panic speaks for itself, but even without that I know she's right. After the Stream, now she's awakened the sixth sense of the Shayee. I knew bringing her here would awaken more of her. I can feel a wave of satisfaction come over me but now's not the time to rejoice. Still, in order for the rest of the Millennium to be convinced, I need to add a little weight to her claim.

"Jaden!" I call out, looking up at a yard of the mainmast where the youngest of my crew is sitting.

"Aye aye, cap'n!"

I've no need to formulate my order. In moments, Jaden reaches the crow's nest and gazes at the edges of the island for a while.

"INCOMING SAILS!" he shouts loud enough for us to hear.

I turn to Marik, throwing him the most threatening glare I possess. That's why he so sure to have the upper hand. The two ships have to be filled with more mercenaries. This is bad. That means they have at least three times our numbers.

"I see you've brought insurance," I tell him.

He's not listening. His eyes are still fixated on Yugi who finally looks in his direction. Only now does she seem to realize his presence and put her guard up.

"Magnificent," says the Egyptian. "It is her, isn't it Ishizu?"

"Yes, brother," replies the sister, her voice as flat as ever. "She's the one I saw."

Cursed witch! Marik's secret weapon is nothing to sneeze at. The merchant orders his sister to return to their ship which she proceeds to do without complaint. He then turns to Yugi again. My hand is at my cutlass when his hand reaches out for her but she's the one to slap his hand away and take a quick step back.

"Don't touch me," she says.

My pride might be to blame, but I can't help a half smile seeing her picking my side. Even if it is for her own benefit and that of the lad. The defiance also makes Marik snicker as he takes his hand back.

"How aggressive," he comments. "I thought Shayee were supposed to be pacifists. Perhaps you really are a little demon. How do you tame her, Yami?"

"I don't," I reply, stepping in between them but still unable to stop smiling. "She's quite docile when it comes to me. She bites anyone else who tries to pet her. Don't you, love?"

I glance over my shoulder to see her face. The mix of panic and shock isn't enough to keep her cheeks from heating up.

"This is really not the time!" She snaps.

Right she is. That face should be enough reason for me to stay alive. There's nothing left for me to know or observe. I unsheathe my blade and slash through the air to slice up the Egyptian's stomach. He jumpes back just in time to avoid getting torn apart.

"I take it our negotiations are over?" he says, as calmly as before.

"For them to be over, there should've been negotiations in the first place."

"You're really willing to risk your entire crew to keep your little pet? Think about it Yami."

Something boils in my veins. I despise this sensation but I loath that man even more. I feel the heat gain my entire body as anger spreads out to all of me. Good. Anger has been my reliable source of strength for many years now. Yet somehow, I've learned to smile like the devil whenever I feel it.

"You of all people should know Marik," I say, showing my teeth. "If we gentleman of fortune want something, others have to pry it from our cold dead hands. OPEN FIRE!"

The cannon's roar and as the deafening noise shoots through our temples, strong tremors shake both ships. Leave it to Tristan to make explosions even more deadly then they ought to be. Marik won't risk sinking the Millennium with all the tribute onboard. It's one advantage we can't let pass. The shaking of the Osiris and the loss of balance of the mercenaries give me a few seconds to speak to my right hand man.

"Sorry to ask this of you. But once the second ship will be in range—"

"Leave it to me," cuts off Joey." The hearties are good enough to handle just this one on their own. Especially with ya around. The real trouble'll be when the third ship joins the scuffle."

"I'll improvise. You focus on the second ship."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

Our conversation ends as Marik's guard dog regains his balance and throws himself on us as his master unsheathes his own cutlass. For a giant he's fast. But just as he raises an enormous axe over our heads, Joey's claws bite into his neck, severing his carotid. Odion won't be getting up again. I don't have much time, I have to hurry.

Whipping around, I grab Yugi's wrist and pull her behind me, just as the crew and the mercenaries turn to a infernal melee. The tension in her wrist is palpable as is the sweat and her quick pulse. I drag her back down to the lower decks.

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

If he hadn't been gripping my wrist, I would've broken something after tumbling down the stairs. We stop on the first lower deck. My heart is galloping in my chest and the shots from the canon fire are still ringing in my ears. Atem leaves me no time to catch my breath and lets go of my wrist to grip my face in order to have my attention.

"This time, I really need you to stay put, love." Though he calls me that, his face is dead serious and I can tell he's angry. "Things are getting rowdy up there and the last thing I need is you in my hair."

With that, he releases my chin and reaches for his belt to then shove something in my hand. Drainer. The orichalcum knife. He'd never give me that unless there was serious trouble. I knew it, they were going to have a hard time getting rid of those people, whoever they were. Now's the not the time to question him.

"Go back to the lad and stay in the hold until someone comes get you," he orders. "If I see you up there before this is all over, I'll be the one to hurt you."

Another threat but very different from all the ones I've received up till now. He's telling me to keep myself safe. Is he so prideful that he doesn't want them to have me even if he should lose this battle? Or would he do anything to keep the last Shayee alive? Does that mean he's expecting to fail? I think of Mokuba and shiver. Atem adds nothing and begins to make his way back up the stairs.

"It's that bad, huh?" I let out, my voice shaking.

I wasn't expecting an answer or even for him to pay any mind to my comment. But he stops and turns one last time to me to give me that signature cocky smirk of his.

"I believe I've made myself clear: I'll be damned if I let anyone take you from me."

I don't have time to read his face. A man I don't recognize appears at the top of the stairs, holding some sort of crossbow. But before he can point it to us, a gunshot rings and a bullet pierces the middle of his forehead. Dropping his pistol, Atem unsheathes his cutlass and runs up the stairs back to the upper deck.

"Hold! Now!" he shouts to my address.

I don't hesitate and rush further down into the ship as fast as I can, clutching Drainer against me. I pass in front of the firing deck where Tristan is shouting orders to the gunners. I continue my way down. I pass the dormitory, the refectory, the armory…But when I reach the top of the last flight of stairs leading to the hold, a familiar gruff voice reaches me and I stop. It's coming from the holding cells.

"Oi! Would someone tell me what the bloody hell's going on up there?!" shouts the former quartermaster's voice. "Hey, I heard you coming down. Don't you dare ignore me! I'm talking to you, scurvy dogs!"

A bad idea comes to mind. A terrible one in fact. I know it the moment I think it. So bad that I stay there paralyzed, staring at the door leading to the cells. But the crew's in trouble. They need all the help they can get. Moki and I need all the help we can get.

"Curses!" I swear.

I can hear Seto's voice in my head telling me how foolish and idiotic I'm being as I whip around and run back to the deck above. Thankfully, the armory has been left opened by the crew probably when their captain told them to arm themselves. I look around and spot a familiar black belt hanging from a hook on the wall. There's a sword and a pair of twin pistols hanging from it. Unlike the rest of the well organized weapons in the room, it's the only set I see. It has to be his.

I grab it and check the powder compartments of the pistols. They're full and from the weight, I know they're loaded. I put it under my arm and run back to the cells, my mind still screaming at me how stupid I'm being. I push the door leading to the cells. Sure enough, I find Bakura in the first cell, arms and legs tied up. For them to go to that extent, he must be dangerous. And I'm the one who provoked him. He's wearing nothing but his breeches and like I'd predicted, his torso has burned in the sun.

"You?" he says, before puffing out a laugh. "Come to offer yourself up already?"

Everything in my insides contracts just being in his presence. And I'm about to free that monster. Awful idea indeed. His eyes widen when he sees his weapons in my hands and I grab the keys hanging on a hook behind the door. I put the weapons down before inserting the key in the rusty lock. It takes some effort to turn it. While I do, the words pour out of my mouth.

"There are mercenaries attacking the Millennium. Someone named Marik is commanding them. There are three ships in total."

The lock finally gives in. I pick up the weapons and enter. My own mind and reason keep screaming at me to stop, but my body moves on its own. If I stop, I'll never go through with it and right now, I really need to. I kneel down by him —my heart beating faster and faster— and unsheathe Drainer to cut his legs free. The sharpness of the knife surprises me when I see the blade cutting through the ropes in but a moment. As if I'd cut through butter.

"Did the captain send you?" he asks.

"No," I reply getting over the frightening blade and cutting his hands free. "He's already overwhelmed by the atta— AH!"

I've no time to even scream. A hand wraps around my throat and I'm pushed to the ground. I let go of Drainer in the process to try to free my throat but it's too late. He's gripping it like a vice. Terror strikes me when I see Bakura hover over me, a grin stretching out across his face. His eyes are dry from dehydration, giving him an air of complete madness. And I just couldn't listen to reason. What made me think this was going to pay off?

"You really are nothing but a foolish wench," he says, lowering his face until I can feel his breath on mine. "Did you really think I'd pass up this opportunity?"

The grip on my throat tightens until no more air can pass through and tears escape the corner of my eyes. What on God's earth was I thinking, throwing myself at death like that?

* * *

 **Oh oh... Double trouble!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Rough Waters

**Ahoy hearties! This writer here owes you a BIG apology. I had not anticipated that most of my thesis issues would come AFTER the actual thing. I had a lot of things to take care of as well as prepare myself to move to a new city, so I've been way more busy than I thought I'd be. I'm really sorry. In the hopes that you don't hate me too much, I've made this chapter extra long and extra spicy!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are your devil eyes now?"

The vicious words of the quartermaster slither into my ears, taunting me while my lungs burn and scream for air. No matter how much my nails claw at the skin of his arm, pain seems to be unknown to him. My legs keep on kicking but hit nothing but air. My strength is draining quickly and the lack of air is slowly killing my consciousness.

"…a…kura…sto…"

Only strangled gurgles escape me as I try to plea and reason with him. But even my voice has been taken away. My eyes and my thoughts blur. This can't be it. I can't— Not right now. Not like this.

"You know for a moment I almost believed you could pose a good challenge. Then you walk in here and free me like we're on the same side? Look at you, crying and begging like a trapped rat with no one to save you. Consider this your final lesson, Shayee girl."

My mistake was thinking this man cared more about the survival of his crew than his prey. Atem has warned me countless time and only now do I realize this. My body slowly stops fighting and everything begins to darken all around. The mad eyes and taunting voice are becoming distant as I sink and burn.

"I bet even the brat can put up a better fight than you. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Now those words strike me like lightening and I'm suddenly very awake as a familiar sensation submerges all of me. My pain is instantly erased and my focus restored. As if knowing exactly what to do, my body moves on his own. My hands seize Bakura's wrist and squeeze it with a strength I didn't know I possessed. The quartermaster's eyes widen and his grip loosens almost instantly. Still acting without my conscious consent, my foot slams into his stomach a mere moment later. A clang resonates in the jail as his back hits the iron bars of the cell and a grunt escapes him.

My throat finally free, I gasp for the air that I've missed. My lungs and throat burn again and the Stream begins fading as uncontrollable coughing shakes me. I want to look for the knife and face my opponent but my spasm ridden body refuses to obey.

Why has the Stream left so quickly? I expect him to take advantage of my weakened state but no insult or hit follows. When my coughing finally settles, I push myself up with my elbows and scurry back to the other end of the cell. Bakura is already on his feet and clenches his teeth at me.

"I'll be damned," he says rubbing his wrist and with an air of disappointment on his face. "It really does only work when your brat's in danger. Talk about inconvenient."

I let a few moments go by before his words sink in. When I do find the strength to speak, my voice is choked. "You were…testing out the Stream?"

"Frankly, I'm not impressed. I rest my case; you're half baked."

With that he walks closer to pick up his weapons and attaches his belt around his waste as if nothing had transpired. Then his eyes land on the orichalcum knife and he grabs it as well. He suspiciously eyes me and a jolt of fright shakes me when a sudden smirk stretches out across the quartermaster's face. Playfully, he turns the knife in his hand and makes his way towards me. I sink deeper into the wall, searching for a way to summon back the Stream.

"While there's absolutely nothing I want more than to cut your pretty throat and make you squeal like the little piglet you are, I just had an idea."

He crouches before me and raises the knife above his head to plant it into the wooden wall right next to my head. I gasp but still can't move. All I do is stare back at the monster while pearls of sweat drip down my face.

"You said there were three ships," says Bakura, his eyes narrowing on me. "How many are on us?"

"B-By now, two probably," I answer compelled by my survival instinct.

"Then he'll have sent the mutt, to the second ship," he mutters to himself. "If the third one had reached us, they'd be down here by now."

As he makes his analysis, I realize something. Bakura isn't only terrifying because of his bloodlust and need to kill. He's also smart and sharp. In other words, he's far more dangerous than he seems. I hold my breath when his eyes refocus on me and his smirk widens.

"Listen up, devil girl," he says, his voice strangely slow. "If we go down here, the kid will either be killed or sold and you'll be a plaything for those scurvy dogs. After so long at sea, I can't imagine em being too picky."

Shivers shake me when his eyes look me up and down. I reflexively bring my arms around myself and close my legs. This detail hadn't escaped me but hearing him say it makes it even more eerie. My cheeks heat up in shame. Despite his grin, I can still feel his bloodlust for me.

"Personally, I could care less what happens to you or the brat. Lucky for you, I'm not willing to pay the price for that very tempting outcome. I don't intend to die unless it's with my sword in the throat of a Kaiba. So here's the deal, Yugi Muto; you can reach that blasted turner before it gets to us. So do it and find a way to make sure it never does."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Find a way to sink it or blow it up to smithereens, I don't fucking care how. Just do it. You want to get out of this in one piece, don't you?"

"But how am I supposed to—"

"Figure it out," he snaps.

His smile fades and he straightens up, pulling the knife out of the wall and dropping it at my feet.

"Don't mistake my letting you go for mercy, wench," he states, unsheathing his cutlass. "You're still a thorn in my side and if there's anymore delay because of you, this conversation isn't over. At least try to make yourself useful and I might reconsider my agenda."

In a few quick strides he's gone. I stay on the floor still catching my breath and shaking with all my might. Swallowing my own spit hurts. My eyes refuse to blink as they stare at the door, expecting him to return any moment to finish what he's started. But he doesn't. His footsteps up the stairs drown in the distant noise of shouts, gunfires and trampling from the fight.

I force myself to my feet as best I can, considering the shaking. Moki has to be out of his mind waiting for me. I stay still for a moment, listening to the ruckus happening over my head. We're not in a good position. And the thought of just sitting and waiting for things to happen doesn't please me. Must we once more be cornered like rats?

I think of Atem's threat. It's the least of my worries for now. Bakura is right about one thing : I can fight so I should. Not for them but for us. For Seto. If there's one thing I must do despite everything it's reunite my family, no matter the cost. Even if it comes down to listening to the madman who wants my head. Coming here and walking through the flames made that abundantly clear.

My eyes fall on the immaculate knife and I pick it up. It's a lot more potent than I imagined. I didn't even have to force on it at all for Bakura's bonds to come undone, and it has sunk into the wall like it was paper. Answering a strange impulse, I approach the bars of the cell and run the long blade against one of them. It takes the pressure applied to a pen and mere seconds for Drainer to bite into half of the bar. Applying a second push, I slice through what is left of it and realize what a terrifying tool I have in my hands. Just like that, another terrible idea crosses my mind.

* * *

 **Atem's POV**

The axe misses my face by an inch and I seize the opportunity to thrust my cutlass into the mercenary's stomach. With a twist of the wrist, I rip it out and the man crumbles on the floor, joining my seven previous opponents.

The cacophony playing around is very familiar. I've found myself plunged in this sea of deafening sounds multiple times. So much so that it no longer really distracts me. Screams of pain and war cries are punctuated by the incessant clicking of cutlasses colliding and out of rhythm gunshots. And from time to time, the muffled sound of a body hitting the floor reaches me. I never have the time to wonder if it's one of my men or not.

That coward Marik returned to the Osiris, hiding behind the swarm of mercenaries he's brought with him. No matter how many enemy I slay, I barely have the time to catch my breath before another foe jumps me. They're far more numerous than I initially thought.

I spare a glance at the second ship, the Horus. Joey's full form is rampaging on the deck, slashing through hoards of enemies but he's bleeding badly. If it weren't for him, they'd already have overpowered us. My crew is good but so are Marik's dogs. If only I could clear a path to him and send him to hell, the mercenaries would back off. Free labor is not their objective.

"CAP'N BEHIND YOU!" Shouts Jaden's voice from above.

I whip around and block the cutlass descending on my head. Simultaneously, a shadow envelops me from behind as a war cry reaches my ear. Another one is heading for me. I reach for my belt with my free hand but grab only air and remember I've given Drainer to Yugi.

'Curses!'

With all my strength, I push away the first mercenary who tumbles back. I then duck and whip around before the second one can decapitate me. And just as my sword penetrates his throat, the first regains balance and raises his blade again. I clench my teeth realizing I won't have time to block it.

POW!

The mercenary drops to the ground like a rag doll following the gunshot. In my newly found line of sight, I find Bakura. He's already drenched in blood and I can see the path of bodies he's dropped on his way to me. Even his hair is dipped in red and he looks a lot more stable than earlier in the day.

"Look alive, Captain," says my former quartermaster tossing aside his empty pistol. "Or do you want to become shark bait?"

Part of me is relieved to have him here. One of the rare advantages of his blood-craved periods is his immunity to pain and exhaustion. He makes for a devil on the battlefield and a necessary asset in our situation. On the other hand, the sight reminds me that the monster I picked up five years ago —a beast that craves blood and spreads death—is still here and alive. Its name is insanity. I know what'll happen if he comes across Yugi or Mokuba in this state.

After picking up a throwing axe from the man he's just killed, Bakura makes his way to me. He points the weapon menacingly at me with an air of irritation on his face. "For the record, if you'd listened to me, we wouldn't be neck deep in this shit. Duck."

I dodge the axe as he throws just in time and the blade plants itself in the back of a mercenary about to shoot Reed. Simultaneously, a new bunch of them begin to surround us barely giving us time to breathe. Exchanging a look with Bakura suffices to warn him and we get back to back.

"Who the hell let you out?" I ask him, pushing back a new assailant.

"Your pet," he replies, slashing another's throat. "Don't act like you can do this without me. Even Joey looks like he's about to croak."

An wave of irritation comes over me. That idiot! Can't she do anything she's told? The irritation gives me a newfound momentum with which I send two more mercenaries to the ground, stabbing one in the thigh and sending my elbow in the other's chin.

"Where is she now?" I ask.

"Well, if she didn't have a heart attack after I spooked her, she should be on her way to the third nuisance coming our way."

"What?!"

"I almost did wring her neck. But I gave her something to do instead. Who knows? If she actually manages to be useful, I might tolerate her a while longer. In the best case, she'll manage to take out the ship and die at the same time."

"I can and will end you where you stand," I growl throwing him a death glare in between two strikes.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," he goes on, twisting his cutlass in a foe's insides more than necessary. "I can't believe you've brought us all the way out here for her. You do realize we've wasted two days? Thanks to your whim, look where we are now!"

His words ringing with truth get under my skin. Had Yugi not been who she is, this detour never would've happened. Neither would this encounter. I know all of this. Yet I can't find regret anywhere within me. Bringing her here was necessary, so much so that it was compelling.

"I don't give pig shit about what your connection is to her or her devil race," goes on Bakura, whipping around and getting in my face after killing his last opponent. "The wench doesn't have a bone of interest as to who turned her kin to ashes. She's not one of us. All she is is a distraction and as far as I'm concerned, a nuisance. And you're a fool if you believe I'm the only who thinks so. The others are just too trusting to say anything. I don't know what's got you so fixated on her but you've put her above our mission. That, is betrayal in my book, Captain."

The way he spews my title makes it feel like an insult. Simultaneously, I realize something. Not for an instant have I forgotten the reason I've brought them all together and gave my life to this manhunt. But to them all, this detour was a synonym of doubt or wavering of my resolve for all they knew. And nothing, not even her, should have them think for a moment that I'm not keeping my word. I'm a fool for letting them. For all his complaining and rotten habit of taking the piss out of everyone around, Bakura had done nothing but warn me about that. If there's one thing I don't doubt him for,—besides his fighting prowess— it's his devotion to the hunt.

"This," he says pointing at everywhere around, "is your mess. Fix it!"

Hearing him voice out my thoughts irks me enough to get a move on again. I crouch down to grab a knife from the belt of a dead mercenary at my feet. It's no Drainer but it will do for now. My only objective now is to end this fight as soon as possible. For both the sake of my mission and Yugi's, I have to end this fight now. By cutting the head of the snake.

"Instead of trying to make me eviscerate you, help me find a way to Marik. The quicker he's dead, the faster we'll end this."

The monstrous grin from before stretching out across his face and his eyes lighting up in sick ecstasy, Bakura licks the blood on his blade.

"Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind. Find us a way on that blasted ship and I'll clear you a path to the bastard."

If anything, as long as he has a target, he's reliable. "Best not be scared of heights. Follow me."

Slicing through a couple of new enemies, I head for the nearest rope ladder. The youngest of my crew is agilely swinging from yard to yard, firing his special crossbow, strapped to his handless arm. John had really surpassed himself designing this weapon for him. If Jaden was hopeless at using a sword, he made for one hell of a marksman. Xao's training truly bore its fruits. I bring my fingers to my mouth and whistle to get his attention, as he reloads his weapon.

"COVER US!" I shout, as he looks up.

"Aye Aye, Sir!"

I put away my weapons and begin climbing, Bakura close behind me. The mercenaries who try to stop us by throwing knives or axes, are met with arrows in the skull. I hear Bakura curse behind me when an arrow grazes him and he fires the last of his pistols at the culprit. We quickly make it to the Main top and then higher to the cross tree where Jaden is.

"Fancy seein' ya up here, cap'n," greets the youngling, grinning from ear to hear and trying to hide his obvious apprehension. "They just keep on comin'. We're in a pinch, ain't we?"

"Then we're ending this now," I tell him. "We need loaded pistols and a rope that'll get us on the Osiris."

"Just the two o' ye?!" exclaims the dumbfounded boy. "Cap'n, that's insane!"

"So is our situation. Do what I say."

With that look of utter disbelief on his face, Jaden pulls up his shirt to reveal the thick belt and many weapons he keeps on himself. The arsenal in the crow's nest turns out to be a great idea after all. I take a pistol while Bakura takes two and a couple of knives. While we put them away, Jaden selects a couple of ropes for us and tests out their reliability. I can see the lad's paler than usual. He understands that this is a huge risk as well as our last resort.

I place a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Breathe, lad," I tell him. "You can't get anything done if you don't breathe. Then keep aiming and firing, like you always do."

"Aye, Sir," he replies, an air of uncertain determination about him. "Count on me."

I grab the rope he hands me and look down at my chosen landing spot. The main deck of the Osiris is filled with mercenaries waiting to embark on our turner. On the quarterdeck, some wearing red straps on their right arm are posted. Those are the guard dogs. They're also the ones that will attack us the moment we land. There's about a dozen of them. Marik is nowhere to be seen.

"Knowing the bilge-sucking son of a whore," says Bakura, also eying our enemies's turf, "he's waiting for the battle to die out on a golden pillow and eating diamonds in his quarters. That bastard is certain to obtain victory."

Indeed, there are more of them in front of the entrance to the high quarters. Marik enjoys his comfort and his wealth, that's certain. The Ishtars are the type to give orders and let things get done by the hand of their minions. I can imagine him in his quarters napping, not a care in the world for the people dying for his gold. I glance at the Horus further away. Joey is still fighting, slashing and biting through the enemies surrounding him but I also see a couple of arrows and other projectiles, imbedded in his flesh.

Uncomfortable tingling spreads from my hands all the way up to my jaw. Marik Ishtar is no different from the baron and his company. And so I'll bestow the same fate upon him. He wanted victory. He'd get a dog's death.

"I can see smoke comin' out of your ears, Captain" mocks Bakura. "You finally look like yourself."

"Can you handle it?" I reply, taunting him in return. "You're still in awful shape and Marik is bound to be hiding behind very skilled guard dogs."

"Ha! Just pray it's enough to get rid of the itch you've kept me from scratching. I'll need a minute head start."

With that Bakura turns to Jaden to grab the second rope. The lad's face draines when he lets go. "Cap'n, Mr Bakura. Watch yerselves, a'ight?"

"Save your concern for the rest of those idiots, monkey," says Bakura, ruffling the lad's hair. "You're the second pair of peepers of everyone down here. So watch their backs, understand?"

The rare praise surprises the boy at first before he inhales deeply as if to fill himself with confidence. Finally, his silly grin returns accompanied by a determined fire in his eyes.

"Aye!"

The albino begins stepping on the yard and stares down at the enemy ship. For a moment, time seems to slow down as he contemplates his next playing field. This aura he spreads always makes me wary of him, despite having always been on the same side of the battlefield.

"Dogs, huh?" Bakura mutters, unsheathing his cutlass. "I don't see dogs. I see pigs. Fat, greasy, squealing pigs who're waiting for their next feed. I wonder. How many of them will get to eat again… before their slaughter."

Leaving those ominous words behind, the madman lets himself fall off the yard without a sound. The rope breaks his fall and swing him across the air, above the swarm of enemies and he lets go, landing in the middle of the Osiris's quarterdeck. I take out my pocket watch as the bloody spectacle begins.

 _Fifty more seconds._

Before the guards even realize what has happened, the albino heads for the ones furthest from the doors leading to Marik's quarters. His cutlass enters one's guts and he slashes their throat with a knife. A spear grazes him but he doesn't seem to notice and empales the culprit. Soon, blood begins painting the clear wood of the deck.

'And you dare call Yugi a devil.' I shake my head at the carnage. 'You hypocrite.'

 _Thirty five seconds._

Every strike Bakura makes spills blood, every bullet he fires hits the mark. More blood drenches him and his hair slowly turns scarlet. All the while having an honest to God's smile on his face and I can hear the unbridled laughter erupting from his throat all the way up here. I recall when I first saw him like this and considered ending his life myself. Partly out of fear, no doubt, but mostly, I wanted to put him out of his misery. There's never anything amusing about his instincts taking over him like a swarm of demons.

 _Seventeen seconds._

With their comrades falling one after the other, the guards of the Osiris have all their attention on the monster rampaging. Even from here, I can tell they're all terrorized and have forgotten their duty to prioritize their survival. Only two are still guarding the door. That, is my opening. I put away my watch and adjust my hold on the rope.

 _Three, two, one. Now!_

I jump. The wind blows in my face as I swing through the air, drying my eyes but I refuse to blink. I have to end this as fast as possible. Uncomfortable vibrations shoot up my legs when I land on the quarterdeck but I push on them nonetheless. One of the two guards left in front of the door separating me from the Ishtars, nearly jumps out of his skin and reaches for his sword. I'm faster and punch him in the throat. I feel his larynx shattering on impact and he drops to the ground.

"You bastard!" shouts the second one raising his spear.

A step to the side saves me from imminent impaling. I unsheathe the knife and sink it into his heart. A soundless scream escapes his mouth before his whole body relaxes like a rag dolls. I don't wait for him to fall and enter the high quarters. I have to end this quickly.

Memories from a few years back come to mind when I begin heading down a familiar wooden staircase. Our meeting with Marik took place on this very ship Good. Now I know where I'm headed. I begin my descent, slowly and quietly, fighting my instincts screaming at me to hurry.

'Marik may think he's won, but there is no chance that he missed the commotion up there.'

When I get near the bottom, I exchange the knife for my cutlass and pistol. At first, aside from the stairs slightly creaking under my weight, I hear nothing. Then, at the bottom, appears a large man, almost completely bald, aside from a long braid sticking out of his skull.

My guts tighten when he points a fist in my direction and tin spikes fly out of the golden gauntlet on his wrist. I throw myself against to the side, and the spikes sink into the wood behind me. I can't let him reload. Following a survival instinct I'd forgotten I had, I step onto the railing and finish my way down into the air, landing into the tall man who tumbles back and falls. I don't let him so much as grunt and my sword pierces through his eye and into his skull.

 _One more meal for the hounds of hell._

I've landed in a familiar room that could've belonged in the palace of a Persian sultan. It's where I met Marik when I bought the Millennium from him. There are large bright and colorful pillows with golden stitches, carpets with symmetrical patterns, the lingering smell of opium, gold and silver tableware on a glass tea table, even tapestries hanging from the walls. On a silk couch facing the stairs, to my surprise, I find Ishizu.

The witch is sitting with an impeccable posture and looks at me with that same dead look in her eyes as before. There's no reaction on her face. Not even consideration for the dead body in the room. She only stares at me as if patiently waiting for my move.

A realization hits me. She might've seen me coming since the beginning and I might be walking straight into an ambush. But nothing happens as we stare at one another without flinching. I see no weapons near her and she doesn't seem willing to move.

I make my way to her, glancing carefully at each corner of the room, assuring myself that no one else is here. When I'm close enough, I point my blade at her throat. I get not so much as a twitch from her. I've rarely seen someone with that much self-control. Or perhaps, she simply doesn't care.

"Where is your brother?" I ask.

She responds nothing and only stares. Then, her dead eyes shift to the side, ever so sightly. All the hair on the back of my neck stands at once, as a vision of my imminent death appears in my mind.

 _Move or you die,_ it warns.

I jump back but too late. Like a blade of fire, the bullet pierces into my shoulder as the a thunderous noise of the shot rings in my ears. I know this pain. I've stopped counting the times I've been shot prior to this. Even so, I despise this burning pain but if I give it my attention, I'm as good as dead.

I shun it as best I can, ignoring the blood staining my shirt. From behind one of the tapestries, emerges Marik. He's staring at me, a casual grin on his face and a gun in each hand. Just like Ishizu, he's anything but surprised to see me. Just how far ahead has the witch seen?

"I'm surprised you dodged that," says the Egyptian, tossing aside his empty pistol. "You really have the instincts of a beast. Or you are somehow in the good graces of the Goddess of Fortune."

He has no idea how much that sentence irks me. Marik raises his remaining firearm at me and I do the same. Damn it all. A stand off like this is the best way to lose time. Whoever shoots first is not guaranteed the win either. And with the bullet in my shoulder and the blood leaving me, my arm shakes like a leaf in the wind. Curses!

"You're wasting both of our times, Sennen," continues the merchant, clearly loving the sound of his own voice. "Did you already forget? Thanks to my dear Ishizu, I already know the outcome of this encounter. It doesn't end well for you."

Showing that filth weakness is certainly not in my plans. So I return his smile and snort. "Even if I did believe the future was set in stone, did you really expect me to run with my tail between my legs?"

"All of this for one little girl," he says giving me a pitiful look.

"Rich, coming from the man who crossed an ocean to get his hands on her. Sadly for you, my pride will only allow you to take her from my cold dead hands."

He lets out a long sigh and shakes his head at me. "And like any other gentleman of fortune, your pride will be the death of you. The key to survival is to know when to call it quits and back off, Yami."

He suddenly whips back around and disappears behind the tapestry. The tension in my arm forces me to reflexively to pull the trigger. My only shot lands in the wall.

"Shit!"

My arm won't stop shaking and the amount of blood leaking out of the single gun shot wound is unnatural. But I've no time to waste analyzing my injury. His head is the only thing I need now. Preferably while my own hasn't started spinning.

The sound of his running footsteps reach me and I go after him. Behind the tapestry, is another wooden staircase going up. Not hearing any suspicious sound, I hurry up the stairs, following after my prey. The bullet moving in my arm as I run feels like a needle, tearing my flesh from the inside but I once more shun the pain. At the top of the stairs is a door. It's already opened and I emerge outside, on a small foredeck. It's behind the high quarters therefore separates us from the rest of the ship. Marik is near the front, admiring the fighting happening on the Millennium and the Horus.

"Ishizu has seen it all, Sennen," he explains pointing at the carnage. "That you'd refuse my offer, that you wouldn't even try to negotiate, that you'd have a wolf-man on your side, and that you'd be too soft to take her hostage. Go ahead and look, I won't shoot you."

Joey is exhausted, I can tell even from here. His fur is tainted with blood and so many spears and arrows are sticking out of him that he looks like a bloody porcupine. Despite that, he keeps fighting. Only a single mast is left standing on the Horus and the upper deck is littered with body parts and painted in red. Without him, we'd have been overwhelmed almost instantly.

As for the Millennium, the swarm of mercenaries is nearly swallowing up the rest of my crew. It takes everything they have to keep the bastards from advancing and for now, they still seem to be on equal footing. But on the other side, I see the third ship not three hundred yards away. With the current wind, they'll reach us in no time.

"You know we could still resolve this peacefully," offers Marik. "The moment the Anubis reaches us, it's check mate for you and your measly crew. As I said, Ishizu has seen it all."

My hand clenches over my cutlass with almost enough strength to shatter my own bones. My blood doesn't boil out of anger alone anymore. I will not let my mission end here. I owe it to my men. I owe it to all of those who've died under the curse of the Kaiba. Seems I must bloody my hands once more to uphold my oath. So be it.

I bolt forward, letting my inner fire fuel my movements. It courses through me, numbing my arm to pain. For the first time, Marik seems surprised and shock shows on his face. He raises his pistol and I move to the side just as he fires. This bullet grazes my ear, whistling.

The missed shot doesn't distress him for long though. Quick as a snake, he unsheathes the long saber at his side and blocks my strike expertly. With strength I didn't suspect he had, he pushes me back and gets on guard.

"Well, this is disappointing. I always thought you were different, Yami. You seem smarter than the average sea rat, but it looks like you're just as greedy and ignorant as the others."

"Do you ever stop talking?" I retort, throwing myself on him again.

Comparing him to a snake might've been too accurate. No matter how many faints I do, he evades and strikes back with devilish accuracy. That and he keeps aiming for my wounded shoulder. Evading him makes the bullet inside move even more and my sore leg is this close to spraining.

We exchange blows for what feels like an eternity to me. Each time steel clashes against steel, the noise gets louder, covering even the gunshots from the melee. They strike and strike, until I misread a faint and the tip of the saber slashes my skin from my brow to my temple. Blood drips into my eye, effectively blinding it. I jump back to gain time and wipe it off but to my surprise, Marik doesn't come after me.

"Since you've chosen death," he says, shrugging,"how about I give you a parting gift by telling you something good? You're not aware of half the worth that creature on your ship has. Her hair is a sight to behold for sure, but her true worth is in her blood and her tears."

His words paralyze me. What does he know exactly?

"I met a man not so long ago. Like you, a gentleman of fortune. He had a fascinating story to tell. The massacre that took place on this very island over a decade ago, didn't only claim the lives of the Shayee. Those fools had no idea what they were getting themselves into when they decided to ambush the devil race."

"What are you on about?" I ask, wiping my eye for the tenth time.

At least, his rambling gave me time to think. But I can't help but want to hear what he knows.

"Whenever they sense death looming over their loved ones, the Shayee's eyes turn blue and their strength triples. They become oblivious to pain or any other distraction. Their speed enhances and becomes beast like. All for the sake of protecting their family."

How in the seven seas could he have known all of that? The pirates from that night had no idea what was happening when they attacked the Shayee. It must've been the witch again. Just how much is she capable of seeing? No wonder he was so motivated to cross the ocean.

"You know what market really pays these days?" goes on Marik, before opening his arms in a theatrical fashion. "Take a guess."

"Illegal inhuman trade?" I say.

"Close but no cigar," he croons. "It's science! Ever since the evolution of firearms, capturing inhumans has become child's play. They go for a fortune in Europe. Nobles and royalty are tearing themselves apart to get their hands on them and figure out how to use them to their advantage. I can already see people lining up to pay for a chance to cut her up and see what she's made of. Just samples of her hair, blood, nails and even tears will bring me diamonds."

Sick images of Yugi strapped to a table blindfolded while faceless people cut off bits of her swarm my mind. I only realize how hard my teeth are clenched when I taste blood. Giving up on getting the blood out of my eye, I rush forward again to empale the son of a whore. But having a single eye to see tricks my depth perception and Marik easily deviates my strike.

"Woo there, easy! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were getting angry with me on behalf of that girl."

"Run your mouth all you want." I straighten myself and adjust my stance to my new vision. "Your delusions will end once I have your head!"

"By all means, give it all you have, pirate," he challenges, pointing his blade towards me. "Like I said, I already know the outcome of this day. As long as I have Ishizu by my side, I'm invinci…"

POW

The sound of a thousand cannons firing at once interrupts him, moments before a hot and intense wind hits us, making us both look in the direction of the sound. The Anubis is on fire. Two of the masts have fallen. The upper decks seem to have crumbled on the lower ones and all the sails have caught fire. Debris of the explosion float around the quickly burning turner. Instantly, Bakura's words come to mind.

 _"Well, if she didn't have a heart attack after I spooked her, she should be on her way to the third nuisance coming our way."_

I stare at the scene, unable to even blink. The explosion has decimated half of the ship and the rest was turning to ashes. Has Yugi truly done this? If yes, then she could've been caught in the crossfire. Despite all the things I've seen in my life, the thought of another Shayee burning so close to the waters of their home freezes my blood.

"No…"

Marik's voice brings me out of my trance. The Egyptian's eyes are wider than mine and his jaw quivers as he gawks in horror at the burning remains of the Anubis. Shock is so dominant that he lowers his weapon and walks to the edge of the ship as if to convince himself that this wasn't an illusion.

"No…. No, no, no! The vision didn't say anything about that. This wasn't supposed to happen!"

I look at him as his face seems to lose some of that tan. The boiling sensation in my veins morphs into something else. Something cooler but just as intense and perhaps even more noxious. The rage within has taken a strange form and is swallowing me up. I take a breath. My heartbeat gradually slows down. The noise around is drowned by the submerging sensation. The pain in my leg, of my wounds suddenly become nothing to me. The one thing I must do that will end all this carnage once and for all has my whole focus.

I clutch my sword and move to spill blood again.

* * *

 **Take cover, Atem's pissed! Only true badasses can hold a conversation while fighting! Now any guesses as to what the hell happened to the Anubis? Also, has anybody seen Yugi?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Sea of fire

**Here be yer latest chapter hearties!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Going up the deck was too risky, so I took the only option I had left to leave the ship. Tristan and the other gunners went pale when they saw me slip out of the ship through the window on the firing deck just after asking the Master Gunner for advice on sabotage. They tried calling out to me but their voices died away as soon as I dove underwater.

And here I am, telling myself for the hundredth time today that this is a terrible idea. I'm not even sure it can qualify as an idea. More of a last desperate option. Nevertheless, I swim quickly towards the approaching third ship all the while clutching Drainer in my hand. I finally reach the hull. An uncomfortable shudder shakes me. Being under a large floating ship isn't quite reassuring. But I quickly regain my focus. I don't have much time.

 _'Dear God, please let this work,'_ I pray.

With that, I stab the wood of the hull and again am stunned at how easily the blade sinks into it. I've used barely more strength then when I sawed through the iron bar of the jail cell. And so, upside down, moving my body anyway I need to, I begin carving a large circle with frightening ease. Large enough to sink it. But nothing happens as I finish. I try pushing on it with as much force as I can muster but it doesn't so much as creak. Yet again, I'm proven what foolish ideas I have today : Drainer is a undoubtedly sharp knife but it's not long enough to pierce the thick hull all the way through.

 _'Of course, this was too easy to work.'_

If only I could summon the Stream with a thought, I might have enough strength to force it through. But of course, I can't rely on that. I look in the distance. The ship really is rapidly moving towards the others. I have no more room for hesitation. I'll have to make use of Bakura's idea. But first to find a way in…

I swim back up to the surface, staying close to the hull. Thankfully, the men leaning over the edge of the Anubis have their eyes entirely focused on the ships in the distance. I wait for the ship to advance some more until I find myself below the last firing window of the firing deck.

Luck seems to be on my side for now. Even if the ship was in a position to fire at the Millennium, they wouldn't because their allies might get caught in the crossfire. Now this next step is going to be difficult. I'm at least glad I thought of bringing another knife along.

After flipping Drainer in my hand so that the blunt side of the blade faces downwards, I swim down a dozen feet or so. Kicking a rock for momentum, I swim fast as I can and spring out of the surface, planting the orichalcum knife into the hull as high as I possibly can above water. Just like that, I'm stuck to the ship like a fly on a wall. Quickly, I swing my body higher and repeat the same gesture with the second knife. That one isn't nearly as sharp, but with enough force, I secure it in between the planks.

And so, I begin climbing with the sheer force of my little arms. Immediately I feel the strain. The strength I've acquired while climbing trees during my many escapades is just enough to help me carry my own weight like this. But I can feel my wound aching at every move and soon, fillets of blood trickle down my arm.

Nonetheless I keep torturing my arms until I reach the firing window out of which sticks out a cannon barrel. I once more thank God for granting me a small body as I slip through without too much difficulty. As predicted the firing deck is clear but there's a lot of noise coming from the upper decks. No doubt a manifestation the excitement for the incoming battle. Or should I say massacre?

My arms are exhausted and my breathing too quick from the tension and apprehension. Yet I can't bring myself to loosen my grip on Drainer. I don't have time. Everything I do from here on out has to be quick and quiet. I stay hidden behind the cannon for a moment, making sure there's truly no one present nearby. I then inspect the room and find multiple powder bags lying near piles of cannon ammunition.

 _'They've been preparing to fire. But now that it's a melee, they won't risk sinking their allies.'_

I take a deep breath for courage and step out of my hiding spot after wringing my hair to avoid leaving a water trail behind me. At least, I have everything I need onboard. According to Tristan, the powder would have to be concentrated in a closed container to have a maximum of impact upon exploding.

"I'll probably find barrels in the hold or in the armory."

I have no time to waste on reconnaissance. I'll have to count on my lucky streak. I pick up a bag of powder and throw it —with great effort— over my shoulder. Dear Lord, it's heavy! I take comfort in the fact that it will probably be enough to accomplish my goal and begin making my way out the firing deck.

The inside of the Anubis is surprisingly similar to that of the Millennium. How doesn't matter. For now luck is still on my side. I come across no one and head down the wooden staircases. Just as on the Millennium, I come across a refectory and kitchen, an infirmary, a prison… It's providential how I haven't encountered anyone yet.

My heart beats so loudly and quickly in my chest that it feels like it's going to burst. But the more I advance, the more distant the noise gets. The expression "all hands on deck" seems to take a quite literal sense at the moment. Still, I was expecting at least a few of them would be down here. Not that I am complaining. I'm not even certain of what I'm doing.

When I do get to the lowest deck, I —expectedly this time—find the storage. Only not the one I was thought. Instead of food, this seems to be their storage for anything non-edible. Spare sails, tools, clothes, ropes, leather gourds, barrels… Upon inspecting those, I find more powder. At least, I won't have to go back and forth between the firing deck and here. I drop my charge, a little frustrated of having had to drag it all the way here with me.

Despite the little voice constantly reminding me to stay on guard, the urgency of the situation doesn't allow me to give it too much thought. There are a good number of powder barrels. I'm no expert but it should be plenty enough to destroy the Anubis. A realization hits me and I understand what's missing. I'll need two things. The first is fire. The second is time. Enough time to get away from the ship before the explosion.

"Of course, it was too easy."

The rope here is too thick to serve as a fuse. Thinning one would take more time than I have. Besides, unless they're coated with hot oil or alcohol, there's little chance they'll do the trick. Unless…

"Wait… That's it!"

I move over to another set of barrels and begin sniffing around. I smell rum, fresh water, more gun powder… _Please let there be some, there has to be some._ Finally, I catch it. The awful stench of lamp oil. Without hesitation, I pierce the barrel with Drainer. The transparent liquid seeps through the crack and pours on the floor. I do the same to five others, effectively flooding the entire hold. The unbearable stench fills my nose and makes it harder to breath but I keep at it until the whole floor is covered.

Though my body moves quickly, my insides tighten and my heart pounds faster. Knowing that the liquid I'm spreading can catch fire at the slightest spark and the fact that I'm currently wading in it doesn't help me relax. With sheer will, I push away another vision of fire and screams before it can take over me. Mokuba is the one I have to think of right now. For his safety, this is a cheap price to pay.

I put Drainer away and seize a leather gourd hanging from a hook on the wall to fill it up with oil from the last barrel. While I wait for the pouch to fatten up, my hands shake with uncertainty. It's not going fast enough for my taste. Finally, the gourd overflows. I hurry back to the staircase and begin making my way back up, spilling a trail of oil behind me.

 _'The time it takes for the fire to get to the barrels and eat at the would should be enough for me to get back to the water.'_

I make my way like this up two more decks before I run out of oil. I toss away the pouch like it burns me and an uncomfortable tension takes over my fingers. Now I need fire. I go back to the kitchen where I find not only a fire striker and flint stone, but an oil lamp. I don't know what higher force is helping my cause but an ominous impression tells me it's not going to last. So I light the lamp and get back to the wet staircase.

Then I freeze, my arm holding the little flame above what will turn into hell itself. Am I about to deal those people the same thing pirates have done to my family? Right in front of the desecrated remains of my home? Some will surely die. Does that make me no different from the men who took everything from me?

 _"When your life is on the line, forget about playing fair or about being righteous."_ Seto's voice ringing in my head so suddenly makes me jump. _"Do what you must, protect who you must."_

Right. Moki and I will die if I hesitate. Or worse. I use that moment of certainty to release the lamp. It shatters on the stairs and immediately the trail of oil begins burning. Having no time left for regret, I dash away, running up to reach the firing deck. How long do I have? A minute, perhaps two? It matters not, I need to get away as soon as…

I come to an abrupt halt alway up the last staircase and my heart nearly stops. Something rings in my ears. My own internal screams perhaps? Two men — both built like bears and armed to the teeth— are standing at the top of the staircase, blocking my the entrance to the firing deck. Both stare at me, eyes wide with shock. For mere moments that feel like an eternity, we stare at each other.

Curses! I knew this was going too smoothly to last. I can't go forward and the smell of the smoke is already reaching me. I wait, terrified, expecting them to start brandishing their weapons at any moment. But no. They only stare, their jaws dropped.

"W-What the devil is this?" finally lets out one, his voice trembling and taking a step back.

Then I remember something. My clothes, my hair… They've never seen anything like it. They're scared too. Yet another foolish idea comes to my mind but I've no time to think it over. Forcing my tension-ridden body to relax while my heartbeat rings loudly enough in my head to deafen me, I begin walking up the rest of the stairs, slowly. As I advance, I see the muscles of their torsos tense up. For a moment, I pretend that I have Seto's confidence.

"You filthy humans!" I snap, loud and clear so that my voice won't shake. "How dare you defile the seas of my home with your blood thirst and vile intentions? How dare you bring your conflict to the land of my ancestors?"

My insides tremble with uncertainty but I have no time to think over my ridiculous idea. Playing on their supposed superstition is a big gamble all to itself. Miraculously, the men's faces begin losing their colors.

 _'Don't rush,'_ I order myself. ' _Haste makes waste, Seto would say.'_

Fighting the instincts screaming at me to run, I keep looking at the men straight in the eyes and slowly making my way towards them. Now for every step I take, they take one back. If only I could push them back far enough to leave the entrance to the firing deck open…

"You pathetic mortals will pay for your arrogance," I continue, as the smell of the fire becomes evident and smoke begins reaching our level. "Let the fire of my rage take you and your cursed vessel to the deepest pits of the seas and then into the inferno!"

Their eyes begin darting from the rising smoke behind me back to me, again and again. Just a few more steps and I can pass…

"See my flames have already began eating at your ship." I think of Bakura as I force a grin to my face and raise an arm towards the mercenaries. "You'll be the first to face your sins."

Finally, one whips around and dashes away in direction of the main deck, screaming that a witch had cursed them.

The other one takes the last step needed to clear the way…. but not without drawing a pistol.

I don't hesitate. I bolt inside and step on the edge of the nearest firing window. But just as I go through, a gunshot rings immediately followed by a hurricane like burning wind that hits my back with full force.

I'm sent flying. My head spins. And then I bounce on the rock hard surface of the ocean and sink in darkness, with no time for a scream of pain.

* * *

 **Seto's POV**

"YUGI!"

It takes Seto quite a few heavy breaths and a good look around to realize that he'd dreamed of this. He fell asleep at his desk it seems. But even when reality catches up to him, he can't bring himself to feel relief and sighs out of irritation. Of course, he dreamed something like this. Yugi drowning in a sea of fire while fighting for her life while Mokuba desperately called out to her. It may not have been real, but the truth wasn't any better. Who knew what those pirates were doing to them right at this moment, while he waited for the bloody wind to pick up and get them to Beruga.

But all Seto can do is wait. And wait. And wait some more. Passing a hand on his face to chase away the sweat, he looks down at the book he'd fallen asleep on. Tales and Kingdoms of the Sea. He doesn't know what he'd hoped to find in there. Useless collection of myths, it is. He unclenches his hand to look at the little bracelet of greenish silver stones. Shaking his head, he shoves it in his pocket before standing and making his way to the main deck. Like hell he'll stay sitting in one place doing nothing.

All hands are on deck. The sailors are working relentlessly to bring the Blue-Eyes to the pirate lair. There is no one to yell at, or give orders to. There's nothing for him to do. Still, his eyes look for a flaw. For something in need of fixing that could get them to destination faster! Alas, there is none. Patience is he needs and is all he doesn't have at this moment.

The baron walks up to the quarterdeck and leans on the edge of the battle ship. The sweat from his sleep makes his shirt stick to him and the sun only makes it worse. Granted, keeping his gloves on is idiotic. Still, he glances above his shoulder before taking them off. It's liberating and allows the sweat to dry. But there's no sensation in those ugly, scared, red hands. It's been over a decade since he's felt anything in them. Yet he's certain they were burning while he dreamt. The curse would never leave him. Not until he died.

Despite the heat, Seto glared at the water beneath him. Never before has he hated to seas he's spent so much time on to this extent. Why is the ocean so vast? Why is it so tiresome to get through? Why must he be bound by the whims of the wind?

"Luck is always part of success. Staring daggers into the great blue will only make it seem longer."

The voice is familiar. Seto knows exactly who is calling him and yet he whips around like the captain of his ship is a monster about to jump him. Leichter doesn't miss his employer's jumpiness and raises his arms up in sign of peace.

"I apologies, my lord. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Tch. Don't be ridiculous."

"If I may my lord," says Leichter carefully approaching the edge. "You haven't slept so much as three hours since we left Kingtown. You really should get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Your concern is unnecessary," snaps back Seto, hastily putting his gloves back on. "How long do we have left until we get to Beruga?"

"Another day at least. That is if the wind deigns keep this speed up." The captain pauses again before completely turning to him, an irritating air of concern about him. "Lord Kaiba, please allow me to insist that you get some rest. I promise, I will warn you as soon as Beruga is in sight. But if we're to face ruffians and have your brother returned to you safely, you must be rested."

"I don't pay you to worry about my health, Leichter," he growled at him, straightening up but keeping his eyes on this cursed ocean. "I believe I've outgrown nursemaids. All you need to worry about is getting me to that island."

His head is easy to melt in this heat. Seto pulls away from the edge to return to his quarters to find something to do. Anything. But quick footsteps behind him follow up.

"My lord, I implore you," says Leichter, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You must get some sleep or this might cost you dearly."

The baron has stopped listening. The firm grip on his shoulder triggered another voice. One that imbedded deep inside his consciousness. One he could never truly get rid of. And yet it resounded so clearly.

 _"By all means boy, try your best to defy me. It'll cost you dearly."_

His entire body stiffens and his eyes widen from panic. Whipping around, he slaps the captain's hand away with so much force that Leichter tumbles back. Seto finds it hard to breathe, despite knowing full well who the person in front of him is and who he is not.

"Lord Kaiba, I—" began the captain.

"Do not ever put on your hands on me, Leichter. Next time you do, is the time you lose it."

Air. He needs air but the air out here is suffocating. Leaving a stunned captain and a few confused sailors behind, he hurried back to his quarters, slamming the door behind. It's colder inside, but breathing isn't any easier.

"Damn it…"

Leichter's words seem to have brought up all the exhaustion. But he can't sleep. Not now. Not while he has things to do. His vision suddenly blurs and his head began spinning. Next thing he knows, his back hits the door behind him.

Images from the past assault his head. Showing him corruption, evil, blood, fire.… And Gozaburo.

 _"You are weak Seto. But there's no need to worry. I'll make you strong. All you have to do is listen. Understand?"_

"Shut up, you bastard," he replies to the absent devil, gritting his teeth and covering his eyes.

Hell could take him, for all he cared. Just as long as he found those two, safe and sound.

* * *

 **Oh oh... looks like Gozaburo's still haunting our favorite billionaire. What's the worst that could happen?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Head above water

**Ahoy hearties! I know I've had a hard time publishing every week recently so here's an extra long chapter for ye scalawags! A well-earned reward for yer patience.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't faint. I don't think so at least. But my head has yet to stop spinning. Opening my eyes is an impossible task at the moment. Little by little, sensation comes back to me and I feel the tension in my muscles as well as the abrasions all over my skin. I'm floating. Water is being filtered through my nose so I know I'm still under. I have to fight with my own exhaustion to keep myself from falling into a deep sleep. It hurts but I have to wake up.

I have to find Moki.

The sea is agitated. Natural currents clash with unnatural ones, created by the explosion of the Anubis. My head is mirroring that disturbance, refusing to settle down and a typhonic vertigo assaults me. How long have I been out?

It's quiet. So quiet. Even under water I should be able to hear the commotion from the battle. No doubt about it. It must have ended. Finally, I manage to force my eyes open. I'm floating halfway between the sea floor and the surface. Somehow my hand is still clutching Drainer though my other knife is nowhere to be seen.

Around me, are pieces of the wreckage — blown away with me. Wood floats, metal sinks. A shiver of horror cools my blood and shakes me to the core when I see a couple of bodies floating among them. Once again, the waters of my home are littered with death. Many other mercenaries still alive are clinging to floating debris, confused as to what had just happened to their vessel. But it doesn't distract me from the ones who didn't escape with their lives. My stomach burns and turns so I swim away from the eerie spectacle and towards the other ships.

I instantly feel the ache in my muscles. My side is particularly painful. The wound on my arm has reopened for good and is bleeding. Every move hurts. Despite that, I refuse to slow down or spare a glance at the wreckage all around.

I've done this. I've caused the death of those people. I had no choice and yet I feel like screaming. Why? I did it for Moki. For Seto. Didn't I? So why didn't I feel in the right? Why did I feel so… dirty? Or is the water around me getting thicker all of a sudden?

I break the surface when I reach the hull of the Millennium. I can hear noise now. Some shouting as well but no clashing of blades or gunshots. Is it truly over? If so, then who won? Was I too late and destroying the Anubis did nothing? My stomach twists even harder and I swallow back the content my stomach is trying to expel. I try to climb up the side like I did to get on the Anubis, but my arms give in quickly. It's apparent I can't get back up on my own.

Not finding it wise to shout without knowing what is happening, I to close my eyes and listen. I can't clearly hear what the voices shouting are saying but all I need to know is if they are familiar to me.

"Get off our turner, ye maggots ye! If ye try anythin' ye'll be sorry."

That's Carrot's voice! Then, we won? The wave of extreme relief that comes over me relaxes all my muscles at once, so much that I sink back under water for a bit. But I compose myself instantly. Now is not the time to fall asleep and I have to make sure Mokuba is alright. I try shouting but find my voice uncomfortably dry and cough. Curses, no one will hear me like this.

Wait… Joey! Of course! He'll hear me.

"Joey," I call out as loud as my irritated throat allows me. "Joey!"

No answer. I dive back in to try my luck on the other side of the ship. But when I emerge, the Horus comes in my line of sight. Even from down here, I can see the damage that's been done to the ship and I know it won't sail away. The masts have fallen and even some of the edges have been torn. That one is also surrounded by floating corpses. But those are mostly in pieces. I shiver again. This is another definition of carnage I'm seeing. Then something moves and a large shape leans over the edge. My eyes widen in amazement when the creature hides the sun from my eyes, revealing itself to be a gigantic wolf with golden fur, glistening in the sun.

'So this is a wolf-man's second form…'

My amazement doesn't last long. I notice the beast is breathing heavily. He's bleeding from multiple places, and various projectiles are sticking out of him, making him look like a bloody pin cushion. Yet he's still conscious and standing. Any normal person would be dead with that many arrows and spear imbedded in them. Unconsciously, I swim closer to the Horus.

"Joey!" I call out, waving my good hand. "Joey, over here!"

Immediately, the giant wolf lifts up his head and sees me. But without waiting for me to get any closer, he leans over the edge and jumps into the sea. Anguish grips my insides for a moment, when I fear he might have fainted. But he comes up quickly and swims towards me. I realize how big he is as he gets closer. Even the biggest workhorses I've seen pale in comparison.

"A-Are you alright?" I ask, slightly intimidated.

He answers not with words but with a light growl and pokes at my bleeding shoulder with his muzzle. He doesn't seem to be able to speak in this form.

"It's nothing," I reply before eyeing the many blades sticking out of him. "Should I remove them now? The salt in the water will clean your wounds…"

For a while, he glances back and forth between his back and me. His ears are drooping and his gentle eyes, glassy. Heavy breathing betrays his extreme exhaustion. I'm tired and I haven't fought half as hard as he has. And for a non-Shayee, swimming wasn't helping. I fear he might fall asleep. If he faints here, he'll drown.

"Never mind," I tell him. "Let's get you somewhere you can rest."

There's too much distance between us and the island for him. I look around, hoping to spot a debris large enough for him to rest but the back of my dress is suddenly yanked back. Joey tosses on his back, clearly meaning for me to hang there. I uncertainly wrap my arms around his large neck and he swims forward towards the hull of the Millennium.

"What now?" I ask once there.

Joey brings up his anterior paws out of the water to sink his claws into the wood of the ship, not unlike I've done with my knives earlier. With what feels like unbelievable effort, he hurriedly climbs the side like a spider on a wall until we make it back onto the main deck.

There, two things are happening. First, I see the cost of our victory. The deck is littered with broken weapons, bodies and blood stains. The Millennium crew is pushing said bodies of their dead foes into the sea and carrying there wounded towards the lower decks.

Second, the mercenaries that are left are being sent back to the Osiris, their only surviving ship, by the crew. Including a Bakura drenched in blood and who's hair has almost completely turned scarlet. The sight makes me nauseous and my heartbeat refuses to settle. I don't see Atem anywhere which doesn't serve to reassure me.

Of course, everyone has noticed our arrival. Carrot-top and a couple of others make their way to us, asking if we're alright but they feel so distant. I slip off Joey's back to relieve him but the moment my feet touch the ground, my legs give in and I fall. I bring a hand to my side when a sharp pain shoots through it, finally letting go of Drainer in the process. Mere moments after, the wolf-man crumbles by my side.

"Joey!"

He breathes even louder than before. Despite my own lack of strength, I try to pull one of the arrows out of him but all I manage to do is hurt him. Am I that weak? John and Tristan come to my aid and while they begin pulling the blades out of a whimpering Joey, Carrot pulls me aside to give them space.

"Wait," I tell them. "He'll bleed out if you pull them out recklessly!"

"Don't ye worry," says the young pirate. "Wolf-men heal real fast. Somethin' like this won't keep our first mate down for long. We got to take em out before he heals over them. Mr Wheeler's got a thicker skin than anybody."

He's trying to reassure me but I can see his hesitancy as he avoids my eyes. They've clearly never seen him this wounded before. This was a close call for all of us.

"How bout ye? Ye hurt anywhere besides yer arm?"

"My side really hurts," I confess.

After getting out of the water, just breathing makes it painful. Carrot's complexion suddenly turns almost as red as his hair as he bring a hand to my side.

"S-Sorry bout that," he says, pressing a shaking hand above my hip. Immediately I feel the pain again and groan. He takes his hand back just as fast. "Yet got a bullet in there."

A bullet? An image of the two mercenaries I scared with my terrible "witch performance" on the Anubis flashes before my eyes. Right. The second one took out a pistol before I ran off. He must have fired at me just before the powder ignited.

"Come on, I'll take ye to the infirmary," he says standing back up and offering me his hands. "Can ye stand?"

"Like I said; a real bloody cockroach." The familiar voice makes me jump before I can even grab Carrot's hands.

Bakura —holding his bloody broken cutlass— seems disturbingly calm. I don't feel the usual bloodlust in his aura or see hate in his eyes, thought the annoyance is still present. It's a strange paradox to see him this pacified and covered in blood. For a few silent seconds, he contemplates me as I stare back frozen. I'm confused by his sudden calmness. And frankly, even more worried than when I can clearly tell his objective.

Carrot-top looks back and forth between us, lost. But then, his eyes light up as he looks past the quartermaster.

"The cap'n's back!" he exclaims.

My heart swells up a little when I indeed see Atem crossing the plank between the two ships. Thank God, he's alright. He steps back onto the ship his cutlass in one hand…. and Marik's severed head in the other. Swallowing my spit takes more effort than it should. So that's how the enemy surrendered so quickly. Another shiver shakes me and I avert my eyes, choosing to focus on the captain instead. As he gets back on the Millennium, our eyes meet and his widen. Dropping the head, he begins making his way towards our little group.

"You proved you aren't completely useless." Bakura gets my attention back. "Safe to say, without you, we'd be in much deeper shit."

Is he… complementing me? Inconceivable. I don't know why, but something is very very off.

"Which is why," he goes on, looking straight into my eyes. "I want you to believe me when I say, this time, it isn't personal."

Out of nowhere, the albino kicks Carrot in the torso, pushing him away from me. With snake like agility, the quartermaster moves behind me, grabs a handful of my hair and yanks it back. I barely gasp, and the cold metal of his broken cutlass caresses my throat. My blood freezes in my veins as I realize my body is too tired to fight back. Just lifting my arms to try to make his grip on my hair less painful hurts.

"O-Oi, Mr Bakura…" stutters Carrot-top getting up. "What are ye—"

Joey growls and from the corner of my eye, I see him trying to stand but fall back instantly.

"Stay down, mutt," snaps the quartermaster. "Don't make this anymore difficult."

"Bakura!" Atem's approached us, his cutlass ready and a fire burning in his eyes. "I'll show you no mercy this time. Hurt her and I will end your life here and now."

"THEN SWEAR!"

A heavy silence falls on the deck and all eyes are now on the quartermaster. He may have shouted, but I sense a stability that wasn't there before. He's not gradually getting more irritated at the commands or reproach of his captain. No. He wants something specific. Even Atem seems on guard.

"What?" finally lets out the captain.

"Swear. Right here, right now. Swear there'll be no more delays. No more off course escapades, no more legend hunting."

"This is ridiculous—"

"IS IT?" I feel the blade beginning to bite in my throat and hold my breath. "Nine of us have already kicked the bucket, and over a dozen are wounded thanks to you. None of this would've happened if you'd just stuck to the mission, as planned!"

"Bakura stop," says Tristan attempting to get closer. "This isn't the tim—"

"You all know it to be true!" He's addressing the whole crew this time. "Hans, Reynolds, Wilbur… Their death here was pointless and you know it!"

I'm so very confused. This is the first time I hear genuine attachment to the crew from Bakura. The first time his anger is sane and justified. I can't help but wonder yet again; why did Atem bring me here? My eyes find the captain of the Millennium who everyone is also staring at. His impassive face doesn't look away from Bakura, taking in all the accusations as they are said.

 _Just what is going on inside this man's head?_

"I don't know why or how, but she's doing something to your head," says Bakura. "She's a distraction. Explain it to me. How does she matter enough to make your conviction waver? Or was it always this shallow?"

Atem's brows come closer together, and his eyes are lit with anger again. I can feel it all the way here. What angers him though? The fact that I'm being threatened? The thought of me dying? Or the insult to his resolve? Maybe it's something else entirely.

"If you're not going to answer, fine," continues the quartermaster. "I couldn't care less. But until I have absolute faith that you won't go back on your word, I'll consider her the cause of it. If that's the case, she has no place here."

Realization seems to slowly sink in as the other pirates glance at one another and then at their captain again. There is truth in those words. If Atem hadn't brought us here, this battle wouldn't have happened. The unease Bakura has set is palpable. I know he won't hesitate to slit my throat if it serves their purpose. And I'm too weak to defend myself.

Atem's expression is unreadable. He lowers his head as another awkward silence falls.

When he looks up again, his face is still impassive but the fire in his eyes has settled. What has replaced it, is just as terrifying to me. A deep and grounded determination is there. Those are the eyes of a man on a mission. A hunter with a prey. Instead of replying, he pressed the blade of his sword on the palm of his free hand and slices it. He then extends a fist towards Bakura, and blood drips onto the deck.

I know of this eerie gesture. Old Tom spoke of it before. A blood oath. An unbreakable promise made between pirates.

"No more delays," Atem swears, loud and clear so everyone can hear. "In the name of our fallen brothers, there will be no rest until the baron and his company are burning."

Icy spears grow in my insides at the silent death threat. As soon as he says those words, Bakura lets go of my hair and instead grabs the back of my dress, forcing me to my feet. Next thing I know, I'm pushed forward and would've crashed face first onto the deck if Atem hadn't caught me in a nick of time.

But as soon as I have my balance back, I take a step back. I don't want him to touch me. Not after that oath he's made. An oath sworn to destroy my family. The sudden apprehension seems to have returned enough strength to me to be on my guard. But it doesn't stop my legs from shaking.

Thankfully he doesn't seem to notice, his eyes still fixated on Bakura. The latter doesn't spare me a second glance and sheaths his broken sword before closing the distance between him and us.

"Now that you finally have your head out of your ass, what do you want me to do?" he asks.

"Make sure all the powder has been confiscated from the Osiris before sending the maggot away," orders Atem, calmly but still throwing an irritated look at his quartermaster. "Then go to the infirmary. I don't need you getting an infection or dirtying my deck even more than it already is."

"Ha! Look who's talking. Before that, what do you want to do with her?"

At first, I think he's speaking of me but both turn their heads towards the Osiris. Surprise strikes me when I see Ishizu stepping onto the Millennium, her eyes lost in the distance as before. Xao is escorting her but she's as docile as a lamb and lets him drag her to the captain.

"What is she doing here?" I ask.

"Oh right, ye weren't there," says Carrot-top, bringing over Drainer to Atem. "The Ishtar were able to find us cause o' her. She's a witch who can see things. Least from what I understood."

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Or I'm too exhausted to be. If there were Shayee and wolf-men in the world, why wouldn't there be clairvoyants? Does Atem wish to add her to the collection?

Ishizu doesn't seem to care what happens to her. Nothing phases her, like she's already empty inside. And I know what that feels like. All the sailors on the deck stop and stare daggers at the woman who's brought death to their brothers in arm. It's a different type of hostility. One that makes me almost regret being threatened.

When Xao and her reach us, Atem points his sword at her throat. She doesn't bat an eyelash.

"I should kill you for the curse you've brought us, witch. But I have a question for you." He only receives a blink as a response. "Your brother told me of your visions. Every single one of them was on point. But the fool was certain of his victory. Why?"

"Does it matter?" she replies with a flat voice. "You won and he's dead."

"It does because I don't know your motive." The fuming captain presses the tip of his sword into her skin, until blood trickles but still, she doesn't move. "You either didn't see far enough and your brother assumed he would win or you knew of what would happen. Which is it?"

Again, she stays quiet, eying the man in front of her with her dead eyes. My heart aches just looking at her, like I'm absorbing her misery and the pain she feels. No, not misery. Hopelessness. I find myself swept by a wave of pity for this woman. That's when I notice it. She's covered from head to toe aside from her head. And her hands are bandaged.

"Do you really not care what becomes of you?" asks Atem.

No answer. I can feel the tension around rising. What the pirates of the Millennium see is indifference and scorn from their enemy. A insult to their fallen comrades. And their captain doesn't seem immune to that agitation. I fear for a moment that he might do something impulsive. But he ends up sheathing back his cutlass.

"Xao, lock her up. We'll deal with her later."

"Aye captain."

"Wait!"

All eyes turn to me. I didn't mean to shout but a strange intuition pushed me. I step closer to Ishizu who's expression doesn't change… until I reach for her hand. Her eyes suddenly widen but she doesn't try to take her hand back. I push up her sleeve and find her entire arm to be bandaged. I know someone else who covers his hands like that. I begin undoing the bandage.

First I uncover a palm with traces of burn and stab wounds. Then a wrist with even more cuts and…human bite marks?! I stop halfway the upper arm, certain that the rest of her arm is in the same state. My stomach nearly turns again. I attempt to digest this horrid discovery. She's covered from head to toe in this heat. Does that mean it's like that all over? From the murmurs around, I know I'm not the only one shocked by this discovery.

"Did your brother do this to you?" I ask her, unable to imagine it.

This time, she takes her hand back and hurriedly wraps it up again. The expression on her face doesn't shift but she's now actively avoiding eye-contact.

"I did see your victory," Ishizu says to no one in particular. "And my salvation. That's why I led him here. The consequences never mattered."

Atem doesn't give me the time to question what in the world she means, and tells Xao to take her away. While he gives orders to the rest of the men, I watch as the strange woman walks away.

That sort of pain, I can't imagine. I know the void left behind by losing loved ones. But being betrayed by them… that is something inconceivable in my mind. How much does someone have to suffer at the hands of their own brother to lead him to his death and their own? I'm sure she's not come here expecting to leave alive. Shudders of horror crawl on my skin at the thought. So much that my vision blurs for a moment and I almost tumble again. The brusk move makes my side hurt again.

Suddenly, a hand grab my face and find myself looking up at a frowning Atem. Why is he mad at me now? Oh right. I was supposed to stay put. But instead of being scolded, he only turns my head to inspect the scratches and bruises. Then he grabs my bleeding right arm.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he finally lets out after sighing.

"She got a bullet in the right flank," replies Carrot-top for me, handing the orichalcum knife back to its owner. "What can I do, cap'n?"

"Help Tristan and John take the bullets out of Joey while he's still in wolf-form. Hurry before he changes back."

"Aye aye, Sir!"

Joey is still on the ground but he seems to be fighting to stay awake. If he does turn back when he faints, then his body will shrink and the blades and bullets will do a lot more damage. The wolf-man growls and digs his claws into floor to try to stay still despite the pain.

"You're coming with me," he tells me and pulls me behind him.

He's not dragging me but his hand grips my wrist like a vice to the point that I can feel it shake. My arm stiffens at the contact but I let him lead me. I have neither the will nor the strength to fight him. To my surprise, instead of taking me to the lower decks and the infirmary —where I imagine most of the wounded are— he takes me up to his quarters and unceremoniously brings me inside.

"Sit," he orders letting go off me and heading straight for a shelf.

I take place on the couch, grateful to finally be able to sit down. The pain in my side and all over begins to be more and more noticeable. I put my hand to my side, to feel the round piece of lead in my flesh. Logically the entry point has to be… My hand find the small hole in the back of my dress. I was so focused on escaping the Anubis and being blown away that I didn't even realize I'd been shot. Now, with the growing pain I can't believe I didn't feel it.

"You are damn lucky to be alive," says Atem as he returns with a wooden box.

I don't reply but a uncomfortable tension takes over me. Despite my exhaustion, my body is completely on guard. I watch him carefully, inspecting each of his movements as he sets the box down next to me and takes his coat off. But then a grunt escapes him. Blood has leaked on his shirt at shoulder level. Looks like I'm not the only one hosting lead.

"Shouldn't we both go to the infirmary?" I ask, thinking of Mokuba.

Yes. Seeing Mokuba should help. As well as being around others. It should settle my apprehension.

"By all means," he replies, "if you don't have any issues stripping in front of my men."

He said that with so much crossness that it felt like an insult and when I fully understand his words, a furious blush takes over my face and confusion grows.

"Stripping?" I ask hoping I still had water in my ears.

"Love, I can't remove that bullet through your dress."

He needs access to my hip and back. It makes sense. It's logical. But dear Lord— The amount of shame rising in me is unfathomable. My cheeks heat up even more so much that for a moment, I fear my face might melt off. Can't I just keep the bullet instead? I lower my head, incapable of facing him. And feeling his eyes on me makes it so much worse. Oh God. Has the universe decided that today would be the most awful day of my existence?

My prayers are answered in the form of a coat being tossed at me.

"Just lower your dress to your waist and cover up with that," he says, pulling a chair closer and reaching to open the box.

I'm torn again by his sudden consideration. Just how much had I lowered my guard since meeting him? I thought I'd gotten around to understand this man. I had stopped thinking of him as a completely honor-less pirate. But now that he's made that oath in front of me, that bit of trust has shattered like glass. Because I know what he truly wants.

Yet on the other hand, I can't forget. I can't forget how he held me when I realized how alone I was. Or his comforting words, who have filled me with just enough hope to want to go on. Or how considerate of me he is, even in this moment. Or how easily I let my guard down when we speak of my people.

Gratitude and wariness. Comfort and apprehension. Trust and mistrust. All of these opposing emotions are tearing me apart and making me dizzy.

"I'll be as quick as I can—hng! Damn it!" He curses, gripping his own wrist.

His right hand flinches in pain and more blood leaks on the floor. Despite the torrent of emotions within, I can't seem to want to let him bleed.

"Not with that hand, you won't," I tell him putting the coat aside and scooting closer. "Let me help."

I open the box for him and expectedly find rolled up bandages, two small flasks —probably filled with alcohol— and other medical supplies and tools. I grab one of the bandage rolls but hesitate between the two flasks.

"The alcohol's in the leather covered one."

"What's in the other one?" I ask, hoping small talk will help me settle down.

"Joey's drool."

I blink. "Excuse me?"

"Wolf-man drool is one of the best scarring substances in the world," he explains. "It works wonders to stop large wounds from bleeding. Unfortunately, it's not nearly as good of an antiseptic as alcohol."

I am learning the strangest —and most repulsive— facts today. At least it's distracting me from my morbid thoughts. I take his hand and poor a little alcohol on it. It tenses slightly but he doesn't make a sound. Once the bleeding minimized, I begin bandaging it. We both stay silent. I don't believe he'll say anything until we're done tending to our wounds. The silence quickly becomes too heavy to bear so I decide to fill it again.

"Do I… want to know how you collected that?" I ask trying not to imagine the first mate spitting into a barrel until it's full.

To my surprise, Atem lets an amused half smile show for a fraction of second. "You really don't."

"Now, I'm really curious."

"Let's just say it has a lot to do with seasickness."

Serves me right for asking. I continue bandaging his hand meticulously and the awkward silence settles in again. Of course, the thoughts swarm my head once more. I try to focus on my task. I notice just how big his hands are compared to mine. There are scars on them too. I remember his torso and back, carrying the traces of so many wounds. Were they the reason for his desire for revenge? Those rough and calloused hands, hardened by years of fighting, carry such a comforting warmth. If I could be covered by this comfort…

Immediately, regret catches up to me for lowering my guard again. The wound I'm bandaging is the promise of death of my family. My hands freeze for a moment. My mind must still be jumbled from my earlier waltz with the sea. The tranquil warmth suddenly feels like fire and makes my hands tingle.

"What's the matter?" asks Atem, perplexed by my sudden frozen state.

I finally understand the source of my anguish. The desire to want to trust these hands… to trust him, is overwhelming. But I can't. I can't because —even after all of this— he's still the enemy of my family.

"It's nothing," I reply, quickly finishing the bandage to break away from the sweet poison that is the contact of our hands.

He's too perceptive not to have notices my agitation. Still, he says nothing, as if he knows exactly what's troubling me. Without adding a word, he proceeds to clean and bandage my own bleeding arm. He handles me like a piece of cracked porcelain.

I dare look at him while he's focused on my wound. This embodiment of mysteriousness reassures and unsettles me all at once. He could've harmed me so many times in so many ways. But no. He brought me to my home and given me answers I've wanted my entire life. My head spins again. I need to rest before my brain fries.

"Done," he says before turning around. "Face the other way and take off you dress."

My face flushes again, helping me reach the highest body temperature I ever had. It's not helping the growing headache.

"You turn around," I say back.

"You do know I'll see your back regardless, don't you?"

And this is the exact reason women should be aloud to learn medicine. I stare back at him until he sighs and faces the other way. At least, he isn't making uncomfortable intimations this time. I can be grateful for that. Still, I glance back after turning around to make sure he's true to his words.

I raise my shakings hands to the back of my neck to undo the lace holding my dress together. Just that movement hurts both my arm and my side. I slip off the fabric off my shoulders and quickly cover up my naked chest with the coat. I'm certain my face would put cherries to shame. Heaven if Seto saw me like this… Stripping in front of my captor and turning my back to him… I'd rather not imagine what he'd do.

"I-I-'m ready," I say moving my hair to the front so it won't bother him.

I hear him stand from his seat then stop. For a few moments, nothing happens. What is he doing? Just staring at me or trying to come up with something clever to say about my back to embarrass me even more?

Oh. My back. Just as I recall the existence of my scars, I feel his shadow loom over me. And a hand slips in between my shoulder blades, sending a shiver of surprise throughout the rest of me. The couch moves briefly as he sits behind me and for a while, his hand stays there. Then it slides to my side. I perk up holding the coat tightly against my chest while small electrical like tingles come up my stomach. Then it finds the bullet and I recoil letting a grunt escape me.

 _Please get this over with quickly._

"The bullet's travelled too far into you to just take it out via the original entry point," he says, and I hear the sound of a blade being unsheathed. "It'll be less easier to poke open your skin near your abdomen."

I dare throw a glance at him and see that he indeed has Drainer out.

"You're going to cut me open?"

"Seeing how the bullet isn't too deep into your flesh, it'll be quite quick. But yes."

With that, he stand and asks me to lie down on my side. Not the least bit reassured, I do as he asks. I don't have pleasant memories of the first time he put that knife in my flesh. And being in an even worse position to defend myself doesn't help. But I was never expecting this to be painless. I squeeze the coat even harder. Don't doctors give alcohol to their patients before operating on them? I think Moki told me that once.

"Do me a favor, love," he says as he kneels down to get a closer view of my hip. "Wiggle your left foot."

"W-Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Just do it."

I do as I'm told, not any less confused. I'm already in a compromising situation, but I'd like to think he's taking it seriously.

"Now do the same with your right."

I play along]. "Is there a point to this?"

"There is. Now lean your head back as far as you can."

"Like this? AH!"

I'd barely executed the movement that a very sharp but quick sting shot through my hip making me jump more out of surprise than actual pain. I feel blood leak on my stomach. He's already done cutting me?

"Bite the coat," Atem then orders. "Taking it out won't be as quick and I need you as still as possible."

I don't hesitate and do as he says, while apprehending the incoming pain. Will it be as bad as the last time? My shoulders tense at the prospect and I shut my eyes. Kindly, he warns me just before I feel the bite of the orichalcum blade. All my muscles respond by tensing and I bite into the collar of the coat.

 _Don't move, don't move, don't move!_

The worst is feeling Drainer find and pull the piece of lead out. I can't bite back a scream when he does. Once the invasive metals out of my flesh, all my muscles relax and I breathe heavily, as a few sweat drops drip down my face. A hand buries itself in my hair and gently massages my skull for a bit.

"Good girl," complements Atem before standing back up. "Sit up."

I obey, still waiting for the pain to fade. It wasn't as painful as the time with my arm. Maybe because there was no threat of fire or screams in my head this time. With a cloth and alcohol, Atem disinfects my wounds before bandaging my waist. But when he's done, he doesn't tell me to get dressed. I don't even hear him move behind me.

"Atem?" I ask glancing back. "Can I get dress—"

I stop speaking when I feel his hand on my back again. His fingers move, tracing the contours of the burn marks. I know because I know them by heart. Every new brush, every caress makes my skin tingles. It's such a strange sensation. Nothing like the burns from my memories. And not entirely soft. It stirs things in me, conjuring old memories. Sweet ones. Bitter ones. I shiver, very conscious of the most ugly part of me. He keeps at it for what feels like an eternity to me, as if silently contemplating something.

"The unburnt parts," he finally says,"They're like wings."

Yes. Yes they are. And there's a reason for that. The shapes evolved as I grew, and that's how they'd ended up. The original shape was a lot more defined.

"Do you remember it?" he asks. "The moment you got them?"

I bite my lips and look down, as bitterness pinches my heart.

"Every time I close my eyes," I say.

"What was it like?"

At any other time, I'd say this question is cruel. It forces me to remember then. But as if compelled by a greater force, I have to answer.

"As if the fire was eating me whole, like a monster. It couldn't move or breathe. But it wouldn't let me die."

The days after Seto had saved me were the most painful. It'd taken a whole six months before the burns stopped aching completely. But every day, I had Seto by my side, holding my hand and telling me to fight. The loneliness from the island begins to rise in me again and my eyes water. I take a deep breath, hoping to stop them.

Atem's hand moves up to my shoulder, then I feel a heavier pressure at my nape and thick hair tickling the back of my neck. I perk up, confused and getting honestly uncomfortable. Why is he leaning on me like that?

"I'm sorry."

Those words strike me like lightening. I forget that I'm half naked. I forget all about the discomfort. I forget his murderous oath. The man speaking to me now…is the same one that held me in his arms on the island. The one who comforted me. A frightening intuition crosses my mind. Somehow feeling as if this part of him will disappear, I ask without thinking.

"Why?" My voice —choked with emotion— comes out as an unsure whisper. "Why are you sorry? Why do all of this for me? What am I to you?"

He doesn't answer. He never will. I understand that now. He wanted to bury that part of him and never show it. And I'll never know why I am the exception. An unnamed frustration rises inside of me, accentuating my headache. Simultaneously, I can sense an immense sadness emitting from him and I hold my tears with difficulty.

Finally, he pulls away. I quickly get dressed, bitter that he'd once more retracted into his shell of mystery and chose to ignore me. By the time I turn back around, he's bear-chested and points Drainer towards his shoulder.

"Wait—" I say.

Too late. He sinks the blade into his shoulder and twists it, making a stream of blood flow out. He grits his teeth but in a few twist, the piece of lead falls onto the ground. All that without letting out so much as a grunt. While I stare my jaw on the floor, he grabs the flask containing the supposed drool and applies some to the wound. It almost immediately stops bleeding.

"You stay here and get some rest," he says putting his shirt back on. "Feel free to use the bed if you wish but don't leave this room until someone comes get you."

"What? But I have to see Mokuba…"

"The boy is busy patching up my men. You'd only get in the way and you're white as a sheet. Stay here and rest."

"But—"

"Love, I don't have time to waste," he says exasperated, looking at me straight in the eyes this time. "Don't make me strap you down."

I was right. The mask is back. We're back to threats and angry stares. I take a step back. He walks past me and heads for the door. Just before heading out he adds this.

"Get some rest. Tonight, none of us are sleeping."

* * *

 **Phew! Hope that was worth it, you guys.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Watery graves and flowing rum

**I know, I know, I've been gone forever. Sorry. I had a huge Christmas party to organize with 41 people (yes, 41, yes all my family). Now I'm looking for a job which is taking a lot of time. Anyways, enough excuses.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Daylight is getting quite dim already. For the hundredth time, I sigh. I've been looking at the same spot on the ceiling for at least two hours now. Honestly, how was that man expecting me to sleep after all of this? Not that my mind and body don't need it. But I haven't even seen Mokuba yet. Either they're working him to the bone by making him take care of all the injured or… No. Not even Atem would lie about that. If I've learned anything about him, it's that he's the "rip out the splinter" kind of person.

But what do I really know about him? I've only caught glimpses of the man on the island. His strange apology from earlier played in my head again and again. What was the apology for? Was it sympathy for my scars and everything that went with it? It didn't feel like it. It was so intimate and personal… I certainly can't imagine him apologizing for kidnapping us. It's bigger than that. And yet what can possibly be bigger than that?

The Shayee. That's who could. But he'd shut that door in my face by putting on that mask again and refusing to answer me.

I bite the inside of my cheek as the frustration rises in me. I'm tired of this. Being plunged in absolute uncertainty all over again is unbelievably maddening. I've learned more about my people in one day than I have in twelve years only for the mystery to thicken. And the one person who can give me answers is shunning me, leaving me to wallow in the darkness of my ignorance.

Knowing full well I won't find sleep anytime soon, I straighten up. Not without flinching from the jabs of pain from my wounds, I stand and make my way out onto the quarterdeck. The Osiris is sailing away in the distance, taking away what's left of the mercenaries with it. The wreckage of the Horus and the remains of the Anubis are being taken away by the currents away from my homeland —as if the sea itself doesn't want them near the island. Is that why there's no trace left of the wreckages from twelve years ago?

It's fitting and I'm thankful for it.

I approach the bannister and lean on it to observe the movements on the Millennium. Part of the crew is lighting the lanterns hung around the main deck. They're quiet. Too quiet. They don't exchange any words or any kind of gesture. Only monotonously light up the upper decks of the ship, their exhaustion palpable. A fresh wind travels around, whistling a melancholic melody and I feel heaviness in my chest. Bringing a hand to my throat, I remember Bakura's words.

"Nine deaths…" I whisper for no one to hear.

Atem's decision to protect me has caused nine members of his crew to die. They could've gotten away if they'd just given me up. But no. I don't believe for a moment that it was for the sake of his pirate pride. A sudden anguish squeezes my insides. How will the rest of the crew feel about my presence onboard now that lives have been lost for my sake? The wind blows on my naked skin and I shiver.

Suddenly, a large cloth is placed on my shoulders and I whip around, nearly jumping out of my skin. Behind me, the giant pilot of the Millennium stands, his expression as blank as ever.

"Jack," I say, sighing. "You scared me."

He doesn't answer me and only moves to his post by the helm. The cloth on my shoulder is actually his coat —a huge piece of cloth bigger than Seto's. I could probably be wrapped four times in this. Jack waits, silently staring into the distance as if he'd never noticed my presence in the first place. I sense no hostility from the giant. But there's a twinge of sadness shining in his eyes — as if tears were preparing to be shed. But I get no resentful glare or cold shoulder. I open my mouth to ask something when another familiar gruff voice interrupts my momentum.

"Look alive, men," shouts the quartermaster, emerging from the lower decks. "Pull up the anchor and let the sails loose. We're moving at once! Make it snappy."

The men obey the command without question. I realize most of them have bandages on their bodies and a sensation of guilt shakes me. Soon, the Millennium is moving pushed by that cold and morbid wind. I'm neither glad nor disappointed to see my homeland moving away.

Then, little by little, more crew members come up to the main deck. Those who are superficially wounded help the others up and settle them on the ground, near the edges —either on stools or tilted barrels. Some are even taken up on litters. It seems the whole crew is gathering. That's when I see Mokuba appear, helping Jaden walk. My throat tightens at the state of the young sail man. His head and leg are bandaged and even his left eye had to be covered up. I quickly make my way down to help Mokuba.

"Are you two alright?" I ask, putting Jaden's second arm around my shoulders.

"Been better," replies the cripple with a joyless smile and eyes filled with exhaustion. "T'was a tough one… I be grateful if it don't happen again any time soon, ye know?"

"No one found me," assures Moki, albeit quietly.

They may not have found him, but the damage is done. I just have to look at him to see it in the shaking of his hands and the intense look in those big dark eyes of his that avoid mine. His sleeves and shirt are stained with blood I know is not his own. His body may not be scarred but I know his heart is.

I want to take him in my arms. Hold him tight and tell him all will be well. But I cannot. Nothing I say will erase the bloody spectacle he's seen from his mind. My insides twist once more with silent guilt and I send an inner plea for forgiveness. Even if the best were to happen and Seto found us, Moki will never forget what he's seen here.

Still no one speaks and we let the heavy silence of the main deck fall on us again. Mokuba and I help Jaden sit against the edge of the ship. Soon after, more of the men emerge from the lower decks, carrying more litters. My heart sinks in my chest when I see the covered up bodies of the fallen.

 _Six, eight…. Eleven._

Seems two more have succumbed to their wounds. They've been neatly enveloped in white sheets without a single blood stain on them. With surprising care and respect.

Others follow. Some carry lanterns. Others, bottles, kegs and baskets that they set aside. Perhaps they intend to burn the bodies? The thought alone makes me gag but I say nothing. They're not Shayee. Burning bodies is by no means an act of blasphemy for them. For me, it's the greatest sacrilege. I take a breath and shake my head, trying not to think about it. Either way, we have to get rid of the corpses before they start rotting and bring disease to the rest of the crew.

A familiar tall silhouette then enters my field of vision. Joey walks by us, carrying one end of another litter. The pinkish scars on his body already look weeks old. Carrot-top didn't lie when he said wolf men heal fast. But just like Mokuba and everyone here, I can see the scars of his soul reflected in his empty eyes.

Even Bakura —who has scrubbed off every ounce of blood out of his hair—doesn't say a word. My lack of wariness of the quartermaster surprises me. It's as if the murderous aura surrounding him has dissipated in the heavy fog of mourning engulfing the entire crew.

The wrapped up bodies are aligned at the front of the ship and the crew members who can walk gather around in a fluid motion, moving as a single entity. The smooth yet imposing movement of the crowd around the bodies sweeps even Moki and I, making us part of the wave. Everyone seems to be here now, aside from Jack at the helm and a few sail-men in the masts. My homeland is far behind now. There's not a sound to be heard aside from the agitated sea and the wailing winds.

All eyes are turned toward the dead and the heavy silence carries on. That is until the men make way for Atem. Eyebrows close together, his face is more stern than that of the rest of the crew. Perhaps he had the time to mourn on his own before everyone else? His mask is up, but his eyes betray him. They've darkened, taking the same tint as the ones of everyone else here. The captain of the Millennium stands still for a bit, observing the wrapped up bodies on the floor. Then he kneels by each one of them. For each, he unwraps the sheet to look at their pale faces and rests a hand on their head. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, as if praying.

 _Why do you pray? You, who steal and kill? You, who takes what you want by force? Why do you pray? How can you be kind and caring? You, who swears death oaths and give your life to vengeance? Why?_

I let the questions swarm my mind, leaving them answerless. There's no point in asking. His mask doesn't fall, he doesn't waver one bit. Only that fog in his eyes says anything. Once he's "prayed" above each of the dead, he straightens back up and goes to stand on the edge of the ship with cat-like balance. All eyes finally look up at their captain, and still not a sound is made.

"Two years ago, I made you all a proposal," declares the captain, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You had lost your homes, your families, parts of your souls, to the greedy hands of the Kaibas."

The muscles in my throat tense at the mention of the name. I once more fall under the spell of my own guardedness and can't detach my eyes from him. Mokuba's hand finds mine and I squeeze it, hoping to give as much comfort as I receive.

"But," continues Atem, "you could return the pain you had endured. And you could prevent anyone else from suffering the same fate. All of you agreed to trust me and embark on this journey of righteous purge, despite knowing the dangers and the price you had to pay to achieve it. You threw away your status as upstanding citizens. You abandoned what was left of your homelands. You became pariahs."

The gradual and obvious shift of atmosphere is unmistakable. My skin crawls and I feel the urge to shrink down to the size of a mice and disappear. I dare glance at the men around us. The pits of darkness and misery that were they irises now burn brightly with silent rage and determination. Being plunged in this atmosphere makes my skin tingle as if I'm seated too close to a fire. The flames of vengeance that are devouring them.

I was wrong. Atem isn't only terrifying because of his sharpness and devilish agility with a sword. His words… they're like an incantation, breathing life into the hopeless souls of the men of the Millennium. They brew this anger and desire for blood I see in their eyes.

 _'They're empty shells. Vengeance is all they have left.'_

It's a curse. But a curse that gives them reason to still go on after losing everything. If I hadn't caught a glimpse of that same pain in Atem's eyes earlier, I'd really think he was the devil on their shoulder, playing puppeteer to those lost souls and moving them as he pleased. But I have peeked under his mask. I know he shares their pain.

An invisible hand wraps around my heart, squeezing it until it aches. I feel the tears building up behind my eyes, as an infinite void of sadness expands in my chest. Apprehension and heartache growing within widen it. Imprisoned in this toxic atmosphere, I helplessly listen to the binding words of my captor.

"Today, eleven of us have paid the ultimate price," he says, with a softer voice. "Wilbur, Hans, Reynolds, Gareth, Kurt, Vin, the Patch, Dieter, Ledrole, Finn and Neal. Tonight, we return what they gave us with all the honors they are due. We are indebted to them. Just as those who have payed that price before, we owe it to them to finish what they've started. But tonight… we show gratitude. We put them to rest."

Atem gives an order, incoherent to my ears. A dozen of pirates move and pick up the bodies. To my surprise, they bring them to the edge of the ship— and let them fall into the sea. A spark of relief hits me, loosening just a bit of my insides.

 _They won't be burned._

 _They won't be reduced to ashes._

 _The sea will take them and carry their souls away to whiter shores._

Still the heaviness in my chest quickly returns. Every time they let one of the bodies go, bitterness pinches at my soul. I can feel my wounds throb painfully in harmony with my restless heart that becomes heavier at each beat. I find myself fighting my own tears. Sadness fully takes over my apprehension.

 _Why did they have to die so worthlessly? After losing everything, why did they have to sacrifice their lives to a something as eerie, vile and sterile as vengeance? Why did their existence have to vanish like this?_

I glance around. All the men are silent and yet, on more than half of them, I discern tears leaking on their cheeks and shining in the moonlight. I bring a hand over my chest and squeeze the fabric of my dress there, scared that I might burst. Without truly knowing why, I inhale deeply and open my mouth. A melody following the measure of the wailing wind leaves it.

 _Who can sail without any wind?_

 _Who can row without any oar?_

 _And who can wish a friend farewell_

 _Without shedding tears?_

I don't know where that melody is from. Perhaps something Maria used to hum to me? The eyes around have turned to me, staring curiously. But to my surprise, a smooth, husky and penetrating voice answers my little verse.

 _I can sail without any wind_

 _I can row without any oar_

 _But I can never leave my friend_

 _Without shedding tears_

I look up and my eyes meet Atem's. The fiery irises have softened unlike anything I've seen before. The same sensation I felt when he traced the scars on me back comes over me, warming me and sending strange tingles in my fingers. I hold my breath, contemplating the mask-less face. My contemplation doesn't last long, as he turns back towards the sea and another verse leaves his mouth.

 _Who can see the sunrise at dusk?_

 _Who can amble among the stars?_

 _And who can wish a friend farewell_

 _Without shedding tears?_

This time, it is Joey that answers. Then Hunter joins him. Then Jaden and two more. Soon, the whole crew answers the song, sending their farewell to their fallen friends —as if this song is known to all of them.

 _I can see the sunrise at dusk_

 _I can amble among the stars_

 _But I can never leave my friend_

 _Without shedding tears._

The heavy silence leaves place to a chorus of loss and sorrow. Some verses the captain sings sound familiar. Others do not. But all the crew responds to them. I hear them cry and it makes a flow of tears burst out of my eyes, tickling the part of me that knows loss.

They sing until Xao lets go of the last body and the sea swallows it. Then, the crewmen who'd brought the bottles begin passing them around until almost everyone holds one. The few seconds of distraction on my part to wipe my tears away are enough for Atem to regain his mask. Still perched on the edge of the Millennium he raises the glass bottle Bakura hands him.

"They gave up their lives to give us our tomorrow. We've mourned their loss," he states. "Now we honor them by celebrating their lives. To our brothers!"

"OHOY!" replies the entire crew in unison.

A moment later, every single man on the deck brings his drink to his lips and downs it. Even Jaden.

"What are they doing?" mutters the youngest Kaiba in my ear.

I can't answer him. The only funeral I've ever attended was Gozaburo Kaiba's. A very stern and solemn ceremony which included a mass and a small buffet at the family estate. I'm no expert on how pirate funerals are held.

The sound of breaking glass makes me jump. Bakura's bottle is in pieces at his feet —intentional, I take it. Thought the quartermaster's eyes are red, that furious look in his eyes hides the fact that he shed any tears.

"Reynolds and Finn were as daft as pigeons," he growls loudly. "Neither of them could ever shut up. Took the two of them to make a whole brain."

"Neal couldn't hold a sword for shit," then says Tristan, still wiping away one last tear. "And coming from me, that's saying something."

A few joyless chuckles travel around and slowly, the mass divides. Everyone either sits on barrels or leans against the edge and masts of the ship. They form small groups. Following the movement, Mokuba and I sit —him on a stool, I on a tilted barrel— against the edge, near Joey and Xao. One by one, the names of the dead are brought up and the chuckles and laugh intensify as the drinks flow. Until they become almost genuine and ceases to be just another way to fill silence.

"Ol' man Patch weren't much of a talker," says Jaden leaning back and looking up at the stars. "But there be that one song he always be mumblin'. Sounded like a croakin' crow, mind ye. Used to drive me bonkers! Can't believe I won't be hearin' it no more."

A short silence follows, before a thumping and rhythmic noise fills it. Quickly, the rhythm intensifies as the pirates begin stomping or clapping to the same beat. Then, just like before, they begin singing. It's a tale of a young sailor who meets death on his first journey out to sea.

 _Johnny boy, Johnny boy,_

 _We're bound by stormy weather…_

 _Johnny boy, Johnny boy,_

 _Better wish your lads farewell_

At some point, Reed begins playing the accordion and John, a sort of thin fiddle. The atmosphere slowly shifts from solemn and silent mourning to —not joyous— but lighter mood. The drinks flow and soon, there is singing, dancing and sharing of memories.

I eat the food that is passed to me in silence, not comfortable enough to partake in this odd celebration. Singing and dancing is not something I associate to funerals but I can understand the need to remember the good of a dearly departed's life. Perhaps that's why I wanted to recover my lost memories in the first place. For the good times.

I replay the few precious memories I did recall from the island. Then another twinge of guilt pinches my heart. Is it alright to mourn for others at the funeral of those men? With my amnesia, I never truly grieved for my family. A gentle nudge pulls me out of my reverie.

"How are yar injuries?" asks the ever so gentle Joey.

I can't help but glance at the scars on his naked chest and back as I turn to him. I recall him being a bloody pin cushion. For a moment, I nearly return the few bites of bean bread I've just eaten.

"I uh," I mumble trying to focus on his face. "I'm alright. I wasn't hurt that bad. Unlike you. I can't believe you're already healed."

"Perks of bein' a wolf-man," he replies, letting out an amused snort, albeit his eyes remain sad.

I see most of the men drinking, dancing and singing their lungs out, as if to evacuate every bit of sorrow of their beings. It's different from a joyful celebration but just as genuine, somehow. The rest eat and chat in small groups, exchanging stories about the fallen. Our little circle, composed of Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Xao, and of course Moki and I, is mostly quiet.

"You're not eatin' much," comments the Asian man.

"My stomach is a little twisted…" I confess reluctantly. Unwilling to discuss the puddle of mixed feelings within, I divert the conversation. "Are pirate funerals always like this?"

"Yep," confirms Joey. "Mournin' then celebratin'. T'makes sense, ya know? They wouldn't have wanted us moppin'. I was surprised when ya started singing. Where d'ya learn our song?"

 _Where, indeed._

"I'm not sure. I was just as surprised when you all started singing back. Where did you learn it?"

He turns his head and points in one direction with his chin. By the time I turn my head, Atem is making his way to us, a bottle in each hand. He smiles at me but it's the provocative smile of his mask. Fake, distasteful and full of deceit. He hands one bottle over to Joey before sitting between us. I scoot as far as I can on the barrel as not to touch him.

"How are you?" he asks.

Oddly innocent question for someone with a smirk like that on his face.

"Fine," I reply, putting a hand on my flank. "My wounds don't hurt too much."

"I did not mean your injuries, love," he says, before taking another sip of his bottle.

Of course he wants to stir up whatever is eating at me. True to his image as always. If I don't want him to pry too much, the only course of action is being honest.

"I… didn't really know any of them," I say. "The only ones I've ever spoken to were Hans and Neal. I'm not sure how I should feel."

"Yet you shed tears for them," he states.

The heat rises to my cheeks and I look down. The reason I wept for them is complex enough for me to have trouble understanding. I don't see how I could explain it to him. Even if I want to. I once more chastise myself for this frustrating need to trust this man.

"I'm not sure why," I respond, still refusing to look up at him. "Isn't it natural to be sad when people die?"

"I fucking hope you're bloody joking, half-pint," growls a gruff voice.

My heart skips a beat and my head shoots up to look at the quartermaster who's subtilely approached our group. Bakura makes his way towards me. I straighten up, ready to get on guard. But just as before, I don't sense any murderous aura about him —albeit his frown is as pronounced as ever. Neither Atem nor Joey moves, apparently sensing no threat. Bakura stops in front of me, and points an accusatory finger in my face.

"Everyone that died today did it to protect the crew and the ship. That includes you and the brat too. So it's not a question of how you feel or not. You _owe_ them. Show gratitude for people who die for you here, got it?"

Again, the blatant display of care he shows towards his comrades shocks me. Most of all, he's not wrong. Their death may have prevented Moki's. The heat of my cheeks intensifies with shame. That is something I should thank them for. They didn't die just for the sake of vengeance. I almost sigh in relief.

"H-How do I do that?" I ask, feeling quite awkward asking Bakura of all people for advice.

He says nothing but brings up his second hand holding his bottle up in my face. "One sip per death. I don't give a rat's ass if you puke it back up after as long as you force it down."

I stare incredulously at the bottle. Is that it? Will that be sufficient?

"Yugi, don't!" exclaims Mokuba, standing up. "What if he poisoned it?"

In response, Bakura rolls his eyes before bringing the rum to his mouth and taking a couple of long sips before presenting it to me again.

"Satisfied, brat? Hurry up, my arm's tired."

I grab the bottle and hold my breath when the foul smell of assaults my sense of smell. Eleven sips. It'll be quick if I hold my nose, won't it? I send a thought to the dead before bringing the alcohol to my mouth under the curious gazes of the pirates. The aggressive liquid floods my mouth and I try to force down the eleven sips quickly…. only to pull away after two. Dropping the bottle, I begin coughing my lungs out as my insides catch fire and tears burst out of my eyes. My vision blurs and I quickly miss the air.

A flask is put in my hand and I grab it without a second thought. Blessed clear water descends in my throat and begins slowly washing away the inner fire. But even by the time I've emptied it, irritations still remain in my throat.

"How on earth… do you drink… that by the pint?" I say with a broken voice and my sentence punctuated with lighter coughs.

They snicker, seemingly enjoying my misery. Pirates will be pirates. Curse them. May they all swallow a thousand needles! Bakura picks up the bottle at my feet that has somehow miraculously escaped shattering on impact. A nasty grin creeps up his face, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hahaha! You did better than I expected. I thought for sure you'd puke out your guts. Not bad, toots."

He laughs his raw unbridled laughter and walks away from our group before emptying the rest of his bottle.

"'Toots', huh?" snickers Joey. "Looks like ya've earned a twinge of respect from the blood hound, Yug."

"Don't let your guard down," replies the captain, watching his quartermaster walk away. "It's only a matter of time before he needs more."

"With everything he's killed today, he'll be stable for a while," comments Tristan before letting out a sigh. "We should be good for now. As long as we don't piss him off by delaying the hunt again."

My eyes fall to Atem's bandaged hand just as it clenches. My insides shift uncomfortably. Where is Seto right now? Has he even found the wreckage of the Golden Whale? His tendency to forget food and sleep when his mind is preoccupied frightens me. If I could just tell him that we're alright… and to stay away.

"Speaking of giving others their dues," says Atem, putting down his empty bottle down, "I believe you still owe me something, love."

A tremor of alarm shoots through me and I straighten up, completely on guard this time. Was it a mistake on my part to assume he'd let me off easy for disobeying him after everything that has happened?

"I know I disobeyed your orders but considering I considerably contributed to us still being alive, can't you let it go?" I say, attempting to bargain my way out of it.

He stares incredulously before laughing. "Cutting you open was more than enough punishment for that I believe." His infamous cocky smirk stretches out across his face. "I meant what you owe me for our little duel."

"Oh."

That completely slipped my mind. And somehow it's even worse. The blood once more rushes to my face when I remember what it is I owe him.

 _"If I win, I'll take something from you. Something once given, can't be taken back."_

"So, you've decided?" My voice shakes and I keep my face oriented towards the ground as my mind attempts to figure out what he could ask of me. "What do you want?"

"Time."

The incessant flow of obscene nightmares plaguing my mind comes to a brutal stop and is replaced by pure confusion. I look up at him to find that his smirk has turned to an almost sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I want some of your time. A year of your life. Just for me."

The wind whistles in my ear and plays with my hair as I stare at him, my confusion thickening by the moment. Am I daft or is his request truly this strange?"

"I-I don't understand," I let out. "What do you mean a year. A year to do what?"

"Anything. All you have to do is stay with me. Once our business is concluded, I'll have plenty of time and money to spend. So I'm asking to spend them on you."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Unsurprising, really. My mind is completely empty of original thought and instead repeats his words over and over again. From the corner of my eye, I see that Joey, Tristan and Xao are in deep conversation, just like Moki and Jaden. The sphere of intimacy it creates around the two of us is slightly disconcerting.

He leans closer, his lips thinning with seriousness. I can smell the soft odor of sea salt and dried fruits tickling my nose.

"You can't deny that being at sea suits you far more than being some rich brat's bird in a cage." He says that with an air of irritation about him. "Needless to say, you won't have to worry about food or shelter. I've no intention of settling on land once all of this is over. What do you say?"

My heart throbs in my chest painfully. I thought this was supposed to be his reward for winning the duel. Why does it sound like an offer —not to say a proposal? The answer is obvious. He's my enemy. The enemy of my family, an adamant danger to Seto and Mokuba. I shouldn't be hesitating. And yet…

A whole year at sea, spending hours a day swimming, exploring the world of my people, having the ocean wind in my face… Never have I received such a tempting offer. I know that if we do manage to return to Seto, he'll probably never let me out of his sight again, much less get on a ship. I'd be back in my golden cage.

Guilt rises again in me and I mentally slap myself. What am I doing, considering my captor's offer? I bite my lip, hoping the pain will help sink in my resolve. The most important is making sure my family is safe and reunited. To hell with my selfish desires. Besides, who in their right mind would agree to that?

"No." Though I manage to look him in the eye, my voice still comes out as a near whisper. "I can't. I have to go back."

"To your new home?" he snorts, knowing full well my one true home will always be my island.

"To my family," I retort, throwing him the most serious look I have.

We stare once again, openly defying each other. I'm determined to hold my stare all night if I must to make him understand that I won't back away. He's so close now, I can almost feel his breath on my face. I have to fight to focus on his burning eyes rather than inspect his perfectly sculpted face. Rather than his face, the strange force that makes me react to each of his movements is what truly teases my curiosity.

'Focus Yugi. Now is not the time to study the Atem mystery.'

Finally, his smile returns and he sighs before straightening up. "I expected as much."

"Then why did you ask?"

He sneers. "Did you want me to force it on you? I still can."

"No thank you!" I shoot down immediately.

He chuckles and stands up to stretch. He's always felt tall to me but the gesture plus my sitting down makes him seem like a giant touching the stars. He must be as exhausted as I am if not more. But just as I think he's about to walk away, the pirate puts his hands on his hips and looks up at the sky.

"I suppose we will have to find an alternative then," he lets out.

"What?" I say recognizing this amused tone that usually means nothing good is about to happen.

He sits back down, reaching for the edge of the ship behind me and like a soft wave on a shore, then swiftly leans in. A bandaged hand slips under my chin, keeping my head up.

I blink.

Time slows, eternity sets in.

First, the subtle smells of sea wind and dried fruit fill my nose and then the rest of me, all the way down to my insides, slowly untwisting them. Then a wave of heat rises from there, swarming me up as would a lukewarm, gentler version of the Stream. Finally, something warm presses against my lips.

I open my eyes finding no space between me and the captain of the Millennium. All of me tenses up to the point of complete paralysis as my mind attempts to find an explanation for what is happening to me.

Before any spec of sense can form within my head, Atem pulls away, taking with him the warmth and the smell of the sea. I nearly follow after to retrieve them but the paralysis has yet to release me.

"I'll make do with this," he states, taking his hand back.

His words shatter the spell and as if only realizing what has just transpired, I feel every part of me heating up at unhealthy speed. While shame cooks me up from the inside, anger takes control of my arm, clenching my hand into a fist and sending it towards Atem's face.

Of course, quick as he is, he catches my wrist before it can even make contact with him. My pathetic attempt at getting even foiled, I stare daggers at him hoping to wipe that smug smile off his face with the sole power of my will.

"Why are you so upset?" he says with a quiet and far too amused tone. "I only took what I said I would."

"Lecherous creep…" I meant to snap but my insult came out as a furious growl-like whisper.

"I can't give it back but I'll give one in exchange if that's what you wish," he taunts.

I can feel my face putting cherries to shame. Embarrassed beyond redemption and defeated, I rip my arm from his grip and open my mouth to give this pervert a piece of my mind. But before I can say anything, he stands again.

"My offer still stands, love. Come find me if you ever change your mind. Sleep well."

With that, he picks up his empty bottle and walks away towards other groups. Mokuba, Joey and the others around —whom I have no idea have seen the whole display or not— look up and watch him go.

I turn towards the edge and look down to hide my face and bring a hand to my chest, cursing him as I feel the void within extend furiously. Of course he had to toy with me like that. That's what I'm here for after all. Why did I forget this?

I don't know if the ache is to blame, but I find myself fighting a sudden need to cry.

* * *

 **Oh dear! What would Seto think? I had so much time delaying that. And surprises aren't over yet!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Of reefs and of half-truths

**News : Hi everyone. I hope you're all doing well. Once more I owe you an apology for the delay. Turns out being stuck in the biggest writer's block of my life wasn't enough, I also decided to get sick. And I sort of freaked myself out into thinking it was the nasty coronavirus. Add that to the stress of getting all my job applications being rejected and you get extremely tardy chapters. I promise I'm trying to get back to my weekly posting schedule as best I can. It's a little difficult at the moment. So thank you for sticking around and putting up with me. To reward your patience, I made this one extra long.**

 **Alright, that's enough stalling. Enjoy!**

(Sorry if you find any typos, I'll go over them when I have time)

* * *

 **Seto's POV**

The state he's in can't possibly be called sleep. Sleep involves being plunged in complete relaxation of the mind and body alike, and occasionally, have nonsensical images fill your head until you can separate the illusion from reality. That last bit applies to normal people at least. Seto's mind has only ever been riddled with detestable memories.

However, this state isn't being awake either. He knows where he is. In his chair, sprawled out across his mahogany desk and his face buried in the elbow of his folded arms. He can hear the sea and the sailors working outside. Yet his body has stopped responding to his commands. His mind, however, refuses to settle and instead incessantly shows him images of Yugi and Mokuba. He has no time to waste sleeping. But here he is, in this floating, irritable state. Seems this is the only compromise his exhaustion is willing to accept.

 _It's not like there's anything you can do._

His inner voice irritates him just enough so that he opens his eyes and rises from his restless not-sleep. A long sigh leaves him and he dares not check his pocket watch for fear of time not having passed. Until the Blue Eyes reaches Beruga, there _is_ nothing he can do.

Without knowing really why, his hand reaches into the chest pocket of his coat to take out the little vial with the glistening liquid. It really does look like a diamond. Clearer than water somehow. He tried to take a whiff but it smells of nothing. This thing seems…. unworldly, somehow. If Gozaburo kept it in a safe, it must be precious beyond belief. But even if it's worth all the diamonds in the world, it's worthless to him. He'd trade it without hesitation just to know that those two were safe.

But this being nothing more than a pipe dream, he forces his focus on the strange vial again. When did his bastard of an old man acquire his safe again? Not long after they'd taken Yugi in if memory serves. But back then, most of Gozaburo's wealth came from the weapon trade and illegal trade and transportation. End of 1739…

A sudden knock on the door makes him jump and instincts dictate his hand to return the vial to his inner pocket instantly before giving permission to enter. The door bursts open with the force of a canon that nearly makes the young baron reach for his blade. Leichter's face says it all. Something is wrong.

"My Lord, Beruga is in sight," announced the captain of the Blue-Eyes. "But you have to see this."

Without hesitation, following the push of anguish shooting up his spine, he follows Leichter out to the edge of the quarterdeck. Indeed, the Blue-Eyes is swiftly closing in on the island in sight. As predicted, Beruga is a small piece of land. Smaller than Joyelle. And evidently, the main port town is no larger than Joytown. But Seto immediately spots the trouble.

Five or six identical ships and a handful of smaller scouts —all flying the colors of the navy— are surrounding the port town. The island is too small to be hosting a navy base. So there's only one explanation for this obstruction. It's an intervention from the navy. And the only thing they could possibly be doing in this secluded area, is smoking pirates out of their hideouts.

There's no commotion so the operation must have ended a while ago. With his spyglass, the baron takes a closer look at the port. Part of the navy men in uniform are gathering up people in chains while others seem to be inspecting the berthed vessels that bore flags of black and bones.

A million questions swarm his head at once. How long have they been here? It's been four days since the attack on the Golden Whale. Logically the Millennium must have had the time to arrive. But if they've seen the navy ships… that meant they could've run off in any other direction to steer clear. If that's the case, there's no way to know where they are now. Ergo he now has his answer; God isn't done putting him through hell yet.

"What should we do, my Lord?" asks Leichter. "They're unlikely to let us dock and if they do, we'll be inspected no doubt and possibly stranded for days."

"If those fools can't recognize a real battleship when they see one, then the navy has clearly degraded. Get us on land."

"Yes, my lord," replies the captain before turning to his crew. "All hands on deck, gentlemen! We're docking!"

While the Blue-Eyes continues forward, the noise becomes distant and Seto puts away the spyglass. A surge of vertigo assaults him and his hand grips the bannister of the quarterdeck to keep him from losing balance. On goes his punishment. On goes the anguish and the nightmares. Is there no end to this sick game? There is no way to know. Fitting for a culprit to not know when his sentence will end. Like a flame slowly eating at him while he begs for death. Truly fitting.

His hand begin to sting under the gloves as the irritation rises within.

He dares not hope that among all the captured pirates he'd find them. He can't. If he hopes, there'd be no end to it. The only thing he has to believe in is that they live. No matter how long it takes or what he has to go through, his absolute priority is finding that out.

Finally, the navy ships take notice of their arrival and two scouts come to their encounter, signaling for the battleship to head in direction of the port. It takes far too long for Seto's taste to get the Blue-Eyes to the port but as it does, he eyes the various cheap and unkempt vessels around being inspected by navy men.

By the time, the Blue-Eyes is finally docked, there is no Millennium in sight still. At least not among the ones he can distinguish. He'll have to investigate more on land to—

That thought it put on immediate halt when he sees a hoard of armed navy men hurrying towards the ship. Fantastic. Another waste of time. The instant the Blue-Eyes berths and a plank links it to the firm ground, the small platoon immediately steps onto the ship. Marching in front of the organized group of men in uniform, a scrawny looking fellow with a ridiculous thin mustache —and a few more stripes on the shoulders than the others— inspects the sailors of the Blue-Eyes with judgmental glares.

"Attention, maggots!" he shouts with a booming voice. "This ship is now under jurisdiction of the Northern Caribbean Navy and its Commodore, and is now subject to inspection on suspicion of piracy! Any resistance will be dealt with accordingly. Have your captain step forward at once!"

With Leichter on his trail, Seto hurries down to the main deck, internally fuming with irritation and holding back the desire to throw his fist in the man's face. What kind of buffoon would ever think a battleship like the Blue-Eyes could be compared to the rotting pieces of wood that the filth sailed on?

"Are you in charge?" haughtily asks the Lieutenant, eying him up and down.

"Are you a complete moron?" snaps back the baron, crossing his arms on his chest. "Do I look like a sea rat to you?"

Though he is in a loose shirt drenched in sweat and without a coat, that still doesn't allow anyone to miss the pricy fabric of his attire. Or his sword. But though the Lieutenant looks him up and down again, the scrawny man snorts and stubbornly continues.

"For all I know you are usurping the identity of the true owner of this ship. All ships in the bay must be inspected and all identities must be verified. All of your men have to disembark and hand over their weapons at once. Your ship will stay anchored until the inspection is over."

"Out of the question," Seto shoots down immediately. "You're not taking apart my ship. Have you any idea who I am, you idiot?"

"Orders are orders," insists the Lieutenant —far too happy to exercise the ounce of authority his extra stripes give him.

"I don't have time for this. I myself am on a pirate hunt on orders from Admiral Pegasus himself. You'll stand down if you know what's good for you."

Having to use Pegasus's name of all things to get himself out of this situation leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Owing the nosy admiral isn't a pleasant feeling. In fact, owing anyone is a pain. Brings more trouble than needed. But the situation doesn't give him many options.

"You mean to tell me the Great Admiral of the entire Caribbean Navy sent you on a pirate hunt? Unlikely. Why would the marine make use of civilians or merchants to hunt down pirates? Canon fodder? I don't think so. Leave it to a crook to usurp the name of others. You're not fooling me. Order your men to disembark or we will use force."

The pig-headed fool raises an arm and his men get ready to brandish their riffles. Seto's teeth clench so hard they wince. Negotiating with this mule is useless unless he can prove his affiliation with Pegasus —and using force would only make things worse for him.

"Stand down, Lieutenant!"

There's a moment of confusion as all the Blue-Eyes crew registers the feminine voice. All eyes turn towards the embarking plank. In a fluid movement, the small platoon steps out of the way to let a thin figure in a long uniform coat through. All eyes widen as a woman steps onto the main deck and makes her way to Seto and the Lieutenant. Under her tricorn, her long flowing hair held in a tight ponytail is being toyed with by the wind. This mass of nearly white blond mane and those piercing blue eyes are far from unknown to the young baron.

"Commodore," exclaims the suddenly very submissive lieutenant, saluting her. "There's no need to bother yourself, my Lady. Everything is under control. We were just about to search the ship."

She barely spares a glance at him and instead, keeps staring straight at Seto's face. It's been at least five years since they've seen each other but her eyes haven't changed one bit. As always, they seem to be piercing right through him and peering into his very soul. Which he finds both extremely irritating and admirable. For all her gentle demeanor and sweet tone, Kisara Pegasus is one dangerous woman.

"You should use that head of yours a little more often, Steps," she tells the lieutenant without looking at him still . "There'd be no point for a pirate ship to dock here after seeing us from afar."

"But my Lady—"

"It's Commodore to you, Steps," she corrects instantly. "And the last thing we'd want is to upset an ally of the navy." She finally looks at him, her eyes still gentle but her tone firm and reproachful. "You'd do well to remember this face and this ship, Lieutenant. This is Baron Seto Kaiba."

At her words, the blood drains from the little man's face to which Seto almost laughs. Or he would've if the situation wasn't so urgent. Instead, he keeps his eyes on Kisara. Her smile fades almost immediately as if she sensed his agitation. Accordingly, she turns to her Lieutenant completely this time.

"This ship and its crew are exempted from inspection. You're needed elsewhere, Lieutenant. There's still much to do. Get to it now. And pass the word on."

"Yes, Commodore!" Steps salutes again before mumbling a half-hearted apology to Seto and ordering his men off the Blue-Eyes.

Both of them wait for the pompous Lieutenant to be back on land and far enough before turning back to each other. She's smiling again.

"I must say, you are the last person I expect to meet out here. But it is good to see you, Seto. Or should I call you Baron now?"

"I see you managed to convince Pegasus to let you in charge."

"Don't speak as if my uncle handed me my position on a silver platter," she retorts, crossing her arms on her chest. "All he did was convince the academy to take me on. Unlike some people, I still need to prove myself daily to maintain my authority."

"Please," he snorts back. "Had you not been your uncle's niece, there's no chance in the world you'd have made it where you are."

"You're as pleasant as I remember." A half smile creeps up her cheek. "But I suppose you're right about that."

Not changed one bit, indeed. Kisara was never one to pick a fight or let anyone pick one with her. It made her a fine mediator. In fact, he hasn't met anyone more fitting for negotiations than this woman. Other than himself, of course.

"On a more serious note," she says, turning to Leichter as well this time. "I'll ask you to remain on your ship as not to disturb our operation. If you need supplies or anything else, we'll provide it to you."

"Are you in charge of this raid?" asks the baron.

"I am." Her eyes narrow on him again. "It seems strange to find an escort battleship on its own and in the middle of nowhere like this. I can't help but wonder. What are you really doing here?"

"You wouldn't happened to have received an urgent message from Kingtown in the last few days?"

"We've been stationed here for the last eight days," she replies, her eyebrows progressively coming closer together. "This raid was our priority. We've been planning it for five mon—"

He leaves her no time to finish. "Among all the rogue ships you rounded up here, is there one named the Millennium?"

"No."

His insides twist like a noose and an invisible hand grips his throat when he hears her irrevocable answer. They're not here. In that case, they could be headed anywhere by now.

"If you ask me that's quite the complex name for a rogue ship," continues Kisara. "One would have to be fairly literate to come up with that."

"Are you absolutely sure?" he says taking the last step that separates them. "What about the name Sennen?"

"We've apprehended five captains, all well-known by the navy. I've never heard that name before." Her eyes narrow again and he can see his own anguish reflecting in those sky-colored irises. "I thought I heard you tell Steps you were on a hunt for my uncle. What is the meaning of this?"

Her questions are prying, just like Pegasus's. Her eyes demand answers but her tone is gentle. He can hear the worry and the openness in her pitch, also devoid of any naivety or basic curiosity. Her honesty shines through as much as her uncle's slyness. That's exactly why she's dangerous. Why he's even more reluctant to relinquish information to her than to the nosy admiral. Because he can't see her endgame. He can't feel any potential ill intent from her… but that doesn't mean there isn't any. That makes her doubly suspicious in his book. Those who seem trustworthy are those that stir up more mistrust than anyone else in him. And yet, she's his only ally at the moment.

"One of my cargo ships was attacked five days ago," he begins, forcing out the words like he's done with Pegasus. "By three rogue ships."

He tells her everything. About the unorthodox joint attack. About the theft of the Golden Whale. About the fourth ship and Arcana. As the story goes on, Kisara's eyes progressively widen but she doesn't interrupt once, instead taking in all the information he begrudgingly surrenders over to her.

"That's unusual indeed," she says, bringing a finger to her lips. "That still doesn't explain why you're going after them yourself. Haven't you just told me that you found your cargo in Liverand?"

"Mokuba was on the ship along with my ward."

"Dear Lord…"

This time, shock takes over the commodore's face so much that her clear skin nearly turns the color of her hair and her eyes widen. She then looks down, seemingly looking at something that isn't there. Her eyes move quickly from side to side, as if reading a book only visible to herself.

"Five days ago, from the south…" She mutters to herself for a while, her eyes still reading her invisible book. Then her head shoots up. "Come with me."

She whips around and quickly makes her way on land. The baron's desperate state doesn't allow him to hesitate. He follows after her —throwing a 'you manage things here' to Leichter before leaving the ship. Walking on land again nearly makes him lose balance, accentuating the lightheadedness still present in his skull and the vertigo just waiting to assault him again. But the simple focus on the commodore lets him shun it all. There's one more thing he remembers about Kisara : she's clever. As smart as Pegasus as a matter of fact with the distinct advantage of not having her cunningness out in the open.

"Where are you taking me?"

She doesn't answer and instead comes to a halt near a group of chained up pirates sitting on the ground and guarded by some soldiers. The idiot from before is there, checking some files on a wooden chart.

"Steps," she called out making him whip around.

"My Lad— I mean, Commodore!" he replies, hastily saluting before fearfully glancing at Seto. "I something the matter?"

"At ease, Lieutenant," she reassures. "Where is the Tzigane?"

Annoyance suddenly takes over Steps's expression before he points at a tavern named the Red Rackham. "The slacker's gone off in search of a drink and a nap. He's been in there for nearly three hours."

"He did his job, Steps. Now you do yours."

"Yes, my Lady!"

With a sigh and an eye-roll, she walks past him and Seto follows again, while the rising irritation begins to burn the pit of his stomach. Being led around like a clueless mule without any explanation isn't a position he enjoys.

"I reiterate—" he begins slwoly.

"Right now what we need is to try to find this Millennium ship, is it not? I'm taking you to your best chance to do that."

Her words trigger a painful throb in his chest and electric current throughout his entire body. Maybe God hasn't forsaken him yet. Quickly his rationality catches up. Maybe their Father in heaven is only giving him false hope to prolong his agony. But he has no choice so he follows as she makes a bee line to the tavern.

The Red Rackham is practically empty. Unsurprising seeing how most of its clients are probably in chains outside. Many tables were filled with half-empty plates and beer mugs. Aside from the scowling bar tender cleaning his counter and a few clients glancing mistrustfully at them, the place is a ghost town.

"I see you're popular in the area," he lets out raising an eyebrow at a man spitting on the floor.

"We just arrested most of their source of income," she replies, not paying them any mind as she looks around the room. "Without the gentlemen of fortune spending their goods here, they'll have a hard time keeping their businesses running."

He bites his lower lip at her words while the rest of him stiffens at the familiarity of the situation. Perhaps she's a witch of some sort who can really read his mind. It's absurd but whenever she says this sort of thing, he can't help but think she knows everything. Her insight is frightening.

"They'll probably have to move to bigger islands to find work," she goes on. "That or join the fishing trade. No one likes to be forced out of their homes."

There she goes again with the overly compassionate tone in her voice. Despite that her eyes remain focused and keep searching the room. That is until the sound of a chair screeching against the floor makes the both of them look to the side. A man about Seto's age with disheveled but seemingly nice clothes stands from his table and is facing them with a death glare in his eyes.

"Would ye look at that?" he spits at Kisara's address. "Looks like the navy's made o' nothin' but women and sissies. No wonder they can't do nothin' right!"

"Tom!" shouts the bartender glancing at them with an air of worry. "That's enough out o' ye. Be quiet."

"Really pa? Ye're gonna let 'em get away scot free after killin' our business like this?"

The bartender's son strides up to them quickly. Though Seto reaches for his blade, the commodore doesn't move and lets the fuming man approach until there's no more than a step between them. He's half a head taller than her but her calm demeanor more than makes up for that gap.

"Ye happy with yerself, blasted blue-coats? Huh?! Takin' our taxes ain't enough for ye? Ye have to take our work too?" he yells before spitting at her feet.

"You have my sincerest apologies. But not letting those kind of people run around is our duty. Protecting you and every one else in the Caribbean from them is our priority."

"Ye know how many sibling I got?" he scoffs at her. "Eight. five of 'em, lassies! How're we gonna feed em huh? Got a solution for that, ye navy bitch?"

Every word that comes out of his filthy mouth makes the burn in Seto's stomach spread to the rest of him like wildfire. Who in their right mind would defend the murderous scum? But Kisara says nothing. Only stares at the young man with the same soft look in eyes.

"I'm sorry, good sir. But I have a job to do. Kindly step aside please or I will make you."

"Stop mockin' me!"

A fist is raised, heading straight for her face but she evades it with a step to the side. It's abundantly clear to Seto that she has no plan on hitting back. He doesn't have time for that. Not a second to spare to futile conflict. But the wild fire takes over completely and as Tom raises his fist again, his collides with with the bartender's son stomach—getting an ugly grunt out of him. Then, without truly willing it, his hand wraps around the scum's throat and pushes him against a wooden post supporting the ceiling.

"Don't hurt him!" exclaims Kisara but her voice is miles away.

Instead, he squeezes Tom's throat while the latter desperately tries to get free. Again following the will of a stronger force within, the words pour out of the baron's mouth— fueled by rage and exhaustion.

"So you enjoy your blood money, bastard? How do you like happily spending coin stolen from violated women's purses and children's corpses on booze and whores? Do you sleep at night, scum? Do you?!"

He can barely recognize his own voice. He's not even sure what he's looking at. All he feels is his hand slowly choking the life out of his victim. So that's it? That's what it's like to lose control. To be blinded by emotion. It's not like him.

"Seto! Enough!" Orders Kisara, one hand on his wrist and the other on his shoulder. "If you hurt him, I'll have to arrest you. Don't forget why you're here."

Right. He remembers. Moki. Yugi. He can see again and his eyes find Kisara's, reproachfully staring at him. This time, she seems ready to take out her blade. What is he doing? Vertigo assaults him again and he releases Tom who crumbles to the ground to catch his breath while his father runs to his side.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

"Oi, oi, what's this ruckus?" says a yawning voice coming from above them. "Can't a man catch a moment of peace after working so hard?"

Sitting on one of the wooden beams forming the roof frame, is the silhouette of a man who's bright eyes seem strangely visible despite the shadows hiding him.

"Don't pretend you weren't watching the whole time," replies the commodore, crossing her hands on her chest. "You're not fooling me, Devlin."

A joyful laughter answers her. "Guilty as charged. I'm still quite hopeful to see you use that sword one day, my lady."

"The true question is will you be around long enough to see it, Tzigane," she retorts, emphasizing on the last word.

"Touché."

With that, the shadow jumps down from the beam, landing with the agility and quietness of a cat. Straightening up, he dusts off his sleeves. He's a bit older then them. Early thirties, a bit younger perhaps. Seto can't help but frown upon seeing his appearance. The newcomer is dressed as if he's only just robbed a merchant ship himself. Aside from worn out brown boots, his black pants, white shirt, red waistcoat with golden stitching and the silk scarf of the same color around his head all look brand new and expensive. Factoring in the sun-shaped earring dangling from his ear and the tattoo of a black cat holding a compass in its mouth on the inside of his wrist, he looks like he belongs on a rogue ship with the rest of the scum. The most disturbing thing about him though are his unusually big green eyes accentuated by his messy long pitch black hair. They remind Seto of a snake.

After landing, the so-called Tzigane brings two fingers to his mouth and whistles. A squawk answers him before a large bright green and yellow parrot comes down to perch itself on his shoulder. If that doesn't complete the look, what does?

"Well then," begins the newcomer, smiling at Kisara and royally ignoring anyone else's presence. "Have you finally decided to accept my offer to dinner? Bit early in the day but we can call it lunch."

Seto felt the blood pump a little stronger in the veins of his forehead. Three sentences out of this man and he already knew he didn't care for him one bit. Air filled his chest as he prepared to spit back his retort but the commodore beat him to it.

"I have another job for you," she says, ignoring his attempt at courting. "You'll be well compensated, I promise."

"How cruel of you to brush off a man's sincere affection like this," he says shrugging. "The heart of a woman who knows her beauty can be so fickle."

"You and I must not have the same definition of _sincere affection_ , Tzigane."

"Are you two quite done with the idle chatter or would you like me to leave?" finally snaps Seto.

Kisara immediately turns her attention back to him. "This man here is Devlin or the Tzigane as most people know him. Navigator and self-proclaimed wind master. He's a pain in the neck and he will pick your pockets if you're not careful. But if anyone can pinpoint your rogue ship, it's him. Devlin, this is—"

"Baron Seto Kaiba, heir of Gozaburo Kaiba, owner of the Kaiba Company that handles all of the trading business in the Caribbean and a good portion of the worldwide trade. I know who you are. I recognized the battleship. Saw you in Domino a while ago." There it is, the eying from head to toe. "Though it's quite a surprise to see someone of your status in the middle of nowhere."

The tone in his voice and the look on his face say otherwise. Unlike Kisara, everything about this guy screams mistrust and cunningness. Seto can almost smell it. He's met enough of his kind to know. Gozaburo was like this as well.

"Let's talk outside," says the commodore, breaking the stare-off. "I think we've outstayed our welcome."

Unsurprisingly, with the display from earlier, the entirety of the people in the tavern stare at them with either wariness or anger. Too much hostile attention to conduct any sort of business.

"Very well then," exclaims the Tzigane brushing past Seto to head out and putting a hand on his shoulder on the way. "Let's talk."

The brief contact accentuates the annoyance and impatience within but Seto says nothing and follows the navigator. Once out, they walk until they reach the docks, putting distance between them and the activity of the navy men around.

"So milady, what is it this humble navigator can do for you?" asks Devlin, staring at the horizon.

"I need you to pinpoint the location of another rogue ship. An unusual one. Both captain and ship appear to be new in our waters."

The wind blows playing with their hair and a sudden impression of being alone in the world with those two comes over the baron. Or perhaps it's another effect of the vertigo. Yes that must be it. He mentally shuns it away once more.

"Where was it last seen and when?"

"Five days ago in waters near Kingtown," Seto recounts. "We know it stopped near Liverand that same day."

"Was their cargo fresh?"

"They pillaged my biggest cargo ship, what do you think? Is there a point to those cryptic questions, Navigator?"

Devlin doesn't answer and instead proceeds to take a deep breath before speaking again. Though it's out loud, he doesn't seem to be addressing anyone but himself.

"The currents have been calm but it'd have taken them at least four days to get here. Meaning they'd be here if there wasn't some form of deviation on their part."

"Allow me to present my gratitude for this absolute waste of my time," snaps Seto as his head spins again. "Your parrot could've told me as much."

A soft and irritating laughter escapes the navigator who turns around to face them, seemingly not the slightest bit offended as if this sort of treatment is nothing new to him.

"I promise you young lord, Becca can tell us much more. No creature in this world can read the wind like a bird. They feel everything. The change in weather, the direction and strength of the currents and even storms before they happen. She's the one who taught me to read the wind. A true teacher."

Ordinarily, this would've been nonsense to him. But the navy has obviously used him for this operation and others before. Kisara is convinced by the shady man's odd gifts. And the situation is anything but ordinary.

"From what you told me, I can already tell you the chances are very high that they are still heading here. No matter how clever they are, Beruga and the other islands here are the closest place to spend or hide their booty. Staying in open waters is foolish. Doubling back bears too great of a risk to get caught. Their best bet is still around this area. Anywhere else would take them too long to arrive."

And from what Seto saw, Sennen is anything but foolish. Manipulating three rogue ships and their crews takes brains and careful planing. Not to mention the spying done pre-departure to know that the Golden Whale would be the chosen ship and infiltrate it. Perhaps Devlin isn't a complete fraud after all. Thought talking to birds doesn't make him completely sane either.

The bird man goes on. "Had they arrived a day or so ago, I doubt they'd have escaped the scouts. The only answer is that they deviated for some reason."

Hope makes Seto's heart throb again when he hears the words of the navigator. But the jolt is quickly followed by a swarm of anguish squeezing his insides. He find himself begging God for mercy. Simply to be spared of hope and in return, have those two returned safe and sound. What a paradox of a prayer.

"I won't hide that this remains a gamble of a guess," warns Devlin, petting the bird on his shoulder —the cheeky smile doesn't leave his face though. "But the chances are much higher with my calculations than anyone else's. And forgive me for assuming but you don't seem to have any other options besides me."

Keeping the words 'cocky bastard' from slipping out demanded more control that usual from the exhausted baron.

"How long before you can give me a full report?" he asks instead.

"A couple of hours at the very least. The time it takes for us to read the wind, the current and compare them to those of the past few days. At worst, this evening. But first, let us discuss payment."

"Name your price," he replied without hesitation.

"You'll find I'm quite cheap, money wise," chuckles the parrot man, closing the distance between them. "But I am expensive in information. Knowing things about my clients sometime comes in far more handy that a few extra coins. Especially people of influence such as you, baron. People full of secrets who make the rules and make sure to be the only one who can break them."

This speech is nothing Seto isn't used to but being once again probed for information is beginning to touch his last nerve. Again Devlin comes closer —leaving a mere two steps between them— then leans forward, planting his snake eyes into Seto's.

"What was stolen from you that you yourself would go after those who wronged you?" he asks. "What is on that rogue ship?"

Is this part of the punishment? To reveal the secret he's protected for over twelve years to everyone in his path? So that the entire bloody Caribbean can learn it and turn their eyes to the last survivor of the Shayee? First Pegasus. Then Kisara. And now this scoundrel. And Seto can tell : those unblinking snake eyes won't be fooled so easily. He wants nothing more than throw his fist into that prying face. But he knows there's no other way. If he lies, those eyes will know. Liars know liars. So he gives what he can; a partial truth.

"My brother was taken hostage by the scum. I need to find him."

For the first time since meeting him, Devlin's smile fades and his eyes widen in surprise. As if this truth is the last thing he expected coming from the baron. After a few long moments, he straightens up but his smile doesn't return. Instead his surprised look turns into a very pronounced scowl that progressively darkens his face.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect this answer. Or the truth, mind you. Still I wonder…"

His hand slips into the pocket of his waste coat. He pulls out a familiar braided thread with beads of tainted-silver with a green sheen. Yugi's bracelet. Seto's hand immediately reaches for his own chest pocket only to find it empty. Just when did he…

"Ironically, people often keep what's precious to them close to their heart," preaches the thief dangling the bracelet at the tip of his fingers. "I happen to know what this particular metal is. How in the world does one such as you finds himself with orichalcum in his pocket?"

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

My right arm hurts from the aching wound while the muscles in my left arm burn from overuse. Sweat drops drip down my face as the sun burns the skin of my back, cooking me up in my own clothes. Those of us who are not sail-men or help move the ship are cleaning the deck of the food stains and vomit from the funeral feast, and from the blood stains we've somehow all managed to forget about.

Despite out eery tasks, there's casual chatter and still the crew shares stories of their fallen friends between them. Their collective resilience amazes me once more.

Now, while most are pushing mops and scrubbing the upper decks, I've been tasked with cleaning the blood stained clothes from the crew with the help of a couple more sailors and Mokuba. All work in the shade, protecting their skin. Not me. I've retreated to the quarterdeck for privacy. And being here —on my knees in front of a bucket filled with hot salt water, scrubbing with all my strength my thirty sixth shirt of the morning, with a pile of bloody clothes constantly reminding me of yesterday's atrocities— all I can think about is the burn on my lips.

 _Why did he do it?_

"Here Yug!"

I nearly jump out of my skin and whip around when I hear the voice of the first mate. Joey of course takes notice. He crouches down by my side, putting down a basket filled to the bring with green round fruits.

"I got what ya asked for. Hey, ya should go in the shade. You're completely red."

"I'm fine here," I say, pushing the shirt harder against the wooden paddle and feeling myself getting hotter somehow.

Truth be told, I'd rather the sun burn me down to a crisp than let anyone know what's haunting my thoughts.

 _What is his end game? Why humiliate me like this?_

"Why d'ya need lemons for anyway?" Asks the first made.

"Oh right!" Come now, Yugi. Focus! "Lemon's good to wash off bloodstains. Do you have a knife for me?"

Without any restraints, he hands me his blade. I quickly dry my hands on my dress before grabbing it along with a lemon. I should focus on that. Yes. Seto would slaughter me if he saw me lose focus while handling knives. I cut the fruit in two and and squeeze it over the hot water, putting enough pressure that my wounds ache at the strain.

"We're d'ya learn that?" continues the curious wolf-man. "I thought ya were raised fancy. Didn't imagine ya doin' laundry."

I have enough sense left not to engage in a conversation about monthly bleedings and stained sheets with him. So instead, I make up a story about cutting myself during training and having to wash my own fencing clothes. Which is not so far off the truth.

"I see. Guess yar guardian ain't as pamperin' as I thought."

"He's really not," I say cracking a half smile and grabbing another lemon.

 _Seto is strict, but he's never hurt or humiliated me. Not like him._

I slice the second fruit, leaving a clear dent in the quarterdeck this time and again, squeeze both halves firmly until my wounds ache again. It hurts but its better than feeling like my own body trying to smother me. I wipe the sweat off my face before realizing Joey hasn't moved from his spot.

"Ya've been at it for over two hours Yug. Take a break in the shade."

"I can't," I decline. "Mokuba said everything has to be cleaned today to prevent disease from spreading."

"Which ain't gonna happen if ya pass out. I can tell something's eatin' at ya. I know ya didn't sleep a wink either."

 _Yes but not because of what you think. My lips were burning._

"I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I mutter cursing my voice for shaking and grabbing a third lemon.

"Yesterday was a bloody mess but for ya, it was a first. Ya don't have to pretend ya 're alright."

"No, its not that," I snap, pressing on the knife again only to feel the blade slice through the top of my index finger. "AH!"

My scream of pain is quickly followed by words that should never be spoken by a lady —or anyone really—when the sting of the lemon juice attacks the cut. Red leaks out, staining the already tainted floor. I'm about to bring it to my mouth before I can, the first mate grabs my hand and brings to his mouth… giving it a quick lick of the tongue. Shivers of discomfort and shock shoot through me before I remember Atem's words.

"Don't panic. Wolf-man drool's good to stop wounds from bleedin'. There, it stopped."

Indeed, the blood isn't leaking anymore as if the cut is already healing. I can't even feel the sting of the lemon juice anymore. Incredible. Before I can thank him, Joey grabs my bucket and straightens up.

"Hey! What are you—"

"I won't force ya to take a break," he cuts off. "But ya're gettin' out of the sun before ya end up like a dried fish. And no, ya ain't got a choice."

With that, he heads for the stairs going down to the quarterdeck where Mokuba and the others are washing their share of bloody clothes. I sigh before grabbing the basket and the pile of clothes I'd taken to get some privacy with my overheating head. What was I thinking? My skin's already red. I stand and follow Joey down the main deck, protected by the shadows casted by the masts and sails. Joey places my bucket near Mokuba's . I will admit, the freshness of the shadows feel nice.

"Got anythin' to report, short stack?" asks Joey to the youngest Kaiba as I resume my task.

"If we can't wash off the blood completely, we'll have to burn them," says Mokuba. "Hopefully the lemon and salt will do the trick."

"Pretty clever of ya to use salt water. Sure is handy to have a brainy type onboard. Well, I'll leave ya to it. Oh, and ya make sure yar sis stays out o' the sun, short stack."

"My name's Mokuba! Stop calling me short-stack!" protests the youngest brother.

Joey walks away, gesturing a salute without turning back. This is the first time anyone's referred me as Mokuba's sister. The first mate has always been the kindest towards us here. Still his acknowledgment of our bond warms my heart a bit.

 _Atem never will._

Once again, my head's flooded with memories and feelings from yesterday evening. It seems my own mind won't grant me a moment of peace. Biting my lips to clear my head once more and focus on the task at hand, pressing the soaked shirt firmly into the wooden paddle as most of the stains come off. I send some internal gratitude to Maria for teaching me this trick.

Still I scrub and scrub and scrub until my hands and arms are exhausted and aching. Yet still I can't chase those images from my mind. Why did he do this? Only to settle a silly bet? I can't believe it. First he wants me to sail the seven seas with him and then… Why get so close after so clearly pushing me away?

 _Why can't I understand you?_

"Joey's right, Yugi," says Mokuba bringing me out of my thoughts. "You look awful."

"You don't look much better," I almost snap but instantly regret it. "I'm sorry. I'm… exhausted."

He looks at me with helpless and baggy eyes. Guilt grips my insides. Here I am pondering the silly demeanor of our captor while his head is probably filled with vivid images of bloody corpses and dying people. I set the —nearly— cleaned shirt aside and quickly wipe my hands on my dress before putting a hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

He looks down, leaning his cheek a little deeper into my hand. For a moment, I swear his eyes are watering. But no. The only thing in his brown irises is melancholy.

"No," he replies. "I wish my brother was here."

Bitterness squeezes my heart and the grip on my gut tightens. I imagine Seto finding us and returning Moki to him like this. Scarred and frightened. I'm not at fault but it sure feels like I am. Set himself must be out of his mind searching for us. What must I do to reunite them without a adding more pain to either of them?

"I do as well," I reply, rubbing my thumb on his cheek.

"Well aren't you two chatty?"

I take my hand back and my heart nearly explodes in my chest at the sound of the familiar gruff voice. Bakura is standing before us, holding a pile of more stained clothes which he drops adds to our own on the floor.

"Wha— More?" exclaims Mokuba.

"From last night. No blood this time. Just puke and food stains. We're not even halfway through cleaning this whole turner and it's almost noon. Get those hands moving, half-pints."

I'm still not used to having him be—somewhat— civil with us. And not trying to skewer us while no one is looking. But his presence only serves to stir up more agitation in me.

"Alright, fine!" I say, nervousness getting the better of me. "How about actually leaving us to it?"

Again, regret hits me instantly but too late. What is wrong with me? Do I have a death wish? I dare look up to meet eyes with a dumbfounded quartermaster. I hold my breath while his eyebrows come closer together in a terrifyingly familiar fashion. I'm prepared to run but all he does is cross his arms on his chest.

"Look who found her tongue."

"Y-You're the one who said there's a lot of work to be done," I say desperately trying to fix my unintentional provocation. "Shouldn't you be doing your share?"

There's no more intention behind it but by all that is sacred why did I have to formulate it like this. I lower my eyes and plunge a new piece of clothes into my bucket. Again his reaction is not the one I expected.

"Are you pissy because you've got to dirty your pretty little hands to do laundry or because the captain got handsy with you last night?"

Every part of me stops moving at his words and an instant numbness comes over me. Then multiple swarms of feelings assault me one by one. The first is embarrassment, sending prickly tingling through me. Then frustration, making the blood rushing through me boil. So someone did see. And of all people it had to be him. The third, is anger. It contracts all of my muscles at once, threatening to reopen my wounds.

A mocking snort escapes Bakura. "I thought he had a reason to keep you around. Didn't think it'd be that basic. Never took him for the fetishist type. Then again who knows what goes on inside his big— oi!"

Never in my life had I been pushed so quickly to my limit. I never thought anger and embarrassment could be so disastrous when felt at once. Letting the liquid rage in my veins guide me, I grabbed my recently washed shirt and tossed it at the quartermaster. Unfortunately, he evades it just in time and the ball of wet fabric continues on its path until it lands in the face of a familiar short figure walking around shirtless. Atem removes it from his face, revealing an incredulous and somewhat annoyed look.

 _I must be cursed. There can't be any other explanation for today._

"What are you all playing at?"

For a moment of pure horror, I expect for Bakura to use this opportunity to humiliate me even further and await his cruel smirk. But it never comes. Instead the quartermaster responds with his usual level of insolence.

"Couldn't say. Why are you walking around shirtless?"

"I came for a trade."

With that, Atem tosses a dry but seemingly dirty shirt onto the pile before inspecting the one he's just received in the face which he then slips on. He then walks right towards us and my insides compress together in ill anticipation. But the captain's focus is on Mokuba.

"How are things going on your end, lad?"

Mokuba looks back and forth between me and him before answering. "Thanks to the lime, we'll be able to clean most of them. But at least a fourth of them are unsalvageable. We'll have to burn them as soon as possible."

"Good work, Mokuba. Keep at it."

 _Please just walk away. Don't look at me._

I pray while focusing all of my attention on the breeches in my bucket while I remember the smells of dried fruit and sea salt intertwining too well. My plea remains unanswered as I here the sound of turning footsteps.

"Had a rough night, love? Any change of heart?"

I scrub harder, not wanting to look up. "Don't you have things to do, Captain?"

A few seconds of silence pass with nothing but the sound of my scrubbing filling it before Atem finally answers.

"Right you are. Bakura, you're coming with me."

The two men walk away to the foremast where Reed is waiting for them, holding a map. They begin talking and I thank God for this short conversation. I resume my scrubbing, trying to chase away the memory of that intoxicating fragrance.

"What was that all about?" asks Mokuba.

I know he won't let me off the hook without an answer. If I don't give him one, he might imagine the worst.

"Atem made me an offer yesterday." This half-truth will have to do. "He wants me to stay with him on the sea."

In an instant, the youngest Kaiba's eyes become wider than the ocean. "You can't! You can't stay here. I know how much you love the sea but it's near Domino too! You can't just live with pirates. What would Set—"

I put both my hands over his mouth and look around to make sure no one's heard. Luckily the other groups on laundry duty seem to engrossed in their conversations.

"Moki! Watch your mouth." I say removing my hands. "And of course I don't plan on staying. What in the world made you think that? You and your brother are my family."

I can't see relief in his eyes but he takes deep breaths as if to convince himself of my words. "O-Of course. Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten worked up. We should get back to work before Bakura sees us."

As if on cue, Carrot comes up from the lower decks bringing us more bath-hot salt water to refill our buckets. A few sliced lemons later, we're back to scrubbing. I fail at keeping at bay my thoughts though. I dare glance at the captain from afar. I thought for sure he'd have teased me mercilessly. The more I stare the thicker the mystery.

 _Who are you?_

Why do I waste time asking myself questions that will never be answered? I grab another shirt from the pile and find not that much blood but huge black stains on it.

"Someone is messy," I say examining the strange stains. "Is that ink? No. It's too thick…"

"It's probably coragro," replies Mokuba.

"You think? I thought coragro stains smelled awful from a mile away."

"Only when it's liquid and rotting. That's why it can't be used as ink. The smell's unbearable. But don't worry, it washes off quite well with enough hot salt water and lime."

How strange. So it becomes much less potent when it dries? Curious —and frankly searching for anyway possible to distract myself— I bring the cloth to my nose and breathe in. My jaw drops instantly. What I inhale is a familiar dusty scent of dried fruit. All it's missing is the salty smell of the sea to create that fragrance.

My head suddenly empties of thought. As if they've all retreated somewhere out of my reach, and become a the puppeteer to my body. I stand and slowly, being to make my way to the foremast. I don't know why. Or I'm not sure. All I know is I'm walking towards him, incapable of thinking clearly. His back is turned to me. He can't see me.

 _This is the only chance._

I find myself picking up the pace about halfway there. I feel eyes on me but can't spare them a thought. Then, just when I reach them, I realize I've had my bucket in my hands all along.

My hands clutch.

My arms swing

The water hits the back of his head like a slap, drenching him from head to toe.

And I wake up.

A heavy silence falls upon the upper decks. I feel all eyes in our direction Bakura and Reed stare at me as if I've turned into a fish.

"Sink me to Davy Jone's bloody locker," lets out the quartermaster, breaking the silence. "You really pissed her off."

"Captain, what d'ye do to deserve that kind o' retribution?" says Reed, holding back a laugh.

They are so far away. I'm only focused on Atem who still hasn't reacted. My heart pounds in my chest like a thousand canons firing ceaselessly. I still can't think clearly, only watch.

Finally, the captain straightens up and slowly turns around to face me, an unreadable look on his face. I sense no threat. I sense no anger. But a deep and immense sadness takes place in his ruby irises. I'd only caught glances before. Now I can see it clear as day.

A smile stretches out across this sad, sad face.

"Seems you've found me, love."

As the words leave his mouth, I see them. The drops of water dripping down his face and onto the ground…

They stain his skin and his clothes, stripping darkness from his wild mane.

* * *

 **Told ya there'd be surprised ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Thicker than water

**Ahoy maties! Look at this : It took me less than a month to update this time! Do I get points for that? Yes? No? Well work in progress. Baby steps are better than no steps.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"What the blazing hell…"

Bakura's words are the same as ever but he can't hide the surprise in his voice. He's distant. Even the wind and the sea seem far away. I can feel all eyes turned to our little group but I can't detach my eyes from Atem.

The captain doesn't move, not taking his eyes off of me either. Though he blinks from time to time, the sad and yet slightly provoking smile on his face doesn't fade. I'm not certain what exactly what he's staring at but my eyes can't leave his dripping hair. The dark drops falling down out of rhythm stain his clothes and the ground with ink-like spots… and I stare at the slow discoloring of his hair.

As if a will external to me commanded it, I drop my bucket and close the distance between us. He lets me approach, even leans his head a bit forward when my hand reaches for his head. My heart throbs like canon fire in my chest as I grab a thick strand and let it slip between my index and middle fingers, applying a shaky pressure on it.

Instantly, the black water leaks in my hand like mud and along my arm all the way down to my elbow. A faint smell of rotting prune tickles my nose, mixed in with scents of sea salt and lime. But what has my attention is the slowly discoloring hair itself. Amidst the fading black, emerges a few strands of brown and red.

A bright, evidently inhuman red.

The sense of wonder rising within me is instantly overshadowed by a wave of apprehension. My heartbeat resonates in my skull so loudly that it drowns out any other noise around. Cold shivers creep up my spine quickly followed by a swarm of goosebumps all over my skin while my mind struggles to assimilate my discovery.

My eyes find his ruby irises, still staring at me with that infinite sadness in them and waiting for me to say something. I can't believe it. This truth… the one truth I've been hoping for my whole life, the hope that was crushed in me at the sight of my desecrated homeland… is standing right in front of me. I can feel the exhilaration born of stirred up hope swarm me. Yet my mind can't find the alignment.

 _It can't be true. It's not possible. There are too many oddities, too many inconsistencies… it can't be and yet it is?_

Fright grabs me by the throat and I stop breathing as I stare into the abyss of the ruby irises. I step back quickly, distancing myself from him. He doesn't follow. Only stares at me without blinking.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice trembling as the words struggle to get out.

He doesn't reply but his eyes finally look down. Wether out of shame or pure reluctance, it causes the tension in me to spike. The thing burning in my stomach shoots up to my throat and despite myself, I shout.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

He looks up again, this time with resignation and a unfamiliar mask-less face. For the first time, I see the face that is meant to be there.

"I'm Atem Sennen," he lets out.

He pauses and for a what feels like an eternity, I fear that would be all the explanation I get. But then, he grabs a handful of his own thick hair, squeezing the coragro dye out of them, letting more small strands of red emerge before the confession leaves his lips. "I am the son of Akhenamkhanon Sennen, the last of the Shayee king. And until a few days ago, the last scrape of the Shayee remaining in this world."

I hear the words but logic prevents them from making any sense in my head. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. The tension I was feeling throughout my entire body suddenly vanishes, leaving me completely numb. I search for a trace of lie in his eyes but find none. I wait for him to begin laughing and mock me. To prove to me that I'm wrong. He doesn't.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me," lets out the quartermaster, looking back and forth between his captain and myself.

Everyone around is every bit as flabbergasted as I am —if not, more—, all eyes on the captain of their ship. That secret was evidently not meant to be known by anyone. How? How can this be? I saw him eat meat and drink ale not only with ease but also appreciation. The smell alone should have made him retch. I nearly returned my insides from one sip of rum last night….

"No… No. It can't be…it just can't…" I mutter.

I only realize how far I've gotten when my back hits the edge of the ship. I try to catch my breath but air I inhale is heavy and adds more weight to my chest. Sweat drops form on my forehead and drip on my face. Despite that agonizing sensation, I can't stop looking at him. When he takes a step, my heart nearly stops.

"DON'T!" I shout to which he stops.

Then, out of nowhere, strong vertigo blur my vision and my eyes burn. I bring my hands to them letting out a groan of pain as my mind takes me away from the Millennium and back to an unburnt Shayee island. Back to a time of peace.

 _It isn't one image per say but a series of multiple ones flashing at sickening speed in my mind. Instead of fire, screams and blood, those are filled with many tricolor hair, laughter and families. We're at the heart of the village. There is music, sea food and dancing._

 _I know this memory. It's the one I recovered when I was at the heart of the ruins only it's clearer this time. The man with the orichalcum crown is there, some bow to him. This time, I can discern his traits. Honey-colored eyes, sun-kissed skin but most of all, a familiar wild mane of hair. An impressive mix of dark silver, brown and… bright red._

Ah. It's true. There was such a thing as the Shayee king.

The pain fades as quickly as it came and I open my eyes. The truth is staring me right in the face. And it has ruby irises and a tricolor mane hidden under coragro dye. It explained so much and yet nothing. It is and it's not.

Instead of clear questions, my mind is drowned in a wave of absolute confusion. I open my mouth to speak but instead of words, an uncontrollable flow of laughter escapes me. All eyes that were on the captain are now back to me and my mad laughter is the only thing filling the silence.

It shows not sign of stopping, so much that it frightens me. The muscles of my stomach tense painfully while I try not to fall down. All the while, I can't take my eyes off of him.

I bring both hands to my mouth to contain my vocalized insanity but it only makes it worse. My vision blurs when tears flood my eyes and leak on my face. Quickly, the laughter turns to sobs and gasps for air when my head begins spinning. I end up doubling over in pain and dizziness.

My mind is blank of all thoughts and my body has taken over the task to digest the truth that's been downed upon me. I don't understand. I myself asked him that question. Do I have so much trouble believing it that my own body is trying to choke me?

 _Because I know he can lie? Because I know how good he is at manipulating me? Because a Shayee can't possibly be driven by the eerie and self-destructive urge that is vengeance? Because I don't want him to be?_

Suddenly, a shadow blocks the sun from my curled up figure and a large hand lands on my shoulder. Had I any reflexes left in me, I'd have jumped. When did he get here?

"Breathe," orders the captain.

I don't know why but my body immediately obeys and takes a deep, well-needed breaths until my head stops spinning and my vision clears up. But I stare at the ground where my tears and sweat have fallen. I find myself counting them to avoid looking up.

 _Counting… Two hundred and twenty three Shayee… Seven unborn… Two hundred and twenty two names carved in the stone…_

Just as the thought hits me, Atem grabs my good arm and pulls me to my feet. I finally look up at him. He smiles while his eyes are still filled with sadness.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yugi Muto" he says as if this is our first meeting. In a sense, it is.

 _I have to be sure. I need to be certain._

"No," I say, pulling my arm out of his grip and shaking my head at him. "No more lies."

Listening only to the imminent sense of urgency, I dash passed him and to the opposite edge of the Millennium. I hear Joey and Reed call out to me as I step onto the edge and jump headfirst into the sea. I let my weight take me as deep as possible before swimming as fast as I can in the opposite direction.

Atem wasn't lying about the sixth sense of the Shayee. I know exactly where I'm headed. I don't feel the tug of the Call in my chest anymore but I can "see" with the sounds the water brings to me. I sense the reefs, the animals, the movements of the currents…. I sense it all, and I know exactly where to go.

* * *

I have no clue how long it took for me to return to my homeland. Hours probably, but it felt like an eternity to me. I didn't even notice I passed through the ring of ravash sap before reaching the beach of white sand.

I pay no mind to the destruction this time. My mind is in a perpetual state of confusion that doesn't even allow the memories of the fire and the screams to distract me. I reach the trails of the burnt forest, cross the ruins of the houses of white stones, and dash up the hill to the burial ground.

My legs burn when I reach the memorial stone and my intake of air hasn't improved. Panting to catch my breath, my eyes wander on the hundreds of names carved with absolute perfection into the stone wall. Once again, an eternity of a few seconds goes by before I find Solomon's name and proceed to read all the ones below it.

 _Solomon. Seiaa. Miiu. Yusei. Yuya…..Yugi_

That's me. I'm here. I remember being so engrossed in counting the names that I hadn't taken the time to read them. I was so distraught at the time.

Looking all the way up, I indeed find the name Akhenamkhanon.

 _I was never the missing name. It was him._

"That's why he wanted to leave so quickly," I mutter to myself. "He didn't want me to notice…"

Exhaustion finally catching up to me, I lean my back against the memorial and slide to the ground. The fogs of confusion slowly dissipating from my mind finally allow my thoughts to form properly. The man who kidnapped me, manipulated me, threatened me, hurt me… is a Shayee.

 _My kin, my blood._

A warm sensation is filling my chest. The void is disappearing and I feel tears leak on my cheeks along the seawater dripping from my hair. I'm not the only one. I never was. Is this what pure relief and happiness feel like? A thousand time stronger than when I found out Atem was bringing me to my homeland.

I let myself be relieved for a moment, relishing in this sensation I've waited for my whole life and thought was lost forever. I close my eyes, thanking God for this grace and remain there for who knows how long. The sun bathes the island in a warm light, slowly drying my wet skin and hair.

However, mere moments after I reopen my eyes, the real questions surface. How did he survive? What did he remember? How much more did he know about me that I didn't? Did he know my family? Why hide from me? If he didn't want me to see… If he didn't want me to know then why bring me here?

 _"I'll awake the true Shayee in you,"_ is what he'd told me.

The warmth suddenly begins to burn my insides and sends needle-like stings into my limbs. Soon, I'm boiling with frustration. Once again, I've been played like a fool. He lied to my face. He'd let me wallow in my misery and if it weren't for Mokuba, I'd still be.

"Oh my Lord, Moki!" I exclaim springing back on my feet.

How could I have forgotten him? But I stop just as quickly. They won't hurt him. He's the guarantee that I'll be back. Still, I better not linger. Staying here won't bring me answers. Only one person in the entire world can.

I turn back to the memorial one last time, fearing I might've dreamt it all but I still find my name in the stone. I trace the letters with the tip of my fingers to make sure this isn't a hallucination until another realization hits me like a horse kick to the face. Such perfect carvings… I know only one tool that can cut through stone and metal this easily.

I bite my lower lip in anger. Yet another lie uncovered. The first of many I imagine.

With a finally cleared up mind and a frustration showing no signs of leaving, I make my way back to the beach. I throw one last glance at the island before leaving — I have the strange feeling that I'll be back sooner than I think.

* * *

The water slipping on my skin allows me to remain calm and the sounds of the sea give me a sense of serenity. But I'm no fool. I know the frustration is still here, waiting for the opportunity to lash out.

For some reason, the way back to the Millennium feels much shorter even though I'm not swimming nearly as fast. I remember general direction of the Millennium but still pay close attention to my new sight in fear of missing it. Even with my eyes closed, I can easily avoid corals and reefs and even see the nearby fauna. I've already come across two manta rays, a group of dolphins and a pod of flying fish. I can sense whales nearby as well.

Yet it feels so banal at the moment. I may be calm but I'm far from carefree.

Finally, I 'see' the shape of the Millennium. It's still quite far from my position and I've used up a lot of energy already —both mental and physical. And the sunlight is slowly but surely turning orange.

I pick up the pace and begin speeding up, when a familiar sound resonates in my ears. I stop and look to the side. About sixty yards away, I see two whales. A baby and a much bigger one, both headed in my direction. The little one —and fastest of the two— sings happily as she comes closer… and I see rope scars on her tail.

 _'It's you!'_

It's indeed the little whale I'd freed. And from the looks of it, she hasn't forgotten either. She brings her nose to my face level and I run my hand along her muzzle. I have to control myself not to get lost in the moment.

 _'I'm glad you found your mother. I'd love to stay a bit longer, but I have to go.'_

I smile, leaving one last pat on her head before resuming my swim. But merely a few lengths further, I feel her catch up to me. She twists her body so that her fin hooks my back and begins pushing me. Of course, I quickly slip out of her 'grip'.

 _'What are you…'_

She doubles around and comes back to my side, repeating the same movement. When I slip again, she returns once more but this time, pushes me with her nose. It hits me. She's pushing me in direction of the Millennium.

 _'You want to help me get back like last time?'_

Unbelievable. It's as if she can read my thoughts. I slip again, of course, so this time she stays in place and presents a fin to me. I don't know why I'm so sure of myself but I grab on to it. The moment I do, she immediately begins moving, picking up speed I didn't know was possible for a creature so large. The mother follows us closely as the little one drags me in direction of Beruga and the setting sun.

Before long, the hull of the pirate ship comes in sight. No, truly, never once have I imagined whales could swim this fast.

My odd mount deviates to the side of the Millennium and slows down. I let go and begin swimming up to the surface, sending a thought of gratitude to my new friend. But no sooner have I formulated the thought that I feel something smooth and slippery under my feet and find myself being pushed up frighteningly fast —by the mother this time.

When we break the surface, she lets out a loud wail and a powerful spray escapes her blowhole. To my surprise she lets her entire head and back out of the water. Once certain of my balance, I straighten up just as Joey, Reed and others —alerted by the noise— lean on the edge.

They all stare incredulously but my eyes immediately search for Atem. I find him looking from the edge of the quarterdeck. He's changed his clothes and his hair doesn't seem to drip anymore. A sudden gush of wind plays with my hair as we eye each other during a timeless moment. The moment of truth is upon us.

Our staring off is interrupted when Xao throws a rope ladder overboard. I kneel down to pat my carrier on the nose one last time before diving back in and climbing back onto to the Millennium. By the time I get back on the main deck, Atem is already making his way down.

"Yugi!"

The cry of relief breaks my focus and I suddenly find myself in the tight grasp of my little brother's arms. He looks up at me eyes on the verge of tears.

"Where were you? I thought you were gone!" he says, his voice breaking and his hands gripping my dress.

"I'm sorry," I reply returning his embrace as a twinge of guilt pinches my heart. "I'm so sorry. There was something I needed to see."

I release him when the footsteps get closer and gently push him away to face the captain of the Millennium. He stands a few meters from me and we peer at each other. I can still feel the frustration crawling under my skin but it's overshadowed by the sentiment of joy warming up my heart at the sight of my kin.

 _I'm not the only one._

A heavy silence has fallen on the main deck yet again. Somehow the sphere on intimacy from last night surrounds us again and it's as if there is no one but us in the world. I can't read his face. I've never seen him make it before. Then, the song of the whales reverberates around us once more.

Finally, a familiar half-smirk pulls on the corner of Atem's lips. "It seems you've made a friend, love."

No. No! Not a chance on earth is there that I'd let him put his mask back on. My body moves on it's own. Out of anger or fear I'm not certain. I close the distance between us and send my palm to collide with his cheek as hard as I can. The clap echoes around but he doesn't make a sound.

"Liar!" I shout despite myself.

Evidently not very affected, he straightens up rather quickly. It seems I've managed to keep him from hiding his true face again. His expression is neutral but I see emptiness and the sadness from before still lingering in his eyes. For the first time, I'm consciously speaking to the real him.

"Did you expect anything less from a pirate?" is his reply and it only serves to accentuate the tension in me.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

My voice is breaking and I can feel the tears readying behind my eyes again but I refuse to let them fall. That effort causes my body to shake uncontrollably.

"No."

The warmth in my chest vanishes at his answer and I feel cold spikes of ice growing in my insides. He might as well have stabbed me again. He lets a small smile show and looks down.

"Don't take it personally, love. If it wasn't for your earlier stunt, I'd have taken it to my grave."

"Why?" I shout losing all form of self-control at the sound of his nonchalantness. "Why take me to the island? Do you have any idea how it felt? It was as if the world was falling apart right under my feet. I wanted to die! Is that what you wanted me to feel?"

"Sooner or later, you'd have had to face reality," he explains as calm as ever, eying the horizon. "It was necessary. The sooner the better."

How can he take me for a fool even now that I've uncovered his identity? I don't know what irks me more; his eyes avoiding mine or his having an answer to everything.

"And pray tell, what reality are you speaking of?" I ask, desperately attempting to control the raging anger in me. "The morbid one where there's only one of us left?"

 _Why? Why hide yourself from me?_

He doesn't reply and instead, keeps staring at the horizon, the orange light making his ruby irises burn like an aggressive fire. A fire devouring its host from the inside out. And here I am powerless to stop it.

"What was it all for? Kidnapping me, showing me all of this… If you had no intention of revealing yourself to me then everything you did was for me alone. Why? You said it yourself, this man hunt is your life mission and yet you stopped it just for me. Why is that?"

Seems I'm not the only one curious about that. Everyone around seems to hold their breaths in anticipation. From the corner of my eye, I can see Bakura crossing his arms on his chest and watching attentively.

"Didn't that work to your advantage?" finally says the captain smirking again. "I recall you wanting to remember and learn of your people, love."

The nickname I've somehow gotten accustomed to feels like an insult.

 _Why won't you look at me?_

"You know my name, don't call me that," I say. "Stop dodging my question."

"There's no need to concern yourself with the why."

With that, he turns around to walk away. Panic strikes me again and I throw myself forward. I circle around him and grab ahold of arms to stop him.

"LOOK AT ME!" I half-order half-plead.

 _Don't go. Don't turn away from me. It hurts._

From the top of my head to the pit of my stomach, I'm shaking like a leaf in a typhoon and it feels like I'm suffocating. He's already dyed his hair again and the lingering smell of rotten prune tickles my nose. But it's not enough to vanquish the one of sea salt. The only scent that matters.

Finally he's looking at me his face still blank and his eyes even more profound than before. I release his arms and observe. For a moment, I feel he might be as much on the verge of tears as I am, but he only stares. I don't know what he's seeing but I want him to understand my distress. Breathe, Yugi, breathe.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" I clench a hand over my chest. "When you realized what I was. This warmth filling your chest —like seeing the sunlight after wandering in the dark. I can feel it. Right here."

Following a spontaneous urge, I bring my free hand to his chest and press it over his heart. Just the memory of that feeling —which still lingers in me somewhere— makes two tears escape the corner of my eyes. I can feel our bond thicker than blood.

"You're my kin, my blood, part of my soul," I say quoting words that are not my own.

He flinches slightly at my words but says nothing for a while and closes his eyes for a few moments. Then, he brings a hand up and closes it my wrist as gently as if he were handling glass. The warm tingles and warmth he brings to my skin are welcomed for the first time.

"I was absolutely thrilled when I found you. Never in my life have I ever hoped to be blessed with such a miracle. However…"

A chill runs down my spine when his tone suddenly shifts and he opens his eyes. This stern glare, I know well. It's full of seriousness and pride.

"I feel nothing of the sort," he states.

With that one sentence, the bond I feel seems to snap and vanish, like suddenly waking up from a wonderful dream. Before I can even think of stepping back, the hand on my wrist tightens and he yanks me closer so that our faces nearly touch.

"I didn't lie to you. The Shayee in me has died long ago."

His words send more shivers throughout me and the spikes of ice triple in size. I know a storm is coming. My lips quiver as I force the question out.

"I-I don't understand. What…do you mean?"

He releases me and I take a few steps back, fearing his answer more than his person.

"You asked why I brought you to see the island. For the same reason you wanted to go there : to remember and carry all of them in your memory forever. Be a witness to their demise and a testament to their lives. You are the only one worthy to preserve them."

"You're talking nonsense—" I say confused.

His eyes suddenly soften and he steps closer, bringing his large hand to my cheek. This time, it burns my wet skin and I stop breathing all together.

"You are pure, Yugi." His thumb gently rubs my skin, wiping the tears. "Despite the flames and the pain that have scarred you — body and soul— you're still Yugi Muto, daughter of the Shayee. Even without your memories, you never decayed. Your bond was never severed."

I'm paralyzed unable to escape the burning hand holding my face or the piercing gaze peering into the very core of my soul.

"You're kind, loving, protective, unvengeful…" Atem continues somehow keeping his voice and face unchanged. "While I am anger, vengeance, pride and spite. A rogue beast that thirsts for the blood of those who have wronged it."

My heart throbs painfully and more tears escape me. "How can you possibly believe that?"

"My soul has decayed with every sin I willingly committed for this hunt. Hell is all that awaits me." Each of his words is like another needle in my heart. "I'm unsalvageable."

 _Then why keep me still?_

"I am no longer your kin, but I will make sure nothing ever corrupts you, the last flame of your people. Preserving and fanning you might be the only thing I'm able to do in memory of them anymore."

I let my arms fall to my sides. All of me seems to have gone completely numb. A new realization slowly sinks in and slowly, the skies of my soul darken in morbid dread. I can see it all. So much pain, so much loneliness and so much misery… I was never alone. I had Moki and Seto. They're my family, my reason to be. Who did he have twelve years ago when everything was burned down? Now rotten to the core, he doesn't want to be saved.

As per usual, he reads me like an open book. Though I'm not quite sure how much I'm displaying at the moment.

"The bond between Shayee is extremely potent. It hurts to feel it snap, doesn't it?" he says. "It would've been much easier if you'd behaved yourself."

 _Why are your words so taunting and your tone so gentle?_

"If you're not…not my kin th-then… what am I to you?" I ask, wrestling with my throat to get the words out.

He smiles. It's not a smirk or the sad smile but somewhere in between the two. Half truth? Half lie? I can't tell. A gush wind hits the side of my face sending my hair in my face. I reflexively close my eyes to avoid getting some in them but before I can think of moving them, he does it for me. By the time I reopen them, I find my face trapped in his hands and his lips pressed against my forehead.

I dare not move as my skin burns and tingles at the surprising display of tenderness. My heart aches painfully again and I clench my teeth. I stare incredulously when he pulls away and rubs his thumbs one last time on my cheeks.

"Still far too distracting, love," he finally answers before removing his hands. "Joey!"

The first mate who's been there since the beginning steps closer to us an air of confusion about him. "Cap'n?"

"Lock her up. I don't want to see her until we reach Beruga."

The order snaps me out of the spell I was under. Did I mishear?

"What about the lad?" asks the first mate.

"We need him to take care of the wounded," replies Atem eying Mokuba. "Have someone watch him at all times. He can join her for the night. Bakura, Reed. Come with me. John, go fetch Tristan. Joey, join us when you're done."

"Aye aye, captain!" they all reply in near perfect unison.

Just like that, the mask has returned. Without so much as sparing me one last glance, the captain of the Millennium hastily makes his payback to the quarterdeck with Bakura and Reed close behind.

 _Don't go. I have more questions. Don't leave. Please._

I want to call out to him. I want him to have made all of it up and tell me he was lying. But though my mind is screaming, my body is paralyzed and I helplessly watch him disappear. From the corner of my eye, I see Carrot-top holding Mokuba back while Joey says something to me. But he's too distant. He ends up grabbing my good arm and gently but firmly pull me along to the lower decks.

 _Why are you in so much pain?_

As gentle as ever, the wolf-man attempts to make small talk, ask if I'm alright. I don't answer, lost in my own foggy mind. So he gives up and leads me to the jail cells. I let him lock me in without so much as a word of complaint. He throws me a last look of pity before leaving.

The moment the door shuts behind him, I crumble to ground, back against the wall and wrap my arms around my folded legs. I thought I'd cried all the tears I had. Silent streams fall out of my eyes as I can't chase the image of the empty ruby irises.

I know one thing : that pain isn't my own. But someone needs to shed tears for it.

 _Is this what loneliness does to a Shayee?_

* * *

 **Angsty enough for ya'll? No? That's okay. Worse it coming up! *insert evil laugh***

 **SPECIAL REQUEST : I posted a pole on my profile page so you guys can help me chose which fem!Yugi story I'll do after I'm done with WTTT. I'd be very grateful if you could take five seconds of your time to check it out!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Diving Deeper

**Did you hearties notice the new thumbnail?**

 **DID YOU DID YOU DID YOU?**

 **I'm absolutely gaga over it! And I'd like to give a big shoutout to** **Sklear** **for making this super-duper-awesome poster for WTTT. If you want to check it out in full grandeur, you can go to Deviantart and just type in "When the tides turn fanart poster" and you'll find it, no problem. Give Sklear some love because you can tell just how much work went into it!**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH SKLEAR! YOU ROCK!**

 **Now on to the story : Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seto's POV**

"Ironically, people often keep what's precious to them close to their heart," preaches the thief dangling the bracelet at the tip of his fingers. "I happen to know what this particular metal is. How in the world does one such as you finds himself with orichalcum in his pocket?"

The Tzigane's snake eyes don't even blink as they try to see into Seto's soul. Curse this bastard and his prying. But the baron has to say something. This charlatan is still his only chance to find out where the Millennium is headed. And information is the price to pay. Kisara observes them with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Orichalcum?" she asks.

"The very sam from Atlantean legends. Also the very real substance that Shayee made most of their tools, clothes and jewelry with," replies Devlin, never taking his eyes off Seto. "And the reason why they died twelve years ago. Someone of your status would never have acquired this from the black market now, would you?"

The provocation in his voice is palpable and the tingles in Seto's hands are beginning to sting with pure irritation, promptly urging him to unsheathe his blade and wipe that unnerving smirk off the Tzigane's face.

One deep breath and a refill of self-control later, he closes the distance between them and snatches the bracelet out of the navigator's hand.

"It's not mine," he states, staring back into the prying green irises. "It's something I need to return. That's all the information you're going to get."

Devlin eyes him for a moment longer —during which the baron fears his unwavering authority might fail him—before the Tzigane finally blinks.

"Thank you," he says tipping an invisible hat off. "I'll take a hundred doubloons with that and you have yourself a deal."

Now that, the baron saw coming before the rascal even opened his mouth. "Tch. Cheap in coin, my foot."

Devlin shrugs. "Please, dear baron. We both know this sum is but a pebble on the road to you. Information is worth a lot but a man has to eat."

Annoyance makes Seto roll his eyes. Do all scoundrels always assume the wealthy don't keep count of their riches? The daft morons who don't are the first to lose everything. Meticulousness and care is what keeps you on top. One never knows when a crisis might occur. An epidemic, a war, a natural disaster… The key is to always be ready as his moto states. Reluctantly, he takes the leather pouch from his pocket and tossed it at the navigator.

"You'll get the other half once you find that ship."

"As you wish, my Lord," replies the Tzigane bowing and his parrot, imitating the gesture from atop his shoulder. "I'll know where to find you."

"I have one more question before you go. Why do you know about this metal?"

The smug look on the Tzigane's face doesn't fade one bit and he shrugs again. "I'm a traveler my Lord. Travelers hear things, see things and sometimes, get closer than anyone else to legends."

With those wise and pointless words, the cocky fool turns heel and begins making his way to the far end of the docks.

"How in the world do you trust that?" Seto asks, watching the scoundrel walking away.

"His love for coin and snooping is what I trust," replies the commodore. "No man is more trustworthy than when you offer him what he wants."

"Tch. I'll give you that. The ass goes where the carrot leads."

A snort of amusement escapess the young woman. "Less refined but equivalent. Say, would you mind if I have a look at it?"

His fist flinches and tightens around the bracelet. His natural instinct want him to hide it but logic dictates it'd be childish and even more suspicious to hide it when she has already seen it. So he hands it to her without a word. She sets it in the open palm of her hand and observes it for a couple of timeless seconds.

"It's very nicely crafted," she says. "But it looks quite ordinary. I think I've seen this glimmer before. Ever since his wife died, my uncle has been collecting jewelry to decorate her grave. Silver especially. I figured it was because my aunt fancied it over gold."

Now that she mentions it, the nosy admiral seems to know a lot about atlantean legends as well. And the man likes his jewelry almost as much as he likes putting his nose in other people's businesses. He's like a magpie collecting shiny things. Of course orichalcum would interest him. No wonder Gozaburo's shady affairs picked his interest.

"I take it this belong to your ward," Kisara finally states, returning Yugi's bracelet.

"Didn't you know I love walking around with women's jewelry in my pockets?" he replies his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have time to waste before nightfall."

He whips around, heading back towards the Blue Eyes but stops after a few steps, courtesy of his damned conscience. After all if it weren't for her, he'd not only be under inspection along with his ship and crew, he'd have no idea where to go. But his pride at least allows him to keep his back turned to her.

"Thank you. I mean it."

He doesn't allow her to answer and resumes his footsteps. Still he knows she's smiling at him. Truly, what a strange and suspicious woman.

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

By the time the tears stop, daylight has all but vanished, leaving the jail cells to be lit solely by feeble moonlight, pouring in through small openings in the wall —far too small to be called windows. My body feels heavy and dried up, and moving from my spot on the floor feels like an impossible task.

Now that the violent tides of pure emotion whirling in my soul have somewhat settled, my mind is again swarmed by a new wave of questions. How I wish I could just drown in sleep. But the exhaustion of my mind and body is no match for the anguish still tormenting me.

 _What happened to him? What is going on in his head? Why does he think himself rotten?_

Pride, vengeance, spite… Everything a Shayee is not. And yet he still felt compelled to save me, to show me our homeland and to console me. The middle of my forehead heats up at the thought and my cheeks quickly follow suit. Somehow that kiss had so much more depth and melancholy than the one he'd stolen from my lips. The feeling of wanting to trust him despite everything, the spellbinding need to shed tears for him and his offer to stay on the sea all make sense now.

It did hurt when he said he wasn't my kin, even more than having my arm butchered. But I feel our bond. I feel the Shayee blood in me pumping stronger at the mere thought of him at this very moment. How can it possibly snap? My heart swells painfully and my eyes water again.

"Unsalvageable…" I mutter, remembering his self-depiction.

Loneliness has always been a terrifying prospect for me. I can't picture something worse than that feeling. Being without Seto and Moki would've killed me long before the fire. Atem survived it… but at what cost?

"You have seen him, then?"

My heart nearly pops in my chest and I jump to my feet. Just as I discern a discreet figure partially hidden in the corner of the cell facing mine, I remember that I'm not the sole occupant of the prison.

I must've been here for hours and Ishizu hasn't made a noise this entire time. I can barely discern her face in the shadows of the moonlight but I still notice distinct dark circles around the eyes. She's seated on the floor, her back against the wall.

"Seen him?" I repeat, her words catching up to me. "You knew?"

She nods or at least I think she does. "I saw his eyes."

"What?" I ask, unsure of what I've heard.

"When he killed my brother. His eyes were blue."

She can only mean the Stream. I open my mouth to ask how she knew but change my mind once I remember that "Seeing" has an entirely different meaning to her. I let myself fall on the bench of my cell while digesting this news. So he did awaken the Stream. I sigh of relief leaves me. If there is no bond bond between us, how did he awaken it? Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself but the clear distance Atem puts between him and his crew doesn't let me believe that he's adopted them like family. They care and fight for each other but they carry they broken selves alone.

"Can you truly 'see' anything?" I ask the seer. "No matter how far in distance or time?"

She stares at me, her empty eyes glistening in the feint light before answering with the same monotonous voice —devoid of emotion. "My Sight has shown me past, present and future alike."

"How far back can you see?" I ask standing again and getting as close as the bars of my cell allow me.

If I can somehow learn what happened to him, maybe I'll know what to do. Maybe I'll be able to do something, _anything_ for him. If not, perhaps at least understand…

Ishizu doesn't answer right away. She lifts up one of her bandaged arms and observes it in the moonlight.

"When I became capable of choosing what I wanted to See, my brother always wanted to know more. Every detail, every feature, every word uttered… One day, when I couldn't detail a vision that involved an importent deal with some merchants, he got upset with me. That was the first time he hit me. And the moment he did, I saw more."

I hold my breath as I anticipate the end of the morbid tale.

"Marik figured the more distressed I was, the more I could See," she continues with the same tone. "When my own pain wasn't enough anymore, he became creative. He'd lock me up for days until I'd nearly starve. Then he'd torture and threaten to kill my friends. Then he'd send men to visit my chamber in the middle of the night. Sometimes he'd come himself."

An urge to retch shakes me. How utterly disgusting! Those inhuman acts on their own are repulsive and show the worst of mankind. But for them to be dealt to you by your own flesh and blood? Imagining Yusei, Yuya or even Seto doing this to me… Never mind how scarred she must be under her long clothes and bandages, what of her soul?

 _How does one endure such betrayal?_

No emotion shows on her face but she closes her eyes and leans back, inhaling deeply. For once she is resting —after being awakened from a long nightmare. She suddenly seems ten years older.

"I haven't been able to see a thing since the Sight of my brother's demise. I suppose it's because I've overused it to know every detail."

Guilt twists my insides instantly and I mentally scold myself for my insensitivity. I feel my face heat up with shame and anger at myself. "I-I'm sorry. It was extremely rude of me to ask. I didn't mean to stir up bad memories. Please forgive me."

Her eyes open again and she stares out the little opening, where a bit of starry sky shows. "Forgive you? Who am I to grant or ask for forgiveness?"

"What do you mean? What your brother did to you was terrible! You had no choice but to do his bidding."

Her answer is not the one I expect. "Didn't I? I chose my own salvation over the lives of others because I didn't have the courage to take my own life. Do you still think me worthy of absolution?"

Her words completely paralyze the surge of anger and appalled frustration that was rising in me a moment ago. I think of Neal, Hans, the nine others and the tears shed for them. It goes without say that they knew the risks when following Atem in his quest. But did they deserve to die like this? Everything was taken from them and the only thing they had left —their revenge-driven lives— were stolen as well.

"The entreprises I helped my brother with costed the happiness and lives of many others. The men of the Millennium were not the first victims of my Sight."

No matter what she says, I can't find a right answer. They didn't deserve to perish like this, but how can anyone argue that she shouldn't have done this when her only other way out was to end her own life?

"I'm tired now," continues the seer. "I don't want to hurt again. Others or myself. I'm ready to be judged. Be it by men or God or both, it matters little."

She truly seems older in the moonlight. Or is it the shadows dancing on her face that give this impression? Her ominous words presage nothing good. It's as if she's done living altogether. I can't help seeing her as much of a victim as the others in the story. But would I be thinking the same if it was Mokuba who'd been killed during the battle? Surely not.

"I won't say what you did was right," I tell her. "But I won't say it was wrong either. If you are to be judged by God, He'll take into account everything. Your suffering as much as your wrongdoings and the intention in your heart. As well as everything you do from now on. I don't think mankind is fit to judge something like that. At least, I am not."

Though she eyes the sky, there is a sheen of surprise in her discolored irises for once.

"What an odd creature you are," she lets out.

Being referred to as a creature somehow does not offend me. Surely because I've began to adopt my inhuman status. I share emotions and feelings with humans but I also experience things exclusive to the Shayee. Such as my bond with Atem and my dependence on my loved ones.

"He is quite strange as well," goes on Ishizu, clearly meaning Atem. "I was expecting him to slit my throat on the spot. He doesn't seem like one who'd hesitate. Yet he spared me, fed me, let me sleep.… And he believed me when I said I couldn't See anymore. Is it because you are both Shayee?"

The question is rhetorical, I hear it in her tone. Even if it wasn't, I have no answer for her. Ishizu inhales deeply and sighs heavily. Yet again, she seems to age. Her exhaustion is more and more pronounced.

"Are you alright?" I ask worried.

"No power comes without cost for humans. The backlash of the Sight is finally catching up to me."

She doesn't sound the slightest bit worried. For a moment, I feel she might fall asleep then and there. But then her eyes turn to me. "What did you wish to know?"

Defeat looms over me and I look at the ground. "I wanted to know what happened to him after that night. What made him like this. Where did he go. I want to understand and—"

"You want to save him."

I stare in awe. It's not a question. I'm beginning to realize that Ishizu's perception isn't only due to her gift. She's quite sharp.

"From my previous visions, I only know about fire spreading and the Shayee's eyes turning blue. I saw no one in particular. Only mass destruction, death and screams of agonie."

That, I know of. My spark of hope shatters and the anguish in me begins twisting my insides again. Atem really is the only one with answers for me. It might be the shadows dancing on her face playing tricks on my eyes, but I see a hint of a smile pull on the corner of Ishizu's lips.

"No one has ever asked me to use my Sight for the sake of another before. It's refreshing. Perhaps if I had more time… But maybe just once… this one last time…if it's for someone like you… for a selfless wish…"

I tilt my head, confused. "I don't understand."

The seer doesn't reply and instead mutters to herself seemingly making complete abstraction of my presence. Then, she straightens up and begins to undo the bandages around her left arm until the hand and wrist are free. I watch incredulously.

My eyes widen in fright when she lifts it up to her face and open her mouth. I leap to my feet grabbing the metal bars of my cell and nearly smashing my face into them. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

Too late. The sound of teeth biting into a thick piece of raw flesh reverberates in the cells far too clearly and every strand of hair on the back of my neck stands. Ishizu doesn't make a sound. Her face doesn't even twist to show she feels any pain despite blood leaking down her arm. What on God's earth is she doing?

"Ishizu, stop!" I plead. "Your wounds will get infected if—"

I'm instantly silenced when she opens her eyes and my words get stuck in my throat. Her irises have disappeared and the white of her eyes is emitting a bright light. Cloud-like shapes are moving in them and she releases her arm. I hold my breath both mesmerized and terrified by the strange phenomenon happening before me.

"There's a boy," she says with a profound yet clear voice, blood still dripping from her lips. "A young boy near the sea. He stares at a smoking island in the distance. His red eyes are filled with pain and horror. He's crying. 'What have I done? Why did I leave? Why did this happen?' Now he runs to the sea and towards loss. **"**

She blinks. The clouds vanish and her irises return. She wipes her mouth and that's when I see them glistening in the moonlight. Tears in her eyes and a sad smile I'm all too familiar with. The shadows on her face now highlight deeper bags under her eyes and… wrinkles?

"I'm sorry that was all. I hope it will help you somehow. Take this vision as my gratitude for your kind words. Your kin's eyes are like mine, but he's not yet lost beyond recall."

"What's happening to you?" I ask not any less confused.

"I told you; power has a price for humans. This is the cost of abusing my Sight for so many years. Looking into time is expensive."

Realization hits me like a lightening bolt. "You don't mean… You're not…

"I wish we could've met sooner, descendant of the Shayee. Perhaps then I could've been saved as well."

She leans back against the wall and looks up at the bit of sky again. The tears glimmer as they finally escape her eyes. I hear a long breath leave her. And then she's still, an air of worry and infinite sadness on her usually expressionless face.

"Ishizu?" I call out. "Ishizu!"

No answer. A jolt of panic shakes me.

"Help! Someone help!" I shout towards the door. "Joey! Reed! Tristan! Anyone!"

Despite knowing deep down how utterly futile it is, I keep calling until heavy running footsteps resonate on the other side. The first mate bursts in through the door first, quickly followed by Carrot-Top.

"What's wrong?" asks the red-head but the wolf-man goes straight for the second cell before I can even reply as if he can sense the eerie atmosphere.

"It's Ishizu," I explain to the sail-man somehow out of breath. "She stopped moving all of a sudden."

"Carrot! Keys!" Orders Joey.

The red-head grabs the keyring dangling from a hook on the wall and tosses it at him. Joey then hurries to the still woman's side. I see him put a hand at her neck and sniff the air above her. I hold my breath waiting for the verdict when the door is suddenly kicked open again, making me jump.

"What the bloody hell is this ruckus?" growls the quartermaster holding a lantern.

"She's dead," declares Joey.

My insides freeze over in mere moments, halting any and every movement. I let my arms fall to my side.

"Ah shit!" curses Bakura. "Hey, half-pint! What happened?"

"I-I don't know," I let out. "She just… stopped moving."

He eyes me suspiciously before Carrot intervenes. "What happened to her face?"

"Law of Limitation," states Joey. "When a human is gifted, they gotta respect the given limits. If not, there's backlash. Foresight's a pretty strong gift, and I'm sure that cunt Marik made her use it far beyond her limits. The price was her lifespan. See? She's already cold."

The wolf-man sighs before picking up the now forever-still Ishizu and taking her out of the cell. As he does, I see that my eyes didn't deceive me. She really looks like an old woman with strands of white hair and aged skin. Even her arm has already stopped bleeding. As if she's been like this for hours already.

"Humans aren't meant to wield that kind of power," adds Joey an irritated air about him. "Sorry ya had to see that, Yug."

With a scowl on his face, the first mate swiftly exists the prison. To throw Ishizu's body into the sea before it can decay anymore than that, I presume. Even once out of sight, my slow heartbeat pounds in my ears like distant canon fire. It feels so surreal. To have someone die so… swiftly right under my eyes.

"Hey, anybody feed ye?" asks Carrot-Top, pulling me out of my daze.

Food is the last thing on my mind at the moment but I don't feel like arguing. I shake my head and he leaves saying he'll bring me some dinner and a cover for the night. To my surprise, Bakura stays there, staring at me with his usual suspicious frown. But I sense no murderous intent. Still his staring makes me rather uncomfortable.

"W-What?" I ask, uneasy. "Are you debating on wether or not to snap my neck right here and now?"

He scoffs. "If I did that, I'd be signing my own death warrant. And I thought I made it clear; I don't plan to kick it unless it's with my cutlass in a Kaiba's throat. It just amazes me that the two of you are the same species. Then again, he did say himself that that part of him was dead."

 _It's not. I refuse to believe that._

With that, he turns around and begins walking away before stoping. "By the way, the brat has his hands full with the wounded. Best you don't expect to have him back until late."

With that, he leaves slamming the door behind him and leaving in the dark once again. But this time, I have something to reflect on.

Ishizu's last vision.

 _A boy with red eyes, watching a smoking island, speaking words of regret._

 _From afar._

* * *

The first lights of day are erasing stars from the night sky now. I haven't slept at all. As Bakura said, Moki only joined me late in the night and is still sleeping, rolled up in a thick cover by my side. He was so exhausted that we barely exchanged any words before he fell asleep.

I half heartedly ate the food Carrot brought us last night, nearly wanting to return it at every bite. I'm glad I did though. It gave me enough strength to think throughout the night and organize the chaos in my head created by Ishizu's words.

Now I'm staring at the door, waiting. The sadness, the anger, the confusion… they're all still here but buried deep within. Even I am surprised at how calm I feel. But I'm very aware that it's an illusion. Like the calm before the storm. Or milk slowly warming up on the stove. Given the right opportunity, they'll rise again.

What I've pieced together during my reflexion —using Ishizu's vision and my own memories—demand answers more than ever.

I'm pulled out of my daze when I hear careful footsteps approach and the door creaks open. Joey's head peeks into the room and when when our eyes meet, he steps inside completely and grabs the keys with his free hands. He's carrying a tray with food and water with the other.

"Still awake, huh?" he says quietly to avoid waking Mokuba. "Thought so."

He unlocks the cell and puts the tray down on the bench besides me. To my surprise, before I say anything, he shuts the door of metal bars behind him and crouches down to glance at Moki.

"He's a brave little fella," says the wolf-man, ruffling his thick black hair. "It's no wonder ya care so much about him."

I say nothing and wait for first mate to get on with his business. I doubt he came in here just to have a casual conversation with me. Of course the instinctual monster that he is catches on quickly and immediately gets on with it.

"Ya know Yug?" he says, still patting Mokuba's head. "Humans are weak. They're afraid of their weaknesses. Sometimes they can't accept that and they go to extreme lengths to increase their power. It's rare but some of them manage to obtain supernatural gifts by making deals with spirits or demons. Then they reach their limits and pay the price of their unnatural gifts."

"Do you mean the Law of Limitation you mentioned yesterday?" I ask.

He nods. "I already noticed that Ishizu was dfading when we captured her. But I thought she'd have a few more days left. Somehow, her decay accelerated."

He turns back to me, an air of seriousness about him. I flinch suddenly feeling like a prey and I understand instantly the reason for his presence.

"Atem sent you to find out if Ishizu had another vision before she died," I state.

A half-smile creeps up his cheek. "Sharp as ever. Did she tell you anything?"

Irritation contracts all of my muscles at once and I bite the inside of my cheek while my heart drops heavily in my chest. And he dared call me a coward? He can't even bare to look me in the eye to ask me this question. But this can work to my advantage somehow. I breathe to relax. I need to play this carefully.

"She did." I answer.

Hope lights up in the wolf-man's golden brown irises. "What did she say?"

"Take me to Atem. I'll tell him directly."

"Ya know I can't do that," replies the wolf-man, sighing.

"Then I'm not talking," I declare, looking away. "I won't tell anyone but him."

I'm boiling, I can feel it. It can practically sense the blood in my veins bubbling with heat and yet my skin is covered in goosebumps and cold sweat makes my dress stick uncomfortably to my back. My scars ache too, like it does every time my memories haunt me. I can see the unease on Joey's face.

"Are you going to hurt me if I don't talk?" I ask.

"Course not."

There's no hesitation in his voice. Joey truly is a good soul. In fact, I believe all of them might be just as good. Good but misguided. With the exception of Bakura perhaps. I don't think he'd have hesitated. Is that why Atem sent Joey instead? The wolf-man rubs the back of his head and growls awkwardly.

"Ya ain't makin' this easy for me…"

"What if it was you, Joey?" I interrupt. "What if someone from your pack suddenly reappeared before your eyes and pushed you and everything you are away? How would you feel? What would you do?"

To my frustration, my eyes water again. I instantly regret unloading this on him. His face is blank but I see the hurt in his eyes —as well as the revival of the most painful memories of his life. Good Lord, do I hate myself for it. I want to apologize, I truly do but I bite my tongue. To get what I want, this one time, I need to be selfish.

"I beg you," I say instead, fighting to keep the tears in. "Let me talk to him. Please."

He silently stares at me, contemplating the pain we reflect off each other. I stare back without blinking, showing him all of my aching soul. If anyone on this ship can understand this heart-wrenching feeling, it's Joey. After a hundred eternal seconds, he straightens up and pulls the door open again. With a sign of the head, he tells me to get out.

Triumph lightens the burden of my heart and I quickly execute the order. "Thank you, Joey. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"Yeah well, ya better be convincin', half-bite. Otherwise, I might get the fangs kicked out o' me."

I follow him out of the prison and up the stairs to the upper decks. Luckily, we don't come across many sailors, and though those we see stare curiously none of them question Joey. For all they know, Atem asked to see me himself.

Once on the main deck, a gush of fresh morning wind welcomes us and I take a deep breath. The few pirates that are here to move the ship are quiet, probably dozing from having worked all night. Dawn is just about to break and the orange light of the horizon makes the waves and clouds seem purple. The currents have picked up, harmonizing with the wind to push the Millennium in its desired direction.

"What the fuck, Wheeler?"

The familiar growling voice of the quartermaster makes both of us whip around in a perfectly synchronized movement. Bakura is making his way to us from the foremast, trampling the ground like an angry bull with steam practically coming out of his ears. He looks like he hasn't slept a wink either.

"You better have a good excuse, mutt brain," snaps the albino. "Why is she here?"

"Turns out the witch did have some last words," explains the first mate, as casual as ever. "And she ain't talkin' unless its to the cap'n directly."

The strangest mix of anger and utter confusion twists Bakura's face in all directions. "Are you bloody serious? All you had to do was threaten her or the brat! You call yourself a pirate?"

"Yeah, that worked out great for ya last time, hearty. Whats the harm?"

"And reporting to me was above your capacities, Joey?" answers an all too familiar voice behind us.

Atem is looking down at us from the banister of the quarterdeck with silent irritation in his eyes. I can feel it from here and shivers travel up my spine. Yet, the same irritation tickles at me.

"Sorry cap'n," replies Joey. "Thought it was pretty urgent."

The captain's frown accentuates, showing off the mistrust towards his right hand man. Our eyes meet and he sighs before rubbing the corner of his own. My presence is a bother to him and he doesn't hide it. He then pulls away from the banister and makes his way down the stairs but stops halfway down.

"You really pride yourself on being stubborn, don't you love?" He said that without smiling for once and crosses his arms on his chest. "Say what you have to say."

So that's how close he's willing to be near me? Twenty feet away, cold and wearing that God-forsaken mask? How I want to rip it off his face and toss it to the bottom of the sea. And finally see the truth.

"A boy with red eyes near the sea," I repeat slowly, again finding my tone surprisingly calm. "He is watching an island burning in the distance. And speaking words of horror and regret."

There's no subtlety this time, no discretion. I can see it clear as the rising sun. The pure shock and fright in the widening ruby eyes. The suddenly stiff posture of the usually nimble body. The slight discoloring of the sun-kissed face. The slightly opened mouth from which no words escape.

"Well, that was as valuable as seagull shit," mutters Bakura behind us. "Thanks for that waste of our time, Wheeler."

"Piss off, snowflake."

The idle exchange seems to snap the captain out of his frozen state. He finally blinks, detaching his eyes from mine and turns away to make his way back up the stairs.

"We're done here," he states. "Joey, take her back."

Imminent fright sets in me, its spikes of ice growing in my insides and chest. If I let him go now, I won't ever have another chance. I throw myself forward only to be held back by Joey catching my arm.

"Hey, easy Yug—"

"I've seen your scars, Atem!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Cuts, bruises, gunshot wounds… but not a single burn mark!"

The captain of the Millennium stops in his movement, his back still turned to us. My intuition was right; this is so much more than survivor's guilt. This has to do with what happened twelve years ago, on Shayee island. On our homeland. And I can't stop speaking.

"If there's one thing I never forgot, it's that everything was burning that night. When you told me about the ravash sap, you said 'it must've burned hours on end'. As if… As if you weren't there to see it."

The sun finally peeks out of the horizon, lighting the ship in a gentle light. He still doesn't turn around but I see his hand clutching the ramp tighter and his back arching slightly.

"What happened Atem? What happened on the night of July 7th 1739?"

* * *

 **0.0 *GASP* (Seriously, go check out the thumbnail!)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Torrents of resolve

**Guess who's back after only two weeks? See? Baby steps work! Also, I totally didn't plan for the chapter to be this long but I couldn't stop typing. Go figure. But you're not gonna complain about that, are ye?**

 **Enough talk, lets get to beeswax!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What happened on the night of July 7th 1739?"

The sun slowly rises out of the sea and swarms the Millennium with brighter rays, making the water carrying us glisten. Harmoniously, the wind picks up, pushing the sails and playing with our hair. But none of that can break my concentration. Everyone has gone still again. Joey's still holding my arm but he doesn't move. Bakura stays silent, as if waiting for his captain's answer.

The latter is still unmoving, as the wind makes his tainted hair and red coat dance. I take a breath and refuse to take my eyes off of him, ready to wait an eternity if I must. For once, I'm so close to the truth, to piercing the true mystery behind this mask. Confusion doesn't hold my mind captive anymore now that I know where to look and what to ask. All I need is to make him talk, one way or another.

Finally, his hand unclenches the wooden ramp, and I see his shoulders rise and fall as I imagine a heavy sigh leaves him. But when he turns around to face me, the mask is still here. The version of it without the smile and silent anger burning in his ruby irises.

"Nothing more than what you already know."

"But there's more to your story, isn't there?" I reply, refusing to break eye contact. "Why weren't you on the island that night?"

His hand twitches and clenches again but he maintains his mask. Anguish and apprehension grip my insides, but it's not enough to scare me from the truth. I have a right to know. I _must_ know.

"That's of no importance to you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" I retort. "I'm one of the last survivors of the Shayee. You said you wanted me to remember them—"

"Them," he interrupts. "Not the details of their demise. Aside from plaguing your mind with more screams, it won't bring you anything more. To my knowledge, you were seeking the opposite effect."

Again, the blood in my vein boils and runs faster. Does he take me for a child that needs to be protected? I waited twelve years to learn the truth. The whole truth, not bits and pieces. I can't believe this is the same man who told me to walk through the fire. I need to insist further if I hope to get anything out of him.

"Don't you dare pretend this is for my sake," I say, ripping my arm from Joey's grip. "And you called me a coward? The only one you're protecting is yourself!"

The widening of his eyes proves my bluff has hit the bullseye. He's hiding something. The explanation behind Ishizu's vision might be much more unpleasant that I initially thought. Despite what his secret might be, I want to know. Not just remember, but know all there is to know about what happened to him and caused the demise of my kin.

Of _our_ kin.

Atem goes silent once more for a couple of minutes but when he opens his mouth to speak, a squawking noise interrupts him, making all of us look up. Above the sails, a large colorful bird is circling the Millennium. I don't know much about birds, but I find it strange. Do parrots often fly this far away from land?

I get my answer when Atem whistles and the bird dives down to perch itself on the captain's extended forearm. Suddenly, Joey and Bakura seem to lose all interest in me and both quickly get closer to the stairs.

"Well, what color?" asks the quartermaster.

Instead of replying, Atem undoes a piece of paper attached to the bird's leg, and reveals two ribbons rolled up inside. One blue, and the other, green.

"So our info was on point." I can hear triumph in Joey's voice. "Good thing we had Duke on the look out. We can get to Old Beruga, no worries."

"Now's not the time to get reckless," replies the captain, stuffing the ribbons in his pocket. "We are still going to be hiding right under their noses. That means, we must be twice as vigilant."

With that, he takes a white ribbon out and wraps it around the parrot's leg. It squawks happily when it receives some food to go with it and quickly swallows it before taking off again and flying away in the same direction the ship is headed.

I listened to the strange conversation completely oblivious as to its meaning. All I know, is that its a continuation of their vengeful quest. At the moment, I'm not the slightest bit interested. Rather, I'm quite irritated to have been forgotten.

But before I can say anything, Atem's eyes meet mine again, binding me once more to my spot and paralyzing my very thoughts. To my surprise, he finally walks down to the main deck and comes to meet me. He stops a foot away, looking down on me in more ways than one. I gulp down my spit but stand my ground.

"I've told you all you need to know, love. The rest is a burden you do not need to concern yourself with. Now behave and I might be inclined to letting you out of your cell once we're on land."

The anguish eating at me from the inside accentuates so much that my clenched jaw begins shaking. He's stubborn as a dog jealously guarding a bone. Is this hopeless? How can I get through to him? I despise this game of secrets and confusing rules. It's as if I trust him despite myself while he keeps me at arms-length.

At this thought, an idea blossoms in my head. That's it! I have to play by his rules. The only way he'll accept defeat is if I play his game and win. It's no easy task, but I know how.

Having taken my silence for approbation, Atem turns back to his first mate. "Joey, take her ba—"

"Duel me!"

I didn't mean to shout but I think the whole deck heard me. Once again, I am the focus of many curious eyes, including the captain's and his right-hand men's. Atem stares at me with a mix of exasperation and confusion on his face. Perhaps he wasn't expecting me to be this stubborn about it either.

 _Stop pushing me away. I can see you already._

"I beg your pardon?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's duel again," I repeat, taking the last step separating us and plunging my eyes into the ruby irises so that he won't shirk away. "It's the only way I'll get anything from you, isn't it?"

The captain of the Millennium gives me his signature mocking smirk and crosses his arms on his chest. But I can still feel irritation emitting from him.

"It amazes me how easily you forget whose territory this is. Anything I say, goes," he states, condescendingly. "Why in the world would I agree to that?"

"Because if you win, I'll accept your offer."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. For the second time today, I'm graced with the sight of utter surprise on his face. Strangely, I don't regret my impulsiveness. I know my bet is risky, but I'm tired of lies and deception. And obtaining something from him implies playing the game he plays. This is likely the only card I have he'd be willing to accept.

"O-Only this time, you let me chose the rules," I specify, before he can answer. "In exchange, if you win, I'll accept not only your offer but any other one thing you ask of me."

Joey and Bakura exchange a confused glare, oblivious to what I'm talking about. I'm fairly certain Atem hasn't shared his expectations for me with his crew. Especially not the quartermaster. Recovered from the initial shock, the captain eyes me with an unreadable look on his face.

"And if you win?" he finally asks.

"You answer my questions," I declare. "No vague answers, no half-truths, no lies."

"You're willing to risk your freedom and God knows what else to know more about me?" he snorts half amused, half scornful. "I'm flattered, love, I really am."

I clench my fists. "Do not call me that."

His smile fades and we stare off for an eternity longer before he finally speaks again. "Very well, Yugi Muto. I accept your challenge and your conditions. Let us see just how far this streak of selfishness takes you."

 _The nerve!_

"You are in no position to be lecturing me about selfishness," I respond, frowning.

The truth is, he's not completely wrong. I could've asked for our release or at least for Moki's. Instead, I decided to fight for my sake alone. Already, guilt is creeping up my skin, making me feel covered in mud. What would Seto say if he saw me?

But while I'm not certain Atem would have accepted a duel to free us, I'm sure of one thing; he wouldn't hurt Mokuba. No matter how much he tries to hide behind his mask, I believe he knows all too well what it is to be an innocent soul caught in the sick games of selfish men. He wouldn't hurt him. Not as long as he doesn't know of his Kaiba blood, at least.

"Since I'm leaving the rules up to you," continues Atem, "it's only fair that I choose the place and time. We'll meet at noon here on the outer decks. I'll let you pick the specific limitations as well. That should give you plenty of times to come up with your rules."

It no longer surprises me how he exudes this much confidence. And of course, it reaches his goal of making me uneasy. As if he's telling me no matter how much time I have or what rules I choose, he's not threatened by me one bit. But I have no intention of letting his self-appointed handicap go to waste. Using all of my advantages is the only way I'll have a chance against him.

"Deal," I reply.

I add nothing and turn heel, heading back to the cells of my own accord with Joey quickly catching up. I have much thinking to do.

* * *

 **Seto's POV**

Finally having run out of excuses to push resting away, the baron has returned to his quarters and lied down in the hopes of finding sleep while waiting for Devlin to report to him. Unfortunately, the dozing state he's managed to reach is anything but comfortable or energizing. It makes him revisit an old memory that he oh-so wished he could vanquish from his mind forever.

 _He sees the island again, burning as he imagines the screams of the people being scorched alive even long after they'd stopped. And no matter how he tries to scream, not sound comes out of his mouth. That's the moment he understands his sin and that his hands are covered in blood._

How naive he was then, trusting the word of that bastard. His hands sting in his gloves again and he clenches them. A tear of exhaustion leaks on his temple and ear. If only he'd burned with everything else back then…

A loud knock on his door pulled him out of his lucid nightmare and he let out a heavy sigh before sitting up. It's not over yet. He still has things to do.

"Who is it?" He says, rubbing his face.

"Leichter, my lord," replied the voice of the Blue Eyes's captain on the other side of the door. "There's a man on the docks asking to see you. He claims to be a sort of navigator and refers to himself as your last resort?"

"Does he have a bird with him?"

"A parrot, yes."

What do you know? Looks like the Tzigane didn't just run off with his coin after all. The irritation rising from the pit of his stomach quickly gets choked by the exhaustion and the fear of wasting more time.

"Let him onboard," orders Seto, getting up. "I'll be right there."

Leichter takes his leave and the baron throws on a clean shirt and a waistcoat, not bothering to put on his cravat or coat. After buckling his belt and sheath around his waist, he makes his way out. The skies are clear and the winds, strong outside. Devlin is near the mainmast speaking to Leichter, that same insufferable smirk on his face. The mere sight of him makes Seto's irritation spike and he picks up the pace.

"Top of the morning to you, my lord," cheerfully greets the Tzigane. "My, you look awful. Having trouble sleeping? It's understandable, given your predicament."

Lord, was everything coming out of the navigator's mouth meant to irk him?

"Spare me the false courtesy," snaps back the baron. "You were supposed to report to me yesterday evening, Devlin."

Cheeky as ever, the Tzigane shrugs. "Actually, what I said was that it would take me until last evening, _at least,_ to read the winds. As it happens, it took longer. The winds and the tides have capricious and unpredictable tempers. I can't control their movements, only try to read them. Even Becca had a hard time."

Seto brought his hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, hoping to control the quickly rising irascibility within. Letting Devlin get under his skin would lead him nowhere.

"Do you have nothing else for me, or do you just love the sound of your own voice? I don't take kindly to anyone wasting my time or playing me for a fool, Tzigane."

"I was merely trying to lighten up the atmosphere but so be it," he taunts once more. "I believe I know where your rogue ship is headed. Without a doubt, they've made a detour somewhere on the way here but logically, I can estimate—"

"Out with it!"

"They're headed to Beruga."

Everything goes still and Seto suddenly finds himself in a timeless moment of utter confusion. Then, the spiking anger spreading in his veins snaps him out of it and in a split-second of pure compulsion, he grabs the navigator by the collar, so roughly that the parrot flies off to avoid falling.

"Do you think this is a joke, Tzigane? Don't you dare screw with me. I have all the resources necessary to make sure you never set foot anywhere in the Caribbean again…"

"Woah, easy there, my Lord," says Devlin, raising his hands defensively, and somehow preserving that provoking smile. "Let me explain. Few people outside the locals know this, but the island's main port town used to be further up north of the island. It was hard to access for… visitors."

By that, he is of course referring to the scum who spend their stolen coin on whores and booze after a hunt.

"It was hard for ships to make it around all the reefs up north and get to destination," continues the navigator. "It wasted both time and money to reach. You're a businessman, you understand."

"Get to the point, already!"

"Ten years ago, the new port town was built here to where we are now. It became the official Beruga but the locals actually refer to it as New Beruga. Your rogue ship is most likely on its way to Old Beruga."

Instantly, Seto releases him and turns to the captain of his battleship.

"Leichter, prepare the Blue Eyes for immediate departure—"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," interrupted Devlin, for once wearing a serious expression. "The reefs are treacherous up north, you'd waste valuable time just avoiding the rocks and the changing currents. It's unwise to take this journey without someone who knows the place and the tides in and out. Unless you have a death wish for yourself and your entire crew."

If he says it like that, then it means he's not qualified either. Damn it all! The moment a new lead showed, obstacles just sprang up along the way. Seto brings his hand to his face again when vertigo attacks him. Why now? He's finally closer to finding them…

"How long would a detour take?" asks Leichter this time.

"At least two days," replies Devlin, still serious. "And if my calculations are correct, your rogue ship could very well be arriving today or tomorrow. Pirates never stay too long in one place. Not to mention they might just be stopping for supplies before heading anywhere else. Even I wouldn't be able to track them after that."

"What about on land?" asked Seto. "If it's the same island, it should be accessible on horseback."

"It is the quickest way," replies Devlin, just as Becca lands back on his shoulder. "It should take you about eight hours riding. But the roads are rocky and tricky, especially once it gets dark. You'll need a guide."

"Can you do it?"

The cheeky smile instantly returns. "For the right price."

"Done."

There's no more point to hesitating. He's finally getting close. They're finally within his reach.

With that, Devlin takes his leave, saying he'll warn the, quote unquote "lovely commodore" and find them horses. They agree to meet up at the Red Rackham in an hour.

 _Mokuba, Yugi. Hang in there a bit longer._

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

My plan is risky, foolish, and very likely to back fire. Yet, my options are limited. I'll have to be more vigilante and awake than ever. It has to work. I must make it work. No matter how much it'll cost me.

A sleepy groan and the shifting of covers pulls me out of my thoughts, and I open my eyes. Mokuba sits up and stretches, yawning loudly in the process. Judging from his eyes and the paleness of his face, I can tell his sleep hasn't been as restful as it should've. I jump down from the bench and sit on the floor beside him, bringing the tray with me.

"Good morning," I say, smiling. "Joey brought us some food. How did you sleep?"

"Not so good," replies the twelve year-old, yawning once more before grabbing a piece of bread and some cheese. "How about you?"

"I didn't."

Neither of us adds anything. Even our small talks have gotten awkward since the battle with Marik. Mokuba uses that moment to bite into his food and chews quietly. I debate wether or not I should tell him about the duel. Logically speaking, everything about my challenging our captor is ridiculous and foolish. And even if I do win, my prize will be the answers to my questions, not our freedom.

The guilt from earlier returns a thousand times stronger, twisting my insides and making me want uncomfortable. My heritage and my memories have always been important… but never as important as Seto and Moki.

"Do you want to stay with him?"

The wrestling of my through abruptly stops at the sudden question. Mokuba stares at me, his big black irises displaying apprehension and sadness. I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out.

"I can see it on your face," continues my brother, the sharpness in his eyes accentuating.

"Moki, what are you talking ab—"

"You care about him," he interrupts. "Yugi, you called him… a part of your soul. It's because he's a Shayee, isn't it?"

His hands clench over the cover on his lap and I can tell his teeth are as well. I suddenly take notice of every scar our unfortunate adventure has given him. All those awful memories of greed, threats, blood and death. He's so afraid. Afraid to be alone. I know this fear better than anyone.

Though not quite like Seto, he's always been clever and sharp. His fear is born of logic and things he's witnessed. This entire time, he's been the witness to my struggle while facing Atem. He's seen the bond that binds us together, the very one Atem himself tries to sever. And that fear can be summarized as such : will I choose Atem over them?

"He's after Seto," he continues his hands shaking. "If or when that time comes, then—"

I scoot closer and wrap my arms around him before he can finish, bringing his face into my chest. I hold him as close as I can all the while realizing that I can't treat him like a child. He's too smart and has seen too much. Having him lose faith or worse, trust in me, is something I can't bear.

"I don't know what to think Moki," I begin, desperately trying to steady my voice. "I do feel… connected to him. I want to know him, to know his story and how he got there. What drove him to reject our kin and I… I don't know what will happen if Seto finds us first."

In truth, I pray we find our way back to him first. I feel Moki's arms wrap around my waist and his trembling hands clutching the back of my dress as if he feared I might fly away if he didn't hold me down. A wave of emotions rises to my throat and makes my eyes water but I swallow back the tears.

 _I beg you, don't doubt me. I'll never leave you behind._

"But I already promised, didn't I? I'll never betray the two of you. I will be on your side, forever and always. He may be my kin but you're my family. And a Shayee always protects their family. I won't let anyone break us. I promise on my life."

Diving back into my memories, I try to convey all the comfort Seto gave me the night he found me. Don't be afraid, I'm here. I'll keep you safe no matter what. And I now have more reason than ever not to lose that duel.

We stay like this as the tension-ridden body of the youngest Kaiba gradually relaxes and he slowly releases me. He wipes his red eyes. He's still pale and the bags under his eyes age him but he smiles at me. I've reassured him. For now at least.

I smile back but just as he opens his mouth to speak, the door opens and the first mate walks in, and grabs the keys on the wall.

"It's time, Yug," he says, opening the cell door.

So it's noon already. I take a breath to relax the rising tension and awaken my awareness. There's no more time to hesitate. I stand up and step out. Mokuba imitates the movement to follow, but Joey closes the door on him.

"Not you short-stack. You're staying here."

"But why? There's still a lot of wounded to take care of…"

"Ya worked 'til real late, last night," says the wolf-man. "The cap'n says you ought to rest a while more. I'll let ya out in an hour or so."

It's more likely Atem doesn't want him around during the duel. I can't say I'm not grateful. I'd rather not worry him about my potentially being hurt again. As expected, Mokuba frowns, suspicious of Joey's words and looks at me.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon," I tell him.

Before he can question us any further, I turn away and head out. When we get to the main deck again, there are a lot more sailors working. I see Jaden in the sails despite his injuries. Reed is talking to a group of men, showing them a map. Tristan and Bakura are discussing something at the foot of the mainmast.

Once they notice my presence, their eyes turn on us and an imposing silence fills the deck. I search for Atem, distracted by all the staring. I find him when he deigns walk down from the quarterdeck. He's taken off his red coat, leaving him in a loose wrinkled shirt. Of course, he's wearing his mask. When he reaches me, a cocky half-smile pulls on the corner of his lips.

"No regrets, love?"

I take a breath, letting the irritation come and go. I can't let myself get distracted.

"None."

The smile vanishes and he sighs briefly, before crossing his arms on his chest. "What are your rules then?"

Instead of replying, I undo the bandage around my arm under the curious gaze of my captor. My wound is far from completely healed and still hurts when I move too brusquely. Good. I need him to see it. Once off, I bring the middle part to my mouth, not minding the blood stains and bite it to shred it in two.

"Give me your left arm."

A second of hesitation later, he complies and I wrap the bandage around his arm, tying it tightly but with a knot easily undone. I hand him the other one and offer up my left arm as well. Still frowning in confusion, he proceeds to do the same to me.

"Firstly, whoever steals the bandage from the other first is the winner," I state.

He snorts at my first rule. "I can't tell if your mocking me or being daft, love."

By the force of my entire will, I forbid myself to get flustered at this comment. I know full well I chose a simplistic task. "I choose the rules, that was our deal. My apologies if they aren't bloody enough for your taste, _captain_."

The emphasis I put on his title wipes the smile off his face. I don't wait for him to retort.

"Secondly, the duel is limited to the outside of the ship. And thirdly…"

I pause and glance at Carrot who is standing besides Jack at the helm. He's holding a couple of practice swords in his hands. My intuition was on point it seems; Atem's not planing to give it his all.

"… you can only use one steel blade," I finish.

He raises an eyebrow. "A steel blade?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Do you not recall how our first duel went?"

"You had no trouble butchering my arm then, so you shouldn't have any issues hurting me now," I reply, curtly. "I'm not your kin, after all."

The words poured out before I could stop them. Seems I'm more bitter than I thought about everything he told me yesterday. My answer is met with a blank stare and narrowing eyes. Perhaps it's because he's had to wear that mask for years that I see no clear reaction. But I feel it in my bones. I've hit a nerve. It might serve me but might also cause my doom.

I take a step back and turn towards Bakura. "May I?"

He rolls his eyes in annoyance at me. "Tch. Whatever gets this charade of you devils over faster."

The quartermaster comes up to me, unsheathes his cutlass and hands it over to me. The same sensation of disgust from the first time I held it comes over me, making me nauseous but I shake it off. Now's certainly not the time to think about how much blood it has spilled.

The men around distance themselves from us, but stay around to observe. Almost instantly, Atem and I step back and begin circling around the center of the main deck, slowly, staring into each other's eyes. I adjust the cutlass in my right hand and once more, he frowns.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you have any plans on winning this duel," he says.

"What makes you say that?"

"This childish game as a challenge, none of your rules protecting you despite clearly being at a disadvantage," he enumerates, "and finally, discarding death once again. I fail to see the logic in your thoughts."

"You've yet to beat me at this childish game, captain," I reply, saluting as I've been taught and for the first time, no one mocks me.

My arm aches already. It's the first time I'll be using it since getting injured. Atem's eyes are narrowed on me like a falcon on its prey, for once full of suspicion and mistrust. The ruby irises fully betray the questioning within : why use my wounded arm to fight? Why choose to duel with real blades when I know I'm not as good a he is? Why put myself in a situation where my wounds will worsen and I could get seriously hurt again?

Good.

Bakura pulls out a pistol and points it at the sky. I take one last deep breath and get into a stance.

 _Now's the time to use all Seto has taught me._

POW!

In perfect synchronization, we both abandon our circular route and come at each other at full speed. A furious dance of metal clashing against metal ensues. Immediately, the wound in my arm aches in pain at the sudden strain. Nonetheless, I shun it as best I can, striking back at my opponent with as much precision as I can. I quickly realize how Atem was right about my awakening. All of my movements react to all of his a lot more fluidly than before.

By no means does it give me the opportunity to relax. I barely have time to blink between the strikes at my side, shoulder and legs, and having to keep my bandage out of his reach. And yet… I don't feel overwhelmed like the last time.

It takes a few moments before I realize that it's not because of my newly found nimbleness. He's holding back. His monstrous strength demands all of my effort to keep my blade in my hands, but I can read his movements a lot more than during our previous confrontations. Then it hits me ; he's not making use of his devilish speed. Is he toying with me? No, his eyes are angry and abnormally focused.

Which means my foolish plan seems to be working.

My slight moment of realization nearly costs me everything, when he hooks the hilt of his cutlass on mine, and pulls me towards him, while extending a his free hand to grab my bandage.

"No, you don't!"

A pure defensive reflex moves my leg, and I send my knee into his stomach. A hint of a grunt escapes him and I free my sword and jump back. That was too close for comfort! I swing my sword so he would dodge and back away, but instead, he blocks it.

This time, the shock is too much for my arm and I let out a cry of pain as blood spurts out. I'd anticipated this moment and summon every bit of strength in me to not curl up in pain, back away and refocus.

 _Moment of truth._

I wait for him to come after me. He doesn't. Instead, he looks at my arm and straightens up, a frown on his face that nervousness and apprehension are twisting. Never have I seen such a display so clear of agitation on him.

"Allow me to reiterate," he says, "are you planning on bleeding yourself out?"

My heart drops heavily in my chest at his question. But if I give in, I'll not only lose this duel, I'll lose any chance I have of piercing through this God-forsaken mask.

 _Stop hiding already. I can see you. You hate watching me bleed._

"I plan to win," I reply, readjusting my stance. "This doesn't matter."

Doesn't matter, my foot. It takes everything I have to keep myself from trembling while my arm is gushing out red like a geyser. The look in his eyes accentuates again. They call me a fool and he clenches his teeth.

I close the distance between us, striking first. I send a series of quick thrust to his stomach, torso and shoulder, all of which he dodges or blocks agilely, still using a minimum of his speed. It both irritates and saddens me. I then drop to the floor, slicing my blade above it. He jumps back with fragile balance.

I reach for his bandage, but with a quick step to the side, he's out of my reach again. Breathing becomes heavy and the throbbing pain in my arm is beginning to be hard to ignore. Pearls of sweat are slowly forming on my forehead.

But it's all nothing. Nothing compared to the pain from yesterday. A cheap price to pay for my victory and a mere inconvenience for my prize. Atem shakes his head at me, his eyes more expressive somehow. I find comfort in my plan slowly coming together.

"What is the point of doing this to yourself?"

"If you want to end this duel quickly," I tell him, "I suggest you stop holding back, captain. Why should it matter to you if I'm hurt because of my own choices?"

The ruby irises instantly light up with anger. Seto was right; pride is an easy target of men. I clench my free hand to sink my nail into my skin and even out the pain. Every part of me is on high alert and every hair on my nape stands, waiting for the hurricane about to hit me.

"So its a lesson you wish for, girl," he says, his voice dripping with raw irritation. "I will oblige. And when you lose this fight, you will accept that there is not a shred of Shayee left within me."

A sixth —or should I say seventh— sense in me lets me feel the rising energy within him and I'm struck with fright. But I stand my ground. He comes at me at full speed and this time, my entire body feels the reverberation of his strikes. One strike grazes my cheek, another shreds my already bleeding arm and at some point, I receive his elbow on my cheek.

Dodging and blocking quickly become my only concern. I don't have to pretend to be pushed back, it's all I can do to keep myself from having my bandage stolen. Still, it seems like an eternity goes by before a kick in the stomach sends my back to hit the edge of the Millennium.

Atem swings his blade at me again, I throw myself past him, rolling on the floor and getting back up, panting and dripping with blood and sweat…. but with him finally near the edge.

As if the same force compelled us, we both stop and stare. He's breathing heavily too that same anger and apprehension burning so evidently in his eyes. Not a soul can miss it.

"You're a fool!" he shouts. "What good does it do to bleed all over the floor? Give up already! You're never going to win like this."

 _How can you say we're not connected…when you can't stand seeing me like this?_

Finally, I let it out. All of the ache of my soul, all the anger, all the sadness, all the loneliness… I release all of them at once. The pain of my body pales in comparison to this mix of feeling tearing me from the inside out. I clench my teeth and the river of tears —my own tears this time— I've been holding in, stream out of my eyes, flooding my face.

In response, all anger and distress vanishes from his face and his eyes widen more than ever. I sense nothing but utter shock from him anymore. He's finally listening to me.

"You're a hypocrite," I tell him, fighting to steady my voice. "Telling me to carry all of it by myself when you know better than anyone what loneliness does to our kind… How can you be this cruel?"

Only the wind answers me but not one person around makes a noise.

"Yes, it does hurt," I admit, panting. "It's excruciating! But next to what you told me yesterday, it's nothing. Not even the flames that scorched my back twelve years ago hurt as much."

I close my eyes and let myself sob for a few moments. I let my mind travel to those memories I hate of fire, death and screams. My back begins aching as it had that day, adding to the sharp spikes of ice growing in my insides.

And the fear. The atrocious fear of being alone. Of being left behind by the only one of my kind left. Of letting my sole kinsman kill himself and everything that binds us like this. I can't let it be. I cannot lose another one.

Suddenly, my heart becomes lighter as if floating. Like a drop of water falling in an agitated pond and instantly calming it, the familiar fresh sensation spreads to my entire body, silencing pain and shivers all at once, immersing me.

 _I did it._

My tears are still falling. My wounds are still bleeding. My emotions are still raging. But I have full control of myself. I know what I must do.

"I won't let you, or any part of you die," I tell him, opening my crystal blue eyes. "Because then, I'd truly betray the Shayee I am."

Everyone around backs off as frightened and aghast whispers go around the main deck. But they're far away. I didn't think it was possible for Atem's eyes to widen anymore. Carried by the Stream flowing through me, I toss aside Bakura's cutlass and dash forward. In moments, I'm on him, pushing on his torso with all my inhuman strength.

We both fall.

My hand closes on the tip of his bandage and pull it free, just before we hit the water.

Strangely, neither of us moves. We let ourselves sink deeper, my hands still clutching his shirt and my victory with an iron grip.

His face seems confused at first. He stares into the distance unmoving and unbothered by the lack of air. The Stream has calmed the hurricane of raw emotions in me, and I just contemplate this face I barely know. As I thought, the water suits him so well.

Finally, about twenty feet deeper, his eyes find mine. And he smiles. A smile of defeat.

At that very moment, the Stream leaves me and the sting of the salt in my wounds snaps me out of my contemplation. Unable to bare it, I let go off him and swim back up. When I break the surface, I see everyone that was watching the duel leaned over the edge.

I raise the bandage I've taken from their captain with my left arm to show I also still had my own. I'm met with silence and stunned gazes. Then out of nowhere, I hear a cry of triumph. Jaden, perched on a rope ladder, is jumping up and down like a happy monkey. I can't hear what he's saying but he seems overjoyed at my victory, waving his handless arm.

The surface by my side breaks and I nearly jump out of my skin. Atem shakes his head get the water out of his hair before turning to me, mask-less and strangely… calm.

"It seems I underestimated you," he says. "You're madder than I am, love. No. Yugi."

I blink, incredulously. It's as if there's a stranger in front of me. How odd to see him without a trace of deception on him. I can't find anything to add but his finally calling my name lightens my heart.

He turns away and swims toward the still advancing Millennium, and I follow suit.

A rope ladder is sent to us and we climb back up. Of course the climb makes my wounds sting even more and I take into account all the new scars and bruises I've collected. I tire quickly but once he reaches the top, Atem offers me a hand which I gratefully take. But even once back on the ship, he keeps my hand in his a while longer.

"I suppose the biggest fool of all was I," he mutters, letting go. "For thinking I could ever hide from you."

His face is once again unreadable but I sense deep melancholy and defeat in his tone. I don't know what to think of it. In fact, I'm still having trouble believing this is real.

"This victory is yours," he finally declares, loud and clear so that everyone around can hear. "I'll keep my word and answer your questions."

I open my mouth to speak but find my mind blank of clear thoughts. What do I ask first? Where do I even begin? I need time to organize my thoughts. I need to catch my breath first…

"I…I…" is all I'm capable of saying.

Atem interrupts my attempts at speaking by raising a hand. "I still have many things to take care of and I'm sure your mind could use some sorting out as well. Take the rest of the day to heal and rest. When we reach Beruga tonight, you and I will have a long conversation."

Perhaps because of past experience, I have trouble believing him. "Do you promise?"

He doesn't avoid my gaze. Instead of replying, he simply brings his hand to his face and presses his baby finger to his lips. At the gesture, an old memory awakens from the depths of my mind. I know what it is :

A sign of promise between Shayee.

* * *

 **We've finally pierced through the mask! But will she like what she finds behind it? *cue ominous music***

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	32. Memory of tears

**Ahoy hearties! Back again only after two weeks! Maybe the quarantine does have silver linings.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"I can't believe you got hurt again!" repeats Mokuba for the tenth time while applying alcohol to the cut on my cheek with a little more pressure than necessary.

I don't answer and readjust the towel around me, ignoring the sting of my sores. I'm not sure what to tell him. After Atem sent me to the infirmary, Joey went to fetch Moki whose jaw almost hit the floor upon seeing me and my brand new collection of wounds. Before asking anything, he proceeded to dress my arm and disinfecting the rest of my wounds.

There are still many heavily wounded people in the infirmary, some of them almost entirely covered in bandages. So that's what he's been busy doing since the battle with Marik. With his bright mind at such a young age and kindness, I've no doubt he'd make a brilliant doctor.

Meanwhile, I've noticed something about my attire : it's always dried abnormally quickly, and the thin threads don't seem to absorb water at all. Which is not the case for my thick hair that always requires a fair amount of time to dry.

"You all soaked again too," goes on the youngest Kaiba, grumbling like a worried old man.

"Ye should'a seen her, lil' Moki," says Jaden as he walks into the room his usual goofy smile on his face. "She totally caught the cap'n off guard! Went all blue-eyes on him! T'was a sight to behold for sure."

The one-handed boy puts down a basket of clean sheets in a corner before exiting with a salute sign, come and gone like the wind as if to only drop this bit of knowledge.

My brother's eyes widen, dumbfounded as a mix of shock and incomprehension twist his traits.

"You dueled again? Against Atem? And you won?!"

I nod and he incredulously shakes his head at me. "Why?"

"It was the only way I could have him speak to me about our people."

He gives me that inquisitive look again, wondering if I'm telling the truth. It seems I've taken a page from Atem's book of how to tell half-truths. I don't want to lie to him but now might not be the best time to tell him that I was the one who'd provoked the duel in the first place. Instead, I decide to get on with a heavy subject.

"Moki, we'll be arriving on land soon," I whisper, throwing glances at the resting sailors around to make sure none of them are listening.

"I've been thinking about it too," he answers, putting away the cloth and sitting next to me on the bed. "It's our chance to make a run for it. Jaden said that there are two port towns in Beruga and that the crew is planning to stay there two days to rest up."

My eyes widen in surprise. I'm not one to argue that Jaden likes to talk but he's loyal to his crew.

"How did you manage to get this kind of information from him?"

In response, a proud smile stretches out across his face, reminding me oh-so much of Seto. "I saw him eavesdropping on the masters's meetings more than once so I knew he knew something. I caught him stealing food yesterday and got him to tell me about it in exchange for not ratting him out. And nothing too important to avoid arousing suspicions."

Clever boy. I doubt I will ever cease to be amazed by my brothers's cunningness and smarts. Never underestimate a Kaiba, no matter their age. Seto would be proud.

"Knowing the captain, I'm guessing they picked the most inconspicuous of the two to hide," continues Mokuba, pinching his chin. "And I've been thinking; if the second port town is bigger, there might be a navy post there."

The strange conversation between the captain and his two right hand men from this morning comes to mind.

 _"We are still going to be hiding right under their noses. We must be twice as vigilant",_ is what Atem said.

Moki's theory makes sense but a twinge of uncertainty nudges me. There's little to no chance that Atem forgot I was there and heard every word. Or the eventuality that we'd try something once on land. And there's one very easy way to make sure both of us stay put.

"They're going to keep us separated," I say. "They wouldn't let any small detail compromise this mission. Not when when it's their one and only purpose."

The smile on Moki's face vanishes and he frowns in realization. "I hadn't thought of that. They've always kept an eye on us. Especially you."

Especially me, indeed. And of course, now there's the matter of finally getting my answers. There shouldn't be any hesitation but there is, and surge of guilt rises in me for it. With great mental effort, I push away my own desires to leave a place to logic.

The most urgent matter hasn't changed; return Moki to Seto as soon as possible. Atem will have his eye on me the whole time I presume. And as long as they have heavily wounded men onboard, Moki will also be too valuable to let go of. Unless…

"Do you know what they plan to do with the heavily injured?" I ask, eyeing the bandaged up people. "It seems unlikely they'll keep them around."

"Reed said we'll leave them on land at the local abbey."

I raise a confused eyebrow. "There's an abbey in a port town on a practically desolated island?"

He shrugs in response. "That's what he told me."

Well that's odd, but not the point. The important thing is that there won't be anyone to look after on the Millennium. Their aim is probably to rest and resupply before continuing there mission. And while they're distracted and Atem has his eye on me… Moki might have a chance.

I grab his hand to get his undivided attention. I know he won't like this. Because I wouldn't either.

"If you see an opportunity, you have to take it," I tell him.

As expected, his face betrays the panic within. "I already told you no! I can't leave you. What would Set…" he begins.

"Moki," I interrupt, placing my second hand on top of his and leaning forward to plunge my eyes in his. "Now might be our only chance. Who knows where the Millennium will be headed after that?One of us has to get back to your brother, it's the only way."

"What about you?"

I smile. "I have the sea remember? If you manage to get away, even from the ocean I can make it back on my own. I'll actually have more chance to flee without you here as incentive. Besides…"

My mind travels back in time to show me the moment the cursed mask had finally cracked and left place to a face unknown to me. The true face of the last of my kin. A long sigh leaves me and for some reason a bittersweet sensation pinches my heart.

"Besides?" asks Mokuba, pulling me out of my daydream.

"We weren't certain before but I am now. He won't hurt me."

It is a strange thing to say after just having been wounded yet again. But this is one certainty sound logic can't seem to fight. Another Shayee trait, I imagine.

Mokuba stares at me, an air of worry about him. I can tell he's struggling with his own thoughts and desires. Bright as he is, he has no trouble seeing the logic in my plan. We might not get another chance like this. And if I've learned anything from our captors, it's that the moment must be seized. He doesn't give me an answer but looks down in defeat and clenches his fists.

Then, running footsteps ring outside the infirmary and we hear people shouting, until one gets close enough for us to hear.

"Land!"

* * *

 **Seto's POV**

Daylight is slowly dying and the already rocky and uncertain trails are slowly becoming challenging for the horses. Devlin was right —the ride to Old Beruga is full of traps and hard to follow. Though he hates to admit it, Seto can't help but be thankful for the Tzigane's help. He's unbelievably unnerving but at least he's dependable.

The ride is eerily silent. With them, ride four men from the Blue-Eyes crew all in civilian clothes. Leichter insisted that he didn't go alone as well as take some pigeons with him to send a message for help just in case.

The trails are getting so narrow and steep that it forced their horses to slow down the pace even more. The baron's head is still spinning with impatience and the quick beat of his heart rings in his ears like marching drums. His logical thinking forbids him from doing anything rash but the rest of him is aching to kick his horse to a gallop and get to that cursed town.

"How much longer until we get there?" he asks Devlin, who rides a chestnut mare in front.

"We should be there in about an hour," replies the Tzigane as casual as always. "That is as long as you keep up."

Seto doesn't indulge him with a reply and chooses to click his tongue on his teeth in annoyance. To occupy his mind, the baron retreats into the confines of his mind to plan for the eventuality that they did find the Millennium and Sennen there. He only had four men to count on. As much as he'd love to make the scum pay then and there for their crimes, securing Yugi and the Mokuba took precedence. He'd have to play it strategically. The men who came up with the attack plan on the Golden Whale are not to be underestimated.

The following hour is as silent and slow as the rest of the day. But it's Devlin that snaps Seto out of his daze when he finally stops his horse at the top of a hill.

"We're here."

Seto kicks his horse to a trot to stand by the Tzigane and eyes down. The sun is beginning to dive into the sea, illuminating the tiny port town in a violet light.

 _Finally._

Old Beruga is much smaller than the New town. The town occupies a large portion of the hill and ends with the port at sea. There are many boats anchored there but only two are big enough to be called ships. He has to fight the urge to kick his poor mount to a gallop before a hand lands on his shoulders.

"You'd do well not to rush in my lord," warns Devlin. "The townsfolk also greatly rely on pirates and their wealth to survive. They'll be in no rush to help you search for your rogue ship and its crew. I advise that you stay discreet during your investigation."

"You don't have to tell me," Seto replies curtly, slapping the invasive hand away. "You seem accustomed to this sort of place. What do you suggest?"

"Keep a low profile. Visit the places you think your sea rats will go to and ask what they would ask for. That's how you'll find them. Either that or enjoy yourself and observe your surroundings. That is if you have the patience."

Again, good point to the insufferable vagabond. He may be an coin-hungry smart mouth but Seto is starting to see exactly what Kisara meant when she called him reliable.

"And remember, I did say they could be arriving in the night or in the morning as well. There might be nothing to see for now. But as long as you spend coin and don't pry too obviously, you should go fairly unnoticed." A familiar smirk pulled on the corner of his lips. "Speaking of which…"

Seto doesn't let him finish that sentence and tosses him another purse of ten doublons. "The rest when you guide us back."

"Always a pleasure working with you," is the cocky reply he gets. "So, how do you want to proceed from now on?"

"How well do you know this town?"

"I don't know anyone well-enough to ask for favors, if that's your question. I've only been here a few times. But I can give you directions."

That means they can't rely on relations to get information. But being Seto Kaiba, he has already anticipated that outcome. Pulling on his reins, he turns his horse towards the men of the Blue-Eyes, waiting for orders.

"Listen up, we'll stick out like a sore thumb if we move together," he tells them. "We'll split up and as around discreetly. Pretend to be looking for work on a ship. Look everywhere the scum would go. Inns, taverns, brothels, armories and everything in between…."

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

By the time the Millennium makes it to shore, evening is already setting. Mokuba and I climbed up to the crow's nest with Jaden to observe the arrival. Beruga is much smaller than Kingtown. Everything looks old and in need of maintenance.

To my surprise, the ship doesn't dock into the port. Instead, it heads a bit further up the coast. There, the crew takes her to a large deserted beach. A cliff and tree-filled hills keep us from seeing the town.

"Why are we anchoring here instead of the port?" I ask the agile sail-man who is crouching with perfect balance on the edge of the nest.

"Not too sure," he replies, shrugging. "Me thought be that the rotten planks o' the docks be too small for the Millennium."

"You've been here before?"

"Yep," he states, popping his lips. "The town be real small and the folks here be quite happy to get anyone spendin' coin here. We give 'em a share of the loot and they give us food and take care of our wounded."

Surprise strikes me but I'm quickly reminded of how unordinary our captors are for pirates. They have been planning this hunt for two years after all. It shouldn't surprise me that Atem would make a deal with other people to keep an eye on things and be sure to have places to hide and resupply during their mission of destroying the Kaiba Company. I wouldn't put it passed him.

Moki and I exchange a careful look. The people of the town might be on our captor's side and therefore untrustworthy. He'll have to be careful if he is to make a run for it here.

"Will we still be going into town?" asks Mokuba.

"Aye. Bit by bit though. We can't very well leave the ship unattended. Mister Reed'll probably need yer help transportin' the wounded to the abbey, lil'Moki. To make sure nothin' be wrong and all."

Again with this. "Is there really an abbey here in the middle of nowhere?" I ask.

Jaden turns to me surprised before bursting out in laughter, and I get the distinct feeling that I've said something silly.

"Not the kind of abbey yer thinkin' off, Miss Yugi," he says after settling down. "The kind where the girls be the furthest thing from nuns, if ye know what I'm sayin'."

His words take a few moments to sink in. Oh. Abbey is just a 'fancy' word for brothel. I see Moki blushing from the corner of my eye while I hold back an expression of disgust. Pirates are known to spend their loot on carnal pleasures of lust.

I suppose being vigilantes at sea most of the time with no wife or child to return to can be lonesome. Still the notion revolts me and I can't help but wonder if Atem partook in this sort of… entertainment. Thankfully, Jaden's loose tongue doesn't abandon us to our embarrassment for long.

"The girls and the folks here be real kind to us ever since we got rid of the previous mayor for 'em," he goes on. "The bastard was workin' em to the bone and kept all the coin to himself. Now they be the one scratching our backs."

Now that sounds like the justice-starved crew I know. After all, vengeance is born from injustice and cruelty. Knowing all of their stories, I have the suspicious feeling that they're all too aware that this quest won't bring them the peace they all seek. Rather, this is all they can do to appease the torments of their souls.

We watch quietly as the Millennium anchors near the shore and a long boat is lowered to the sea. Joey and a few others head out towards the sands and once they reach the shallows, the wolf-man jumps over board and proceeds to taking off his clothes.

"What is he doing?" I direct my gaze to Jaden when he begins removing his trousers.

"Mr Wheeler be goin' ahead to make sure the way to town's clear of bandits and to bring back some carriages to carry the wounded to the abbey."

In other, word he's scouting. Surely there's no better than a wolf-man to do that. If there were bandits, he'd probably scare them half to death with a mere glance. By the time I look at the beach again, Joey has morphed. The horse-sized wolf picks up his clothes into his mouth before bolting swiftly towards the forest and disappearing among the trees.

A whistling sound from below makes the three of us look down. Reed is standing bellow the main mast, hands on his hips.

"Oi, ye three come down here and give a hand, would ye?"

We comply without complaining. About an hour later, after we've prepared the heavily injured for transportation and brought them to the main deck while others brought up part of the loot —as payment for the townsfolk, I imagine— a loud howl rings in the distance, making birds fly away in panic and all of us look up.

"Is that Joey?" asks Mokuba.

"Listen up, maggots," shouts Bakura from the quarterdeck. "Reed and Xao's men, load the wounded onto the longboats and get to shore. The rest of you morons, stay here and clean the ship, got it? Get a move on!"

Without any hesitancy, the men move on to their designated tasks. It always amazes how no one holds the quartermaster accountable for the way he speaks to his crew-mates. Well, no one aside from Joey. I suppose it's because they know that he does care deep deep within. Even I saw it after the battle with Marik.

Moki and I help load the wounded and other supplies they might need until —as Jaden predicted—Reed approaches us with anticipated news.

"Lad, ye'll be comin' with us," he tells Mokuba. "We need yer watchful eyes to make sure nothin' goes wrong on the way. Then ye'll be treated to a scrumptious meal. As thanks for patchin' up the hearties." He then turns to me. "Ye're comin' with us too, lassie."

"I am?" I asked surprised.

It seems unlikely that they wouldn't apply the 'keep the hostages separated' policy. Reed answers my curiosity with one flat statement.

"Ye'll be goin' with the cap'n."

Oh. Right. Atem did say we'd have our talk once we arrived. I just didn't think it'd be at the very moment we set foot here. Even more puzzling, is the reason he wants to be on land for our conversation. Perhaps he has something to do as well?

We embark on the longboat carrying the last wounded with Reed, Carrot-top and a few others. While they row, I admire the clarity of the caribbean sea, gently crashing on the beach of golden sand. It's nowhere near as lovely as the one around my homeland but I'm well aware of how biased that opinion is.

But even at the sight of the calm waves glistening in the light of the slowly setting sun, I can feel my insides twisting in anticipation. I haven't even thought of the questions I'm going to ask him. Will he truly give me the truth? No, that's not why I worry. It's the answers themselves. Unable to calm my mind, I decide to stop overthinking. We'll see when the moment comes.

Finally, we make it to shore. Just as we step onto the sand, and join the others, the sound of neighing horses gets our attention. Joey has returned in human form, riding a gray horse and behind him, a few carriages driven by some unknown people. The first-mate gestures for them to stop before kicking his horse to a trot onto the sand to come join us.

"A'right, hearties! Trail's clear," he declares. "Load the carriages and off ya go."

Reactive as always, the men pick up the stretchers of their wounded comrades and take them to the carriages. Reed goes on ahead and calls for Mokuba to join them. I exchange a look with my brother. I don't have to say anything. He knows.

 _If you see an opportunity, take it._

His deep black eyes stare back with sadness but determination. He says nothing and instead grabs my hand. I squeeze it tightly for a moment as my eyes water slightly.

"I'll be fine," I whisper, forcing a smile to my face. "I promise."

He nods back in response and we both let go. He goes off after Reed and the others, just as Joey and his horse get close. The wolf-man jumps off his mount and watches the group walk away besides me.

"Don't ya worry, Reed'll take good care of him," he says. "And the folks here ain't all bad at all."

At this point, I can't tell if Joey simply has a really good intuition or if his wolf instincts are reading my moods. Neither would surprise me but I don't have the heart to answer him. I watch the small caravan moving away towards the town until it disappears in the trees. I send a silent prayer.

 _Please be safe. Both of you._

"Yar escort's here," says Joey.

When I turn back to the sea, another long boat is reaching the shore. Atem and Bakura both jump off and make their way towards us. The quartermaster wears a deeper frown than usual and the captain, a serious and imposing expression —without an ounce of snide on his face, this time. I wonder if the others have noticed the subtle change.

A nervous tingle tickles my hands and I look away when he gets closer. I try once again to formulate my questions in my head only to imagine myself stuttering, and immediately give up on the idea. Honestly, I must be the only person in the world capable of blushing at her own inner embarrassment.

Thankfully, Atem's attention is directed towards his men. "Any clarifications needed before I leave?" he asks them.

"Ya can leave the rest to us, Cap'n," replies Joey.

A heavy, almost growling, sigh escapes Bakura and he shoots me a quick inquisitive glance before turning back to Atem, taking a defying step closer.

"I just ask that you remember your oath," he states. "As long as you do that, I couldn't care less what you do with your free time. Leave things here to us."

Another glare shot my way indicates that if the quartermaster has —somewhat— stopped thinking of me as a complete nuisance, he still considers me a threat to this mission. Or should I say to his captain's resolve.

In that sense, he's not completely wrong.

"I should be a few hours at most," says Atem taking the reins Joey is handing him. "Until then, make sure everyone eats and rests. I'm counting on you both."

With that, he pulls himself up on the horse and turns the animal towards the forest before offering me a hand. Slightly apprehensive, I grab it and he pulls me up with frightening ease. I straddle the horse behind him and take a moment to balance myself properly. Thankfully, my dress doesn't impede any movement. In fact, the multiple-folds design seems to have been made especially to allow free movement.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet for our conversation," he simply replies, before giving me his signature grin. "You might wish to hang on tight."

"I'm an accomplished rider, I'll have you know," I retort.

He snorts back. "Is all that experience telling you that not hanging on while cantering on unknown grounds is the best way to stay on your mount?"

Slightly vexed, I wrap my arms around his waist. I'm beginning to think his teasing habit of his isn't only part of his ruthless pirate persona. Just my luck. At my lack of answer, Atem kicks the horse to a trot away from the beach.

Once we get to solid ground however, he takes us in opposite direction of the town and our mount accelerates to a rapid canter on the narrow unsteady trail. The horse's hoofs rhythmically hitting the ground and rocking us is the only loudest thing around since neither of us says anything. I can feel his deep and controlled breathing in my arm. If he's as anxious as I am, he does a fine job of hiding it.

He takes us up and then downhill, further along the coast for ten long minutes until we stop by another, smaller cliff.

"We'll go on foot from here," he tells me.

We leave the horse attached to a tree near and I follow my captor on a hidden trail downhill, leading at the foot of the cliff. There, he slips into the rock through an opening barely noticeable to the naked eye. My growing apprehension concerning our incoming conversation doesn't allow me to be worried about anything else. I follow him without question.

The dark tunnel doesn't last long and we soon emerge into large cave with a small croissant shaped beach. The cave tunnels towards the sea and a large opening allows us to see the setting sun. If it weren't for the strange tension emitting from both of us filling the cave, I'd be mesmerized by the incredible sight and would surely give in to the temptation of swimming in the beautiful clear water.

 _But that's not why I'm here._

A rustling of fabric pulls me out of my daze. The unusually quiet captain has taken off his red coat along with his weapons and is now removing his boots, leaving him in just a loose shirt and trousers.

"What are you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Getting as comfortable as I can, given the situation," he replies flatly after putting his belongings on a nearby rock.

I'm more surprised that he actually admitted that he was nervous to my face instead of teasing me about watching him undress. It's concerning somehow. He folds up his pant-legs to his knees before advancing into the shallows and goes to sit on a large flat rock, keeping his feet in the water.

I can't read his face. The crimson irises that I know to be filled with either anger or overconfidence appear discolored and blank. Just like the crew's on the night of the funerals. They're simultaneously empty and distant, looking at a reality I do not know. The very one I must learn of.

"I thought you had questions," he finally says, after I've stayed quiet a moment too long.

"Oh, yes. Well, uh…" I mumble trying to formulate my thoughts.

What should I ask first? Ishizu's vision seems a little too aggressive to start off the delicate topic. Then again, what isn't delicate about this entire conversation? Here we are, the last two Shayee in the world…

 _No, no Yugi! Now's hardly the time to get melancholic. It's the time for answers and truth. No turning back, no running away this time._

I take a couple of deep breaths, inhaling the scent of the sea salt and fresh wind to appease my agitated thoughts. I suppose I could start with the most obvious. I come closer, still keeping a few feet between us, and I sit in the sand, letting the waves touch my feet.

"How old were you?" I start, looking at the horizon as he does, hoping to see what he sees.

"Eleven."

Dear Lord… He was even younger than Moki is now. My throat tightens in disgust and uncomfortable shivers crawl on my skin. I take another breath, very aware that this won't be the only eerie information I'll get from this conversation.

"Tell me… Tell me what happened on July 7th."

I see him straightening up from the corner of my eyes. A heavy sigh leaves him and for a moment, I fear he might change his mind and retreat into his shell. But then he speaks.

"Everything ended on July 7th, but it began two months before that." Now the anger in his voice in palpable. "When a spy was sent to observe us."

"A spy?"

"I told you the Shayee were too generous for their own good. The spy posed as castaway and was taken to the island to be healed. It was quite the convincing show. He was badly sunburnt, half-starved, and even heavily injured. No one suspected anything. How could they?"

Like Old Tom telling one of his tales on the docks of Domino, Atem tells me a morbid story of the intruder whom the Shayee took in after he claimed to having amnesia and not remember so much as his name. For weeks he lived with them, learned about them, shared their food and everyday life… and mostly, learned about the incoming Summer Moon celebration on the night of July 7th.

Upon hearing this, a fragment of my recently recovered memory resurfaces.

"Shayee celebrations begin at the heart of the village…" I let out, horrified by my realization. "So he knew when everyone would be assembled on the island and away from the sea."

Atem validates my words with a nod. "Little by little, he pretended to regain his memory and left, taking with him all the information he needed. What happened after…"

"…Pirates, ravash sap and fire," I finish, not wanting to awaken the screams and burns of the past.

The surge of absolute injustice I've felt my entire life submerges me, stronger than ever. All the muscles in my my body burn with tension and my clenched teeth seem moments away from shattering. I feel nauseous. How is it that we were undone by our selflessness?

 _No. That's not it. The cause of our undoing was the greed of selfish men and nothing else._

The sun has begun plunging into the sea, turning the waves of the horizon violet and orange. I focus on the gentle waves going back and forth, touching my feet. The tides of my rattled anger and sadness are far from extinguished but it helps to clear my mind a bit. I might not get another chance to have this conversation so I must hang on.

"Ishizu's vision was right, wasn't it?" I ask, rhetorically. "About you not being on the island that night."

Unexpectedly, my question gets answered by another question.

"What do you know of the legend of Atlantis?"

The change of topic surprises me. "Do you mean the sunken city? Not very much."

"Shayee grow up hearing stories of our original homeland that is said to have been engulfed by the seas thousands of years ago."

Once again, his words ring familiar to me. It might've been an illusion but for a moment, I could swear I saw a smile pull on the corner of his lips.

"As a child," he continues, "you could say I had visions of grandeur. The island was so small and the seas were so vast. There was so much to explore and to see. I'd often get my friends in trouble by swimming too far or too deep from home. It would drive my mother mad."

This time, I can't help looking at him, hypnotized by the gentleness of his expression and captivated by his words. The strange sensation holding my heart seems like it could make me smile or cry, with how much the story borders between sweet nostalgia and bitterness.

I know now. The mask has cracked for good and is crumbling to pieces before my very eyes. He truly is keeping his promise. I dare not interrupt and even hold my breath for fear that I might be too noisy.

"Whenever castaways were brought to the island, I was ecstatic," he goes on. "I'd harass them with questions to know more about the world and all its seas and treasures. I could never have my fill of stories of sunken ships carrying treasures."

His face suddenly darkens again, and the whole cave seems to drop a few degrees. "The spy also had his fair share of stories to tell once he 'regained' his memories. He told me about books that depicted Atlantis in all its glory and how a country called Greece apparently held similar architecture as the one in our legends."

That's one more thing I recalled ; Shayee pass their knowledge through stories and memory. Books weren't part of our everyday life. And if I've noticed one thing in Atem's quarters, it was the amount of books he had.

Like any young boy, he craved adventure and knowledge. But unlike most, he seemed ready to chase them to the end of the earth even at such a young age. Many times, I've witnessed his stubbornness, determination and perseverance through his actions, his words and sometimes, his presence alone.

Somehow, I'm not surprised. Those traits suit him.

"I started going on land to nearby port-towns at night," he says, picking up a rock at his feet and tossing it further into the water. "To hear stories from sailors or break into libraries and teach myself to read."

In one sentence, the streak of tension is severed, leaving me dumbfounded."I beg your pardon?"

He throws me a mischievous smile. "Does it surprise you that much that I was already a fine rascal in my early years?"

"You're right, it shouldn't," I say, half-joking half serious.

The heavy atmosphere quickly returns when he turns away and resumes.

"The more I read, the more I was obsessed with it. I wanted my family, my people to stand together at the top of the world, in that grand city we used to call home. So I decided I'd find it."

Finding Atlantis? A grandiose dream indeed, especially for such a little man. And attainable only by the masters of the sea no less.

"Is that why you left the island? But you were so young…"

"The day before the Summer Moon celebration, my father learned of my nightly activities. When he demanded an explanation, I shared my dream with him. I expected support and was unceremoniously reprimanded for it. He told me there was nothing to look for. Not in the Greek seas, not anywhere."

"I'm sure he was only angry because you worried him," I say, unable to imagine a Shayee crushing the dream of their own child with so little tact.

A chuckle devoid of any amusement escapes him. He brings his bandaged left hand up and open up his palm, staring at the symbol of his death oath.

"My father and I both had fiery tempers. Both of us easily let our anger speak first. Sometimes it took days to reconcile. But at the time, it felt like he'd shattered the most precious thing I possessed. So to spite him, I decided to runaway on the night of the celebration."

He closes his hand into a fist and I can see him dig his nails into his wounded palm. I almost feel them in my own. The soft nostalgia from before vanishes in a mere instant leaving place to a muddy and thick sensation I know all too well.

"I was next in line to rule over the Shayee but I wanted the world and the seven seas. It was never enough for me. And the last words I spoke to my parents —my family, my blood— were words of hate and spite."

The tense atmosphere turns muddy and sticky in mere moments, polluting even the beautiful sight of the sun sinking into the horizon. Bitterness squeezes my heart once again. My eyes water as I begin to discern his weight, crushing him as much now as it has during this past decade.

Guilt.

I sense it around him, like a persistent fog refusing to fade or to let anything or anyone near.

"Atem… you were only a child," I say slowly.

He doesn't so much as snort or glance in my direction to acknowledge my words. Panic comes to twist my insides. I can't reach him. The fog is too thick, like an iron wall refusing to let my words through. No. Like a monster slowly consuming him.

 _A monster of vengeance, pride, anger and spite._

Fearing he might completely wall himself in his silence and losing this chance, I decide to refocus his attention elsewhere. If I don't now, I might never again. But it seems I must walk on eggshells from now on.

"W-What happened after you returned to the island?"

Giving him an opening to avoid speaking of the horrors of the massacre seems like the best thing to do. To my relief, he relaxes his hand and straightens up again. My relief doesn't last long. The crimson irises are no longer empty. They burn brightly with raw silent wrath. So much that I find myself standing up in a defensive reflex.

"I looked for them," he says.

"Them?"

"The three pirate crews involved in the attack. Took me almost a entire year." A dangerous smile accentuates the fire in his eyes and I shiver again. "I found them. And I dealt them the same fate as they'd brought to the Shayee. Because it was all I could do."

The devilish smile vanishes as quickly as it came, and the fire retreats within the confines of his mind, leaving place to the foggy stare from before. I feel sick as I desperately try not to imagine how exactly his anger driven eleven year-old self exacted his vengeance.

"After the first kill, I knew it was all pointless. The emptiness remained no matter how many lives I took. No blood, no life could take back the words I told my father. Or return my kin to me."

 _If you knew that then why persist on this path of destruction? Why become unsalvageable?_

He answers my thought as if reading my mind. "Letting them go however, so they could continue to tear apart families and strive off of stolen goods, was certainly not an option."

Because back then —with that heart wrenching torturous void— anger was his only means to keep going. His only purpose. His only current left. A single tear finally escapes my watery eyes and leaks on my cheek.

"They were pathetic," he lets out, his voice dripping with disgust. "The moment they saw my hair, they cowered like trapped rats and begged for their lives. I couldn't believe those pathetic excuses for human beings were behind the macabre trap set up for the Shayee. Those cowards oh-so easily spilled their guts when I asked them who was behind it all."

The reality hits me like a horse kick to the gut. I'd pushed the thought away from my mind and yet, it's always been here, burning as brightly as a fire in the night.

The ravash sap, the careful planning, the puppeteering of the pirates… It could only have taken money and power to execute a plan such as this.

It is the common denominator to all the men of the Millennium. And Atem is no exception.

"Someone from the Kaiba Company," I let out in a strangled whisper.

* * *

 **Finally, Yugi and Atem are having a heart to heart. And it's not over yet! Be sure to bring your handkerchieves for next time (You've been warned)**

 **Also, Seto, Moki and Yugi are finally all in the same place! Yaaaaaay...? *insert heavy sweating and nervous laughter***

 **PLEASE REVIEW (to keep the good streak going!)**


	33. Drowning sorrows

**Ahoy hearties! The winning streak is still rolling and its spicier than ever! Hope you're all doing well, wherever you're quarantined. But 'nough said : lets get to reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I've known or at least suspected for a while. Ever since the men of the Millennium have shared their stories with me, in fact. The Kaiba company employed some very ill-intentioned individuals. That Johnson fellow who exterminated Joey's tribe. The people who left Xao and his friends to die in the rubbles of a stolen salt mine… So many slip ups, so many deaths and not a single report made. Only the executives of the company —the right hand men of the baron— could've had the authority and means to cover it all up.

I wrestle with myself to force the words out of my mouth. "Who was it? Who hired the pirate crews I mean."

Atem's eyes won't leave the horizon, gleaming with bitter remembrance of darker times. "Robert Gansley. Ex-military man and head of weapon trade and development in the Caribbean and Southern Americas."

I feel sick to my stomach as something shifts in my insides. I know this name. As a matter of fact, I recall meeting the man himself a very long time ago at the Kaiba mansion. I'd gotten lost in the family home during a game of hide-and-seek with Hobson and had ended up hiding in Gozaburo's office.

Though I can't remember their words, the vision is sickeningly clear. I see a tall and fat man in his fifties with almost no hair left and walking with a cane. Just knowing that I've been in his presence makes me uncomfortable.

Again, as if connected to my thoughts, Atem continues.

"Of course, the sea rats didn't have so much as his real a name to give me. Only a brief description. Bald, tall, fat and limping. It took me years to find out who he was and even longer to find him."

"How many years?"

"Six. But when I finally tracked him down to his golden villa in Tuscany, I found him dead in his bed with a smoking cigar in his mouth and two whores under his arms. That buffoon croaked in the midst of his own depravity mere minutes before I got there."

And so fate had not only robbed him of his vengeance but also rendered his actions up till then pointless. Again, I nearly gag in disgust. Maria used to tell me that evil breeds and attracts evil. Once it finds a nest, it sinks its hooks into it and grows like a parasite, poisoning everything it touches. Where did it go so wrong within the Kaiba Company? What was the source?

I suddenly think of Seto who has been working himself to the bone since becoming baron and head of the company. He's closed the weapon factories, pulled out of iron trading, broken off many partnerships with other companies… not to mention the new militia. Could it be that he's realized everything that was happening within his company long before he became the head? I chastise myself for even thinking he wouldn't. He's Seto after all.

An eerie thought then comes to mind : what of Lord Gozaburo? The previous baron died in an accident while visiting a weapon factory of his with Seto five years ago. Could it be that… his death wasn't accidental? Could the corrupt executive have had a hand in it as well? Or worse, could he have…

"My hunt had led to nothing, and once more, I was left without purpose." The tension in Atem's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and captures all of my attention once more. "It's the same as being the last person walking this earth. When feeling like this, all you want to do is…"

"Die," I finish, remembering my own void far too well.

He nods. "I wanted to slit my own throat then and there. But how could I present myself to our people on the other side with this much blood and death on my hands? What right did I have to find peace? I'd already betrayed them and everything they stood for. I became the Judas of my own people, forsaking everything I was to fill an infinite void."

The more he speaks, the bigger and sharper the spikes of ice in my gut become and anguish dances around me, taunting me with my own vicious memories. I suddenly find it hard to breathe when I realize that I already know what happened after that before he even says it.

"Atem, son of the Shayee perished along with his brethren. And so every trace of him had to be erased to avoid tainting anymore of their memory."

A gush of wind invades the cave, suddenly blowing his tainted hair away from his face, but he doesn't so much as blink. He needs not say anything more. That was when he decided to dye his hair with coragro juice, force ale and flesh down his throat and become the mask he's worn ever since.

 _To erase the Shayee in him that couldn't live without his kin. To kill the real Atem for good. This the devastating result of a lonely Shayee._

A surge of gratitude and guilt swarms me simultaneously, making my heart heavier and my eyes water again. How lucky I am, to have had Seto and Moki my entire life. Maria, Hobson, Roland, Mahaad… I was so blessed while he had nothing and no one, aside from his guilt and anger. When I felt the void, though it lasted barely an hour before Moki reminded me that I had him, I didn't know it was possible to be swallowed up by despair like this. Atem has been lost to this void this for twelve years.

 _Just how much pain are you in?_

"What happened after that?" I ask, taking a deep breath not to let myself get distracted from my initial objective.

"Looking through Gansley's papers, I found out he was an executive of the company and more proof of many other shady affairs. I learned two things : first, he was one repulsively cunning bastard. Second, he was in league with many others just as rotten to the core."

"And all of them worked for the company," I finished, my insides shifting again.

"I went halfway across the world to see for myself just how far their claws reached. Everywhere, corrupt executives abused their power for the same kind of greed that caused the downfall of the Shayee. Everywhere the Kaiba were, there were victims."

"Is that when you started collecting your crew?"

He scoffs out a fake smile. "It's more like picking up those who had survived the same scourge as I. Before I knew it, a few more years went by and I had a ship and a handful of fools ready to follow me into hell. To destroy the Kaiba empire, root by root until only the head was left. The rest, you know already."

There it is, the reason he didn't attack Seto first. He means to return all the pain the company has dealt him to exact his vengeance. Yet he knows without a doubt that even purging all evil from this world wouldn't do anything to soothe the ache of his hearts. In doing so, he's only fanning the flames of their anger and hate. And when those run out, all he…all they will have left is more blood on their hands, along with the hollow feeling tormenting them. All that will have burned, are the remaining fragments of their scarred souls. He's no fool, he can see it and yet, he hangs on to it.

I'm at a loss for words and once again, wrestle with the hurricane of emotions within to prevent the creation of new tears. Too much is happening in my head just as in my heart. I need to breathe, to think. How do I break him free of these invisible chains he placed on himself? How do I pull him out of the fog? It's far too soon to say anything about Seto…

"I had it all worked out down to the smallest detail," he says, with a tone of surrender.

He finally moves, leaning his elbows on his laps and lowering his face into his hand. He inhales and let out a long, exhausted breath. I stare, unblinking and hypnotized by the display of weakness I see before me. It's as if he's only just remembered the weight I can see crushing him. I can guess that the muscles of his entire back are hard with stress, and pulling on his scars so much that I fear they might bleed again. My heavy heartbeats ache painfully at the sorry sight.

 _I knew there was sadness. I didn't know how deep it ran or what it had morphed into._

When has he last reflected on the tragedy that befell our people? Sought the sadness he desperately tried to burn away in the toxic flames of his silent wrath? I could never go an entire month without my heart aching —even without my memories. I would hide somewhere in the gigantic mansion to find a quiet place to let my heart bleed and my tears fall… When has he last cried?

Without any warning, my legs begin moving into the shallows, taking me towards him with my heart hammering in my chest.

"Everything down to the most improbable setback…Destroying the Kaiba empire root by root until only the head was left and then cut if off to end this spreading plague." He mutters without so much as a sparing me a glance. "And then you appeared. The perfect foil to my resolve."

The muscles in his arm are as tensed as his back, so much that he seem to be clutching his face with painful force. Out of pure empathy, I feel the pressure on my own temples as I keep advancing while a wave of realization hits me :

Atem, the vengeful pirate was never a mask. Only one side of a coin. The one before me is the remains of Atem, the Shayee. And I know that having uncovered him accomplished nothing more than showing me the damage inflicted by his void of hopelessness. We share similar scars and yet the burns that destroyed the skin of my back feel like a mere scratch compared to what he's suffered.

I stop for a moment and close my eyes. As always, when my mind is blank of clear thought, I remember Seto's voice and his many lessons. _"The past is set in stone. Regret is a waste of time. All you can do is look at what you are and what you have now. Then go forward without looking back."_

What we are is quite easy. What we have is what I must figure out. Unable to formulate an appropriate approach, I let my heart and the waves upon waves of mixed emotions move me.

The closer I get, the more I feel the chaotic fog around him. When I reach him, my back is sticky with cold sweat and my muscles contracted to their limit, so much that I'm shaking. An invisible hand clutches my throat, making it nearly impossible for me to swallow.

He doesn't move or acknowledges my movement in any way as I progress towards him. The sight is frightening. The sun is halfway into the sea now, and the colors are slowly darkening, making the cave's atmosphere much eerier. I swallow hard before extending my hand through that invisible fog, somehow afraid that it might burn me.

To my surprise, he flinches when my hand makes contact with his forearm. But he doesn't uncover his face. So I slide my hand up to his, and pull on it as gently as possible. Again, I'm surprised to be met with no resistance as he lets me remove his hand from his face and looks up at nowhere in particular.

My chest tightens when I see his eyes. I expected as much; not a single tear in them. As if he's forgotten how to shed them or trained his eyes to remain dry as a desert. And yet his expression couldn't more miserable.

"Do you like what you see?" he asks, an insincere smirk pulling on his lips. "This is what you were looking for."

I don't. I despise it with every fiber of my being. I can almost feel the extent of his void splitting apart my own chest, and it's as if my heart is catching fire. The kind that burns and reduces to ashes. I bite the inside of my lip until I taste blood to control the new surge of sadness and guilt rising from my core. I will not let myself be swept. Not now.

"What do _you_ see?" I ask back, cursing my voice for shaking as badly as the rest of me.

The ruby irises plunge into my eyes. For once, I doesn't feel like an invasion of my soul and most private thoughts. No, he's looking at me. My face, my eyes, my hair… As if he sees me for the first time. I hold my breath as the empty red eyes inspect me meticulously for what feels like an eternity.

"A miracle," he finally lets out in another exhausted breath. "A curse. A punishment. A reward. A cruel dream or a beautiful nightmare."

The brief words of the usually eloquent captain confuse me and my heart drops heavily in my chest. I've only realized I've kept his hand in mine, when his curls up around mine, gently trapping me. His hand in unexpectedly steady compared my shaking one, and also…cold.

"I-I don't understand," I tell him, willing myself not to back away.

Suddenly, the emptiness in his eyes vanishes, leaving place to an intense soul-piercing glare I know all too well. Instantly under its spell, my body stiffens and paralyzes me. Slowly, Atem rises from his seat to look down at me from the top of his height. Bringing his free hand to the crook of my neck, he gently rubs his thumb on my throat. The sudden cold and odd gesture make me shudder.

"I thought about it, you know? Letting Bakura take your life so that you'd never lay eyes on this shame of mine. So that this rot would never sully so much as your mind. And my resolve wouldn't waver."

My insides freeze over and all rational thought comes to an abrupt stop at the eerie confession. Is he trying to scare me? But his words ring true. I swallow hard, feeling his thumb press harder on my throat.

"Can you fathom it? A Shayee, considering ending the life of his sole remaining kin and most precious person? I'm corrupt to the core, Yugi. A vessel of vengeance, a shadow of my former self, and nothing more. What are you hoping to do with this empty shell of a man?"

I clench my teeth. His words awaken a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach that spreads as quickly as the Stream to the rest of me, unfreezing my thoughts and body alike. Even now that I've seen the extent of his pain and damage, he wishes for me to turn away. As if I'm just an unfortunate spectator who happened to stumble upon his true self.

Yet again, my instincts move my body and I let them. Trying to out-think him clearly won't work, so this is my only way to get through to him. Spontaneity has never been my strong suit but somehow, I feel no apprehension in that moment. I take my hand back and push away the one at my throat. It's frightening to see how easily he responds to my touch like his strength has completely left him.

"How can you hope to convince anyone… with a look like that on your face?" I tell him, peering into the bottomless pit of sadness that are the ruby irises once more.

They stare back at me, impassive and unimpressed by my momentum of confidence. My insides shake, but I can't let this go. I know this is my one and only chance to have him listen. I need to get through that cursed fog and to his agonizing soul. If not, I'll lose him forever.

"A miracle? A punishment?" I state. "I am neither of those things and I'm certainly not a dream. I'm Yugi Muto, daughter of the Shayee. And wether you like it or not, I am your kin. I _am_ your blood and part of your soul."

It might have been a mere impression, but I could swear his jaw tightened. Still the iron fortress that is his face doesn't allow me to know what my words mean to him.

"This time, I'm the one who will bring out the Shayee you tried to kill. Your pride, your vengefulness, your spite… I will take tear them down one by one. No matter how long it takes."

Heaven, I can feel his tenacious reluctance. He refuses to let me through. An entirely new perspective of the Millennium captain hits me. That of a child forgotten while playing hide and seek, hoping to be found and yet spiting those who have forgotten him by staying hidden.

I can't force him out of his hiding spot. But I can wait. I take half of the last step separating us and bring my hand up to trap his face. Finally, his face shows a semblance of surprise. If nothing else, he must hear those words.

"I see you, Atem." My suddenly steady voice surprises me. "I'm here and I am _never_ leaving you alone."

As those words leave me, I realize what this resolve of mine entails : I have to accept his offer. If I ever hope to save him from himself, then I can't let him out of my sight.

 _Forgive me Seto. I might not be able to see you for a while._

At that moment, the final rays of the sun dive behind the horizon, but instead of plunging the cave into darkness, faint light emits from the moss stuck to the cave's walls. Phosphorescent lucien moss. Mokuba taught me about those. Their faint light allows me to still discern the face in my hands.

Atem's eyes widen, but the surprise only remains a few moments. Seriousness quickly replaces it and I find myself unwillingly studied again.

"I have no intention of breaking my oath." He says, unwavering. "Do you truly think you have what it takes to change my mind? Can you take on twelve years of hate and anger?"

 _The true source of your pain is sadness. It's the one I'm after._

"I will," I reply, unflinching.

"What If I told you I had no desire to be salvaged?"

"I'd call you a liar."

The tension in his jaw accentuates with no discretion whatsoever this time. "I've hurt you before. I'll hurt you again should you insist on getting in my way."

I remain unflinching. "I'll get up every time."

"I might toss you away."

"I don't think you will."

"You will watch me decay more and more."

"I won't let you."

"I am not the only one. My entire crew is as determined as I am to see this through. Are you prepared to defy Bakura? Or even Joey?"

"I'll face anyone. If I have to salvage all of them one by one to get to you, then I will. Not one of you deserves to be abandoned to their grief."

My answer is met with nearly bared teeth and an annoyed tongue click. I blink and then find my wrists trapped in the iron grip of his large hands. I jump but forbid myself to back away while he brings his face mere inches from mine, his eyes burning crimson.

"Do you think yourself a saint capable of erasing a grudge as deeply rooted as ours with a snap of your fingers? Your naiveté exceeds even your thick-headedness."

I feel the sting of his words and emotion rising to my throat, but still refuse to look down. "I think myself someone wanting to save her kin and do right by others. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Is that so?" His tone can't be more condescending. "And if you fail? What then, your little highness?"

"You've staked your life on this mission. I stake mine on saving you. If you can't handle feeling hope again, then you should take my life here and now. Because I'm never giving up. You cannot force me to forsake you."

He shakes his head in bewildered fashion. "You're even more arrogant than I am."

"You are my kin. I'll be as selfish as I need to be. If I were to turn my back on you, I'd not only betray the Shayee. I'd die of regret."

From the darkest corners of my memory, another fragment is brought up to my thoughts. I hear the soothing voice of my dear grandpa.

 _"You can dive to the deepest part of the abyss and fly to the highest cloud in the sky, but you'll never reach another's heart if they don't open it to you. Kindness and patience are your only and best weapon."_

"I waited twelve years just to see the remains of my home," I tell him. "To save a part of my soul, I'd wait a thousand and more."

Another eternity goes by before the tension on his face loosens along with the grips on my wrists. He brings a hand to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose, seemingly holding his breath. As if he's finally realized I won't give in. I only realize now how quick my heart is beating.

"Of everyone, of course it had to be you," he mutters to himself. "I don't know what else I was expecting."

I say nothing, unsure what exactly my words have pierced through. So I wait and hold my breath until he looks at me again. He's not smiling but a clear sheen of entreaty, of unspoken beseeching. Compelled like a butterfly to candlelight, I extend my hand towards him again. But this time, he reached out to grab it and brings it to his face.

"How bothersome you are," he says, his eyes fixated on my hand, "getting in the way of a broken man's resolve like so."

His tone is reproachful, but when he pulls my hand closer to press his lips on it —executing the gesture of profound gratitude of our people— I know. For the first time in twelve years, the ruby irises that have forgotten how to cry, have deviated from their vengeful path.

 _How dare you_ , they say. _How dare you make me hope?_

The force compressing my insides and and contracting my muscle suddenly releases its hold on me. The brutal lack of pressure nearly makes my legs give in and two tears of overwhelming relief leak down my cheeks. It's not much, but there's a dent in the impenetrable wall.

He closes the gap between us, leaving inches between us and pushing my chin up with two fingers.

"Not all broken things can be fixed. Understand this : I will not make it easy for you. Tonight alone, I am your kin. I am not your ally in this fight of yours."

 _But you're letting me try._

New tears stream down my face, but I smile at him. I know it will be hard. I know I've chosen a road full of sharp rocks and treacherous obstacles. But I have a path. I've said everything, there's nothing to add. In return, he frowns and he suddenly seems in pain. My heart aches at the sight.

"If you're going to keep looking at me with those eyes, I won't resist being cruel to you."

I know what he means to do the moment the words leave his mouth, and perk up. This time however, he moves in slowly, as if to give me the chance to evade him or push him away. But for a reason unknown to myself, I don't move. Perhaps it's the begging look in his eyes? Or his face distorted by conflict?

When space separates our lips no more, the bittersweet and dizzying smell of sea salt and dried fruit fills my nose. But unlike last time, gentle warmth isn't given to me. On the contrary, it's being taken. It's as if he'll freeze to death if he doesn't take it from me and simultaneously, the process physically hurts him.

His closed eyes do nothing to erase the intensity twisting his traits. His free hand finds my hair, clutching it like a talon. I feel the split in my chest again. This is nothing like the meaningless peck he'd stolen from me the night of the funerals. He's not toying with me, but I still can't find sense in this gesture. Only that it's somehow vital to him…and no one else in the world could give it to him.

So I stay still while he absorbs this apparent vitality, and the rest of me shudders and fights off the strange urge to take him in my arms. But I feel the dent widening into a crack.

When he finally pulls away, both of us let out heavy breaths. He releases my hair and slips his hand back on my cheek to wipe away the residue of tears from my eye. The muscles of his face are contracted no more and a gentle yet sad look has settled in his eyes.

"Thank you," is all he says before turning away and making his way out of the shallows.

I haven't the faintest idea as to why he's thanking me but somehow, that is what causes my chest to be filled with that warmth, and my cheeks to catch fire. What in the world had just happened? I cover my mouth as if that could prevent the blush from spreading and glance at Atem from the corner of my eye.

He's putting his belt and weapons back on, his back turned to me. The fact that he's not even teasing me confuses me even more. Hopefully, the light of the lucien moss isn't enough to betray my new colors.

"We should head back," he says, slipping his red coat on.

The comment snaps me out of my confused daze instantly. "Already? But I have more questions…"

"You can ask them on the way back. I'm sure a whole year won't suffice to satiate your curiosity." He clips Drainer's sheath to his belt before turning back to me, wearing a familiar taunting smirk. "Besides, you wouldn't want my men or your brother thinking we've been up to some unholy business, would you? Though I suppose we've been here long enough to make them suspicious."

And there it is. Immediately, the heat returns to my cheeks. "You—" I begin, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"Speaking of," he interrupts. "I should take this opportunity to tell you, not all Shayee refer to each other as kin, blood and part of the other's soul."

The comment surprises me. But it felt so natural to use them to describe him. I was certain they were part of my memory.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He smiles. "That, love, is a question I will answer when pigs fly."

With that, he begins making his way to the exit.

"Wait, what do you— Hold on," I call out, trotting after him.

* * *

 **Joey's POV**

The first mate of the Millennium shook his head, looking at the sorry sight in front of him. Joey's men were the rowdiest of the crew, and he felt a twinge of pity for their little medic who was being swindled into drinking his third mug of beer by Jaden.

And the others —supposedly grown-ass men— watched, laughing and encouraging while filling their stomachs with the feast they'd ordered from the Drowning Swordfish tavern people. Granted the lad was making it easy, letting himself be challenged without so much as a break. If this kept up, he was gonna wake up with a nasty headache in the morning. Lucky for him, Reed seemed to be trying to reason the rowdy bunch.

Half the town seemed to have shown up after learning they were back, to hear their tales, see what they'd brought back… Without ever really knowing who they were. But this time, the wolf-man stood away from the group, in a quiet corner near a window to get a good view of the sky.

Tonight was one of those nights when his heart was heavy.

After quickly swallowing half-a-dozen grilled chickens and gulping down a couple of gallons of ale, the wolf-man stood and stepped out to inhale some fresh air. Luckily the street wasn't too busy, aside from the occasional fisherman going home or coming to the tavern.

Joey leaned against the stone wall, looking up at the stars. They were the same wherever he went. He couldn't escape them. The sky he looked at with her always followed. He brought his hand to his neck, closing it on the carved amber stone hanging around his neck.

"Good night again, beautiful," he muttered to the stars. "Hope heaven's kind to ya and mama's not driving ya mad like always. Have ya managed to teach Serenity how to howl properly? Is old man Hermos still making that awful meat pot of his?"

He always asked the same questions, as he never received answers. But he knew she heard him. He could imagine, her smiling down at him while her golden locks danced around her face. She was there, but unreachable. Like she'd be until his soul joined hers.

A giggle made him look down. A staggering man holding a bottle and a woman in a revealing corset passed by, laughing and barely sparing him a glance. He could never understand that. Humans could get bored of love, while his kind was meant to love only one, in life as in death.

He could befriend. He could sincerely care. But never love. No other woman would ever have his heart, wolf or otherwise. Such was the destiny of wolf-men, to only love once in their lifetime. That was why when his heart was heavy, he could only turn to the sky for a semblance of comfort.

"Tomorrow, the day after and all the ones after that are gonna be tough. Spare a thought for me, will ya?" he repeated as he always did, smiling at his one and only. "Good night, Mai."

His prayer finished, he released the stone along with a long breath, his heart slightly lighter. But he remained there for a while, his thoughts going to his captain. Atem had always been a mystery, even if Joey had never doubted he was a friend. To think he was a Shayee this whole time…

More surprising even, was the reaction of the man to having another Shayee return from the dead… and shun her away. The first-mate wondered. If his Mai returned to him like this, what would he have done?

"Never thought I'd get this close without you sniffing me out."

The familiar voice made Joey look down and straighten up. Indeed, a few feet from him, stood a man with black hair, a red headband and a parrot on his shoulder. Joey grinned at the familiar sight and pulled away from the wall.

"It's not like you to be this distracted, master first-mate," said the newcomer, offering a hand.

"Lay off," Joey retorted, grabbing the man's wrist. "Unlike, yar lazy ass, we've been busy."

"Tch. Yes, because you'd know all about how easy espionage and keeping an eye on the navy from the inside are, you filthy mutt."

Joey rolled his eyes. Someone was as cocky as ever. Still it had been a while since they'd seen each other. Almost a year in fact. So just this once, he'd let the tasteless joke slide.

"Good to see ya, Duke. The hearties are inside, ya should join 'em. I was thinkin' of going for a run."

To Joey's surprise, the navigator's smile vanished, leaving a serious look on his usually casual overly-relaxed smug face. Knowing Duke, who'd always taken on the most delicate missions with a cocky smile on his face, it meant nothing good.

"Hate to spring this on you, but we have bigger fish to fry."

Joey straightened up instantly. "What happened?"

"The baron is in town with his posse."

The wolf-man stared back at his friend incredulously, wondering if he'd had too much to drink and if his fine hearing was playing tricks on him. When the phrase finally made it through his thick skull, his eyes widened almost enough to fall out of their sockets.

"What the— How?!"

"I was just as surprised as you when he showed up in New Beruga with a battle ship. Tracking the Millennium down himself, mind you. Too good of an opportunity to pass, wouldn't you say?"

Once more, Joey went silent. This was going far too fast for the wolf-man's taste. Baron Seto Kaiba —the enemy, the final target— was here. His muscles contracted all at once, as he tried to organize his thoughts and not give into the beast instincts rising within.

All the planning of the next five years became instantly meaningless. Duke was right, this was too good to pass. There was no time for what ifs, maybes or hesitation. Yet somehow he felt hesitant. No matter how hard he tried, it had trouble sinking in.

"How do ya know for sure?" he asked, turning to his crew mate again.

"Because he paid me to find you. And that's not all. You and the hearties wouldn't happen to have picked up a hostage during your hunt, would you?"

"Two of 'em, actually. But how the devil d'ya know about that?"

"If I'm correct, and at this point, I have no doubt I am, one of them is the baron's brother."

Again, it took a moment for the second revelation to strike him. The kid was a Kaiba? Impossible. It just didn't feel right that the hot-tempered yet brave and caring short-stack had filth running through his veins. But Duke wouldn't lie. He was their man on the inside for a good reason.

"Judging from your face, you didn't know," continued the latter.

As if to convince himself, Joey turned his head to look through the tavern window only to find that Mokuba was no longer in his seat besides Reed… or anywhere to be seen.

"Shit," Joey cursed under his breath.

Duke followed after him as he returned inside and made his way to the table of half-drunken laughing men. The moment they saw Duke, all of them became louder and began greeting him, but the first-mate went straight to his lieutenant.

"Reed, where's Mokuba?"

"The lad had trouble holdin' down his liquor," explained the sailing master. "Jaden took him out to the back alley to return his guts. Poor lad's gonna feel it in the morning."

Joey exchanged a glance with the Tzigane, and both were in agreement. This wasn't good. Without a word and under the confused questioning gazes of their crew mates, both hurried to the back of the tavern. Upon entering the small hallway that led to the kitchen and reserve, the wolf-man nearly slammed into Jaden, holding a glass with both questionable content and smell.

"Woah! Careful there, Mr Wheeler. Ye don't want that stuff on ye. Pretty sure there's a rotten egg in there. Lil' Moki wanted water but the tavern master be sayin' this be better for hang—"

"Where is he?" interrupted Joey.

"Out back," he replied pointing with his stump towards the wooden door at the end of the hallway. "Looked about ready to puke out his insides, too…"

Joey's legs moved the moment the words reached him, and he pushed out the back alley door with much more force than necessary. On the other side were a cat, the smells of piss and vomit but no Mokuba.

"Oh," said Jaden when he got there, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"There you have it," let out the Duke. "What now?"

Joey stared in the one direction the lad could've gone. Seeing this made it all crystal clear in his mind. Without even willing it consciously, he felt his hair stand on the back of his neck, his eyes lighting up and a couple of fangs growing in his mouth. The beast in him also knew it was time. They couldn't wait for Atem, so it was up to him. He turned to the Tzigane.

"How many did ya say the baron brought with him?"

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

"This wasn't part of our deal," I protest. "You were supposed to answer all of my questions."

I finally catch up to him as he unties the horse from the tree, still wearing that same self-satisfied smile. He chuckles at my insistence, and once again, I get the impression to be the laughing stock of the Atem audience.

"In all fairness, you already know the answer," he replies, passing the reins above our ride's head. "You simply don't know that you do."

I sigh and renounce. I know him enough to know this sort of cryptic answer means I won't get anywhere by insisting. I'll retreat for now. As he said, my thirst for answers is far from quenched. But just he wait, I can be patient and quite stubborn when I want to.

Still I can't find the meaning behind his words. But referring to him as my kin, blood and part of my soul seems so natural… I can only hope my memories will be nudged and give me a hint. Not knowing frustrates me to no end.

I wait for him to get on the horse, but instead, he pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. I immediately recognize my neatly folded wine-colored head scarf. I can't believe he kept it. When he took it from me, he looked about ready to burn it.

"We'll be joining Joey and your brother into town," he explains. "As much as I'd love to show you off to the whole world, I'd rather not have any malevolent eyes on you."

I hold back an eye-roll and a comment about my kidnapping and proceed to wrap my hair into a clumsy braid and stuff it under my head scarf. I can't say I've missed my crossdressing days. It's still very much a pain to make sure not a strand is out of place. Thankfully, my reflexes are still present and I finish fairly quickly.

Atem mounts up first and holds his hand out to me, like before. And like before, I let him pull me up behind him and wrap my hands around his waist. To my surprise, he lets the horse walk instead of cantering.

"If you have any other questions, now is the time." He says. "Once we get to the tavern, I doubt you'll have the opportunity to have me to yourself."

I can't tell if he's attempting to tease or not. Either way, I'm far too interested in asking more questions to let my extra time go to waste.

"You truly won't tell me anything about the appellations?" I attempt one more time.

He chuckles again and strangely, I notice the natural way his waist expends with air as he does. As if I find it extraordinary to see he can laugh with true amusement. I feel my face heating up, thinking I might be part of the reason why. Just what did he take from me with his lips? He seems… oddly soothed. And I can't tell if that's a good thing.

"Since I'm feeling merciful, I'll give you a hint. Speak with Joey when you get the chance."

Indeed, I was not expecting that. "Why Joey?"

"He might enlighten you. If you ask the right questions that is."

"You're not making sense again…"

New chuckles shake him and without so much as a warning, he presses his ankles hard on our mount's flanks, and the latter quickly speeds up to a canter. A cry of surprise leave me when I nearly get shaken off and tighten my hold.

"What are you doing? I could've fallen."

"You don't seem to have any other questions for me."

"I never said that," I protest.

I can feel the grin in his voice. "Then I suggest you hurry up. At this rate, we'll reach the town in no time."

As usual, I'm forced to march to the beat of his drum. Shayee or not, he truly has a way of imposing his will to others. The same rules apply ; play his game by his rules or get nothing. It seems strange after I've uncovered so much…

 _Two sides of the same coin indeed._

A thought then crosses my mind. I realize then that perhaps this long discussion of ours may have drained him. He has revealed to me his story, something not even his closest men know. This was most likely the first time he ever spoke to anyone about it. Perhaps that's why he's hurrying. To put an end to it and rest his mind.

I'm dying to ask for every little detail, but it might reopen old wounds for him. How can I have been so insensitive? Still, I don't want to waste this opportunity. So carefully, I pick my first question.

"The names carved in the stone on the island, that was you, wasn't it? With Drainer."

I only have to hear his voice to know he's stopped smiling. "Yes."

"Then you must have known everyone's names. Including mine."

"From a very young age, the members of the royal family were taught to know the names of all of the Shayee. An old tradition, set by the very first Shayee king." He pauses before adding. "Despite my best efforts, I still do. Every single one."

"Does that mean…"

"… that I recognized you the moment I heard your name? I did, but I wasn't convinced until I saw your hair."

"On the island, you said you weren't the one who buried the Shayee. Was that a lie?"

"I suppose you didn't recall that yet, but the Shayee bury their dead under the sea floor and carve their names in stones so that traces of them remain both in the sea and on land."

I frown, perplexed. "So when you returned to the island, everyone was already buried? How long were you gone?"

"Six days. And before you ask, I have no idea who did it. I imagine some kind hearted soul sailing by or grateful inhabitants of nearby islands that couldn't bare to leave them like this. For that, I'm thankful. I didn't have to witness the scorched corpses."

He adds nothing. It seems I've already lingered too long on the sour subject. Unlike me, all his memories from back then are present. The sudden coldness deters me from asking anymore questions related to the massacre. For now at least. He's given me enough today, and I am more than grateful for that.

I stay silent as we pass along the beach where the Millennium is resting under the stars. To my surprise, he's the one to speak first.

"I meant what I said, Yugi. I'm not your ally in this fight of yours. No one is."

The sudden reminder of my new resolve, and the attempt at making me back away irritates me. I detach my hands from his waist to reach for the reins and pull on them hard until the grey horse comes to a full stop. Then I wait until the captain of the Millennium deigns turn his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"I've told you already," I say looking at him dead in the eye, "I'm never leaving you alone again. I have no intention of losing this fight either. And you should know better than to underestimate me by now."

The look in his eyes bothers me. I can't tell what he's thinking but the emptiness is still majorly present in his irises, like a persistent poison. One I must rid him of, one way or another. After another minute or so of stare off, a half smile pulls on the corner of his lips.

"I know."

I release the reins, and the horse resumes its walk. I rejoin my hands around Atem's waist and let out a sigh. The weight I've decided to take on is starting to be more noticeable. Many questions still swarm my mind but I also need some rest to digest all the information I received tonight.

The horse picks up the pace to a gallop once again, and the rest of our ride is spent in silence. Finally, we pass the cliff's trail and end up on downhill trails leading to a very small port town that seems in dire need of maintenance. It doesn't seem to be getting many visitors. In a way, it's very clever to bring the Millennium to a backwater place like this.

We stop on the edge of town where stables are located. An old man with a pipe welcomes us and salutes Atem as if they were old friends. They exchange a few words before the man takes the horse away, and Atem and I make our way into the town.

After a few minutes, I judge that our silence has gone on long enough. Besides, there's one more thing I must make clear. I have no clue if Moki has managed to give the slip to Joey's men so I'm not risking anything by pushing my luck a little.

"Atem," I say slowly, as we make our way through the unkempt streets. "I've accepted your offer. So in exchange, I have a request."

"Do you?" he says, his voice dripping with taunt again. "It's really is no fun whatsoever if you're asking for it, love."

 _No, cheeks! You shall not redden. No, mind! You shall not get distracted._

"Let Mokuba go," I say. "I don't mean bring him back to Kingtown. Our family… I mean, _his_ family is well known in the Caribbean. All you'd have to do is leave him somewhere with a navy post."

I hold my breath and await his answer. I expect he'll tell me he won't risk Moki revealing anything about the men of the Millennium to the navy. Or that he's too valuable as a medic. But just as I prepare my arguments to counter his response, I receive an unexpected one.

"Very well."

I stop in my tracks, dumbfounded beyond belief and stare at him, looking for the catch or the slightest hint of a joke on his face. But there is none.

"Do you mean it?" I ask.

Instead of an answer, he brings his hand to his face and presses his baby finger to his lips. Just like when he swore he'd keep his end of the bargain after our duel. It's a promise I know I can trust, and strangely it moves me. Perhaps because it feels like he's reconnecting with our people, unbeknownst to himself.

 _Ishizu was right. He's not completely lost._

"Thank you," I say, overwhelmed with gratitude and hope.

He smiles sadly and shakes his head at me as if I've said something idiotic.

"For the love of God, don't thank me," he replies before resuming his walk.

So close, yet so far. But a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. And the one I've taken tonight might be the most crucial to my new resolve. To my mission to find the other half of his coin. He'll keep trying to turn away from me, to complete his bloody mission. But no matter what, I can never let go.

"Wait for me," I call out.

I hurry after him to catch up until he comes to an abrupt stop and I slam into his back. A cry of pain leaves me. I might as well have ran into a brick wall. But just as I'm about to question what's happening, I see his face. Shock, dismay and intensity widen his eyes while he stares without blinking or breathing, as if he's seeing the devil in person.

I follow his gaze straight ahead to the small square our street is leading to. In a street on the other side, a couple of men —one of whom I identify as Reed— are carefully and sneakily approaching the square, their eyes fixed in the same direction as Atem's.

In said plaza —not fifty feet from us— a familiar tall and lanky figure is peeking into the window of a closed shop. One I know all too well.

The blood in my vein freezes as terror seizes my insides and grabs a hold of my throat.

 _Seto._

* * *

 ***LE GASP* Told ya to bring your handkerchieves and comfort blankets!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
